


Two Siblings, One Bocchan

by PhantoMichaelis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Business terms and strategies, Cheating, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Modern AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Slow Build, Weekly Updates, handjobs, seb&liz siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 86,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantoMichaelis/pseuds/PhantoMichaelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian was utterly sure he will either die whilst working in his office, be the one to take care of his sister's future children, or retire peacefully in a manor full of cats... (He favours the last one greatly)</p><p>The 27-year-old male devoted his life onto climbing up the corporate ladder all the whilst caring for his beloved sister, Elizabeth. As perfect of a brother he is, his strong bond with Lizzy will be facing high waters upon the arrival of the new CEO and heir to the Funtom Corporation, someone who caught the attention of the aloof and uptight Sebastian Michaelis.</p><p>  <i>Can he uphold being the perfect brother? Or for once, be one hell of a lover?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Siblings

_"You're gay."_

"Am not" 

"Yes. Yes you are! Your whole demeanor is practically shouting 'I'm looking for a man; sorry, ladies..' with bright neon lights.." a ludicrous laugh escaped the bastard's lips as he flopped down the loveseat and waited for me to follow suit. 

"That's rubbish... I told you, I'm not like you, Faustus. The urge to ram my dick into little boys' glory hole does not tempt me the slightest bit." The light sting brought about by the cold glass of bourbon cascading down my throat kept reminding me that I can't knock this bastard down, no matter how tempting the idea was, because he promised to pay the tab this evening, not that I can't pay for my own drinks though. 

"Well you clearly aren't fond of fannies too. Don't you dare tell me you're asexual. God knows how many times you beat your bishop in a day." The way he slurred confirmed that he already had too much alcohol coursing through him, I'll not stop him though, I'd like to see him all chundered and dealing with a massive headache next morning. 

"Oh come of it, you bastard. And asexuals do masturbate, you moron. Why does my sexual preferences intrigue you that much anyway?" I shot him a glare which the jerk responded with a chuckle as he draped his arm across my shoulder. 

"Ah, Michaelis my dear friend. I just want you to be true to yourself. And who knows? Maybe I'm trying to get into your pants?" He playfully tugged my lobe which made me jerk out of his grasp. 

"Keep your hands to yourself, you disgusting manwhore..." I spat out without any real conviction to the insult. 

Snapping my head to the side and taking in the very detail of the place, my eyes wandered aimlessly across the dimly lit dance floor. Ignoring Claude's chuckle and comments about me not being his type and preferring submissive males with effeminate features, I observed the frantic flow of people, most of them were dancing like rabid animals, unattractive male strippers gyrating their junks in front of the roaring crowd (which raised a bile up my throat), some couple humping like rabbits in the far and dark corners of the bar. So far, the bourbon in my hand is the only thing keeping my ass glued to the uncomfortable loveseat next to my drunken friend. 

I took in the sight of Claude's intoxicated state as the prat mumbled incoherent words with closed eyes. Lightly shaking my head from side to side, I recalled, why the hell did I even agreed to this bastard's moronic idea in the first place? What would my subordinates think when they found out that their VP is currently sitting in a gay bar with a drunken homo by his side? I finished up my drink and stood up. Leaving a couple of quid on the table, I'm pretty sure that this bastard wouldn't be sober enough to pay the bill anyway. 

"Oi, Claude. I'm leaving. I already called your trio to pick you up. Unlike you, I have important matters to attend to next morning." After picking up my coat, I made my way pass the crowd and through the car park looking for my baby. Grinning as I took sight of my black beauty, I fished out the keys from my pocket and made my way to my dear Panamera. Her engine roared to life as I started the ignition and made my way out of the lot, catching sight of something blue from my peripheral vision, only to find a blue Ferrari 458 accelerating from the right side of my car. Before I can even admire the fine contraption approaching, a loud crash took me back to reality as I felt the impact from the side. Whatever alcohol I downed, left my system when it dawned me... That fcking bastard hit my car! 

Rapidly shooting out of the driver's seat I got out of my now damaged car to inspect the massive dent against my Panamera's right rear. The Ferrari somehow took a turn whilst I was eyeing my baby and was about to make a run for it! 

"Oi you fcking moron! Get out of that damn car this instant!" Slamming my fists against the trunk of the fine machine while shouting like a lunatic did not do the trick though. What infuriated me beyond rational thinking was how the fcking bastard just rolled down the window from the driver's seat, threw a couple of bills on the ground and shouted a slurred _"my bad!"_ before starting the engine again and taking off. Leaving me to shout a bunch of curses that'll surely put my well-known image to shame, can you blame me? That bloody bastard hit my precious car!! 

After calming my raging nerves, I fished my phone out and was about to call for help. Before I can even press Bard's name on the screen, the device in my hand vibrated, flashing the name _"Dearest imōto"_. I pressed the answer button, distancing it from the shell of ear, something I learned through years of experience. 

"Oniiiiii-saaammmmmaa!" Had my ear been attached to the speaker and surely I'd be deaf by now. 

"Hey there, kiddo. Any particular reason you decided to call?" 

"Hmmp, am I not allowed to? I just wanted to check up on my handsome brother before I go to school." My sister said. Such a flatterer, this one is. 

"Alright, Elizabeth. I miss you too." I said, small smile ghosting my usually stoic face. 

"I miss you more, Sebby nii-sama! I can't wait to see you again, you and oto-sama. But please, refrain from calling me Elizabeth, it sounds so old." She whined, I can perfectly imagine her pouting like she usually does when upset. Making me chuckle a bit. 

"Ok, 'Lizzy'.. I also hope to see you soon, when are you coming back, by the way?" 

"School will end in a about a month or two, I already booked a flight the day immediately after that. Once I'm home, I-I would like you to meet someone special, onii-sama." Lizzy mumbled, creating a crease between my brows, confused with her words. 

"I don't like the sound of that, but no matter, we'll settle this once you're here. Stay safe my sweet imotō." 

"I will, see you soon, Sebastian-nii! Tu me manques!" After making sounds that resembled kisses, a click followed suit, officially ending the call. The rage that welled up inside me before seemed to have decreased a tad much, hearing my little sister would be coming home soon, after years of studying abroad. I'm truly intrigued about this 'someone special' that she speaks of, who in the bloody hell might that be? 

*** 

"Then the bastard just kept on driving until he freaking hit my baby so hard that it dented! Do you get it, Bard? He freaking hit my Panamer-- Hey! Why won't you stop laughing?" The blond male behind the steering wheel just laughed harder, not taking any of my rants seriously. 

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. You sound just like a prepubescent girl who broke a nail before prom night." I rolled my eyes as my so-called friend continued laughing at my distress. 

"It's my Panamera we're talking about here, Baldroy." Bard cringe his nose upon hearing my venomous spout of his full name. 

"So? You have a garage full of expensive cars for christ's sake, much more grandeur and a lot more expensive than your precious Panamera." 

"You know how special that car is to me, Bard. It's the first car I ever bought from the money that I worked my bum off for..." He sighed in exasperation, keeping his eyes on the road yet briefly shooting mellow glances towards my direction. 

"Ok. Ok, I'm so sorry. That was an insensitive thing to say. Anyway, were you able to see the bastard who damaged your car?" Bard asked. The mere memory of the asshole who just threw money at me like I'm some cheap slut made my blood boil to a hundred degrees. 

"I didn't see his miserable face. But one thing's for sure... the asshole who hit my precious Panamera wears an expensive white gold ring topped with a blue gem, surrounding that arrogant bastard's left thumb.." 

"That's all? Not even the numbers from his license plate? Do you have any idea how many people wears an expensive ring in this city alone?" I shook my head before hearing him continue "Well, me neither. It's not like you don't have money to get your car fixed anyway, just forget about the bastard for now, 'kay?" 

"Which reminds me, what the hell are you doing in a gay bar anyway?" If it was possible to be eaten up by the leather seat I was sitting on, I'd probably wished it did. It never crossed my mind that Bard would be questioning my agenda in a gay bar, when I called him to pick me up. 

"I ah.. Umm, Claude wanted to prove that I was gay, claiming he'd never saw me take interest in any woman before." After a deafening laugh from the man behind the wheel, only to stop when I smacked the back of his head, Bard wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes before uttering these words: 

"What would your submissive little employees think if ever they found out that their big and scary bossman, the powerful Sebastian Michealis, Vice President of the well-known Kuro Manufacturing Enterprise, went to a gay bar to 'test the waters'? I'm sure your ladies would be beyond devastated." I clicked my tongue and silently prayed that it wouldn't happen. 

"Just shut up and drive, Bard... Don't make me punch you in the face and take the wheel.." 

●●● 

The accelerating beauty that is the silver Aston Martin DB9 came to a halt. Moments later, a tall and dashing young man wearing an ash-grey, well-fitted, Brioni Vanquish suit accompanied by a black silk tie emerged from the fine machine. He ran his long and pale fingers over his jet-black hair, tucking some behind his ear, before removing the heavily tinted Ray Bans revealing a pair of stunningly hypnotic crimson orbs. 

"Good morning, Mr. Michaelis." A young blond lad with red hair pins greeted, catching the attention of the intimidating man before him. 

"Finnian..." The ravenette nodded his head in recognition before tossing the keys to the waiting lad. 

The 27-year-old male made his way through the lavishly decorated lobby, greeted by everyone who stumbled across his path. Despite the constant smile plastered upon his flawless face, the man emits an aura so powerful and intimidating that even the buffest of men working for him stutters upon his mere presence, truly someone worthy of being the over all Vice President of one of the country's top organizations.

He is one step away from being the CEO, succeeding the man who served as his mentor at such a young age. Being the youngest Executive for Finance at the age of 24 caught the business world's eye, some trying to anticipate his next move while others were just patiently waiting for him to mess up and ruin his well-known image. Just one wrong move and all he worked so hard for will come tumbling down in a blink of an eye. Every bachelorette wants him, every men wanted to be him, almost everyone drools over him, practically no space for even the tiniest of mistakes... 

Unbeknownst to all, except his friend/rival, Claude, his bestmate since college, Bard, his mentor and superior, Tanaka, and his little sister, Elizabeth, he wasn't always _"The Sebastian Michaelis"._ He was once _just_ Sebastian, that little kid who had to grow up fast so he can take care of his sister, that kid who was abused and beaten by his biological devil for a father, that same kid who tried not to shed any tear infront of little Lizzy when their parents died when he was 12. He had taken 3 jobs at a time just to feed their growling stomachs, sheltered under a tattered umbrella by the back of an alley, his weeping sister resting against his lap. 

He and his sibling were surely to die unnoticed until a middle-aged Tanaka took them home and cared for them as if they were his own children. They moved to Japan when he was 15 and stayed there for a couple of years, until Tanaka's small business grew rapidly, branching through different countries. Sebastian was intended to inherit the business so he was asked to study abroad and succeed Tanaka when the time comes, but this does not entirely mean everything would be handed unto him on a silver plate... He had to strive hard and prove himself worthy of being the heir, and he proved it quite well by climbing steadily up the corporate ladder without having Tanaka to intervene. Elizabeth took a different path and studied fine arts in Paris. And the rest, as they say, is history... 

Taking in the sight of an old yet well-built man casually sipping a cup of tea in his office made those crimson eyes widen a bit. A warm smile, unlike his usual polite one, crept slowly across his face. He walked towards the formal clad, monocle-wearing man, who he considered their saviour. 

"Otō-sama... I had not been informed that you are back from your trip. So how was India?" Sebastian softly asked, helping Tanaka remove his expensive coat. 

"The deal went well, however, there is something I need you to do..." Sebastian raise a brow, urging him to continue. 

"Consider this your last task before I leave from this tiring career we've been moving across." Astonished ruby eyes blinked a couple of times, trying to process the bomb that the man before him had drop. A light chuckle was what Tanaka responded upon his successor's stupefied state. 

"Oh don't be so surprised, Sebastian. You and I both know that my retirement would be sooner rather than later." The older male said. 

"Nonsense. You're as strong as a bear." Sebastian retorted, finally finding his voice to speak. 

"Do you not want to succeed me, child? Should I start looking for another heir?" 

"No! Of course I want to.. It's just that--" 

"Then it's settled.." Tanaka stood up and handed him an pristine white envelope with a familiar crest laying in the middle of the smooth paper. 

"You are to meet with the new CEO of Funtom Corp., seal the deal of a possible merger and the position you've been working so hard for is yours." The older man explained, leaving Sebastian standing in the middle of his enormous office with the envelope in hand. 

"Oh, and one final thing before I leave." The gray-haired male spoke just before he turned the knob and completely exited the room. 

_"The new CEO prefers being called 'Bocchan'..."_

°°°  
_Translations:_  
Imōto (Japanese)- little sister  
Otō-sama (Japanese)- Father/Dad  
Bocchan (Japanese)- young master  
"Tu me manques!" (French)- I miss you

\---

_A/N: "●●●" indicates change from first to third person POV. The title itself would indicate whose Point of View the update will feature._

_As early as now, I'm announcing that Claude will be a tad too OOC in this one, I figured the only way I would be able to tolerate that spider is if I strip him of his creepy and annoying bastard self. So expect none of his treacherous and devious ploys in this fic of mine._

_Next one will posted within a fortnight or so, since I'd be taking a holiday before school starts, and then it's back to the weekly updates. See you in the next bit! ^-^_


	2. The Bocchan

_"Trancy!"_ Rang the rage-filled and obviously irritated voice, later on registering as my own. My sight nearly blacked out as I took in the shambles that was once the living room of our newly occupied condominium unit; a mess of blond hair, dried drool, booty-shorts-wearing Alois in the middle of the carpeted floor. Passed out drunk.. 

When the sodding blond made no movement as I kept on shouting his bloody name, I made my own strides to where he was currently sprawled at and took those scrawny shoulders in hand only to shake him violently. 

"Wake up, you wanker!" I added, violently shaking the passed out blond, snoring indecently. My nose picked up the scent of alcohol emanating from the sorry excuse of a human in front of me. 

"Wha-?" Said the bastard as he slurred his way up, propping his elbows. He smiled at me as if he had done nothing wrong. Tch, the nerve of this fool.. 

"Ciel~, how sweet of you to check up on me.." He stated, chuckling lightly. I smacked his air-filled head, hoping to smack some sense into his alcohol soaked and usually empty brain. Which was responded by none but a groan whiny enough to aggravate me even more. 

"Get up, you bloody prat! How drunk have you been last night?!" Alois giggled like a school girl, clearly not taking my wrath seriously. 

"Just a little~" 

"A little?! Don't make me laugh, Alois! A little too much to crash my car!" My strained voice bellowed, receiving none but a wince from the owner of the of the blond mess of hair sticking up in every known direction. 

"Aw, come on, Ciel. It was bugger all but a scratch." He slurred. Oh how I wanted to drag his sorry ass downstairs so he can eye this so called scratch that he speaks of.. 

"I believe the word that you're looking for is a dent.. A fcking dent, Alois! A massive dent on the hood of my bloody car! Hey! Would you stop covering your ears! Listen to me, Trancy!" The octaves of my voice increases alongside my blood pressure, making me wonder how long was my string of patience for having been able to tolerate this idiot for years. 

"I'll get it fixed. I promise. Just please stop shouting.. It rings in my ear.." Alois said, clearly bombarded with the consequence of drinking too much alcohol. 

"Where exactly did you go last night? Might I ask?" I inquired, a brow raised as I watched Alois struggle to get up and pop some aspirin into his mouth. 

"Paradise, baby~ Oh you should've come, Ciel! I knew it! The men here are waaay hotter than the ones in Paris." A shudder traveled down my spine, clearly knowing what the blond meant by his words. 

"First night in another country and you already invaded a gay bar, sérieusement?" I rolled my eyes, such an insatiable fool.. 

"Bien sûr! I can feel it, Ciel.. The man of dreams.. I will meet him here!" I wanted to make myself believe that he's still under the influence of alcohol, for if I don't, he'll surely be receiving another smack on the head. 

"To meet your other half in some cheap gay bar, how romantic.." I retorted, dripping with sarcasm. 

"At least I truly would have feelings for him, whoever might he be.. Unlike someone I know.." I stared at Alois with narrowed eyes, missing out the last part of his comment which I somehow felt directed solely for me. 

"What exactly do you mean by that?" I spat out, earning a shrug from those shoulders I was previously shaking. 

"Nothing.. When will Elizabeth arrive?" Alois asked. 

"The day after her last class, probably in a few weeks or so." Was my answer. My eyes suddenly caught the clock by the wall, realizing I already spent too much time lashing out on Alois. I still need to prepare something... 

"Get the car fixed before tomorrow evening, I will be needing it, and please clean this place up, I don't want anyone to see this mess." I commanded as I packed my things. Alois' eyes widen with recognition of my words. 

"No way! I thought you said you're done racing?" He said, raising a skeptic brow. I felt the sides of my mouth quirk up into a smirk, I said, right before I made my way to the door: 

"What can I say? New place means new terrain.." The blond shook his head, followed by a light chuckle. 

"Now I know why you insisted on coming here before Lizzy..." I heard him say as I made my way out of the unit.. 

*** 

_...a meeting the day after tomorrow sounds lovely, a luncheon on behalf of KME would be conducted for your arrival. Also, we would like to extend our warmest of welcome, Bocchan.._

_Yours truly,_  
S. Michaelis, Overall Vice President of   
Kuro Manufacturing Enterprises 

I've read the letter of reply for about 4 times, still it got me wondering why am I to meet with the VP? I specifically wrote a letter addressing the CEO of KME, Tanaka.. Was it? He had been very well acquainted with my late parents and I would really like to meet him in person, but it seems like I'd be meeting this German-ish VP instead. Moreover, I can't believe that the rumor stating that it pleases me to be called such had already spread across the ocean.. I mentioned it once in my interview, that I adore how the word "bocchan" sounded, but I did not expect it to be taken quite literally. 

"Sir, there's a phone call for you." My secretary, Hannah, said after a soft knock against the glass door. 

"Who is it?" I questioned. 

"Miss Elizabeth, Sir." I gestured for her to hand over the phone. 

"Ciel Phantomhive, speaking.." 

"Cieeel! No need to go all formal with me, dear." A giggle came from the other line. 

"Apologies, what's the matter, Elizabeth?" 

"It's Lizzy.." She corrected. "I just wanted to hear your voice. I missed you an awful lot!" Lizzy added. 

"It has only been 2 days, Lizzy. And besides, you're coming over soon, correct?" The other voice hummed in approval. 

"Yeah. I can't wait to be back home. Oh.. And Ciel? Can I ask you a favor once I'm there." 

"Of course. Name it.." 

"I want us to have dinner with my older brother.. The one I've been talking about.. Surely you remember him." I gulped and nervously rubbed my thumb out of pure habit, only to notice that my ring was not attached to it. I frowned but decided to push the thought away for later. 

"Uh yes.. Your brother.. What was his name again?" I surely hope the nervousness was clouded by the stern tone, most of the times that Elizabeth started talking and talking I just can't help but space out and completely block my ears from her words, nodding and chuckling occasionally in order to feign interest. 

"I personally call him Sebby.. Oh you'll love him, Ciel! I'm pretty sure of it!" Elation was evident in her voice, leaving me with no choice but agree in order not to break her heart. 

"Ok Lizzy, I'm looking forward to it." Lie.. I knew I wasn't.. 

"Oh thank you! I can't wait to see you soon.. Je t'aime, mon Ciel~!" My girlfriend squealed 

"Pareil ici, Lizzy." I answered before clicking end.. 

I wonder what her brother is like... Is he equally as loud? What would he think of Lizzy's relationship with me? To be honest, She and I had been together since she had began studying in Paris, and I have none the slightest idea of what her family is like, she mentioned her brother a couple of times, and I've spent the rest of the time spacing out. She claimed it was love at first sight, when she saw me shed tears after my parents death, and then my naive and emotionally-unstable, 18-year-old self agreed to be her boyfriend, just like that.. 

Sounds so wrong, doesn't it? 

I care for her, I truly do.. She's one of the sweetest and most endearing girl I have yet to meet, one that my mother used to describe as the princess that'll have me as her prince.. I ought to feel lucky, ought to take pride that I have someone like her as my girlfriend.

Then why is it that a part of me only feels obligated to act as her boyfriend, simply to please her? That responding to every _I love you's_ come as programmed as replying to "hi" or "thank you"... 

Sometimes it leaves me wondering... Do I even know what the phrase _"I love you"_ means? Or perhaps, how it should truly feel when uttered? 

●●● 

_Ciel.._

The name itself holds so much beauty, directly translating to _"heaven" or "sky"_ in french. The owner of the name is equally as beautiful, tell him to stay still and he'd surely pass as a porcelain doll. 

Soft and ivory-coloured skin peek through the expensive linen fabric of his long-sleeved navy blue shirt, the sleeves are slightly hitched upward revealing a glint of the shiny Salvatore Ferragamo surrounding that dainty wrist of his right arm. Rare and all natural slate-grey tresses perfectly framing the round and almost feminine face. His eyes, blue like the ocean waters lidded with long and thick lashes. He may not appear to be twenty-two years of age, nor the head of the top leading confectionary and toy company originated from England, but once his booming voice speak with confidence, you'd surely recognize that the boy was born to rule. 

Coursing through his small and petite frame, barely towering about 5-foot-3-inches, is the blood of a Phantomhive. A well known English clan, whose nobility dates far back to the Victorian age. Rumor has it that even the title of earlship was passed down along the line and the family itself was closely acquainted with Her Majesty, Victoria herself. 

Two rings of different kind supports this tell-tale, heirlooms that bears the history of the Phantomhives, passed down unto generations after generation of nobles only making sure that the bloodline itself would never be forgotten. One of these rings bear the crest of the said clan, a simple gold band incrusted by the middle; the other was a white gold ring atop with the rarest of blue diamonds in existence, Ciel's personal favorite, the ring that his late parents gave him, the one he got for his 18th birthday, that very same one currently missing from it's usual place.. His left thumb. 

Wasting no time, he grabbed his phone sitting atop the wide mahogany table and called the head maid and butler of his manor, back in Paris. With no such luck, they claimed that no ring was left behind when he and Alois left. Out of desperation he tried and ring up Alois when the blond popped into his head. 

_"Trancy here.. I'm out flaunting my lovely ass for the world to see. Leave a message and I'll get back to you later... Or not.. Haha.. Au revoir, paysan!"_ Said the over-enthusiastic voice on the other line. 

"Alois, ring me back when you get this. I ought to know if you've seen my ring.." The slate-haired male spoke, slightly agitated about the loss of his ring.. 

How can he let something so precious out if his sight? What if someone stole it? What if he may not be able to see it again? Thoughts of losing the ring made him squirm from his seat, running lithe, lily-white fingers across the fields of slate locks. 

It wasn't just a ring, wasn't just an heirloom. For it was given to him by his parents, stating how proud were they for having a son as precious as Ciel, for having been the son that they hoped and prayed for. The night of his 18th birthday was all he could ever ask for; but that bliss was short lived, for his loving and perfect parents were killed in a car crash the following morning.. Leaving the perfect son without a parent to please. 

His depressing reminisce was cut short when a loud ring came directly from his phone.. Thinking it was his blond acquaintance, Ciel dropped all formalities and snarled his statement. 

"About damn time you called.." He hissed, waited for a response but when the opposite voice spoke, he immediately knew it's not who he thought it was.. 

"I was not aware that you've been expecting my call, Bocchan." It was a man's voice.. A deep, sultry, and velvety voice.. Voice dripping with husk and humour.. Dark and sexy humour.. 

"Who might this be?" He managed to reply, despite the sudden need to gulp nervously.

_"Vice President Michaelis, on the line.."_ The man responded, his low baritone coming out like one of the best symphonies ever composed... Well, at least to Ciel's ears... 

°°°  
 _Translations:_  
"Sérieusement?" (French)- Seriously?  
"Bien sûr!" (French)- Of course!  
"Je t'aime, mon Ciel~!" (French)- I love you, my Ciel  
"Pareil ici" (French)- Same here  
"Au revoir, paysan!" (French)- Bye, peasant!

\---


	3. His Bocchan, Staring

"How were you able to grab a hold of my number?" I asked after a lingering moment of not speaking.. I'm not quite sure why but listening to the voice from the opposite line made my throat really, really parched. 

"Your letter indicated it, bocchan.." This time I truly needed to gulp, damn it all... I have this weird fondness over the word _"bocchan"_ , as I have stated earlier, although I never asked to be called such.. 

But hearing it flow out of this voice, I dare say, I wouldn't mind being called _"bocchan"_ for the rest of my days. How can someone sound as bloody good as this over a phone call? Aren't phone call voices supposed to sound like fishes hooked by the mouth while gargling? 

Shaking my head from the lack of focus, my rude attitude, and wandering thoughts, I tried and gathered my professional side. Setting aside all of the current distractions by then. 

"Yes, I recall. Apologies for my disrespectful approach earlier. What seems to be the reason for your call, Mr. Michaelis?" My gaze went down the paper I was previously holding, running a finger through the neatly written surname, like the rest of the pristine letter, scribbled in a tantalizing cursive. Did he write this himself or was it his secretary? 

"I was just wondering if you received my letter. The employee I asked to send it was quite the imbecile - pardon me - so I just wanted to make sure you received it properly." He explained. 

"Yes, I did. I actually just read it a couple of moments ago." 

"Very well then, that will be all. I will be waiting for your reply through a letter. Looking forward to finally meet you, Mr. Phantomhive." Michaelis said, signaling the end of the conversation. 

"Wait! I-umm." My eyes frantically searched for something, all the while smacking my own head internally for stopping his attempt to end the call. What the hell am I thinking?? 

"What is it, bocchan?" Damn it! Think, Ciel! 

"Uh.. Send my regards to Mr. Tanaka." I replied just in time. 

"Will gladly do. Have a great day, bocchan."

"You too." I replied, phone still hovering against my ear until a small _"click"_ was heard.. 

It wasn't like me to stay on the line, even replying to a pleasantry wasn't like me at all. I normally am the one hanging up, the usual one to end a conversation, hell I even told a client once that I'm allotting just 30 seconds of my time for his pathetic call. Then why did I have the urge to listen up a bit more, prolong that sodding phone call, and wait for him to call me _"bocchan"_? 

The reason behind it was all too clear to be ignored. It was his voice.. something about it seems hypnotic, like audible silk. 

I shook my head violently after yet another trance. I don't have time for such pathetic issues. That was when my phone buzzed, displaying an all familiar name that I've been expecting to see. 

"Did you see my ring?" I instantly asked after answering. 

"Your phone was busy, who were you talking to?" Alois baffled. 

"None of your business.. Now, have you seen my ring? The one usually on my thumb." 

"It's in your car." The blond replied. 

"Which car?" 

"Ummm.. Your Ferrari.. the one I borrowed last night." The blood inside me boiled once more after hearing his statement. 

"The one you crashed?" Through gritted teeth, I asked. Alois hummed an approval in a small voice. 

"I swear to God, Alois... If anything happened to my ring, I will--" 

"Relax, Ciel. Your ring is fine.. I-I didn't even touch it." Said Alois. 

"It better be.. I'm coming over to pick it up, it had been away from my thumb for far too long." I answered as I caressed my left thumb, lacking my ring. 

Yet some part of me tells that the blond wanker is not letting me in on something... 

*** 

As much as I wanted to be away from the blond annoyance that was Alois, and the mess of a unit we now own; circumstances like this requires me to. Stepping out of my Carrera GT with a heavy heart and a scowling face, all knackered. I made my way towards the erect building of the well-known condominium recommended by my own girlfriend. It quite indeed lived up to the standards of being one of most luxurious condos in the country. How my girlfriend knew of that, I have no idea... 

I was curtly greeted by the staff as I strode towards the lifts, luckily catching one before it fully closes in. After pressing the button for my floor, I then noticed a lingering stare from the other guy sharing the closed space. Eyes of blue travelling only to meet a pair of rare garnets, my first instinct was to look away, but a part of me urged to stare, just as how the man eyed me with the same vigorous intent. 

My eyes travelled down taking in every part of the man's face, from the sturdy nose, the high cheekbones, the protruding jawline, to the slightly parted and freshly licked lips. His hair was pitch black, a peculiar cut with long strands falling from both sides. I then realized how tall he was compared to me, as I felt the slight strain on my neck all the while continuously taking in his every feature.

Both of us uttered no words, no sounds, as we dwelled in the silence of stares being thrown both ways. A soft _"ding"_ brought me back to reality, I exited the contraption without even a second glance, as if I had not spent the last few moments carefully taking in the man's features. Fully aware of the heated stare at the back of my head. 

When the door closed in I let out the breath that I was apparently holding as I eyed the man, squinting my eyes from the peculiar action of having been the one staring.. Yes, the man stared at me first. Yes, I constantly receive these kinds of stares, but to reciprocate the action, almost eagerly, was an all new thing, added the fact that he was a male, just like myself.. I don't even know how long I stared, how long I had held my breath, or if I even blinked during that encounter. 

Fine.. In all honesty, I would have to admit that he was quite the eye-candy, maybe that was what draw me in to stare back shamelessly. But no matter, I'm pretty sure I won't even see him again anyway.. 

●●● 

Sebastian stood alone inside the metal surrounds of the lift, blinking rapidly as if not sure what just occurred moments ago. Did he seriously just stared at a random stranger like a bloody pervert? But can you really blame him? 

The boy was gorgeous, at first he had thought it was a girl, judging by his height, barely reaching Sebastian's shoulder, and slim figure, but once he took in the totality of the stranger, he was certain that he was of the same gender as him.. He had not expected him to reciprocate the stare, to just stand there in all of his glory, exposing his rounded face akin to that of an angel, for Sebastian's eyes to explore. 

It was not the first time a stranger has caught his eye, a lot of people surrounding him were quite the looker, but it was the first that someone with the same gender piqued his interest. He even blatantly stared at him with no shame. The ravennette ran his fingers through his hair out of frustration, a habit he acquired for as long as he can remember. 

His eyes settled unto the button for the 28th floor, the one pushed by the attractive boy, just 3 floors below his own. 

_"I'm not even sure if he lives here.."_ the male muttered under his breath. Frustrated and utterly confused, the male reached for his front pocket and grab hold of his phone. 

When the ringing sound stopped and came after it was a blurry _"Yeah?"_ , Sebastian wasted no time and immediately addressed his newly profound issue. 

"Claude, do you have a second? I need to discuss something with you, meet me at my unit." The urgency in his voice made the man on the opposite line squint his eyes. 

"What's wrong?" Claude tried and propped himself up only to be bombarded by a sharp pain through the head. 

"Ow! Fcking hell!" He hissed through the phone, heard a smug chuckle against the opposite side. 

"Serves you right for drinking like a bloody depraved teenager, last night." Sebastian chastised, making his way towards his unit to catch some well deserved nap. 

"Save it, Michaelis.. It's a tad too early for your snide comments." Snarled the other. 

"Now.. tell me, what on earth is your problem that requires my field of graceful expertise this early in the morning?" Normally, Sebastian would've rolled his eyes, would most probably reply with a snort and something along the lines of _"Piss off"_ or _"Shut the hell up"_ , but as he dwelled with the probability of his current dilemma, all he could manage was a gulp; along with the words that he hadn't quite expected to be uttered by his lips.

_"I probably am gay..."_


	4. That Brother, Infuriated

"Well, it breaks my heart to be the one saying this to you, but you know that I ought to, right?" Claude started, patting my shoulder with his filthy hand and looking as if he truly dreaded what he is about to say. After a sigh, he continued. 

"Here it goes.... I.BLOODY.TOLD.YOU.SO!!!" The wanker shouted with glee and arrogance, dropping the sympathetic facade he'd been putting up ever since he set foot inside my unit. 

"Get stuffed, Faustus. I meant none of those.." I defended. 

"Really? 'Cause you sounded quite certain when you said, and I quote 'I probably am gay'.." The bastard retorted, his voice full of mirth as if enjoying my distress, which would most likely be a fact. 

"Drop it. It was nothing but a spurt, alright? I was more frightened than confused, mind you." I snarled at him, earning a grin in return. Honestly? What bigger clanger it was when I called this wanker and let those damnable words escape my lips. 

"So, what was he like?" He asked instead, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

"Typical attractive looking guy.." Was my short response, worried that I might sound like a smitten 14-year-old once I start describing how blue his eyes were, or how his hair colour complements his rounded face.. or his-- _Damn it all! See what I meant?!_

"Is he a tenant?" 

"I'm not sure, he was wearing a navy blue, long-sleeved Armani shirt, black jeans and leather shoes. I supposed he's just visiting, I never saw him around here before." Mentally noting it would most likely be impossible for me to forget seeing such a pretty face. 

"Good grief.. You stared quite a while, judging by how you took up that much of information." Claude pointed out, making me click my tongue from the lack of defense. 

"I was staring at him the whole time, Claude. I probably did not even blink, as I was too preoccupied with ogling." I answered with full honesty. I may have a sour mouth and all, but a liar, I never was. 

"I say we go down the 28th and knock on every door. Just to make certain." Claude suggested with a shrug, which I replied with a roll of my eyes and an exasperated sigh. 

"Do you have the slightest idea of how daft you just sounded? It's not your normal kind of stupid, it's a whole new level of stupidity." 

"Wanker, I'm doing you a favor right here." Claude snorted as he leaned back comfortably against the sofa. 

"I need no such favors. Let's just forget about it.. I was just mesmerized, no big deal. It already happened before. That does not immediately indicate that I prefer men.... Right?" With furrowed brows, I answered, confused whether the last part was really meant for my bastard of a friend, or the nagging voice inside my head. 

"Whatever floats your boat." He answered with a smirk, taking amusement to the uncertainty in my voice. 

"Tch. I'll head out and get coffee. Are you coming or what?" 

"Way ahead of you." Standing up, Claude made his way towards the front door. Once ajar, he turned to me wide-eyed, shouting words that had me rushing towards him in a heartbeat. 

_"It's him!"_

"Where?!" Adrenalin filled my veins, my eyes swaying side to side, rapidly, as they tried to locate the boy whom I previously shared a close space with. 

Although whatever hope and excitement I felt, left me entirely as the booming sound of Claude's laughter registered my ear. With narrowed eyes I shot him a glare, resisting the urge to growl like a feral beast. 

"Sure, _'let's just forget about it!'.._ " He added with a poorly covert chuckle, mimicking my tone in a mocking manner. That was when it occurred to me that he's not even aware of what the guy looked like. I snarled internally, not used to being enslaved by irrational acts. 

"Another one of this and I'll get your ass kicked." I warned. 

"Oooh! Kinky." He bit back, his golden eyes dancing with humour, I ignored him and let myself out, nudging him harshly with my shoulder. 

I will never, under any circumstance, admit this to the bastard that I am with but I just can't help but hope that once those lift doors parted by the middle, a pair of deep ocean blue eyes will be staring at me. Reciprocating my wandering eyes as I admire him from the close distance. I shook my head and dismissed the foolish thought out, yet I still felt the pang of disappointment when we made it down the car park without a single strand of slate-gray hair on sight. 

"Oi, Sebastian?" A tug from my sleeve brought me back to reality 

"What?" I snarled at the bastard. 

"Is your guy, a small, petite boy with bluish-black hair and blue eyes? 'Cause he's right there!" 

"Really now? Do you perceive me of someone gullible enough fall for that again?" I shook my head incredulously, beyond annoyed when Claude pushed it further by yanking my right arm. 

"It's true! Just take a sodding look!" That was when I noticed he wasn't even looking at me, his eyes fixated somewhere else, urging me to follow his gaze. And boy, did I choke on air upon the sight... 

Walking in small strides, a few feet away from us was the slate-gray hair of head atop a familiarly small frame, oblivious of my piercing stare and audible gasp. Something inside me jumped with glee, as my eyes confirmed that it is none other than the boy with the captivating blue eyes. Yet a rather dominant part of my rational brain hated how an unfamiliar boy causes me this unfamiliar sensation.

"So what? Let's just go." I said, attempting to sound nonchalant as my eyes once again travelled to take in the totality of this attractive stranger. 

What happened next made me halt my tracks and squint my eyes with disbelief. The boy entered a familiar looking car, one that I'm sure will forever be engraved within my memory. Without a warning or any word at all, I left Claude dumbfounded and let my feet carry me as fast as they could. 

My palms balled into a tight fist as I confirmed my suspicions, the Ferrari now in my sight is none other than the same one which trashed my car last night. After emerging from the front seat the boy stared at me with those wide, confused blue-eyes, but my eyes weren't intending to meet his gaze, instead they travelled down his thumb where a blue-diamond gem sparkled against the light. 

"Can I help you?" His voice urged me to catch his eyes, noticing how his brows are furrowed and that a small scowl quirk his lips. 

"Do you happen to own this car?" I asked, calmly. Contrasting the turmoil wrecking havoc within me. 

"Yes." He answered plainly. 

"And that ring, does it belong to you?" My eyes travelled down the glistening piece of jewelry surrounding his left thumb. 

"Also a yes, what is it to you?" His blue eyes blinking at me, as if he wasn't informed of how he bluntly confirmed to be the one who trashed my car last evening. 

That was when I snapped, all the adoration for those doe-like eyes gone as I let the raging fire consume me. My hands instantly flew at his side, clashing against the surface of his Ferrari, easily towering over his petite frame as I snarled near his face. 

_"You don't know me, but you owe me a whole hell of a lot.."_

●●● 

How Ciel went from slightly shocked to utterly confused was beyond him. One second there was this abnoxiously tall guy, whom he was beyond certain he would never set eyes over again, and then he did so much as blink and suddenly he was trapped within the glowering tower of flesh and the cold metal feel of his dented car. 

"Excuse me?" Ciel muttered, one of his brows raised from confusion and the unpleasant tone of the towering man. 

"Hitting a black Porsche Panamera Turbo S... Ring any bell?" The raven-head grinned, but no hint of humour can be heard, instead his tone was bordering on a dangerous growl. 

"I still have no idea what you are talking about.." He answered calmly, though highly annoyed by his current lack of personal space. Ciel could've sworn he saw those crimson eyes blaze, but instead of getting mesmerized he felt quite frightened as it was accompanied by a harsh jab of the man's right hand, making a loud _"bang"_ as it collided with the surface of his car. 

"Look, we could either do this the easy way and get it done. Or you keep on denying how you hit my car last night and act as if you are oblivious of all of this." The pair of blue eyes widen, remembering how a certain blond fellow borrowed and crashed his Ferrari. 

" _Alois espèce d'idiot..._ " Ciel muttered under his breath, noting to castrate the blond once he return from his shenanigans. 

"Look here.. I believe you have mistaken me for my friend who borrowed this car last night, he's currently not around so I suggest you come back later this evening." How the little one seemed unfazed and without a care made Sebastian seethe with anger, all the more. 

"What makes you think I am to believe you as easy as that?" Sebastian challenged, eyes of crimson piercing through Ciel's bored blue. 

"That I believe, is none of my damn problem. Now would you please get out of my way for I have more important matters to attend to, rather than play truth or dare with you.." 

"You little-!" Sebastian started to snarl, about to swing his right arm towards the little arrogant bastard with the sharp tongue only to be stopped by a familiar hand, similar to his own. 

"Woah.. Easy there, tiger.." Claude held him back, his golden eyes traveling towards the bluenette with a smirk upon his face. 

"Hello, pretty one.. Claude Faustus, to your rescue." The other raven said with a mischievous grin, offering his hand which Ciel knew well enough to slap away. 

"Just get out of my sight..." The smaller one commanded, shooting a glare towards the equally glaring Sebastian before turning his heel and walking away from the duo. 

"Tch... All of that, for a car?" Ciel bitterly muttered, hoping to never see the guy ever again, contrast to how he secretly felt after their previous encounter not too long ago... 

°°°

_"Espèce d'idiot (French)- "You idiot"_


	5. His Bocchan, Racing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update! Since I'd be a tad too busy over the weekend, preparing for next week's preliminary exams. A.K.A.. HELL WEEK.. T^T
> 
> Enjoy!!!

After yesterday's little scene at my condominium's car park, I made it my goal for the day to have Alois' ears bleeding from the continuous reminders of how he was such an idiot. He, of all people, knows how much I despise being caught up in a tangled mess, especially as I truly do not have anything to do with the shambles he created. 

"But, Ciel! I have a date this evening!" The blond whined, stomping a foot like the spoilt child he was. 

"My decision is final, Alois. I care not about your stupid date. You are not going out tonight." I repeated, for the nth time. Drained from all the rage I let out a couple of deafening minutes ago. This prat will be the death of me, I'm sure of it. 

"Fine. Then I'll go with you tonight." He announced, crossing his thin arms over his chest. 

"No, you won't." 

"Yes, I will! Come on, Ciel! Do you want me to die from boredom? Please, I'll behave! I promise! Just take me with you!" Alois pleaded, tugging my sleeve repeatedly, with his exaggerated plea. 

"Ugh... Fine! But I'll send you home if you get in my way, clear?" With a glare, I replied. Truth be told, the thought of having someone with me by tonight was a comforting one. 

"How long has it been?" This question left Trancy's lips with hesitation, obviously referring to the activity I'm about to partake in, a couple of hours from now. 

"3 days before my 18th birthday.. My most epic win." A bitter smile unintentionally quirked my lips, reminiscing the adrenaline filled joy of winning by half a second, the blood pumping in your ear as the engine revved to its max, each swerve, every turn, I can still remember it, almost as if it was just a day in the past. 

"Then why did you stop? Surely Lizzy wasn't the reason behind it." Asked Alois. 

"I just lost the heart to race... That's all." I answered, simply. Without the mention of those awful glimpses whenever my hands are on a speeding car's steering wheel. That irrational part of my brain that kept on nagging me to hit the brakes whenever I reach a certain point of acceleration, the very reason that forced me to let racing go.

"Well, you said it yourself, right? New place means new terrain, that's enough motivation to race again. And besides, wouldn't it be a shame if you put to waste your newly fixed Ferari?" Alois teased, with a nudge of his elbow that made me grin, reminding me of the debit side of a having a friend, as obstreperous Alois may be. 

"Yeah, All thanks to you, apparently. I sure do hope to never see that arrogant, dense bastard again. I'm not defending your stupidity of drunk-driving my car and crashing it into someone else's; but still, his reaction was way off the roof." I cringed my nose as I recalled how he invaded my personal space so freely.. 

"You seem to despise this guy even more than how you normally hate everything and everyone around you." Alois let out with a snort. 

"You can mock me all you want, Alois. You just didn't witness how he bared his fangs at me like a rabid dog. Ugh! The saying 'never judge a book by its cover' really does have its facts straight." Rolling my eyes to emphasize my point. 

"Wait, what do you mean? Does he look far from a rabid dog?" Ah, Alois.. _Ever the curious cat.._

"Well... Yeah.. He's quite fine, actually. All tall, proportionately lean, with those mysterious pools of vermillion eyes." I said, as I looked away. Not believing these words were coming out of my own mouth. 

"Was that a compliment I heard?!" My companion yelled with wide eyes. See? Even Alois was shocked, knowing full well that a compliment rarely graces my lips.

"T-that's not the point, idiot! What I meant was, he looked quite mature and sophisticated, instead it turns out he's nothing but a dense idiot who throw tantrums over a dented piece of metal." I spat out with palpable ire, seeming to hate that guy even more each time I recall our unpleasant encounter. 

"Well if he's as attractive as how you just described him then I wouldn't mind if he come barging in my front door and demanded I lay across his knees." The blond fool sighed dreamily, as if picturing a different scene than the bile-raising one inside my own. 

"You sicken me, Alois. We live in the same unit, idiot. So no spanking will happen, got me?" I shot him a glare, gathered my things for tonight's race and stood up as I spoke to the blond. 

"Follow me if you really wish to accompany me this evening." Alois staggered to follow my lead, asking me to slow my pace, while I on the other hand continued facing front with hopes of masking my anxiety with the scowl on my face. 

_It's now or never.. Either I do this now or live with this fear for the rest of my days.._

●●● 

Blinding lights, blaring horns, and the sound of engines roaring... Just some of the things that got the crowd all hyped up and alive, filling the once abandoned freeway with cheers and excitement. The final encore before tonight's main event just ended and the opponents for the last and most anticipated battle for that night just arrived, a sleek black Gallardo Spyder and a blue Ferrari 458. 

"Remind me again, how the hell did I ended up here?" A certain raven-haired, crimson-eyed man asked his companion behind the steering wheel, eyeing the cheering crowd through the heavily-tinted window. 

"You needed to chill down, Sebastian. You almost hit a little cutie yesterday." His friend with the golden eyes replied. 

"That proud midget? Can we not talk about him?" 

"Fine." Was the other ravenette's response. 

"Well at least this is a lot nicer than the gay bar." He slighted chuckled. 

"Whatever... Now, shut up and watch me kick that Blue Ferrari's bum." Upon mention of a familiar description, those crimson eyes drifted front towards the opposing car, something that comes close to feral growl left his lips as he pushed his friend in attempt to send him out of the machine they were currently in. 

"Get out. I'll be the one racing." 

"What the hell!" Claude asked incredulously 

"Get.out. If anybody's taking that Ferrari down it'll be me." Sebastian proclaimed, eyes shooting glares at the all familiar car that he grew to hate even more. 

"Oh.. What are the odds.." The specled one sighed with disbelief as he finally recognized the car infront of them. After the constant shoving, Claude finally opened the door and exited the car, watching his friend transfer to the driver's seat. As Sebastian was about to close the door, Claude peeked in with uncertain eyes and furrowed brows. 

"Have you ever raced before?" The crimson-eyed one chuckled, a grin upon his face afterwards. 

"Not once in my entire life.." he said before immediately locking the door. 

Meanwhile, the pair of blond and bluish heads stepped out of the car, unaware of a certain someone's watchful eyes, and made their way towards the night's host to announce their presence, Alois blowing a kiss towards the cheering crowd and Ciel talking to the one called "Joker" with a straight face, his eyes drifting past the man's shoulder as he took in his competitor's Lamborghini. 

"You better get back to your car, lad. Show's about to start." Joker said. Ciel nodded in response, did as he was told and listened to the pre-race announcement. 

"Good Evenin' ladies and gents! Fasten your seatbelts and rev up your cheers! The battle between _'Joō no banken' and 'The demon spider'_ is finally here!" 

A barely dressed teenaged girl stood in between Ciel's and his opponent's car, an LED board counting down from 10. 

"It's just 3 laps, Ciel. You got this." The young CEO huffed to himself, shot a brief glance across his right to the purring engine of the opposing Lamborghini, gaze only brought back in front when the red number "3" entered his peripheral vision. 

As hesitant as he can be, Ciel let the brake go and stepped on the gas as those numbers hit zero. Feeling that familiar roar of his accelerating Ferrari, anxieties momentarily forgotten as the rush of racing filled his concious mind, now entirely fixated upon the road ahead and the black car by his side. 

It didn't take long before he reached the end of the freeway, maneuvered his way around and dashed to do the same in the opposite point, completing his first lap with the Black Spyder still tailing his side. 

The second lap however, Ciel gained a head start when his opponent momentarily lost control of the wheel and swerved pass the designated end point, a smirk crossing his lips as he intended to hold on to that lead until the third and final lap. His heart was pounding against his chest, sweat beaded atop his forehead and brows creased in concentration as he was about 500 meters away from winning his first race in years. 

As the distance between his machine and the roaring crowd decreased, his heartrate did the opposite, he felt his hands shaking as he grip the wheel tighter, his lungs constricting and his breath as ragged as ever, he blinked rapidly, knowing where these signs will eventually lead to. 

"No.. No, no please.. Not now." He pleaded in his head, but the visions started anyway, trapping his mind in a panic induced frenzy. 

Suddenly it was a not a finish line in front of him, not a cheering crowd's welcome but a pair of neatly clad couple with frightened expressions and wide eyes. His mother's mouth was agape, his father's warm eyes wide as saucers as they stood in front of his accelerating car without the slightest hint of moving. 

Ciel slammed the brakes, almost hitting his head against the glass from the force of the impact, breaths coming in short and his whole body shaking uncontrollably. He heard the dash of his opponent's car pass his own, heard how the cheer got louder and how the announcer shouted the winner. 

But as of then he cared none for that, all he wanted was to get out of that car and breathe some fresh air, which he did. He scrambled out of that suffocating place with fumbling hands and sat on the ground in a fetal position, hoping to be left alone until a massive shadow blocked him from the bright lights of the main stage. 

_"Looks like someone just got his car fixed."_ A familiar voice said tauntingly, making the dazed pair of blue eyes snap up. For the third time, the familiar pairs of eyes met, as Sebastian loomed over the panting boy, freshly out of the black car that showed Ciel what defeat looks like, with a smug grin across his face... 

°°°

_Joo no banken (Japanese)- Queen's Guarddog_

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to **KuroNezushi** for volunteering to help me with this story's usage of french! You're amazing, dear! ^-^


	6. That Brother, Wide Eyed

A glare, as haughty as the one he sent me back at the car park was again thrown my way, as I ignore the small voice inside my head that noticed his trembling form and shaky eyes.

"Piss off." The proud little thing said, attempting to cover up his short and shallow breaths with that stubborn glare.

"Oi, what's the matter with you?" I asked, in a tone that hid the slight concern that gnaws me inside. It's not that I care for this midget's well-being, but something certainly was off as his small body tenses up as if having a panic attack, surely there's more to this than losing a race, right? Now that I think about it, he clearly was supposed to be the winner, but decided to halt his tracks before finishing the last lap, for some reason I know none of.

"None of your business. Now, bugger off.." He spat out, stood up on wobbling knees until he stumbled a little, making me jerk to grab him out of pure instinct. It turns out I pulled him a little too much that he ended up crashing against my chest, startling both of us into another unintentional eye-contact.

"Get away from me!" The little devil snarled after recovering, pushing my chest with his cold palms and a scowl across his face.

"Tch. You're welcome." Was my sarcastic retort.

"I can manage on my own." 

"Look here, kid. You're attitude is starting to really get on my nerves. How come you keep on bitching when you're the one who owe me in the first place?" I can't help but lash out.. Seriously? What is wrong with this guy?

"I owe you nothing. If you still do not believe that, then it's still not my problem. And please, I'm no 'kid'.."

"Don't you think not owning up to your mistakes is a tad too childish?" With a snarl, I asked. Watching him roll his deep blue eyes and scramble even further away from me.

"Ugh! Can you just stop! What do you want from me? Surely you do not need money to get that bloody car fixed, seeing as you have the capability to race in an expensive suit." Only then that I realized I haven't had the luxury to change into something more casual, due to the fact that Claude brought me here against my will.

 _"Well?"_ He added, impatiently waiting for my response. 

"I want you to apologize and admit your mistake." It wasn't at all about the money, it was entirely out of pride, one of the things that seems to get the a tight hold of my drive; dignity, reputation, pride.

"Is that all? Alright! I'm sorry about your stupid car. I'm sorry you can't quite comprehend the fact that I was not the one who trashed it! And I feel so sorry for having met someone so materialistic that he had made such a fuzz over a bloody piece of metal!" He bellowed, firmly standing his ground despite my obvious advantage in height and built. 

I felt insulted, enraged, hell the thought of strangling his dainty neck flooded my brain.. and yet a sliver of amusement roused within me, having someone brave enough to talk back with such intensity, all without losing that aristocratic grace.

As I stood there, taken aback and speechless like I've never been, the little devil strode away, entered his car and drove off without a care.

"You just gonna let him take off, huh?" A teasing voice made me snap my neck to look over my shoulder, molten gold eyes staring at me in amusement.

"I don't plan on wasting more time on that arrogant little minx." I spat out, watched as Claude's mouth opened only to be interrupted by a shrilly voice heading towards our direction.

"Ciel! Wait! Dammit!" Within moments, the sight of a girlish looking blond wearing the most indecent pair of shorts, came running, panting the same name a couple more times before finally giving up and resting his palms against his knees.

"Damn it to hell!" He shouted one last time as his eyes focused towards the previous location of my opposing Ferrari. Finally meeting my curious gaze.

"Do you know that bloke?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's my friend. And not to mention my ride home. Tch.. connard.." He panted, breathlessly. As I, on the other hand, felt a rather harsh shove by a familiarly annoying hand.

"Lucky for you, I was just about to offer a ride home to the next cutie that my eyes would catch..." Claude, the biggest flirt in existence, said. Eyeing the midget's friend with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Don't you think it's a little more fitting if I happen to know the name of the one offering me ride? You know, so I would have a clue what to scream should things take a more bumpy turn?" The blond replied, with the same suggestive smile that I never knew anyone besides Claude possess. I suppressed the urge to gag at the display, groaning with annoyance instead.

"Drop me off to my place before you two start riding things. I still have this important meeting tomorrow and I definitely don't want to witness something traumatic before then." I said, averting my eyes away from the newly acquainted pair that exchanged way more than names..

***

In mere minutes upon entering Claude's car, the pair of horny teenagers both proved of not knowing the words _"shame"_ or _"patience"_. They practically couldn't keep their hands to themselves as Claude whispered things into the blond's ear that had him giggling like a flustered girl.

Thankfully, I had the honour of sitting at the back, far enough to not hear whatever it is that they both found so amusing.

"So Sebastian, I'll drop you off to your place so Alois and I can have our little quality time, alright?" Claude blurted out that had me rolling my eyes.

"Like I needed to know that?" Both of them chuckled at my distress until the blond boy looked past his shoulder and beamed at me.

"So you're Sebastian, huh? I'm Alois Trancy." I nodded my head in recognition until I remembered some wonders at back of head.

"Does your mate in the Ferrari have some issues?"

"Ciel? Oh don't mind him. He's just naturally a sourpuss baby. Especially as you beat him earlier. Do you know him?" He focused his curious eyes towards me again. 

_So the midget's name is Ciel.._  
Isn't that a French word?

"Not exactly. He just happened to crash his Ferrari into my car the other night." Those aqua orbs visibly widen despite the lack of light inside that car, his hand instantaneously shooting to cover his gaping mouth.

"Oh mon Dieu... That was you?!" He squeaked.

"What do you mean?" I asked with furrowed brows.

"Well umm. You see-- Ciel wasn't the one who crashed the Ferrari. I kind of borrowed it from him and wore his ring that was inside the car." The blond bit his lower lip, staring at me like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Please don't be mad at Ciel! Or me.. I was just really drunk and was not aware of what I was doing! I'm really sorry about your car! I'll get it fixed if you want to." He added even before I could react. Exhausted, shocked and confused, I just opted to let out a heavy sigh before nodding my head in response.

"Fine, all I wanted was a proper apology anyway." The blond boy clapped his hands and shouted _"Olè!"_. Returning his gaze up front and resuming his activities with Claude, instantly clicking like puzzle pieces...

Leaving me staring out of the window, with the sight of the city's night lights as a small part of me dwelled with the guilt from accusing a certain slate-haired boy, who apparently was telling the truth after all.

●●●

He seldom felt agitated.. Sebastian Michaelis was the embodiment of the word confidence itself. This time, however, he can't help but feel a little bit tense as he sat and waited alone in the middle of a fancy restaurant, anxiously tapping the wooden floorboard with his leather clad foot.

His crimson eyes rolled over the glistening Patek Phillipe around his wrist, noting the remaining time before his companion was supposed to arrive. This lunch was planned days back, but the sudden absence of his assistant, due to some personal issues, made it more nerve-racking for the dashing Vice President. Leaving him to face their guest alone.

By his side was a small briefcase containing various proposals for the merger that will seal him the position of KME's CEO, he only needed to present it properly to the Phantomhive heir and hope that he agree unto one of them.

His mind then drifted to thoughts of what would Funtom's CEO be like.. According to his father Tanaka, the previous CEO, Vincent Phantomhive, died along with his wife in some freak car accident, years prior, leaving the company to Angelina Durless' hands until it was passed down to Vincent's son previous of last year.

Sebastian knew none of the Phantomhive heir except for the rumors of him being hard to please and the fact that he liked being called _"bocchan"_. Someone who preferred to be called _"young master"_ sounded arrogant to Sebastian, and yet his impression changed when he had the honour of talking with him through the phone.

Yes, he indeed sounded powerful, but along with it was a sophisticated appeal; a distinct aristocratic aura that reminded him of a certain feisty one with the blue Ferrari, both rousing the VP's interest like no one had. Creating a mental image of someone a bit taller than him with a kind yet political smile.

Minutes later, a few glasses of red wine and a quick review of his presentation; and the glass door finally opened to welcome his guest. Sebastian stood up. Fixed some imperfection marring his expensive suit and put on a polite smile to welcome Funtom's CEO.

However, that smile faltered and was replaced with wide garnet eyes as his shocked mind processed the blue orbs staring back at him with the same frozen, unblinking state.

 _"You?"_ Sebastian uncharacteristically asked in a hesitant voice. 

"Oh good grief.. You ought to be kidding me!" The bluenette sighed in exasperation, a scowl across his face as once again, blue meets red for the nth time in a span of about less than 48 hours. 

Both of them mentally preparing for one hell of a lunch meeting...

°°°

_Connard(French)- asshole  
"Oh mon Dieu" (French)- Oh my god_

\---


	7. His Bocchan, Atrocious

It would've been a second, a minute, or maybe an hour. I was flat out unsure, all I could remember were those wide crimson eyes and how the bastard's Adam's apple bobbed up and down with every gulp he made. Fortunately, I was the first one to recover, immediately put on my nonchalant mask and raised a brow curiously. 

"I suppose you are Vice President Michaelis, yes?" Finally snapping out of his gobsmacked trace, the crimson-eyed bastard flashed a polite smile, one that failed to cover the confusion in his eyes. 

"Correct. And you must be Funtom's CEO?" He asked, still a bit hesitant as I was. 

"Indeed. But please, Phantomhive will be fine. Shall I call you Michaelis then?" 

"Whatever you wish, bocchan." I gulped at his response. 

Truth be told, I still am a tad too startled. Who in the world would have thought that the same one who I've been exchanging letters with, the one with the unusually pleasant voice, would be the same dense prat that accused me of crashing his car? Why am I just becoming aware of the fact that it was indeed the same voice? 

"Shall we start eating?" It was now his turn to break my trance, nodding my head in return. 

The meal was according to my preferrence, but the tension of being alone with someone whom you just screamed at and bickered with, hours prior, was truly unnerving. It helped a lot that he was a bit jumpy himself, those crimson eyes focusing entirely on his plate as if he found it quite fascinating rather than to meet my observing ones. 

"Tanaka-san told me of a proposal you were working on. Am I to hear it now, or is this just a casual luncheon?" I started, finally catching those hesitant eyes that had me slightly smirking. 

"It's fine if you do not wish for it to be discussed right now." That sickly sweet, and overly fake smile adoring his face almost had me snorting out loud, the urge to roll my eyes at his polite and charming facade also came in strong. 

"I said nothing along the lines of not wanting to hear it, Michaelis. Did you just assumed something about me without basis?" Feigning an exaggerated gasp. "-again?" I added with mirth, taking delight to that irritated gleam in his eyes. 

"Maybe you ought to clarify it without the use of a snarl or sarcasm, Phantomhive." He retorted with spite. Trying his best to keep up that smile on his face but failing miserably. 

"Maybe I ought to. But that does not mean  I would. That's not who I am, Michaelis. Society does not, and never will tell me what to do and how to act." Full of pride and dignity, I explained, noticing the slight smirk of amusement quirking his lips. 

"Very well, now about that proposal... To start off, Kuro Manufacturing Enterprises is planning on expanding its horizon, our company recognizes the success that Funtom had achieved in the confectionery lineage, through the years and wishes to extend a hand in order to proliferate your company's sales through a mutual benefit and bi-profiting agreement. It has--" 

"Wait... Correct me if I'm wrong, but you are proposing for a merger, yes?" I interjected with furrowed brows. 

"Well, if you are to cut it short, then yes." His lips parted in attempt to continue in further, but halted when I raised my hand dismissively. 

"That's all I needed to hear, honestly. I'm not fond of those long-ass proposals. You can leave me the documents and presentations, and I will give it a thought after examining them." A well-detailed and properly explained proposal was perfectly welcome, but seeing how worked up and downright disappointed he was from having been cut off was worthy enough of those hours that I'll be spending having a look at those boring papers. 

"Tell me you're jesting..." Michaelis spat out, barely containing that snarl up his throat. 

"Did you hear me stutter?" I responded with a raised brow, twisted humour bubbled up inside me, concealed only by the stern look I shot him. 

He shook his head and glowered at me, surely something he was not even conscious of. After finishing my dessert, I stood up and said my thank you's, my companion responded with forced pleasantries and mockingly accompanied me until we reached the restaurant doors. 

"Until next time, Michaelis." I said with an annoyingly sweet smile. 

"It was an honour meeting you, Phantomhive." He said through gritted teeth, obviously seething inside as if it'll only take another word before he slam the door right at my smugly grinning face. 

I'm not entirely sure why, but seeing that pretty face of his, irritated, scrunched up and all distressed had me beaming from ear to ear. Elated at how he cannot bare his fangs at me just like how he did when we first met.. 

*** 

Alois was eyeing me like I've grown a second head after mere moments of entering our unit. 

"What?" 

"What's with the humming? I never heard you hum before, it's either a yell or an insult." The blond asked. 

"Let's just say, payback always gets me in a better mood." I answered with a smirk. 

"Oooh! Who's the unfortunate soul?" Shrugging my shoulders as I felt a smug grin forming across my face, I responded: 

"A certain Porsche-owning cad that humiliated me, accused me of a crime I was not even aware of, and shamelessly invaded my personal space a couple of times already." Alois' aqua blue eyes went wide with recognition. 

"You mean Sebastian? Claude's friend?" He squeaked out, eyeing me curiously, as I shot him a confused one. 

" _Sebastian?_ And who the bloody hell is Claude?" I demanded. 

"Sebastian's the hottie you-- I... crashed your car into. Claude, well.. Claude is the sexiest human being ever created! Oh! And he's Sebastian's friend, the one with the piercing golden eyes." 

"Oh yeah, those two. Sebastian huh? I once had a dog named Sebastian, but he was much more educated and well-mannered than that crimson-eyed loon. How the hell did you know those guys, anyway?" 

"Well somebody left me behind last night, Claude offered me a ride in more ways than one, if you know what I mean.." He proudly proclaimed as he raised his brows up and down. Ugh.. I truly wish I don't, Alois.. 

"Is this your way of trying to coax me into listening about your 'night of passion' with that creepy golden-eyed lad?" He needn't answer, for the wide grin across his face says it all, sometimes it's a little bit impressive how Alois can be so predictable. 

"Oh Ciel~ I haven't been so thoroughly shagged in my entire life before! I'm pretty sure my eyes rolled at the back of head with every snap of those deliciously powerful hips." The blond wanker blurted out dreamily, ignoring the look of utter disgust I threw his way. 

"Oh good grief! Can you stop talking, please!" A mirthful chuckle was let out as my friend continued on, and thankfully reverted back to a more wholesome topic. 

"Let's go back to the other hot stuff, then. So, what about Sebastian?" I eagerly told him everything, including how I rendered the bastard speechless and powerless against my fingertips. 

"Wow! What are the odds of that? Don't you think it's a tad too weird to be meeting him in the most unexpected ways possible?" 

"That's the end of it, though. I wish not be acquainted with him in any other means than necessary. That's why I decided to turn down his offer." 

"Why not play with him a little longer? Make him believe that you are even considering his offer and exact your revenge in the sweetest way possible. It's like putting a leash around his neck. Plus, I get to see my Claude every now and then!" As I let Alois' words sink in, I realized that for ever since I met this blond ball of energy, the urge to say these words came in strongly, for the first time.

"I can't believe that these words will ever be uttered by my lips but, Alois you're a genius!" With a wickedly elated grin, I said..

●●● 

A teary-eyed brunette hurriedly left that lavish office, almost slamming the glass door shut on her way out. Murmurs of feeble conclusions and guesses filled the air of the once quiet and busy workplace, all but trying to tone down their own voices whilst shooting skeptic gazes against their dashing superior's office. 

Inside that well-furnished and neatly groomed office, was another story. The air seemed thicker, heavy with anxiety, frustration, and ire that mirrored the aura of its occupant. 

Thin fingers comb their way across the field of soft midnight locks as the Vice President clicked his tongue out loud, swiftly going through stacks of paperwork half-heartedly. 

Everyone around him felt his darkened aura after he had return from his failure of a lunch meeting with the biggest bad luck of his life, coincidentally the same one to decide if Sebastian would be fulfilling his life long dream of succeeding Tanaka. 

He knew that the Phantomhive brat would be professional enough to go over his proposal and would certainly give it a thought, he's quite confident about his work, naturally. But one's judgement truly can be muddled especially when faced with someone you loathed at first sight. 

_"You're a massive moron, Sebastian."_ The raven-head told himself after sending away his poor secretary, harshly. 

Just as the young Vice President started to lose hope of ever succeeding upon his given task, and claim the position he had been eyeing since he was a young lad, the phone on top of his table rang out loud, catching the frustrated ravenette's attention. 

"Bugger off, whoever you might be." He snarled to himself, shooting the contraption a sharp glare as if it was the source of all his frustrations. 

The phone ceased ringing, but much to Sebastian's chagrin, it began to ring again, only to stop and be followed by another one. 

Feed up and seething, he swiftly grabbed the phone with an exasperated groan, and put it against his ear. 

"What in heaven's name do you want?!" He harshly answered, no where near in the mood to chat with anybody at all. 

_"Save that snarl up for later, Michaelis. I'm coming over to your office tomorrow morning. I'd like to talk about this merger."_ An all familiar, authority-laced voice stated from the opposite line, filling those previously glaring eyes with shock, and daren't he admit, hope.


	8. His Bocchan, Troubled

His aura was overwhelming, peeking through the glass door of his office as his vermillion eyes travelled to meet mine, after I buzzed in and asked for entry. 

"Good Morning, Phantomhive." That low baritone called. Opening the door fully, and beckoning me to enter. 

"And to you, too, Michaelis." I answered, masking the peculiar effect that his presence seems to bring about, every single time.

I strode directly towards the wide wooden table situated by the middle of the grandeur office, acting as if being in a secluded room, alone with him does not bother me the slightest bit. As I leaned back comfortably against the table, crossing my arms over my narrow chest, I felt his eyes on me, scanning me from head to toe. As I again, tried not to squirm uncomfortably under that intense gaze, absolutely abhorring the feel of uneasiness that was clouding my composure, as of then. 

A black V-neck shirt under a grey Hugo Boss wool coat, black dress pants and polished black shoes to match, was my attire for that day. Michaelis was again wearing a well-fitted suit, charcoal black and probably Jeff Banks, with a red tie a few shades darker than his garnet orbs. 

"Have you thought about my offer?" He asked with anticipation evident in those eyes, standing a few feet away from where I currently am. 

"Yes, I have." Was my short response, thankfully coming out as confident as I willed it. 

"And your answer is?" He appeared to be holding his breath, searching my face for any clue of what would my answer be. 

"I've decided that... I'm in need of a more thorough convincing." I blurted out, watching Michaelis' eyes squint with confusion. 

"Pardon?" 

"If you truly want this merger, then you would have to do more than present me with facts and papers. My company have yet to merge with any other companies before and I will be putting my people to a massive risk if I do not think of this thoroughly." Michaelis eagerly nodded his head, eyes blinking rapidly while slowing cutting the distance between us. 

"Yes, I perfectly understand that. And believe me, I will do whatever it takes for you to agree to this merger." This merger means that much to him? My work will be easier than I thought it'd be. 

"Anything? Just for me to agree?" A smirk crept its way across my face, especially as he visibly stiffen before my eyes, flooding me with the familiar sense of power over someone who I daren't say, intrigued me like no one else had. 

Michaelis gulped a few times before reluctantly nodding his head, finally realizing what he's got himself into as he studied the smirk upon my face. Unfortunately for him, it is now too late to back out on his words.. 

"Well, then.. First, I wish to stay here until you can prove to me that your company is worthy enough to be merged with mine." 

"Would that really be necessary? I can drop by your office from time to time." He answered, clearly opposed to the idea of seeing me every working day. 

"Well how are you supposed to convince me at such a distance? Remember that you need a whole hell of a lot to get me agreeing to this merger, Michaelis." I was answered by a huff, those crimson eyes narrowing with distress as they bore onto mine. 

"Is this still about the events before our lunch the other day? Then fine. I apologize about being a rude asshole, your friend owned up to his mistakes and cleared your name." He explained, looking all genuinely guilty yet slightly annoyed. 

"Apology accepted, but still.. We got off on the wrong foot and I would like to know better the people that I may work together with in the near future. Don't you think it's just fair to redeem yourself first in my eyes, before asking to forget what happened?" 

"Fine... I'll work on that." Michaelis responded, obviously not used to being on the opposite end of pleasing anybody before. 

"Oh and one more thing.. I want this office." The ravenette's mouth was parted in way of a gasp, before pressing together in a hardline and trying his very best to smile despite the raging contradiction pooling in his eyes. 

"As you wish, bocchan.." 

●●● 

The request came out of nowhere, mere hours after Sebastian packed what little belongings he has inside what used to be his office, transferring to the next one, ultimately smaller than what he was used to. 

"Race me again." The vertically-challenged brat told him after being called inside the room that was once his. 

"How is this supposed to uplift my image, again?" He asked with barely contained ire, answered by an amused chuckle from the bluenette. 

"It doesn't. It's just a mere request, it is still entirely up to you whether you would grant me this or not." This was a test, Sebastian was sure of it. Not taking a chance to lose a point, he decided to ignore the glint of mischief in the boy's eyes and agree. 

"I will gladly accept." Sebastian proclaimed, at least basking in the thought of beating the CEO again and redeem some of his shattered pride since yesterday's lunch. 

"Lovely. Meet me at the car park in ten minutes." Ciel said.

"We're leaving now?" He asked, confused and surprised.

"Relax, no one would even know we left.." With an amused chuckle, the CEO replied, again shocking Sebastian by how unpredictable and unrestrained he was being. 

This boy was unlike the people that the VP interacts with on a daily basis, he was calculated, yet care-free, clearly isn't bound by rules, but well aware of its limits. He do what he wants the minute he wants it, without coming out as a spoiled rich brat, but instead a young man with full independence. The gears on his head were turning in a way that had Sebastian annoyed but utterly amused at the same time. 

Suddenly having an urge to joke about how the bluenette had been bossing him around all morning, almost as if he was his servant, Sebastian rested a hand right above his chest, bowed his head with an amused yet mocking grin and purred three words in his sultry voice. 

_"Yes, my lord."_

*** 

The pair drove to a semi-suburban place, just by the outskirts of town. Ciel was driving his red Carrera GT, whilst Sebastian brought his newly fixed Panamera. 

"Are you truly going to race in that?" Ciel mocked, rolling down the window and speaking to Sebastian. The raven-head darkly chuckled, before replying in a menacing tone. 

"You've underestimated my precious car for the last time, Phantomhive. Let's just see for ourselves, shall we?" Said the raven with an annoyingly charming grin. 

"Whatever you say, Michaelis." The younger one, scoffed. Prying his lingering eyes off the taller one's face, in way of the rules.

"Ok, rules are simple. We do as many laps as we can and once I stop the car just like how I did when we first raced, then you win.. Got it?" Though massively confused and dumbfounded, Sebastian reckoned it would be best to just nod his head and go with it, despite how vague and obscure those rules were, which he did. 

Once positioned and ready to go, the smaller of the two conjured up all strength and focus to not let those images haunt him again. 

Within minutes, the silent air of the inhabited place was filled with the sound of roaring engines and tires colliding against the dirt. Ciel was the first to roll down a window, with Sebastian following not a second later. 

"Is that all you got, Michaelis?" Ciel playfully shouted through the window. Eyes drifting front and back at the dashing raven, barely focusing on the road ahead. 

Sebastian grunted and clicked his tongue, but a grin was plastered upon his face. His jet-black hair blowing through the breeze as he tried to tear his eyes off the smiling young man opposite of him. Ciel was really a sight to cure sore eyes, that thought hadn't change despite the constant bickering and the thick hatred in the air whenever the two of them lock gaze. 

But at that moment, both males were at ease, Ciel's mind was completely off of those horrid images and Sebastian was having the most fun he had in years. As the cars of black and red dashed side by side, teasing grins and lingering stares were shared by both of them, indifferences and issues momentarily forgotten as they lost themselves in that small adrenalin induced bubble. 

Out of nowhere, a glance was all it took for Sebastian to notice his opponent's furrowed brows, stiff stance and tight grip against the steering wheel. 

"Oi! Are you alright?" If Ciel heard him, he made no sign of responding. His big round eyes blinking rapidly as his acceleration slowly died down each second, finally hitting a full brake that had Sebastian rushing all the way to where he was. 

"Phantomhive! Oi!" He called as he peeked through the open window of the still purring car, the driver was resting his head against the wheel, his back hastily moving up and down with every panicked breath he took. 

Those crimson eyes were wide with shock, chest heaving as the CEO visibly trembled in way that Sebastian was sure something was wrong. 

Adrenalin filled and utterly frightened, he tore open the door of the younger's car, scooping him in his arms with ease and brought him closer to his chest. 

"Phantomhive? Are you alright? What do you want me to do?" Sebastian searched the boy's face, all flushed and beading with sweat, as the little thing clung to him for support. 

"M-michaelis..." a barely audible voice called, eyes of blue dazed and lips parted in way of small and short breaths. Finally the bluenette's chest ceased its rapid movement, as the lids of ivory-white skin slowly draped its way down those big blue orbs. 

Within moments, the boy lay immobile inside Sebastian's arms, eyes closed and head lolled against the tall lad's firm bicep. 

"Phantomhive? Oi! Phantomhive, open your eyes!" He called, shaking the unmoving boy lightly. When he made no movement, panic surged up Sebastian's core. Felt his lips tremble, uttering a name that flashed at the back of his anxious mind. 

_"Ciel!"_


	9. That Brother, Overheard

"E-excuse me, sir?" 

A light tap against my shoulder jostled me awake, the smell of antiseptic and too sterile air filling my nasal passage as I finally felt the strain against my neck. 

"Sir, we would like to know the patient's name, we indeed w-would!" A female voice said. Leaving me no choice but to rub the sleep off my eyes and processed what she had just said. 

Memories of speeding cars, a place outside of town, and an unmoving body within my arms flooded my brain, realizing just then that those were the exact same reason why I was apparently in a hospital. 

"S-sir?" She repeated, cutting me off of my dazed reminisce. Her hair was pink, parted by two high pigtails, she's wearing round eyeglasses that covered up the entirety of her eyes. A small blush appeared across her cheeks as she noticed my gaze, visibly fidgeting and fumbling with her fingers. 

"Uh.. Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive. How is he?" I asked, reverting my eyes off the squirming lass. 

"He's still asleep, yes he is! B-but you can see him now if you want to." The female, which I assumed to be a nurse, offered, beckoning me towards the room by the end of the hall where Phantomhive's small form graces the pristine white, antiseptic-smelling sheets. His slate hair sprawled magnificently like fine silk, accentuated by the lily-white pillows underneath his small head. 

"The doctor will be here any moment, you can stay here if you want, you definitely can! I'm sure he would want to see you first when the shots wear off. Also, so you could finally be at ease, you must be so worried for him.." She smiled suggestively, gesturing towards the sleeping blunette in which created a small crease in between my brows. 

"Pardon me. But what exactly did you mean by that?" I asked with squinted eyes. 

"Well, If I was unconscious I definitely would wish to wake up with my lover's face in sight, yes I would! That would be lovely! I'm utterly sure, that once awake, he would ask for you, anyway." She said, nodding her head eagerly. 

"Lover? _Me??_ Wait, no! H-he's not-- We aren't..  I'm not dating him!" I bellowed with ardency, startling the poor nurse momentarily before a blinding smile crosses her face. 

"Oh, I see, yes I do! You haven't told him your feelings yet! I'm rooting for you two, still. You look quite perfect together, yes you do!" She squealed with delight. 

Not taking anymore of this nonsense, I stood up and was about to explain the gravely mistaken situation, only to be interrupted by the entry of a small, bald, and rounded bloke; clad in a white lab coat, with that unnerving glint in those chocolate brown eyes. 

"That will be enough, Mey-Rin. You can now go attend to the other patients." The female nurse nodded her head and made her way out of the spacious room, almost tripping over her own foot while at it. 

"Are you the patient's companion?" He turned and asked me. 

"Yes, I am. Colleague, actually. But nothing more!" I said, having the need to explain things beforehand. 

"I see, I'm Dr. Kelvin." The small man introduced, giving me a toothy grin with a peculiar lingering stare that sent shivers down my spine. 

"Your beautiful colleague, right here." He gestured towards Phantomhive. "Had experienced a panic attack. We gave him a dose of Librium and some Benzodiazepines to calm him down. Was it the first time that this happened?" The man asked.

"I'm not really sure, though a similar incident happened about a few days back. He almost hit his head, but thankfully didn't.." I answered, after racking my brain for some decent answer other than _"I don't know"_

"Yes, that would indeed be a shame... He truly is such a sight to behold, isn't he?" The weird and creepy doctor said in a low purr, eyes fixated against Phantomhive in a way that alarmed me to keep my eyes on him. Finally, he drew the line when he reached out and attempted to place that bloody large palm atop the mess of slate tresses, feeling my own wrist move out of reflex. 

"I would truly appreciate it if you refrain from touching him when it's not necessary." My hand caught his wrist even before it landed near Ciel, feeling how tight my grip was unto the rough flesh. I barely even recognized my voice, as it sounded menacing even to my own ears, with a barely covert snarl following right after. 

Kelvin looked horrified, snatched his hand off of my grip and scampered out the room like a frightened mouse. Leaving me with a still unconscious Ciel and a frown on my face. 

_Seriously?_ That was one creepy old lad! The way he stared at Phantomhive like he would devour him if given the chance. 

The thought of what unnecessary things he may have done to the little brat while I was asleep, conjured up a scowl on my lips. The sickening image of his hands roaming freely about the unconscious body, made my fist itch to collide against that old pervert's face. _Over and over again.._

I tried and searched for an explanation about the sudden ire that eloped me at the bastard's malicious intent, but none came to my mind. Instead, I decided to just let the subject pass and drown my eyes with the pleasant sight, that was Ciel Phantomhive. 

_This boy truly is too attractive for his own good..._

***

With a grunt of disapproval, I was once again awoken by another disturbance, after I seemingly fell asleep beside the patient's bed, this time taking form as a continuous ringing from the device inside my pocket. Distracted by the tantalizing sight of a still resting Ciel, it took me a few couple of seconds before the urge to end my ears' suffering overwhelmed me.

"Hello?" I half-snarled, half-grunted.

"Where the hell are you?" Claude's annoying monotonous voice said, muffled by a loud music playing through the background.

"Clearly not with you." I retorted sarcastically, hating how a stupid phone call from Claude disturbed my sleep.

"Cut the rubbish out, Sebastian. Bard's been waiting for you. We all are, actually.." The aforementioned name pulled a trigger inside my head, with wide eyes I momentarily yanked the device right above my ear to check the date.

Sure enough it flashed the date "7th", _Bard's 28th birthday..._ I muttered a curse under my breath, in hopes of not waking Phantomhive up, all the while remembering that Claude was still on the other line.

"Hello. I umm. I'm kind of in a middle of something, right now. I think I won't be able to make it." I even heard the shame in my voice, recalling how I eagerly promised to be there.

"You do realize that this will be the first time that you broke a promise, yes? And just how does that patch up your shattered ego?" The wanker teased.

"I know, I forgot that it was supposed to be tonight, and honestly I lost track of time. Tell Bard that I'm utterly sorry, it's just that I'm handling matters of more importance right now." With a frustrated sigh, I explained. Ignored the teasing, since I'm fully aware that I certainly am at fault.

"You're with that Phantomhive, aren't you? Wow.. You weren't kidding when you told me, you'd do anything for that merger.. Or unless you two are having some lovey dovey time together.." I can practically hear the smirk on that bastard's face, as he said these words.

"No! Of course not, Claude! I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for the hopes of him agreeing to this merger. Trust me.. That's all there is." I defended without stutter, ignoring the gut-clenching feel that stirred up inside me. Truth be told, I did manage to have some fun earlier with the brat, except for the fainting part, of course; and genuinely felt worried when he slumped lifeless against my arms.

"Yeah.. Whatever you say.. Good luck trying not to shag that hot piece of meat.." The man from the other line said, followed by a chuckle and the click of the phone. Immediately terminating that dreadful conversation..

I missed one of friends' birthday... But surprisingly, _I'm not as blue as I ought to.._

Never will I ever admit this to anyone else, but something about just being here, sitting on a cold plastic chair, beside some unmoving brat with the smell of medicine in air, _felt so utterly right and comforting.._ Especially as my eyes yet again magnetized towards the sight of that attractive pain in the ass.

●●● 

The persistent ringing sound left him no choice but to cut short the sweet, and drug-induced sleep. Although, what startled him beyond belief was the nest of silky jet hair resting atop the sheets that covered his torso. 

Familiarly strong features outlined the sleeping form's face, as he momentarily was stunned by how close it was against his own. Ciel felt the need to lick his parched lips at the sight of his companion's resting face. Wondering to himself, how on earth would he be able to tear his eyes away from such a view. 

No sign of distress was evident on Sebastian's sleeping face, the usual scowl or smirk of arrogance thoroughly wiped off, left only with the raw angelic features of the man.

He did try, but his eyes had a mind of their own at that very moment, carefully going over every single patch of perfectly pale skin until they reached the pair of slightly agape lips, emitting soft and tender snores that had the younger one silently chuckling with fondness. 

The urge to touch those soft-looking, parted red lips was too strong, but the moment that the sleeping bloke started to stir with consciousness, Ciel did the first thing he thought of and closed his eyes. Deciding to feign sleep, instead.

Not daring to peek through them and give away his conscious self, he just settled with listening intently, as the previously asleep fellow answered his phone. Which was not a challenge at all, considering how close Sebastian was to him. 

_"I know, I forgot that it was supposed to be tonight, and honestly I lost track of time. Tell Bard that I'm utterly sorry, it's just that I'm handling matters of more importance right now."_

There was a slight smile threatening to quirk his lips as of then, along with the unexplainable giddy sensation that the other lad's words brought. Did Sebastian truly just prioritized his well-being over some sort of a scheduled event?

However, as he listened in further, he realized how the man beside him was no different than the usual fellows that surrounds him, nowhere near the man that he thought he was, a couple of moments ago. Shattering the sliver of trust that formed unconsciously throughout their day's events. 

_"No! Of course not, Claude! I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for the hopes of him agreeing to this merger. Trust me.. That's all there is."_

A small sting inside his chest made its presence known, flushing down the previous thoughts of even considering the man as a probable friend. The single-sided conversion he heard was enough for him to deduce that he do not want people like Sebastian Michaelis, in his life. And that he better cut him off _before he start to plant his way in it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebs just can't keep that mouth shut, can he? Haha. Poor soul.. Anyway, here's the update before halloween, and I'd most likely post another chapter in a couple of days since I got a week off of my uni!


	10. That Brother, Bargaining

_Three days..._

Three full days of nothing but pure and utter hell.. Sebastian this, Sebastian that.. I even lost the comfort of my own home as the little devil ignored the fact that I want nothing more than to sleep and get some rest, inside those doors. 

Apparently, he thinks that I fancy replying to every single one of the emails he receives, even during my lunch breaks, rest hours, and off-duties at home. I barely even ate anything during those breaks since I need to pick up his suit for some event, buy him some house warming gift for a client.. Hell I was even asked to buy a pair of red thongs for his friend, Alois! 

The humiliation and utter exhaustion were some things that I will forever bear in my memory, along with the growing hatred for the soulless bastard currently occupying my office. To think that after saving his sorry ass days prior, things would go in smoothly and that we can even establish a bond, was definitely the greatest mistake in entire my life. 

"I hate him.. I despise him.. You know what? I abhor that midget!" I ranted over the phone with a half-eaten bagel in hand. 

"But you still think he's attractive." Said my really supportive friend on the other line. 

"Damn right he is! But I still hate his guts, that's enough to make me gag whenever I think about him." 

"Sebastian, that's the consequence of you promising to do whatever he wants." Bard explained in a bored tone, probably tired with all my rantings, as I went on and on for days. 

"I'm aware of that. But you do realize what is at stake here, don't you?" 

"Yeah yeah.. Promotion and glory and rubbish you've dreamt about since you were a young lad. But, are you seriously going to let some kid order you like a little puppy?" The disappointment in his voice made me grit my teeth, especially at how correct that statement was to begin with. 

A _"beep"_ made itself known, signaling a call from the other line. 

"Talk to you later, mate. I've got another call. Hopefully not from the place where I got Bratomhive's car cleaned." Bart let out a chuckle before bidding his good bye. 

"Sebastian Michaelis, on the line.." 

"Be a dear and fix me up a cup of earl grey, please?" Speak of the devil, and he shall heed your call. Or in my case, be the one to call you for a bloody cup of tea. 

With heavy feet and scowling lips, I made my way to the pantry and brewed a cup of tea with ease, made my way to my previously owned office and set it atop the finely carved wooden table, in front of Phantomhive. 

Dainty fingers swiped the ceramic cup up, and slowly brought it to his lips. After a small gulp from the hot beverage, those blue eyes rolled up to meet mine with an unreadable expression. 

"What? Is the tea not to your liking?" He eagerly shook his head. 

"No.. That's not it. This cup of tea... _is the most decent one I've ever had.._ " Phantomhive said, shocking both of us with that response. 

"I mean.. It's not that big of a deal, you just happen to be the only one who gets the ratio of tea, milk, and sugar that my tongue found less revolting." He tried to redeem himself, but a small smirk already overtook my lips. 

"Oi, don't let that get to your head." Phantomhive warned. 

Remembering Bard's words, I stared at the small CEO in the middle of the room, debating whether to say this now or not. 

"Is there something you want to say, Michaelis?" Phantomhive asked, reluctantly. Probably noticing my relentless state and piercing stare. 

"There actually is.." 

"And what is that?" He asked, chin resting above the palm of his hand. 

●●● 

After a heavy sigh that conjured up enough confidence to speak, Sebastian finally opened those pair of lips after a nervous flick of his tongue. 

"What would it take for you to agree merging with our company?" The raven asked, desperate for a definite and specific answer. 

The amount of determination and effort that the other had exerted for a mere contract piqued Ciel's interest. With one eyebrow raised, he curiously asked. 

"Why are you getting so worked up over this merger anyway?" Before Sebastian could even open his mouth to respond, Ciel added: 

"Tell me the truth, and do not even think about lying to my face. Because there are reasons far more acceptable than those mutual-benefit rubbish you've been spouting." 

As reluctant as he could be, the VP answered half-heartedly,

"I am to be the new CEO, if I manage to make this merger happen.." At this response, Ciel was momentarily speechless, wide blue eyes gawking with disbelief and had he been drinking his tea, surely would result into a massive mess. 

" _What?!_ That's it? You've made a complete fool out of yourself for some stupid position?! Good grief, Michaelis... I never pitied anyone this much, before." Ciel blurted out, utterly disappointed with the other's respond. 

"Wait, hear me out! There's more--" 

"Forget it, alright? I'm not going to entrust my company to the likes of you. Who's to say that you shan't betray me in the near future, over such materialistic reasons? You are the most despicably materialistic bloke I've ever met.." That's the last straw for Sebastian, string of patience completely snapped from Ciel's accusing words. 

"Be the one to talk! You practically had your entire life handed to you on a golden plate..." The taller lad bellowed, startling Ciel into keeping that ranting mouth gaped with an undignified gasp. 

"You don't know what it's like to buy your first car from the salary you saved for four fcking years of living off of ramen noodles. To study your brows off abroad, trying to prove yourself worthy enough to be provided a decent education.. The joy of every promotion from rank and file. That feeling when you can finally buy a simple gift for your sister's birthday, making up for those years you have given her none but a hug and a kiss on the cheek..." A pang of pain flashed through those blazing garnets, reminiscing every hardship he had to go through to be where he was, right then. 

"I've strived to get here.. I did not wake up one day and poof! Vice bloody president! I worked my ass off, I proved my worth and I put up a god damn effort! So stop spouting nonsense when you don't even know me the slightest bit! I'm not materialistic, I'm just claiming the fruits of my hard work, because I well damn deserve it!" 

All Ciel could ever do, as of that moment was to stare, watch the vertically-gifted man pour out days of frustrations and inhibitions. Watch him lose that seemingly constant composure, as his unwavering crimson eyes flashed every single emotion that he felt, like an open window.. 

"And it's not like I want this position for the sake of its perquisites and certainly not for the power and fame, I care about this company much more than you care about yours.. I've watched this company grow from a simple business, and was present through every effort that my father exerted.. To continue his legacy, to make him proud of the man that he honed me into, and for him never to regret giving me a shot at this hell called life.. That's what my goal actually is.." He revealed, not realizing he never actually told anyone this much. 

"But if putting up, and working along with that narrow head of yours, is what would it take to accomplish my dream, then to hell with it! I'll just wait for another decade or more for an opportunity like it. I'm tired of coping up with a judgmental spoiled brat, such as yourself.." Sebastian gathered his composure with haste, capturing the pair of stunned blue eyes once more before uttering a bitter farewell. 

"It was an unforgettable experience meeting you, Ciel Phantomhive.. I'm utterly sorry to have wasted your precious time with my materialistic intents.." Without even waiting for the boy's response, he left the room; chest devoid of the emotional burden he was previously carrying inside.. 

Ciel, on the other hand, felt something he had never felt before.. The taller bloke's words slapped him across the face with vigor. Each of them conjured up a pang of guilt inside his chest. 

He ran his fingers over the locks on top of his head with frustration, and sighed in defeat. Feeling a tad too bad, for the first time in his life, for saying things that maimed someone else's feelings.

Originally, he wanted to get even.. Wanted to show the VP how much control he has over him.. But is torturing him just for the sake of getting even, really worth the shot? And how would Ciel know that enough is enough?

*** 

Ever since he stormed out of the building of their main branch, he did not once thought of the stunned bluenette that he left behind, no merger, no KME or Funtom. Just some good old quality time with himself and a chilled bottle of merlot wine. 

It was dark outside his window.. Comfortably laying in the middle of his bed; coat, shoes, and tie shed to the ground. Left only with his trousers and a crisp white undershirt, with a few buttons undone. 

Finally, letting his mind wander to the situation at hand, he thought about the things he mindlessly proclaimed in front of the attractive brat. Slightly wondering if he had said too much; what are the consequences of such a rash act, or how the heartless CEO reacted to it after he instantaneously left the room.

Train of thoughts abruptly meddled with, he felt the vibrations coming from the phone by his side. He picked it up and brought it parallel to his face, whereas an unknown number was registered. 

"Michaelis, speaking.." Sebastian said, still dazed inside his comfortable bubble, phone pressed against his ear. 

"I've talked to the board and signed the papers for the merger.. I will send a copy of the contract tomorrow, to your secretary.." An all the familiar voice said as Sebastian squinted his eyes as he processed the thought.

"This is my personal contact number. You should save it, lest it'll be ardous for us to communicate as partners.." The other added, before the line completely went off, leaving the ravenette with none but a single thought in mind..

_Maybe the heartless brat, isn't so heartless after all.._


	11. His Bocchan, Peeking

_We've been going at it for hours.._

Alone with this annoyingly tall bastard, inside the secluded place that is my office. Not a single soul allowed to even be near the doors.

The top of my heavy wooded table, a mess; hair disheveled and chest heaving as I stared at those crimson eyes challenging mine, throat raw from the insistent and inevitable screaming caused by a single burning emotion, the one coursing through my very core ever since he entered the room: 

_Rage... Seething rage.._

"I said nothing about being against it, all I'm trying to convey is that the idea seemed too ahead of its time." The gainsaying prat said. 

The moment that those pair of lips starts moving, anti-Ciel words come tumbling out of them like water out of a jug... 

I'm not sure if he's doing this on purpose, if he sees it fit to have his revenge on me, or if he just really hates me that much.. 

"That's basically the same bloody thing!" I yelled, yet again. 

In the span of a year, almost two, of running a corporation and attending countless of board meetings; never have my ideas been shot down, blocked or contradicted as much as how they've been whenever Michaelis opens that clever mouth of his. 

"Look, you agreed that this project has to be perfect, right? We ought to launch a product that could represent both Funtom and KME." How he appeared calm and composed as he explained it, made me even furious. How come I'm the only one seething for the past hours? 

"And I meant it.. But don't you think my opinions should at least have a say in this conversation? You've been shooting them down faster than I can even blink." I muttered with spite, glowering towards his way. 

"I'm not. I just want this to be perfect, alright? This project will serve as the announcement of our merger and it just has to be perfect.." Michaelis added with determined eyes, making me roll mine in return. 

"You're quite the perfectionist, aren't you?" He answered with a shrug, a small smirk gracing his face. 

"Go big or go home, as I usually say." 

"You know what? We've been arguing for hours and we are no where near the outcome that both of us wants.." Exhausted and irritated, I said. 

"Why don't we take a break? We both know that this would be a tad arduous anyway." The prat offered, gathering the various stack of papers and setting them neatly by the countertop at the opposite side of my office. 

"Alright.. You can now start making me my tea, then." 

"That's not very funny.." With a hesitant chuckle, he said. Eyes searching my face, which almost had me snorting out loud. 

"Who said I was joking?" I retorted with the tilt of my head, enjoying the horror on his face as he recalled the past few days of having been enslaved. 

After a sigh of defeat, he turned to me before gathering his coat and said. 

"Look, how about I treat you to tea and some snacks over by the cake shop across town, instead? They have this amazing little café and serves the most amazing cakes.." 

Without having been told twice, I stood up and almost rushed outside the office. I was clearly jesting, earlier. How he did not see that, I have no idea. 

However, now's not the time to be wasting precious moments, when I can use that time to think about what cakes to get instead... 

*** 

My eyes traveled side to side as I took in the totality of the place. The small bell by the door chimed after both the giant and I had stepped inside, welcomed by a lass in a girly waitress outfit. 

"Welcome sir!" The lady beamed at me, her gaze travelling up towards the towering man right behind me. 

"Oh, hello sir Sebastian! It has been a while since you last visited. Sadie missed you an awful lot!" The girl practically bounced on her feet as she beamed at Michaelis. 

"Sadie?" I turned and asked my companion, brows furrowed and eyes squinted. 

"She's the love of my life.. You'll meet her soon enough." He answered with that sickly sweet smile across his face, his eyes full of palpable adoration that had me irritated for some unknown reason. 

"Why don't you lads take a seat whilst I go get Sadie?" 

"That'll be lovely." Michaelis dismissed with a smile and gestured for me to follow. 

"Oi, I came here to eat a cake and drink tea. Not watch you flirt with whoever this Sadie girl is." I reminded him with cross arms. Who is this Sadie anyway? I was not aware that this huge annoyance has someone special, considering how intimidating his aura is. 

"Here she is!" The female voice from earlier had me snapping my neck towards her direction, searching for another lady in tow but instead found a rather unexpected sight. 

Inside her arms was a brown _feline_ with eyes of green, purring contently as that pompous tail swished back and forth against her chest. The creature almost jumped into Michaelis' outstretched arms, rubbing her tiny face against the moron's neck as he swooned like a love-sick puppy. 

I gave him an _"are-you-kidding-me"_ glare, when our eyes met, but apparently he was too busy coddling the purring thing to even notice. 

"Do you want to hold her?" He offered, still gazing at me with that ridiculously smitten look all over his annoying face. 

Any trace of the snarling, sarcastic cad of a Vice President almost entirely gone and was replaced with Sebastian, the cat obsessed moron.. 

"No, thank you. I'm not really a fan of those furballs." I pointed over the tiny purring thing inside his grasp. He looked at me with a gobsmacked expression, almost as if I had insulted his whole bloodline. 

"What kind of a monster are you? Try and touch her to know what you are missing." Michaelis insisted and offered the cat, as I shake my head in vigor. 

"Really, I don't feel like touching a cat." I had asthma once, which had me distant to those sodding furballs, although even now that that's not the case, I still am not fond of cats. Personally preferring dogs over them. 

"Come on, just a little touch. Hold her for a bit, Sadie is a really sweet girl." Michaelis leaned the furball even near my face, having my hand smack at its exposed belly out of reflex. 

In the blink of an eye, the tiny brown creature wailed and trashed inside those huge pale hands and clawed its way towards its captor, scratching Michaelis' arm and leaving a torn up claw mark across that once pristine undershirt of his. Running off, hissing, to some unknown corner instantaneously. 

"Oh god, you're bleeding!" I shouted as I eyed the damaged that the cat left on him. Yet he stood up on all of his gigantic glory like it was nothing. 

"It's fine, just let me clean myself up for a moment." He offered before dashing to probably do just as he said. 

Leaving me by myself as I dwelled with guilt, somehow feeling at fault for what just happened.. 

●●● 

Feeling all guilty and embarrassed, Ciel decided to check up on to the man who recently went into the loo, hoping to assist him in some way possible. 

A barely audible creak from the heavy door let the small light from within, seep out and unto Ciel's face, momentarily blinding him before an unexpected image burned a hole through his memory. 

There by the single white sink, with gushing water from the tap; was the sight of a half naked Sebastian, his torso devoid of clothing and left only with his trousers and shoes on. 

The man was entirely focused with removing the stain from that light blue undershirt, brows creased from concentration and biceps flexing with every move. Unaware of Ciel's wandering eyes and gaping mouth. 

Instead of prying his eyes off, like what his logical mind told him to, the pair of cobalt eyes then travelled south towards the red welts that were starting to show against the skin of that exposed chest, without making it less appealing to the eyes; down to the well-defined stomach and a glimpse of that firm looking abdomen. 

The more that his eyes lingered, the hotter his face felt, heart insistently hammering inside his narrow chest as he continued to gawk at Sebastian's state of undress like it's nobody's business. His breaths came in erratic and his head feels like it was about to explode from the thousands of thoughts running rampant inside it. 

The young bluenette knew how wrong the situation was, especially as he felt his knees buckle with every flex of those sturdy biceps, how alluring the man's face appeared to be under the dim lights of the room did not help at all. 

Taking up almost all of the internal strength that he never knew he had, Ciel finally managed to tear his eyes away from the most scandalous view that his eyes ever seen. He wobbled back to their table like a little baby deer, as he tried to calm his ragged breathing and booming chest. Regrets and shame crashing down on him like a tsunami of emotion. 

When Sebastian returned from the loo, he immediately noticed how his companion flinched at the mere sight of him, his rounded face flushed in the most adorable of ways and those beautiful pair of sapphires focusing anywhere but him. 

"Ciel, I said it's fine. No harm done.." The sudden urge to reassure the male came in strong, and he did just that. Too late to notice the casual way of addressing the younger. 

"Did you just called me _Ciel_?" From across the table, the other incredulously asked. 

"I uh... You can call me Sebastian.. If you wish to, that is. Since you know.. Since we're partners." The raven blurted out of nowhere, replied by wide and rapidly blinking blue eyes. 

_"Sebastian.."_ Ciel muttered, almost as if on trance. But Sebastian himself was no different, feeling a bit giddy at having heard his name be uttered by those hesitant lips. 

After a moment of awkward silence and a piercing stare, almost as if Ciel was mentally glaring his thoughts towards Sebastian's mind, the bluenette spoke, uttering words that left the other momentarily speechless. 

"Sebastian Michaelis, come have lunch with me.."

\---


	12. That Brother, Challenged

Between the moment that those words left his lips and the one where I produce a barely audible gasp, time itself seemed to halt for a blink of an eye, my ears stopped working altogether and tried to block out the information all on their own.

_"Pardon?"_ I asked, uncharacteristically. Gaining enough composure not to sound like a babbling idiot.

"Lunch, Sebastian.. You know, the one in between breakfast and dinner?" Ciel retorted sarcastically.

"I get that. And.. and.. I appreciate it, _but.._ " I bit my bottom lip and nervously looked his way.

"But, what? Do you already have a plan for tomorrow's lunch?" His blue eyes were staring expectantly at me, cheeks still flushed for some reason I'm not aware of.

"I.. I w-would have to decline.. Look, I'm starting to enjoy your company, I really do. It's just.. I don't think.. I'm not sure what to feel about d-dating another male. And don't you think that's moving a tad too hasty?" Words never left my lips as confused and as nervous before. How am I supposed to react at such a sudden invitation? It's true that being with this attractive minx makes me doubt my own preference, but still; I barely know him and am still unsure of what I'm feeling for him..

_"What?!"_ Ciel shouted, startling me beyond belief as he stood up and banged both of his palms flat against the wooden table.

"Hear me ou--"

"OH MY GOD!! Did you just.. Did you think I just asked you out on a date?!" That sheer look of disbelief he shot me had me doubting my own conclusions, his mouth gaped and eyes wide with the same confused emotion as mine.

"D-did you?" I asked in a small and hesitant voice, barely audible to my own ears.

"Of course not! Why in the bloody hell would you think that??!" That small boy bellowed with such intensity that had me wincing, fully aware of the sets of eyes that were on us, caused by that very commotion.

"Ciel, calm down.." I urged despite the shame that was eating up my entire being as of then.

"How am I supposed to calm down?! W-when you.. God, Michaelis! I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you!"

The moment that Ciel lost the plot, can certainly be distinguished. His disbelief morphing into rage as his small form visibly trembled out of spite, palms balled into fists and face entirely red and seething.

A few gulps of regret, a glare of raw fury, and an uncomfortable silence later; Phantomhive decided that enough was enough and gathered his belongings with haste.

"I'm out of here, just give me a call once you get your filthy head out of the gutter.." He shot me one last glare and abruptly turned his heels the other way.

In the end, we parted ways without having a single drop of tea, a disastrous conversation, and a grave miscommunication.. What was I thinking? How did I instantaneously concluded that he was asking me out?

That utter look of spite that he wore reminded me of the first one he sent me when we first met, utterly erasing my chance of ever being acquainted with someone like Ciel Phantomhive...

"Did you and your boyfriend fought?" The waitress, Leigh, asked with concerned eyes.

"He's not my boyfriend.." I weakly defended, nowhere near in the mood to elaborate how I badly cocked up, yet again..

_Guess I'm back to square one.._

●●●

"I can't believe he thought I was gay!" Ciel ranted whilst stuffing a chunk of red velvet cupcake inside his mouth, still embarrassed and furious at a certain tall ravenette.

"Maybe if you stop blushing at the mere sight of him then he wouldn't think you're gay." Alois boredly responded, wearing the tightest pair of black leather jacket, hugging that tiny waist.

"I don't do such a thing!" Huffed the bluenette with an accusatory finger pointing directly at Alois.

"Yeah, tell that to your lying tomato face, right now." 

"It's from rage, you idiot! I hate him so much that.. that m-my face gets all red because of anger." 

Ciel definitely felt the sudden warmth across his cheeks every now and again, especially whenever the taller lad was within his field of vision. But never had he acknowledged the activity prior to his friend pointing it out, merely because he never once felt it before, and simply associated it with his not so pleasing interactions with the man..

"There's a thin line between love and hate, you know? I remember it clearly, when you said you do not want to be associated with him any further and yet you signed the contract of merger, mere hours after he ranted his heart out." The blond pointed out, eyeing his friend curiously.

"What are you lecherously implying?! I have a bloody girlfriend!" Ciel yelled, as if the statement itself was sufficient enough to prove his point.

"Just saying.. I've read that somewhere in the internet." With the shrug of his shoulders, Alois let the subject go and decided to just let his friend deal with this one on his own. Besides, it takes an awful lot of effort to convince Ciel Phantomhive into something he does not agree with..

"Well, that's new. I didn't even know you could read.."

"Rude.." With a pout, the blond said.

"What were you trying to do when you asked him to lunch, anyway?" Alois questioned, staring at Ciel with suspicion.

"It's not like I want to get to know him better, or that I want some alone time with him, and especially not to date him, contrast to what both of you thought." Ciel paused for an irate glare before adding:

"I just recalled that I am to meet with Aleister Chamber, tomorrow at lunch. And figured, since Michaelis and I had been fighting over what product to launch, wouldn't it be fitting to consult with Chamber? You know, since he's head of my company's marketing research team.."

"Well, that still did not explain the blushing though.." Alois' clever mouth blurted out, receiving a throw pillow straight into his grinning face.

"Shut the hell up!"

***

Surprisingly, regardless of their previous dispute, the pair were professional enough to set aside their differences in way of the more important matter.

Over a phone call, they've settled their argument enough for Ciel to explain the details about the sudden invitation, as Sebastian continuously apologize for his embarrassing mistake.

Now, together in a fancy restaurant, Ciel and Sebastian sat side by side as the duo shared no more than a table. The bluenette was keeping himself occupied by staring blankly at the glass window by his side, whilst Sebastian pretended to be busy by mindlessly scrolling through his phone.

A small buzz from his own mobile interrupted Ciel from counting the red cars that pass by, rolling his blue eyes down to check the device.

_Ciel, my beautiful robin of a boss.. I'm terribly sorry but I cannot join you for lunch. My nephew Edgar will be crowned his uni's most gorgeous male and I simply cannot miss it.._

_-Aleister Chamber a.k.a.Viscount of Druitt_

He mentally made a face upon reading the damned title that Chamber bestowed onto himself and demands everyone to acknowledge him as, but the urge to mutter a curse under his breath from the sudden cancellation came in strong, up until Sebastian noticed his distress.

"What's wrong?"

"Chamber stood us up, let's get going." To immediately vacate the place was the first thought Ciel had, only to be stopped by the feel of a warm palm around his wrist.

"Wait, we came here to have lunch, why don't we eat first before leaving?" Those crimson eyes suggested, but Ciel's pair travelled down accusingly towards the hand touching his flesh, sending the other an inaudible warning.

"No hidden meanings.. Just colleagues having lunch. That's all there is.." Sebastian assured, raising his right hand innocently as if taking an oath. 

The promise of food without malice coaxed Ciel into staying, nodding his head as a response and proceeded to choosing a dish of his choice.

As the pair dined in silence, small conversations were made, easing the uptight atmosphere little by little. Enough to make the lunch a bit more natural than the first one they've shared.

"And for dessert you shall have?" A skinny yet elegant looking waiter asked them. Ciel immediately held the menu and started pointing things like a kid brought to a toy store.

"Give me a serving of crème brûlée, a slice of your finest cake, and this chocolate-strawberry parfait.." Ciel muttered with no stutter, as if it's normal for someone to order that much of a dessert.

"I'm pretty sure you ordered more dessert than the main course." Sebastian can't help but point out.

"Nonsense, that's my weekday's worth of dessert. You should see how much I can eat during the weekends.." Ciel grinned like a child, proud of his large appetite when it comes to consuming sweets.

A hearty chuckle left Sebastian's lips, he rested his chin against the palm of his hand and towered adoringly towards the smaller lad with the child-like glow.

"Oh really? What makes up a CEO's weekend by the way?" Said Sebastian with a curious tilt of his head.

"Easy, a decent cup of steaming tea, an interesting book in hand, or a challenging game of chess. Although I already scraped up that last bit since Alois takes about an hour to decide which color to pick and kept on moving the pieces according to his own rules.." That small snort had Sebastian smiling, adoring how those big blue eyes fill with amusement.

"If you're looking for a worthy opponent then you should consider yourself lucky, for he's sitting right next to you." The raven bragged, comfortable enough to tease the smirking Ciel.

"I suppose I could I ask you over to my place and find that out for myself, but I'm afraid of what you might conclude with that one.." The older one grimaced and said:

"Haven't I apologized enough?" A thought came to Ciel's mind, weighing it thoroughly inside his head before finally deciding to give the man a shot.

"Let's make a deal, Sebastian.. I'll forget that yesterday ever happened, if you beat me in a game of chess." One of the things that the pair have in common is their love for games, challenges, and such; anything where they can excel and watch the other weep with failure.

_"Challenge accepted.."_ With a smirk, Sebastian answered. Determined to wipe off that grin across Ciel's enticing face...

\---


	13. His Bocchan, Almost

Sebastian Michaelis is a force to be reckon with, his moves were calculated yet unpredictable, his face, blank, and no trace of whatever the bloody hell is going on inside that brain of his can be deciphered upon it. 

All the pieces I'm left with were my queen, who's struggling like never before to protect my king. Sebastian studied the board in a manner that had me gulping, almost frightened that he had found the right strategy to end the game once and for all. 

A few nerve-racking moments later, the magic word was finally uttered.. 

_"Checkmate..."_

As an amused grin grew across my opponent's face, as I can fully state that this man have truly earned my respect in this game, particularly. I must say that I'll forever be honoured for he's the greatest one I've ever battled.. He's good, no doubt about that.

But still.. 

_He wasn't good enough to beat me.._

"Are you being serious right now?" He whined, more amused than irritated with a smirk of disbelief adoring his face. 

"What? I told you I haven't lost a game before, not even the first time that I played it with my dad.." I confessed with a triumphant grin. 

"You're a monster.. An unstoppable chess monster.." Sebastian teased with the shake of his head. 

"I'll take that as a compliment.." 

"So.. does this mean I still am not forgiven?" To deny those crimson eyes currently gawking at me like a child asking for a candy, almost seemed unattainable. Fortunately, I still were able to gather enough strength to appear as if I'm giving it a thought, although my mind was secretly certain of what the answer was. 

"Since you've provided me something that I've yearned for quite awhile, a challenging game of chess and an opponent worthy of my time, I'll let yesterday's issue slide.." With a faux sigh of exasperation, I answered. 

"Thank you, Ciel.." He's beginning to form this habit of calling me casually by my first name, something that not most of the people I work with are privileged upon. But surprising enough, I do not mind the slightest bit.. 

"Don't thank me just yet.. I'll let it slide only if you are to make me a cup of tea, and run down over the café and buy me the finest slice of cake while you're at it.." A frown formed across those lips, morphing into a slight smirk 

"Why don't I bake you one, instead?" 

"Bake? A cake? You do know what you are suggesting, yes? I have the most uptight taste buds when it comes to sweets, and right now I do not fancy an experimental pastry. I want something that'll take me to the highest forms of heaven with a single bite." A mirthful chuckle came directly from the huge prat, looking all proud and confident. 

"Boy, are you a critic.. But no worries.. I assure you, if you have yet forgotten my ill-wills in the past; you will, once you take a bite from my masterpiece.." Smugly, he announced.

"I shall find that out for myself, Sebastian. Now get going and give me your best shot." 

*** 

Halfway through the 14th chapter of Vladimir Nabokov's _Lolita_ , the smell of heaven wafted its way through my nasal. Out of sheer curiosity, I hastily settled down the book in my hand and shadowed my way towards the kitchen, as silent as possible. 

The sight of an awfully tall, well-built and statuesque form that is Sebastian Michaelis, in a bright purple apron had me chuckling beyond my restraint, instantly giving away my current location. 

"Shut it, Phantomhive.. I wouldn't want to risk sullying my clothes..." He defended with an irate huff, wearing an undershirt beneath Alois' frilly apron with the sleeves rolled up past his elbow, coat shed somewhere in the living room. 

"Whatever you say, _aunt Sebastian.._ " I can't help but add; walking nearer the object of my adoration, none other than the cake currently on his grasp. 

"Is it done yet?" Peeking through his side, I watched how he effortlessly piped some red decor on top of the perfectly rounded cake, frosted in white, with a base of different colour. 

"Now, it is.." He stepped aside and beamed at me, gesturing towards the delectable looking thing that I apparently can't keep my eyes off of. 

"I humbly present one of my father's favored flavours: A dark chocolate cake with coconut and ginger buttercream frosting, topped with a dash of sweetened red bean puree." Too say that my mouth was watering would be the biggest understatement of the day, it was practically foaming.. Thankfully, Michaelis was smart enough to cut me a piece instead of waiting for my respond. 

"Go on ahead and try it." Not needing to be told twice, I urgently snatched the nearby fork and cut through the moist and still warm, flawless looking piece. Without hesitation I brought it against my lips and once it entered my eager mouth, a sensation of flavours danced in synchronization inside it, making me want to close my eyes in order to enjoy it even more. 

"How was it?" Sebastian asked, appearing as if waiting my approval.

"Only the best I've ever had!" I practically hollered, certain that my eyes were twinkling like stars. A smile of fondness and pride gleamed on that face, watching me stuff another chunk of that warm goodness inside my waiting mouth. 

"Seriously though, how are you able to bake a cake, this bloody good?!" After a small chuckle, Sebastian explained. 

"I'm quite fond of cooking, honestly. I took up a short culinary course abroad in between my collegiate years." He said, but noticed that I was only half paying attention, immense with the poor piece of cake being devoured mercilessly. 

●●● 

The sun outside was about to set, sending a beautiful hue of color patterns sprawled across the sky. Although a certain pair of businessmen were both unaware of this natural beauty as they busied themselves over the sofa with the television running. 

It took them a while to settle over which show to watch since Sebastian wanted something political and Ciel fancied a documentary. Thankfully coming across a movie called _Shutter Island_ that both piqued their interests. 

"Eating too much sweets isn't really advisable even at such a young age.." Sebastian reprimanded as the smaller one leaned in to grab another slice onto his plate. 

"You'd bake a cake this good then put it right in front of my face, and you expect me not to eat it? There's limit to being cruel, Sebastian.." Ciel retorted, cutting a piece and clamping down on it with a hum of appreciation. 

"If I were you, I'd start locking my doors from now on. You might just find me inside your unit one day, demanding a cake." A chuckle left Sebastian's lips, unable to believe how serious the other looked as he said these words. 

"I still can't believe we do live in the same condominium, I mean what are the odds of that?" 

"I thought you'd figured it out that first time, when you ogled me like there was no tomorrow." Ciel said a smug grin. 

"I did no such thing.. I was just curious, since you were an unfamiliar face.." Sebastian defended, reminiscing the first time his eyes landed on Ciel. 

"Pft. What are you? A security camera?" The younger one teased, pausing his feast to shoot a taunting gaze against Sebastian, whose brows are furrowed and eyes are narrowed. 

"Oh come of it. You stared back shamelessly. In fact, if my memory serves me right, you were even blushing back then.." Sebastian smirked and felt triumphant when those blue eyes went wide before squinting. 

"I d-did not! You take that back." The smaller man rose on his knees, feeling the warmth crept upon his cheeks, the small plate of cake in his hand momentarily forgotten until it swiftly slid down to his companion's cream colored trousers. 

The globs of cake instantly ruined Sebastian's clothes, guilt washing over Ciel as he absentmindedly picked them up without second thoughts, unaware of where his hands wandered. 

Sebastian caught that dainty wrist even before it travelled across places it shouldn't, he reassured a smile despite the slight hitch of breath that Ciel's fidgeting hand brought. 

"I'm truly sorry! It's the second time that I ruined your clothes. You might think I have a grudge against them, but I really don't. You dress quite nicely so there's really no reason for me--" 

"Ciel, you're rambling. And it's fine, really.." Sebastian cut him off, adoring the dash of blood that made itself known across Ciel's cheeks. 

"But still.." The bluenette added in a small voice, looking away from the amused garnets and unconsciously biting his full bottom lip, a sight that had Sebastian's chest booming, instantly. Closing in to burn the image of the most tantalizing sight he had witnessed so far... 

"Don't.. Don't do that." Sebastian pressed a thumb under the younger's lip and tugged it free from those pearly white teeth. 

"Why not?" Ciel heaved breathlessly, dazed from the close proximity and the warm flesh against his own. 

_"Just don't."_ He lowly said, all hints of wit, gone. Replaced by the seriousness and the heavy tension in the air.

To explain the weird sensation gathering through his core from the tempting sight would be both hard and utterly confusing, especially as Sebastian, himself, wasn't even sure of what exactly was it.. 

Both of them realized how grave the mistake of searching for the other's eyes was, once crimson met sapphire. Gaze glued together similar to the first time their eyes met, both devoid of any coherent thought and trapped within a trance deeper than any of the ones they've shared so far. 

Only the numbing silence to witness, like magnets of polar opposites, Sebastian's tall form and Ciel's tensed body seemed to gravitate closer to one another, unaware of how dangerously close they were from doing something that'll earnestly change everything and everyone around them. 

Their faces were barely an inch away when Ciel's eyes slowly lidded, feeling Sebastian's breath ghosting over his face, thumb and forefinger still resting over his chin, guiding him closer to his face; as the taller lad eyed his parted lips through those long dark lashes. 

Their lips were almost a breath away, eyes shut close and bodies closing in out of instinct, when a loud ringing sound raptured the sensual atmosphere. Cutting the tension like a gilded knife. 

"I.. I-s-should probably get that." Ciel squeaked, still breathless and beyond flustered. 

After Sebastian nodded his head, his wobbling knees staggered their way towards the persistent device and answered it with a weak greeting. 

Sebastian stared at Ciel as he apparently refused to meet his eyes, watching him babble about to whoever it was in the opposite line. 

Moments later, that small form stiffened and visibly paled, wide blue eyes finally met his, in which Sebastian instantly sensed distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I meant it when I said, slow build romance.. So unfortunately, the time's not ripe for that moment to push through just yet. ^-^ But what kind of writer would I be, if I could not do as much as tease my dear readers? Hahaha!


	14. His Bocchan, Anxious

"Are you sure that it's her?" I asked with a gulp following suit. 

"Yes, Ciel. I was momentarily speechless. You know that she's the only one that have that kind of effect on me." The chills running down Alois' spine can practically be heard within those words. 

Before I can even manage to formulate a respond, a warm palm landed gently against my tense shoulder, jolting me for a wee second. 

"Ciel, what's wrong?" Sebastian softly asked, curious eyes locked with mine. 

"Is that Sebastian?! Are you with Sebastian?? And he called you Ciel! Oh mon Dieu! Are you guys--" 

"Shut up, Alois!" I panicked and shouted through the telephone, feeling my face heat up with his accusatory ramblings. 

"Is that Alois?" The man beside me added. 

"Unfortunately.." 

"Hi Sebastian!!!" The blond fool shouted from the other line, making me jerk the device from my ear. 

"You are aware that this thing is pressed against my ear, yes?" Sarcastically, I retorted. 

"Perfectly.. Now, do you want to talk about it right now or you're just going to wait for me? Claude and I are right about done, anyway." I nodded my head, despite the knowledge that Alois can't see it. 

"It can wait. I'll talk to you later." Alois bid his goodbye and ended the call. 

"Is everything all right?" Had Sebastian not said a word and I'd probably forgotten his presence. As a response, I waved my hand dismissively and lightly shook my head. 

"It's nothing.. Just a relative of mine, my aunt, she usually means trouble for both Alois and I." With a huff, I said. Trying to mask the massive hysteria bubbling up inside. 

"Alright.. Then, I'd better get going. I think I already overdue my stay." I watched his huge form strode towards the door after I curtly nod, still lost into my own thoughts. 

"Ciel?" Sebastian called out with the knob within his grasp. 

"Yes?" 

"I er.. I.. Thank you for inviting me." With a hushed tone, he said, all fidgeting and a hand rubbing at the back of his neck. 

"Me too--I mean, you're welcome!" Sebastian let out an amused chuckle yet said none, contrasting how I anticipated some teasing quirky comment. 

As the wooden door closed in behind him, I felt my knees buckle. A breath of relief escaped me as if I was holding my breath in, a couple of moments ago. 

I padded about the unit, tidying things up until I reached the living room, noticing the shambles of cake, smudged against the alabaster leather of our sofa... 

The cause of the mess instantly replayed itself inside my head, my clumsy slip up, as I yet again soiled Sebastian's clothes. The way he took it so calmly, unlike how I expected him to. How we locked gaze... How those crimson eyes made it impossible for me to look away, and how they drew me in and pulled me close.. 

With a shake of my head, I brushed off the memory, feeling it harder to breathe as I relive it in my head. My hand instantly gripped the fabric atop my chest, and felt the rhythmic thumping under my fingertips.. 

This insistent pounding in my chest seems to get worse each and every time, not to mention how often my cheeks were heating up randomly... There's something clearly wrong with me and I think I might need to get myself checked.. 

*** 

"Are you sure of it? That's all she said?" An anxious yet stern glare was shot towards Alois, obviously coming from me. 

"Yes. She said, and I quote: 'called just to say that I miss my little baby nephew and of course my dearest blond nugget.', but knowing Aunt Red, there is surely more to that than what she's letting off." Alois said with an exasperated sigh. 

"Tell me about it! I'm certain that it has got to do with secretly snooping about to check if I already cocked up the company! I can't believe her!" I bellowed and threw my hands up in the air in a defeated manner. 

"Hold on a little, Ciel. We both know that she truly do care about you, the company, and I, she may not trust you in this aspect, but you know that she thinks you are quite capable, correct? And besides, who knows if she really is just checking up on us?" 

"I'm aware of that, Alois.. And I love her for it, but it wouldn't hurt to put a little trust on me, you know? I'm not a kid anymore." With pained eyes, I said. 

"Maybe she's having a hard time accepting that fact.. Would you hate her for it?" 

"Heavens, no! I can never do that, I wouldn't be able to continue on living after my parents' death if it weren't for her.. She's the only family I have left.. Well, apart from you, naturally.." Alois' aqua eyes lit up like Christmas lights, before I knew it I'm stuck, cuddled between the leather of the sofa and Alois' almost purring form. 

"Oh Ciel, I-I.. I would've been alone and d-dying on the streets if it weren't for you and Aunt Red.. We may be a nuisance most of the times but a-always know that we're here because we care for you.." A small sniff and how his usually elated voice trembled, latched a smile on my lips, one that does not usually graces them. 

Instead of responding from Alois' sappy words, I decided to bask on them silently. 

"Pft.. Big baby.." I teased, yet snuggled closer to the emotional blond. 

"Tais-toi! I still haven't forgiven you for going out on a date with Sebastian without even telling me! How could you? I thought I was your bestfriend??" He whined and I rolled my eyes, well at least he's back to normal.. 

"Because it's not a date, connard.. I'm already dating Elizabeth, remember? And besides, I'm not gay.." I huffed, like it's the most obvious statement ever. 

"Whatever, but what about Sebastian? Are you sure he's not gay?" Alois eyed me suspiciously. 

"He's not.. Remember how he reacted when he mistaken my invitation and thought I asked him out? What made you think he's gay anyway?" 

"Well, he hangs out with Claude.." With a shrug of his shoulders, Alois said. 

"So you just assumed he was gay because he's friends with one?" 

"No. I just think hanging out with Claude and not going gay is a bit tough.. I mean, have you seen my man?" I could barely contain the snort threatening to escape my lips, eyeing the ludicrous blond who's looking all smitten and arrogant.. 

"Pft, please? That golden eyed flirt? For all we know, it might be the other way around, Sebastian could be the reason why he's gay.." Without missing a beat, I blurted out, only realizing the mistake when that foolish grin across Alois's face grew. 

"Oh... So you'd go gay for him, huh?" The prat snickered with a teasing jab of his elbow, feeling my bloody cheeks heat up, once more. 

"I-I'm not... T-that's not.." 

"What's wrong, Cielly-bear? Cat got your tongue?" 

"I hate you, sometimes." I told him through gritted teeth. 

"Doesn't matter.. You love me most of the times.." Alois replied with soft teasing grin.

●●● 

"You do know that I'll be finding this out sooner or later, right? You might as well spill the beans.." A roll of those garnet eyes came before locking with expectant gold ones. 

"For the nth time, Claude. There's none to spill because nothing happened in the first place." 

"That's not how Alois described it, he even told me you're already on first name basis.. Is that true? Are you calling him Ciel now~?" Purred his friend, smirk only widens when he shot him a glare. 

"Yes, that, we do. But it's just a way of showing that we have finally come to terms with each other.." 

"So, you're still not going to tell me what happened?" 

"For the love of! Ugh... Fine!" Exasperated, he threw his hands up in defeat and decided to just give in. 

"First we had lunch-" 

"Alone?" Claude interjected, highly curious yet mostly teasing. 

"Yes.. Since his employee stood us up. Then he invited me over to his place, which by the way, is three floors below mine, we played chess, I baked him a cake and we watched a couple of shows on the telly.." Sebastian relayed, purposely leaving out the part right before Alois decided to ring the telephone. 

"Sounds like a date to me.." 

"It's not, alright? I.. I'm not gay.. And I don't even know if he's into men.." Said Sebastian as he gulped down his coffee and averted his eyes. 

"And if he is, would you be going for him?" For a moment, the crimson-eyed one contemplated on what to say, the sudden need to gulp, came in strong. Somehow finding it harder to respond albeit his brain was telling him to say no. 

"Can we just drop the subject, please.." 

"Fine.. I'll just ask again once you've finally get pass the in denial stage.." Instead of responding, Sebastian then just rolled his eyes, secretly loss for words anyway. 

He watched as the other man pulled another sweet from his pocket, this time a vanilla flavoured Funtom lolly. Recognizing the logo from the previous wrappers scattered across the table. 

"That's what? Your fourth or fifth one? I've never seen you eat this much sweets before." His companion popped the lolly out from his mouth before answering 

"These are pretty good.. My mouth has been craving it ever since Alois gave me one." He explained before proceeding back to suckling. 

"How many have you had?" With a chuckle, Sebastian inquired. 

"If these babies could get me drunk then I probably am suffering from a massive headache. It will still be worth it, mind you.. It's a shame that the lady from the store was eyeing like a hawk when I bought a bunch, yesterday. Apparently, Funtom's candies usually doesn't cater to adult customers.." Seconds after this statement left Claude, something clicked inside Sebastian's head, making him grin like a fool with wide, lit up crimson eyes. 

With barely a farewell after, he stood up and hurriedly was on his feet, phone pressed against his ear and strode with haste. 

When the receiver picked it up, no time was wasted before he immediately blurted out his words. 

"Hello, Ciel? Meet me in the office, I think I just found the perfect product for our launch.."

°°°  
 _Translations:_  
"Oh mon Dieu" (French)- Oh my god  
"Tais-toi" (French)- Shut up  
Connard (French)- asshole/bastard

\---


	15. That Brother, Replacement

The room was remotely silent, save for the light taps of my finger as it repeatedly collided against the surface of my table. 

Minutes after I left Claude, I headed directly towards my office waiting for Ciel to arrive. Shortly after about quarter of an hour, he barged inside my office like he owns it, huffing and flustered like a little hamster. 

"You aren't the most athletic type of guy, are you?" I teased, chin resting against the palm of my hand. I watched him roll his vibrant blue eyes and slump down the velvet chair opposite mine. 

"I'm not here to play games with you, Sebastian. Do you have any idea how much energy it took up rushing towards here? Just cut to the chase.." With crossed arms and a glare, Ciel said. 

"Alright.. I mentioned the idea for the product, yes?" Ciel nodded with vigor, eyes focused on me intently. 

"Well, from my conversation with Claude earlier, I thought about an innovation that can associate Funtom with KME without losing its usual appeal to the public." 

"And?" He expectantly added. 

"I suggest we launch sweets that cater to adults, liquor laced lollies and cocktail themed or flavoured candies that will expand Funtom's market share with KME as official manufacturer. Think about it, your products won't be viewed as children's only, all the while gaining more popularity and profit.." After a look of contemplation on his face, finally Ciel responded. 

"We've been venturing towards the idea of expanding target market for awhile now and I think this would be the key to that." 

"So do we have a deal?" I asked with an eager grin. 

"Deal." He smirked back. 

"Now, the arduous part is how to introduce it to the public.." His amused chuckle caught my attention, still smirking with that smug look on his face. 

_"Just leave it to me, Michaelis.."_

*** 

To say that Ciel's marketing plan was great, simply wouldn't suffice, it's beyond brilliant! The limited time span he was allotted to work on and still managed to come up with a thoroughly thought of plan, further left me in awe once he relayed it to me a couple of days after our meeting in my office. 

The three-point plan starts with the embellishment of the products' packaging, changing the usual colorful wrappers with elegant looking ones that presents Funtom and KME's logo, next was when he gathered the PR staff and asked them to distribute the product samples in some of the city's famous clubs and pubs, which gained multiple tons of satisfying feedbacks. 

The only thing left was the commercial to be aired within a couple of days. The theme was sweet yet seductive, with the tagline: " _Not your innocent kind of sweet.._ " 

But unfortunately since the weather had been abruptly changing for the past couple of days, we're already behind schedule. 

"Sir.. The male model can't make it today, he called and said his area was flooded." An aggravated groan escaped poor Ciel, the boy hadn't slept for days and was barely eating anything apart from the tea I've made him and a couple of snacks.

"We won't be able to make it.. We need this finished today." Ciel weakly argued, his eyes, glassy and knackered. 

"Can we just find someone to take his place? Anyone decent enough." He suggested out of whim. 

"Ummm... How about Sir Sebastian?" The employee suggested, both pair of eyes scanning me from head to toe, as they nodded their heads. 

" _Bloody no!_ Just choose someone, anyone but me.." I snarled, backing away slightly. Ciel then stood up, caught my eye and gently gripped my coat like a kid asking for candy. 

"Sebastian, please.. We can't afford to lose another day.. Besides, this ad will air only for a little while, we just have to informally introduce it to the masses." To deny those pleading eyes almost seemed impossible, before I knew it, I was hesitantly agreeing and was pulled into a dressing room with make up hastily being applied onto my face. 

"Is this really necessary?" I cringed as the woman continued putting stuff I know none of. 

"If you ask me, I think you're hot enough even without them." A voice behind me purred, coming from a tall, petite blond with voluptuous curves, she just entered the dressing room but her eyes were locked unto me like she'd done a century of it. 

"Hi handsome, I'll be the one you're working with." She said in an annoyingly cheerful voice, I nodded and put on a small smile, hoping to drive her away with my disinterest. 

"Oh come on, don't be like that.. You're kissing me later, anyway.." She chuckled faintly, as I gawk at her with wide eyes. 

_"Excuse me?"_

"You don't know?! Uh... Wait.." After scrambling about inside her purse, she produced a neat bind of paper and brought it closer to me, pointing out a scene that had me instantly on my feet as I searched for Ciel with haste. 

"Ciel! What's the meaning of this?" I barged inside the room and pointed the part where it indicates the kissing scene. 

Phantomhive didn't even flinch, he read it nonchalantly and stared at me with his signature poker face. 

"It's part of the script Sebastian, just go along with it, it's nothing but a wee kiss anyway.." Before I could even lash out, an arm encircled my bicep, gaze travelling towards the same female from before. 

"He's right.. _Sebastian, isn't it?_.." She purred my name in a low voice, rubbing my arm slowly as she continued. 

"And besides, I'll make sure you'd enjoy it, I promise. I'm very good with my tongue~" I almost yanked my arm away from her bloody grasp, but being the gentleman that I was, Instead I just turned to Ciel with pleading eyes and silently prayed he'd heed my request. 

"Should the kissing scene _REALLY_ be included?" I repeated, more desperately this time, looking at the female model that was eyeing me like she shall pounce any given moment. 

My gaze went back to Ciel; albeit, his wasn't meeting mine. Those blue eyes were narrowed and sharply piercing the unaware girl who was still gawking at me, his lips were pressed in a hard line as if ready to engage in a battle to the death. Well, if looks can kill, the girl still latched around my bicep would've dropped dead onto the ground by now. 

"Ok, I think the kissing scene is not really necessary!" He bellowed towards the crew, earning a whimper of disagreement from the female model. Ciel paid it no mind and stomped his way out after muttering something to himself. 

_"Harlot.."_ the little devil said, loud enough for me to hear but not enough to catch anyone else's attention. 

As the small CEO angrily strode away, without even a single glance, a smile crept its way across my lips, I dare say that I was quite amused by Ciel's little tantrum, looking as adorable and as endearing as ever despite his crunched up face.. 

●●● 

Everything went smoothly, the crew were efficient and the actors were cooperative, the only one seeming out of place was Ciel Phantomhive himself. 

The CEO was visibly fidgeting and highly irritated, unlike how usually composed he was during business events. 

_The reason, none other than Sebastian Michaelis._

Ever since the prep team presented the 188 centimeters of a dashing proxy, all eyes were on him. He was dressed in a casual, fitted moss green turtleneck sweater, topped by a black long-sleveed blazer with slim-fitted grey trousers and black velvet topsiders. Far from the usual suit that he wore most of the times, he was never the naff bloke but it was the only piece of clothing that Ciel ever saw him in. 

The world itself spun around when Sebastian made his way towards the stunned Ciel, looking for comfort and relaying nervousness, the boy simply clicked his tongue and ignored him, determined to distance himself from the poor lad as much as possible. 

The shoot went smoothly, except for the part where the female model will slide her hands underneath Sebastian's shirt and roam them across his stomach, exposing some of his flesh unto the camera, this was in lieu of the previous kissing scene. 

But whenever the girl would attempt to touch Sebastian's bare flesh, the man would jolt, effectively cutting off the scene, with his sweater hitched and sculpted abs still on view. 

"Ciel.." He whined multiple of times, obviously collywobbled and as if pleading for it to stop. 

The way his crimson eyes seemed desperate, stomach exposed for Ciel's wandering eyes and the tinge of pink decorating his cheeks from embarrassment, were all too much for Ciel to handle, he always end up yelling at the poor bloke and then running off to the loo to wash his burning face with cold water. His knees were weak and chest pounding like it never did before. 

"Ugh. I hate you so sodding much!" He grunted to himself, unsure of the recipient of those words. He was becoming more sick everyday, with the foreign symptoms getting worse and he still couldn't find their roots. 

After about 20 minutes of gathering himself, he went back only to find the crew wrapping up. Apparently they'd manage to surpass the last scene and was able to shoot it, somehow.. 

Sebastian was nowhere in sight and Ciel wondered why was he the first one he searched for, instead he was greeted by the sight of the female model's scowling face, she was glowering directly towards his direction and abruptly stopped in front of him. 

"Thanks for ruining it for me, I could've been making out with Sebastian in the dressing room right now." Ciel can't help but chuckle, feeling all proud that he was sure Sebastian showed no interest towards the blond harlot. 

"You can lay nude before him and I'm still betting he wouldn't even give your utterly fake body a second glance." That smug grin quirking his lips was wiped when the girl yanked his slate hair harshly, as Ciel retaliated by pulling her blond locks. 

Her long manicured nails almost scratched his soft cheek but Ciel managed to push her away only to loss his balance in the process. A searing pain shot through him when he mistepped his foot and twisted his ankle, sending him bum first to the ground, as the people around them finally noticed the commotion. 

"What's going on?" Sebastian's familiar voice boomed, once his eyes caught Ciel's form on the floor, he was rushing towards him in a matter of seconds. 

" _Ciel!_ Are you okay? What happened?" He cupped that distressed pair of cheeks that was wincing from the pain. 

"What did you do to him?!" He growled towards the stupefied blond, gawking at him with fright. 

"I.. I.. H-he was.." 

"If you hurt him again, I swear to God I'd forget you're a girl. Now get the fuck out of my face before I call security." The menacing warning and the threatening voice that he spoke with was enough to send the girl running. Reverting his attention back to Ciel. 

"Are you hurt? Can you stand? What did she do to you?" Sebastian demanded, which Ciel responded with the roll of his eyes, despite the pain and the warmth of being coddled upon.

"I'm fine.. I just.. want to go home now.." Ciel said, still panting from the pain from his ankle. 

"Is Alois home?" 

"No, he's staying at Claude's for the night. But, it's fine. I can manage on my own. Just drive me back to my place." The stubborn boy attempted to stand, only to wobble back into Sebastian's arms. 

"If you think I'm going to let you on your own at this state then you're gravely mistaken, Phantomhive. You're stuck with me until this thing heals.." With unwavering voice, Sebastian proclaimed. Earning a yelp from the smaller lad as he effortlessly scooped him in his arms like a bride in veil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To commemorate the start of my Christmas vacation, here's an update for you lovely dears. Enjoy! And don't forget to share thoughts about this chapter! P.s. the events pertaining to the launch and conception of their product is purely fictitious, no market research was conducted and no product could be launched at that short span of a time, it barely was screened and in real life it would plop real hard. XD


	16. That Brother, Restless

"Stay here and I'll fix us up something to eat." I instructed Ciel, right after I sat him atop the cushions of my sofa. 

Both of us, dressed more casually for comfort. I wore a simple shirt and cotton sweatpants while Ciel was wearing my old pajama pair patterned with stripes.

"I hope you don't suppose I could just bunk off with this.." He pointed out, a small smirk ghosting his face. All the while holding a pack of ice against his sprained ankle 

I went and did as I had said, spacing out a couple of times with flashes of today's events. From the embarrassment and nervousness of being filmed, acting with someone I barely know; up to Ciel's peculiarity, something I couldn't quite fathom. 

Honestly, I felt a pang of pain every time he yells at me or whenever he distance himself for some apparent reason, but each time I caught him staring, made up for all of I had to endure this day. That constant color across his cheeks, only accentuating his beautiful pair of blue eyes, filled with an emotion that had me melting inside. 

His mere presence got me through the day, realizing that I only ought to search for him and whatever ire that the model brought me, the humiliation and awkwardness that I felt when faced with a camera, melts away in an instant; calming, motivating, and pushing me forward as though he holds my goal, my finish line. 

And when I caught sight of him on the floor, wincing and clearly in pain, my guts twisted in the most unsettling way possible, pulling me close to make sure he's fine, as if I needed the assurance for myself. 

"Sebastian.. Could you come here for a second?" The little prince called. 

"Yeah? Are you famished? I'll be done in about a minute." I flashed him a smile, he was looking all adorable bundled with blankets and pillow. 

"I er.. I'm sorry.. for how acted earlier, I know I've said and did things that was downright rude, infuriating, if not.." That adorable blush on his cheeks returned, almost having me ask to excuse myself for a moment. 

"It's fine, honestly.. It was bugger all but a product of stress.. Really, pay it no mind." I went and assured him, gently squeezing his tensed shoulder. The moment was cut short when a sound from the microwave had gone off. Forcing me to return in order to properly serve the meal. 

Upon returning, I was greeted by the sight of Ciel harboring a wide grin, his eyes, filled with childlike anticipation. 

"Would you be so kind and introduce tonight's meal, chef Michaelis?" The little minx cooed. 

"Please, I merely reheated it." I answered with mirth. 

"Oh but you still made it yourself, yes?" 

"That, I did." 

"Then be a dear and present it properly." He playfully demanded, perfect for the retort I have in mind. 

"As my lord wishes.." Accompanied with a mock bow and an amused grin, I said. Placing the plate of steaming pasta on top of the pillow located on his lap. 

"Tonight, I humbly present a serving of angel hair pasta with homemade basil and oregano pesto... Is my bocchan feeling generous enough to allow a lowly servant, such as I, to join him for supper?" That unexpected giggle that escaped his lips was worth the farce I had to put up with, finally Ciel patted the space beside him as he put on his best impression of someone worth the title of "young master". 

"I suppose.. Since you out did yourself today. Come and sit with me, butler." 

"Hmm, I thought I was your chef?" With a chuckle, I said. Doing just what my little lord ask of me. 

_"Do not ever question your master, Sebastian.."_

*** 

We spent most of the night talking, bickering over some point, but still conversation, nonetheless. 

How massive the transition was from enemies to friends _(Yes, Ciel himself confirmed this, once I accidentally broached the topic)_ , is still beyond me. We even went as far as to discuss about his panic attacks, and openly told me that they've been constantly happening ever since his parents were killed by an over-speeding car, saying that his conscience probably couldn't bear the thought of him doing the same thing, whenever he's driving at such a speed...

One minute we were baring fangs at each other and the next thing I know, I was almost looking forward to spending time with the little brat, wanting to learn more about what's inside that tough shell of his. Oh the wonders of how life works...

The clock reads 2:54 when we finally called it a day, both beyond knackered. Despite the lengthy coaxing of taking my bed for the night, the stubborn Phantomhive insisted on occupying the couch, grumbling something along the lines of abusing hospitality. 

Now, I lay awake atop the mattress, trying to force him out of my head for every time I close my eyes and give way to sleep, his bright blue eyes manages to crawl its way unto my subconscious. 

Whenever I drift off with drowsiness, my mind somehow makes up these vivid scenarios where he was smiling fondly at me from such a short distance. 

It is 4:30 and all I wanted is some sleep, to rest for even a wee bit, why is he making this so hard for me? 

Throwing caution to the wind, I decided to close my eyes and let whatever dream of Ciel haunts my sleep... 

And besides, to be dreaming of such an angelic face, how awful could it possibly be? 

●●● 

Sebastian woke up to the blaring sound of his alarm, groaning with dismay but hesitantly got up, nonetheless. His mind was still reeling from the insufficient sleep and half dosing off when he exited his room in order to take a bath. 

He passed by the living room and noticed the mess of sheets and pillows scattered about, wondering to himself how they got there. The presence of two unclean dishes by the countertop also went noticed as he recalled ever using two plates last evening. 

Finally he reached the door and grasp the brazen knob, which was locked from the inside. Without thinking it through, grabed the key by the counter and opened it, mindlessly. The the faint smell of his lavender shampoo and the muffled sound of cascading water from inside dawned him, but his still-asleep brain decided to ignore those bits and urged him to open the door instead. 

And suddenly, like the strongest cup of coffee, what he saw knocked the sleep out of his system. 

Across the clear glass-door shower was a petite form with supple-looking alabaster skin and slate-grey hair crowned with delicate foam. Sebastian stood frozen by the doorway, unable to speak, unable to move, yet his eyes wandered unconsciously through the field of wet flesh. 

The expanse of bare, flawless skin seemed endless, from the swan-like neck, to those flushed shoulders, narrow back and small waist, until his gaze landed onto those perfect mounds of flesh, _plump and firm_ , against the boy's backside, adored with two dimples by the end of his spine.

_"Sebastian!!!"_ A horrified squeak of his name broke his trance, along with the shampoo bottle thrown harshly at his torso. 

"C-ciel??" Suddenly the sheets and the extra plate made sense, he did have company last night, how he had forgotten that, made no sense. 

"GET OUT! What the bloody hell are you doing?!" The flustered male bellowed, loud enough that it could shatter the clear glass door just a few octaves higher, all while trying to cover his nude form. 

"I'm sorry!" Was Sebastian's guilty plea before shutting the door behind him. 

Minutes later, Ciel emerged from the loo, hair damp, clothes wrinkled, and face, red from pure rage and humiliation. He shot a gut-wrenching glare towards the stupefied Sebastian and rushed towards the door without a word.

Even before the taller bloke could formulate audible words, Ciel was long gone. Slamming the door behind him with an echoing thud. 

His mind told him to run after the younger one and apologize, just before the damage grow. But the image that his eyes saw seemed to have broken his feet and cemented it through the wooden floor, he stood there all paralyzed with Ciel's lack of clothing pinned inside his brain, no matter how he berated himself of how perverse it is to keep on recalling the sight. 

Finally he let his knees give out and slumped against the wall for support, waves of turbulent emotions crashing down at the same time, making his breath hitch and his chest, heave. 

Apology be damned, perhaps he can do that later. For now he prioritizes devising a way to abolish the not so decent imagery, before it starts to partake in his dreams late at night. 

If Ciel's eyes and rare smile managed to keep him awake for hours, _who knew what consequences this new found view could ever do to Sebastian?_

*** 

Ciel was irritated, no matter how hard he tried, memories of the events that occurred at Sebastian's place still haunts him. How great it started and how tragic the ending was.. 

He busied himself with the stack of paperwork that needed to be reviewed or signed, he watched various sorts of movies and documentaries during his breaks but somehow, the embarrassing and highly infuriating memory still managed to crawl its way into his conscious brain. 

Sebastian had been flooding his phone with messages and calls to the point where Ciel just snapped and turned the device off, officially cutting off the desperate man. His staff was also ordered to not entertain guests in case the said fellow decided to pay him a visit. 

Just the thought of Sebastian made him groan out loud, gently pulling his hair as he buried his face between his elbows. It wasn't entirely about the embarrassing encounter itself, it's more about the part of him that feels so humiliated to be so exposed before the raven's eyes. Something about the fact that it _was_ Sebastian who saw him at such a state made him all topsy-turvy and a tad much more insecure, for some unfathomable reason. 

"Sir?" A voice outside his door called. Effectively cutting his exasperating thoughts. 

"Come in, Hannah." His secretary obliged, entering the room with a baby blue box in hand, immediately capturing Ciel's attention. 

"Someone left it by my table, Sir. With a small note addressed to you.." The bluenette's heart sped up, a hunch forming at the back of his head. 

"J-just leave it here.." He asked, breathless, eyeing the box as it was gently placed in front of him. 

Once alone with it, he immediately noticed the white parchment on top of the lid, a familiar scribble of black ink almost made his knees buckle if it weren't for the chair he was currently occupying. 

_To Ciel,_

The outside said, he yanked it with haste and brought the paper near his face to examine its full content. 

_I'm truly sorry about what happened yesterday, I understand if you don't want to see me right now. But please know that it was never my intention to witness you in such a state.  
Hopefully you enjoy this little gift of mine, somehow ease the guilt that's consuming me up since yesterday. _

_-S.M._

With fumbling hands he opened the box, within it were delectable looking mini cheesecakes topped with fresh strawberries, which Ciel assumed made by Sebastian himself. 

He was not aware of how wide his smile was, or that he was even smiling in the first place, until he felt it strain against his heated cheeks, the insistent booming from his chest returned and was louder than ever. Confused and agitated, he let his petite form slump heavily against the table top with a muffled sigh of distress. 

_"What the bloody hell are you doing to me.."_ He whispered to himself, face buried against his palms as his current position accentuated the pounding inside his chest..

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I awfully adored ALL of the reviews from the chapter prior to this. And again, massive thanks to you lot! You guys motivate me to continue writting! T^T ❤️❤️


	17. His Bocchan, Confronted

This past few days, Sebastian and I had been.. Well bonded.. 

After I rang his phone and told him to come by my place and chat about that awful incident, I was peppered with the longest apology that I received in my 22 years of existing, along with the promise of making it up to me. 

Apparently, his idea of making up was certainly in line with mine. He had been the one preparing my meals ever since that apology, along with the occasional sweets that I thoroughly enjoy. It's like having my own professional chef without having to spend a single penny, plus desserts to spare. 

"Knock knock.." The familiar voice, full of mirth, called. Peeking that ebony head through the ajar door of my unit. 

"Like you need permission to enter.." I snorted, watching him chuckle while making his way towards the center table with a Tupperware in hand. 

"I brought you something oriental and healthy today, I figured you'd die early from a clogged artery if I continued feeding you as I did the last few meals." Sebastian muttered, sitting beside me. 

"What is that, exactly?" I asked, pointing towards the brown contents encased. 

"Brown rice with sautéed chicken and broccoli." Upon hearing the sodding vegetable, I made a gagging face which earned a gentle pinch on my pierced lobe. 

"Ow!" 

"Make sure to eat all of it, including the vegetables. Or else you are not getting anywhere near these sumptuous, sweet coconut ice for dessert." Said Sebastian as he flashed me the little cubed goodies of white and pink. 

With renewed determination to claim my precious price, I snatched the tupperware from his hands. 

"Alright, mum." I teased, before downing the meal, which was surprisingly contrast to my previous foul judgement. 

It was a Sunday morning, both of us off from our offices and decided to spend the day evaluating our recent product launch, finding rooms for innovation of if necessary, improvements.

"I'm home.." Suddenly the door burst open, revealing Alois with paper bags of groceries in his arms. 

"Oh, you're here again.." He pointed out, eyes fixated at Sebastian with a smirk. 

"Er yeah.. I hope it's not as bothersome as I just felt.." Sebastian let out a hesitant chuckle. 

"Not at all, love. You chaps don't mind me and continue your quality time together." Before an argument can even be formulated, Alois disappeared through the kitchen with a mirthful chuckle. 

*** 

"Let me get this straight, you are not in any way, seeing each other?" The sodding blond queried, after I cornered him in his room when Sebastian left, supposedly to explain. 

"For the millionth time, no.. I have a girlfriend, and what we're doing is solely for the sake of business." I firmly stated. 

"Then why are you constantly together? Alone.. With your homemade goodies and private _'master-butler'_ jokes.." 

"We don't really have much of a choice but to get along, now do we? We're basically stuck together, so why not make it at least tolerable." 

"Please, I see no hint of forced company between you two.. Especially from his part. All smiling while he feeds you like a mother hen.. What if he fancies you?" He suddenly blurted out, almost had me gagging on air. 

"W-what do you mean fancies me?" 

"You know.. _likes you_.. Like the way I like Claude.." 

"That's.. T-there is no way t-that's true, Alois! You know it.." Aqua orbs widen, locked unto my face before flailing his arms with disbelief. 

" _You're blushing?!_ Heavens, Ciel! You're obnoxiously red!" He bellowed, with an accusatory finger pointing right at me. 

"I do not! Stop it! I never had blushed in my entire life.. What am I, a girl?!" 

"It's true! Wait!" With swift hands he rummage about inside his purse, producing a circular compact mirror adjacent to what I could only assume was face powder. 

The reflection stared back at me with same features I'm most certainly familiar with since the the day of my birth, the only difference was the burgundy color of the flesh itself starting from the high of my cheeks to tips of my ears. 

"Oh bloody tosh.. Is that how I constantly look whenever my sodding cheeks heat up?!" I asked with disbelief, as realization hits. 

"Aha! Caught you by the mouth!" Alois stood up and pointed. 

"What do you mean caught me? What does it matter if my cheeks gets all warmed up whenever he's around? The feeling may be a bit miffy but nothing too serious. I reckon it'll go away in time.. Or do you perhaps think I should go see a doctor?" I asked with utter seriousness, as these symptoms are starting to get way out of hand. 

"Tell me you're jesting. Do you honestly think you're... sick?" 

"Well I've been having these constant changes, lately, peculiar symptoms, if you may.." 

"Let me guess, warm cheeks, hard breathing and insistent pounding inside your chest?" He asked in the most bored tone ever. 

"Exactly! How did you know? Is it normal?" 

"Yes, normal for someone spouting a little crush.. You're attracted to him, asshat.. You just confirmed it unconsciously." With a roll of his eyes, Alois said. 

"But I'm not gay!" I argued with all my might. 

"It doesn't necessarily mean you are one, moron. You could be bi, for all we know." 

"Bi?" I asked with furrowed brows. 

"Cor blimey! I never thought the day would come where you'd be on the receiving end of an explanation.. Bisexual, Ciel.. it means you can either be with both the male and female gender." My eyes widen, what does he sodding mean by BOTH?! I don't do that! 

"Close your wide eyes! I never meant both at the same time.." A breath of relief passed my lips, followed by Alois' small giggle. 

"Oh.. So you think I'm bisexual? Truth be told, I never considered my preference before.." Admittedly, I said. 

"Possibly, which leads us back to the topic of you being attracted to Sebastian tall-ass Michaelis.." I averted my eyes, suddenly feeling lost for words. 

"I won't judge you, alright? Being attracted to someone else whilst you are in a relationship is not a bad thing. It does not immediately mean you're cheating on Lizzy, it's normal for people to feel attraction. Especially if it's Sebastian, the guy is practically sex on legs, not to mention a sophisticated gent, once you get pass the temper and pride fits during the first few days." Alois pointed out with a giggle recalling the fights and quarrels we've had about his car. 

"I just.. I mean, it still doesn't make the idea of being attracted to Sebastian, any less appalling.. It just feels... wrong, somehow." 

"It still is your choice, of course. I'm just making you aware of your options, seeing as you are quite oblivious of them." 

"Well, I don't think you'd receive an admission from me anytime soon, I still believe these are all just a product of stress and spending a tad too much time with that gargantuan that seems to grow on my skin as the time goes by...." 

_Yes, that must be it. Nothing more, nothing less.._

●●● 

Loud music was echoing through the walls of the dim dancefloor, bodies filled with hyped energy, wave and move along every beat. Somewhere in the middle of this crowd was a blond-haired beauty, dancing with the same vigor. 

He was wearing the tightest and shortest pair of leather shorts that hugged his behind in the most tantalizing way possible, a white crop-top ending mid-stomach, exposing his flat belly and the circular hoop adorning that navel, along with high, jet black silk socks that ended mid-thigh, together with a pair of velvet half-boots.

The grinding and swaying of his svelte hips came to a halt when a vibration from his back pocket made it's presence known.. Fishing out the insistent device with the flashing of a familiar name plastered across the screen brought a smile unto that rounded face. 

Instantly, Alois weaved through the sea of moving people and made his way towards the loo, still with the phone in hand. 

"Alois, speaking.." He said, masking the excitement coursing 

"How's my highness?" The seductive purr of his lover's voice said through the opposite line. 

"You specifically told me you'll be busy and won't be able to spend the night with me, had a sudden change of heart?" The petite form shook from a small cackle. 

"No, I still can't be with you. But it does not indicate that I won't bother to call and ask where you currently are.." The monotonous voice of the man said. 

"I'm in a club, obviously." 

"Who are you with?" 

"No one." 

"Are you drunk?" 

"No." 

"What are you wearing? Is it something too revealing? How many times have you been hit on by some random bloke?" A wide grin spread across Alois' face, feeling his guts flutter from the older's protective blabbers. 

"I think it's better to leave that unto your imagination, Claude." He purred, feeling a shiver down his back when the man snarled through the phone. 

"Alois.. I asked you a bloody question." 

"Fine. It's decent enough, not too short, nothing too thin and easily ripped off. And I've only been hit on, twice, since I set foot in here. Jeez, you sound just like my father.." He feigned a click of his tongue, and yet still wearing that flattered grin. 

"You can call me daddy, tomorrow night if you behave yourself in there." Claude seductively purred, earning a barely contained moan from the flustered Alois. 

"Cut it out, or I'll wank my horny ass in this grimy toilet seat. Seriously, why did you call?" 

"I already told you that I was to check up on you. Plus, I'm on a break. You very well know that I'm not quite acquainted with the people in here. I just wanted to hear a familiar voice." 

"Why not ring Sebastian, then?" He said before the suggestion was immediately shot down. 

"Don't get me started on that wanker. Whenever I talk to him, for some bloody unknown reason, the topic keeps on reverting back to Ciel. Ciel likes this, Ciel did that, Ciel, Ciel, Ciel.. I'm telling you.. The moron had it bad for your friend.." 

"Well that's no good..." Biting his lower lip, Alois hesitantly mumbled. 

"Why? Is Ciel not interested in Sebastian?" The other answered, laced with confusion 

"Ciel is dating someone, a girl to be precise." 

" _What??? He's not gay??_ " This time, the blond burst into a hysterical laugh, as Claude's voice was obviously coated with disbelief. 

"But.. He and Sebastian had been spending so much time together! I even thought they're shagging already!" Added the raven head, after Alois' laughing high died down. 

" _Please_ , I doubt that Ciel had even kissed his girlfriend yet, the guy is a wee virgin baby.." 

"But I can't be the only one thinking there is more to those two than being workaholic buddies.." Faustus replied with a slight snort. 

"You aren't. But what fun would it be to point out the details, this early on the show? I say, let them realize the obvious and let us mind our own business for now." Alois grinned, readying his _"I told you so"_ speech once his friend finally realizes his unwelcomed feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's Christmas and I adore you lot so much, here's an update! Merry Christmas, dearests! Enjoy your day! ❤️


	18. His Bocchan, Realizing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by [ this song](https://youtu.be/vl_wmxuqwnI), feel free to listen to it whilst reading the update. Enjoy! ❤️

I woke up to the sound of the same melody blaring through the central speaker, this has been going on for almost 3 days..

3 days of the same bloody song.. 3 days of the same lyrics, same melody, and the same annoying smirk on Alois' face everytime he were to sing along with the sodding composition right in front of my face.

When I exited my room while rumbling about how I hate the wanker and that sorry excuse for a song, the first chorus just ended, Alois was nowhere to be seen but the song was now louder than ever.

_Has it ever crossed your mind_  
_When we're hanging, spending time boy, are we just friends?_  
_Is there more, is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_  
_'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last_  
_Last forever, forever.._

The same alluring voice of the singer, said through the speakers, came after it was the most ear-racking voice that blurted out from the kitchen, singing along the chorus with much vigor.

_"Do you ever think when you're all alone,_  
_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_  
_Am I crazy or falling in love?_  
_Is it real or just another crush?"_ Alois sang, swaying his hips to the rhythm while washing the dishes.

_"Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
_Are you holding back like the way I do?_  
_'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away_  
_But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_  
_Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy~"_ He continued, unaware of my presence until I slightly pulled his shirt.

"Oi, keep it down.. This song's been on replay for far too long. Aren't your ears bleeding?" I asked, all irate as I watched him flip through his phone and paused it.

"I like this song.. Very much so, that I can't stop playing it over and over. Tell me you hate it and I'll tell how heartless of a twat you are.." He challenged, finishing up the dishes and walking with me towards the dining area.

"Well I might have, the first few times. But it's been, what? The millionth time I heard this song?"

"I just want to memorize the lyrics by heart. And the song makes more sense as you repeat it even more.. You want to see what I mean?" Alois was about to press his phone, probably to replay it again.

"No need. I think I heard it enough, from the speakers and from your concerts in the shower." I said with the roll of my eyes.

"But have you been paying attention to the lyrics, Ciel?" He asked.

"Why would I? Most of the songs have generic messages, anyway." 

"Well, you should! Yes, I agree that most songs convey the same thoughts, but it's the one which you can relate to, matters. It may be too sweet and gentle to describe what's happening between Claude and I, but still.. I can't help but think of him everytime I hear this song." He said with a small smile.

Alois is in so deep, maybe he just do not know it yet, but I never saw him be this way over a guy before. Usually his flings lasts only for a day, a week at most, with no real attachment behind. No casual dates, no random meetings, just plain shagging. 

With Claude, he often talk about those little things that produce a sparkle in his eyes. Sure, it's annoying, and awfully repetitive, but I can help but admire how elated he appears when talking about the man..

But, enough of that..

"What does this have to do with me? Why are you incorporating this song with me?" He made a sound that might as well replace the expression _"Duh?"_

" _Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
_All I ever think about is you_  
_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_  
_And I've just got to know..."_ He sang softly. "Are you certain that this part rings no bell, Ciel? Do these lines not remind you of someone?"

Finally catching up what he is hinting, I stood up from the opposite side of the table and sternly slammed my palms against the wooden surface.

"Why are you still talking about Sebastian?!"

_"Did I mention any names, love?_ I was merely asking.." As I watched a smirk crept its way across that pale face, I felt my own, heat up. Lost for words and utterly embarrassed.

"Well, I'm off to somewhere. I think you have some thinking to do.." Said Alois before standing up and taking his leave.

"Oh, and Ciel? I left my iPod in your car. Feel free to use it anyway you like." He offered with mirth, leaving me with a curse stuck down my parched throat.

●●●

Hands on the wheel of his unmoving car, eyes fixated upon the small purple iPod situated by the seat beside him.

"I can't believe I'm even considering this.." He huffed to himself. Minutes after, he snatched the device with an irate click of his tongue and casually made his way to his office.

Ciel pretended to have forgotten the existence of that device once he started to actually do some work, scribbling, reading, signing if necessary. But eventually, his blue eyes glides toward Alois' iPod as if it's beckoning him to put each earbud against his ear.

Frustrated, he paused to take a sip unto the steaming cup of tea, brought by his secretary, instantly making a face as the liquid entered his mouth.

_"Bland... Unlike how Sebastian does it.."_

He instantly thought, smacking his head with his palm upon thoughts of how great the tea was when Sebastian was the one who makes it.

_"I can't help but think of him everytime I hear this song."_ Alois' words replayed inside his head.

After a frustrated groan, he found himself putting each earbud against his ear, scrolling through the lists of song until he found the particular one his eyes had been searching.

[ _Crush- David Archuleta_ ](https://youtu.be/vl_wmxuqwnI)

Immediately, it stared playing, Ciel felt his eyes close, felt his body slumped forward and rested his head on top of his crossed arms.

_I hung up the phone tonight_  
_Something happened for the first time deep inside_  
_It was a rush, what a rush_

Rush? Is that what it's called as time seems to fly whenever he spends it with the taller male?

_'Cause the possibility_  
_That you would ever feel the same way about me_  
_It's just too much, just too much_

Does Sebastian really like him? Just like how Alois thought? Is there a meaning behind every kind, almost sweet, gestures? Or is he just assuming things?

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
_All I ever think about is you_  
_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_  
_And I've just got to know_

With closed eyes, he recalled how everything seems to be reminding him of Sebastian these past few days. How he seemed to enjoy his company even more, and how the once annoying symptoms he keeps on feeling everytime he's around, does not seem unwelcome anymore..

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_  
_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_  
_Am I crazy or falling in love?_  
_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
_Are you holding back like the way you do?_  
_'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away_  
_But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_  
_Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

Is he the only one feeling this way? Or are they both having the same troubles?

It's the first time that someone clouded his thoughts as much as Sebastian had, the first to occupy his brain that is not related to business nor his personal issues.

But is it really fair that he had to suffer this way? To feel things he's not even familiar with, all the while, not knowing what the other feels towards him..

The song ended, but Ciel's mind was no longer paying attention. Engrossed with his current dilemma of deciphering what really is going on with him. 

Until his phone buzzed, displaying a name that had his heart booming and head reeling in an instant.

**_Ciel, can I crash at your place later tonight? I'm going bonkers with the people in here! A good game of chess and maybe a short film, would really help a lot.._ **

The message said, came from none other than the man currently invading his thoughts.

If he say no, he'll not feel the insistent pounding in his chest. If he were to distance himself from Sebastian, maybe whatever it is that he feels for him would eventually go away.. No more heated cheeks, no more nervous moments, no more sleepless nights..

His thumbs immediately typed in the reply.. Certain that whatever this answer brings would be for the best.

**_That would be lovely. I'll see you tonight.._ **

He replied...

Ciel knew that this was a grave risk, a risk just to follow that voice coaxing inside his head. Avoiding Sebastian would be the wisest decision, but this would ultimately mean discarding the joy that the man somehow injected into Ciel's veins. How those small moments with him almost meant as much as years of memories..

Maybe the answer to his questions isn't as hard as he thought it'd be.. Maybe all he had to do was stop running away..

_And maybe it's quite alright to admit that he's falling, so long as he only admits it to himself.._

***

"Any wider and your face would certainly split in two.." Bard said, eyeing his friend with his phone in hand. 

"What? Am I not allowed to smile every now and again?" The man countered, trying to conceal the mirth in his voice. 

"Grinning, I have no problem against. Looking like a queer who just got a love letter, on the other hand, is another sodding story." 

"Get stuffed..." All he could manage to respond. 

"Do you really need someone to spend some time with? Or do you need to spend time with _Ciel_ , specifically? Because there's a massive difference, you know." 

"What if I do? Is it really so much of a big deal that I'm spending time with someone who I enjoy being with?" Sebastian asked. 

"So, you like this bloke, or what?" 

"Possibly.." The raven head answered with the shrug of his shoulders. 

"I've no experience to compare what I'm feeling for Ciel, right now. But all I know is that a part of me yearns to be with him, and that's what I'm going to do..." He confidently added, again staring at the CEO's response to his message. 

"And besides, he already agreed to meet me tonight." He softly said, feeling his lips curve upward from the mere thought of seeing the lovely bluenette later tonight. 

" _Tonight?_ Aren't you scheduled to go to the airport this evening? You wouldn't shut up about it, the night before yesterday's." Bard reminded, shattering Sebastian's smitten bubble as he remembered receiving a message, two days prior. 

Frantically scrolling through the conversations in his phone, he viewed and confirmed what his friend said as he reread the message again. 

**_Sebastian-nii! I'm coming home two days from now!!! I'd love it if you were to pick me up at the airport around 10 in the evening. See you soon! Lots of love! x - Lizzy ♡_ **

He almost forgot about the message that made his day when he read it the first time. Was he so immersed with thoughts of the current object of his adoration that he almost stood his sibling up? 

Sebastian felt the shame course through his being, but decided that no good could ever come from it. Choosing to look upon the bright side, despite canceling his plans with Ciel, at least he would be able to introduce him to his beloved sister. 

Hopefully get to spend time with two of the people that causes a genuine smile across his face...

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR YOU LOT! First update this 2017, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to start the year right! ☺️❤️


	19. That Brother, Fazed

**Sorry, I can't make it tonight. Something urgent came up..**

My thumb was hovering above the send button, as if begging me to hit delete instead. Ever since Ciel agreed to meet me this evening, that's all I could ever think of, for the entirety of the day. Another proof was how the fact that I were to fetch Lizzy up, slipped through my memory. 

I'm not just yet certain about what I truly feel for Ciel, but it's already a given fact that I'm attracted to him for some apparent reason. 

This thought never fails to conjure up a chuckle from my throat, along with the occasional shake of my head, every time I recall how bitter was our first conversation. Who would have thought that that encounter would lead me to finally take interest over someone, for the first time in my life? 

After gathering enough strength to actually send that short message, I anxiously settled on the couch, trying to get as comfortable as the situation allows; imagining what would probably happen if tonight's plan with Ciel were to push through. 

Probably rounds after rounds of an intense game of chess, where he would smugly grin after every victory. Perhaps I'd cook him dinner whilst we casually eat in front of the telly, late night news running, and asses glued to the comfortable couch. Maybe I would say something teasing and he'd talk back like a feisty kitten, mewling with disagreement. 

Then, just maybe, I'd catch his eyes, his gaze will lock unto mine and time itself would seem irrelevant. The familiar sense of drowning within those vast pools of blue eyes as I feel myself move closer, wanting more, wanting something more than just to stare at those flushed and parted lips... 

_Then reality knocked.._

All of my what if's, maybe's and perhaps's dissolved to ashes, felt a sting inside my chest as I finally opened his reply from my previous message. 

**It's fine.**

Ciel said. But I do know that it isn't.. Well, at least not to me... 

No matter, I'd make it up to him, instead. Maybe invite him over to meet my sister. I'm certain that Lizzy will find him adorable, just as how I did and still do... 

When I finally deem it time to leave, I made my way to my black Panamera and drove to the airport, immediately searching for the flight details that my sister sent. 

Excited, elated, and a bit impatient, I stood there, waiting for the familiar abundance of pink and the waterfall of golden hair that was my little sister. The screen indicated that her flight has arrived, and I know that it's only a matter of minutes before I see her again after years.. 

When those glass doors finally revealed a familiar small figure wearing an off-shoulder salmon coloured dress, the silver pin I sent for her last birthday, and matching emerald eyes twinkled as they met mine, I can't help but grin as wide as my face could manage, running eagerly towards her. 

My sister dropped her pink suitcase and jumped into my outstretched arms as we met halfway, clinging to my neck like she always has since we were little. 

"I missed you so much, Sebby-nii." She quietly sobbed, embracing me tighter with each sniff. 

"I also missed you an awful lot, love." I answered, equally hugging her tight, her golden locks untied and flowing gracefully against her petite back, with only the pin against the left side of her head. 

I truly missed feeling her inside my arms, feeling the familiar sensation of being her protector, her provider, _her older brother.._

Here, within my arms is the most important person in my life, the only family I have left, _the one I'll sacrifice my whole life for.._

●●● 

A soft moan escaped Alois's mouth, hands threading through the sea of black hair as the man currently devour his neck, leaving trails of possessive marks along the pale pillar. 

"You taste divine, my Highness.." The other purred against his ear, sending shivers to his very core, before feeling his lips be captured into a heated kiss initiated by none but the man above. 

He arched his back just to feel his chest press against the other's, closed his eyes and reveled into that rough and sloppy kiss that made his insides flutter like never before. 

Pairs of hands wandered and groped patches of skin, and clothing were slowly lifted, hitched or tugged. Things could've gotten more heated as the two tangled limbs on top of the couch, until a horrified shout rang through the walls. 

"You uncivilized mongrels!!" Yelled by none other than a very mad and very red Ciel Phantomhive. 

"Oh. You're back. I thought you're meeting up with Sebastian?" Alois casually said, gently pushing Claude off him. 

"That's not the issue, right now! I can't believe I just walked in on that! Bloody hell, Alois! You have a room for such a reason!" Ciel fumed, glaring at his friend and his companion before stomping angrily towards his own bedroom like a little red tomato, of course slamming the door behind him. 

"He's an adorable fellow, isn't he?" Alois directed at Claude who just shook his head with a mirthful chuckle. 

"That, he is. But he seems to be in a sour mood with every encounter I have with him. He might need to get laid, soon. It helps, with all of those frustrations.." The raven-haired commented, a sly smirk plastered on his face that had Alois squinting his eyes. 

"Please tell me you are not thinking of indecent thoughts about my bestfriend.." Gone was the playful tone in that voice, replaced with a not so subtle warning and a piercing glare that had Claude gulping. 

"I am not! I swear.." Claude said, raising both hands in air and internally thanking how Alois's face soften, afterwards. 

"Good. Because I may tease the living hell out of that boy but I care for him as I did for my younger brother, Luka. He was my roommate back in sixth form, the only friend that I ever had. When my family was killed, he took me in without stammering, he welcomed me in a heartbeat along with his loving Aunt that adopted me as her own. I had nothing back then, and yet they never made me feel like I'm alone.." Said Alois, a small pained yet sweet smile gracing his face. 

"And I'll not hesitate to kick you where it hurts if you even try to take advantage of Ciel." He added with an adorable little huff. 

Those golden eyes blinked upon the sudden confession, a smirk of teasing and something more was all the warning Alois got before being pulled on top of the man's lap. 

"Ah Alois.. You've no idea how much you amuse me.." Claude started, grasping that small chin between his thumb and forefinger. 

"The reason why I won't touch, or even look at you pretty little friend, right there, lies not within the bounds of your threat.." Utterly confused and bewildered he opened his mouth to ask, only to be crashed against Claude's smirking ones. 

"I simply am not interested in him, _for I only have eyes for one.._ " Claude muttered after that breathless kiss. 

"Y-you mean.. You're... not seeing anyone apart from me?" The blond squeaked in a small voice, feeling his cheeks fluster under that heated gaze. 

"Of course not.. Are you?" He hesitantly asked, brows creased with irresolution. 

"No! J-just you.." Alois timidly smile, feeling his heart hum like a pair of butterfly wings. 

"Good. Because I'll not hesitate to kick you where it hurts if you even attempt to look at someone apart from me.." Claude weakly taunted before diving in for another searing kiss. 

Their passionate kiss was again cut short when the door from Ciel's room burst open, revealing the pale state of the young bluenette, eyes wide with confusion and anxiety. 

"Alois.." he weakly called. 

"What's the matter?" The blond instantly replied, worried for a bit. 

_"Elizabeth called... She's at the airport."_

*** 

Due to his sister's persistent attempt to stay at one of the airport's featured cafés, Sebastian gave in. Still nothing against those emerald eyes whenever they bat at him gently. 

"Remind me again why we ought to stay here?" He asked. 

"We are to meet someone, nii-sama. He's running a bit late but he already confirmed his arrival. He did not know that I was coming for I wanted it to be a surprise." His sister said, in her usual cheery tone. 

"He?" Sebastian pointed out with one brow raised. 

"Yes. He.. A boy. Please don't go all ballistic on him, onegai? He's perfect, if you just get to know him." Lizzy said, holding her brother's fists within her small hands. 

"And why do I need to get to know this boy that you speak of?" 

"Because.. he's quite special to me.." the small blush that graced his sister's cheeks had Sebastian smiling, reminding him of a certain CEO who looks quite as adorable whenever he blushes. 

"Fine. I'll give it a shot. But I am not to promise a thing." He replied, which his sister eagerly nodded to. 

After several conversations and catching up stories about each other's lives, the siblings were as comfortable as ever. Teasing, jesting, and laughing like they hadn't the chance to, for years. Ever since Elizabeth left to study in Paris. Warmth, joy and positivity filled the atmosphere, up until another presence entered the area..

_"Elizabeth.."_ a small yet oh so familiar voice registered Sebastian's ear, noticing how his little sister lit up like a Christmas tree, eyes fixated past his shoulder. 

Snapping his head to look behind, had him instantly regretting the decision, especially as he was welcomed with the view of to whom that voice belonged to. 

In front of him was the exact same boy he was supposed to spend the night with.. That same boy who had been the subject of his dreams and thoughts for the past few days, the same one that conjured up an unfamiliar sensation inside his chest. 

_The very same one that his sister was waiting for.._

Sebastian stood frozen, blinking yet stupefied to the core. Before him stood an equally stunned Ciel, paler than his usual colour. 

His mind tried to process the scenario, head reeling with the thought of being introduced to whom her beloved sister claimed to be her someone special, and yet standing face to face with the only person that he may or may not have romantic feelings for.. How was he going to react? How was he _supposed_ to react? 

Elizabeth only chuckled at the sight of both males gawking at each other, not a single word passed between them, and unaware of how a mess it was inside their minds. She casually made her way towards her boyfriend and gently pulled him close. Staring at her unmoving brother whose eyes never left the smaller male. 

"Sebby, nii-sama.. Meet Ciel Phantomhive.." Lizzy started, latching her arms around the stunned bluenette and giving a soft kiss against that plump, pale cheek. 

_"-jibun no kareshi.. (自分の彼氏..)"_

°°° 

_"自分の彼氏" (Jibun no Kareshi)- My Boyfriend._

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I decided to remake my tumblr. Here's my account if you wish to check it out: [ bocchan-phantomichaelis ](http://bocchan-phantomichaelis.tumblr.com/). Mostly I just post or reblog SebaCiel nonsense or fangirl rubbish xD. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know your thoughts about this week's update, lovely dears! I adore all of them!


	20. His Bocchan, Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is insipired by this [ song ](https://youtu.be/5UoQU0rGkIU)

"Jodāndesu ka? (冗談ですか?)" A voice, bordering on a primal growl asked.

"Ie, sore wa hontoda (いいえ, それは本当だ)." Answered the feminine one

"Watashi wa sore o kyoka shimasen! (私はそれを許可しません!)"

"Huh? Nande?!- Chotto matte! Sebastian-nii!"

All it took for me to snap out of my trance was when Sebastian walked past me, not before shooting a glare that showed none but the apparent pain in his eyes. It felt like a knife that cut through my very core. Especially as I realized that he's the brother that Lizzy indicated to meet me, from her message.

"Ciel, stay here. I'll talk to him. I don't know why he reacted that wa-" I cut off Lizzy's frantic rambles and held her shoulders, appearing to be calm despite how my head was reeling like a broken song.

"No, I'll talk to him. You should just stay here and try to calm yourself down." I offered, answered by a confused stare.

"Do you.. know each other?" Lizzy asked in a small and hesitant voice.

"Yes, I'll tell you all about it after I talked to Sebastian. Hopefully bring him back here."

When all was said and done, I rushed out of that café and began searching for him, not having been hard at all since his raven head stood out of the crowd due to his humongous form.

"Sebastian!" I yelled, all while running to catch his long strides. Damn him for having such long legs!

"Sebastian, wait!" I called again once I got near him. When he made no signs of acknowledging me, I forcefully grabbed him by the arm and turned him to face me, looking up to meet those pair of intense crimson orbs heatedly boring through my soul.

"What?!" He spat out, lips curved down into a frown.

"Why did you leave all of a sudden?"

"Why didn't you tell me you're dating my sister?" He shot back with raw bitterness.

"I didn't even know she was your sister!" I yelled back, getting annoyed by his idiotic question.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're seeing someone at all? I thought you were-"

"What!? You thought I was gay, didn't you?! Well sorry for acting like a queer whenever I'm around you! Sorry for sending the wrong signals that apparently are so easy to misinterpret!" I interjected, not caring about the commotion that this scene was stirring up. It was not fair, it wasn't as if I wanted to act that way around him, hell I never even knew I acted that way around anyone at all. I am no more comfortable about this than he is.. 

"That's not what I was going to say! Stop putting words into my mouth!" He glowered, reminding me of our first fight about his dented car. When he saw me flinch from his harsh tone, his face softened, those crimson eyes searched mine and gone was the rage that previously filled them.

"I- I thought you were..." His voice broke, and so did something inside my chest.

_"I thought you were giving me a chance. That somehow... you felt the same.."_ The tone that he spoke with might've hit something vital inside me, that gut-retching feel was too overwhelming that I was momentarily stunned, staring blankly at him as I watched the pain and frustration ebb their way across that handsome face.

"I don't want to talk about this right now. Good bye, Ciel.." Long before I could even formulate a response, he was already gone. Leaving me to stand there in the middle of a crowded street as I watched him walk away from me, dreading it so much that I felt myself numb from the pain inside my chest.

●●●

After returning back to an anxiously waiting Lizzy, Ciel told her that he wasn't able to find Sebastian, anything was better than to tell her the confusing truth of what lies in between two of the most important males in her life.

The young CEO drove her home to their villa by the outskirts of town, where Sebastian once lived before moving out to occupy his bachelor pad. He already told Lizzy about how he and her brother met, leaving out the parts of their blossoming friendship, explaining their business encounters, all with a heavy heart and guilt-filled conscience.

A timid goodbye and a kiss on the cheek later, Ciel drove back to his unit, almost dragging his feet with every step. He wanted nothing more than to plop face down unto his waiting bed, to drown himself within the fort of blankets and pillows. Hoping that after a well needed sleep, he'd wake up and have more time to figure out the shambles that was his feelings, all without the conflict of Sebastian being his girlfriend's brother.

When he entered the door, immediately he knew that his precious sleep would just have to be delayed for a moment, as a pair of aqua blue eyes instantly perked up from the couch upon his arrival.

"How did it go? Where's Lizzy?" Alois asked, anxiousness and curiosity present in his tone.

"She's home... And as for the 'how did it go' part... Not so good." He answered with a weak sigh.

"Why? What happened?!" Alois asked, alarmed.

"Sebastian happened. My life is now officially infested by a parasite called Sebastian Michaelis." Said Ciel with an ironical snort.

"What is it this time? Do you apparently owe him your soul?" Alois teased, not anymore new the whole coincidental clichés that Ciel often encounters with Sebastian. Their very first meeting was one hell of a coincidence in the first place, how bad can this one be?

"I wish it was that simple.. But no, he just had to be Lizzy's brother.. All of the sodding people in this planet, it just had to be him.." Ciel chuckled with no hint of humour at all.

"He's what?!" Alois was pretty sure that he was prepared for anything that Ciel was going to reply, and yet he mentally stood corrected.. Either fate really fancies playing tricks on his friend or Ciel was just born with a really really rotten luck.

"What about your feelings for him? And what he feels for you?" The bluenette opened his mouth but was cut short when his friend added: "You can now stop denying it, Ciel. We knew it long before you idiots did, and what good would it bring to keep avoiding the truth?" Alois softly reprimanded.

The blond saw hesitation before Ciel heaved out a dreadful sigh. Tired of pretending, exhausted of running away, and done with not acknowledging the apparent obvious, he said:

"What else than to forget about them, bury them deep down where they belong. They were never meant to be felt in the first place. I should just focus on Funtom and Lizzy, like I did before he ever entered my life. I will eventually forget about him... right?" The last thing he felt was Alois's tight embrace. And frankly, that's the first thing he truly needed, right then..

***

_Absence makes the heart grow fonder.._

A beautiful pair of blue eyes simply cannot take off of the screen as these words were plastered across it. He was mindlessly scrolling through random social media posts and came across the quote above, written in a nice calligraphy over some cliché, generic photo of two hands intertwined.

It has been almost a week since he last saw Sebastian, apart from the text message that indicates a very formal apology about how he raised his voice, that night near the airport. Elizabeth said that she tried asking what was the reason behind his brother's impulsive move that night, but was answered with generic phrases such as _"I was surprised"_ or _"Spurt of the moment"_. Finally, the young blonde gave up and decided to just give it time, thinking that things will eventually fall together perfectly.

That day, Ciel was asked to take a leave from work and spend time with his girlfriend. They ate lunch, watched a movie and chat over common interests, like what they usually do on their dates. Unbeknownst to one, that the other is frustratedly trying to get over how calm and peaceful each conversation was, searching for an argument, a challenge of opinion, unconsciously recalling every heated exchange of words with a certain jet-haired VP, inside his own head.

"Ciel? Are you still with me?" Lizzy asked. Noticing her companion's lack of response and focus.

"Yes, yes.. Sorry about that. What do you want to do next?" Ciel responded with a sweet smile.

"How about we go to your place and teach me how to play chess? And maybe we could bring some snacks over to Sebastian nii-sama's place?" She suggested with glee, missing the flinch that came from Ciel upon mention of a certain name. 

"I don't think that's a very good idea, I think we ought to stay out of Sebastian's sight for the time being." He weakly argued, trying to appear nonchalant despite the rampant thoughts swirling like hurricane inside his head.

"Nonsense, we're merely visiting. Please, mon amour? I promise that we would just bring over snacks, then we'll leave.. I just want to see my brother." She sweetly asked, holding Ciel's hand within her small grasp.

"Alright." With a sigh of defeat, Ciel replied.

The pair wasted no time after that conversation and rushed to places which, according to Lizzy, were Sebastian's favoured diners. Judging by what the cheerful blonde ordered, the tall ravenette is quite fond of chicken, sea foods, and lots and lots of greens. Sebastian did always strike him as the type of health-conscious individual who spends time eating healthy dishes, but the abundance of sweets that he made and fed him, made Ciel thought otherwise, conjuring a small smile across his timid face as he recalled the memory.

As they approached that unit on the 31st floor, the one where Ciel spent the evening at, weeks ago, the pounding inside his chest got louder and his palms got all sweaty. The thought of seeing the man again was both exciting yet highly frustrating. Memories of the time spent with him hit Ciel like a door on the face, filling him with a sense of longing for something that never really was his own to long for..

After a knock or two against the carved wooden door, the mechanics of a lock was heard from the inside, but once that heavy door swung open, the sight that welcomed them nearly broke something inside Ciel...

"Yes?" The barely dressed brunette asked, barefoot, obviously fresh out of the shower and comfortably leaning against the door frame.

"Er... Is Sebastian in there? I'm his sister.." Lizzy awkwardly proclaimed.

The woman, dressed only in a wrinkled white undershirt, that Ciel did not want to assume was Sebastian's, rolled her eyes, appearing to be annoyed by the sudden intrusion.

"He's out buying hangover medicine. Do you want to come inside or what? But I do suggest you don't, since it's quite the mess from last night." She rudely asked, crossing her arms over her barely covered chest.

"No. That won't be necessary. We're taking our leave." Ciel took Lizzy's arm, despite her sudden protests, and pulled her away from that sight, rushing towards the lift in order to avoid bumping into a certain someone. 

"Ciel! Wait!" Lizzy struggled out of his grasp

"Lizzy, _please..."_ He pleaded, desperate to get away as soon as possible. As Elizabeth noticed the distressed and disconcerted state of the other, her struggling stopped, replaced with a confused yet worried look for the fidgeting bluenette. 

"Let's just go.." His voice was weak, broken and urgent that Lizzy had no choice but let him drag her away without a single question asked.

Ciel hurried, his strides were uneven yet hasty. The last thing he needed then was to encounter the very same man that caused him the tremble from his knees, the unwelcome sting on his eyes, and _that indescribable pain inside his chest._

°°°  
_Translations:_

_"Jodāndesu ka? (冗談ですか?)"(Japanese)- Are you joking/Is this a joke_

_"Ie, sore wa hontoda (いいえ, それは本当だ)."(Japanese)- No, it's true._

_"Watashi wa sore o kyoka shimasen! (私はそれを許可しません!)"(Japanese)- I will not allow it_

_"Nande?" (Japanese)- Why?_

_"Chotto matte" (Japanese)- Wait a minute._

_Mon amour (French)- My love_

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I went through the arduous part of moving back to my Uni and fixing my schedule. I hope you enjoy this update! ^-^


	21. That Brother, Wounded

No matter how I curse and ramble my annoyance through gritted teeth, to deny a friend that needed my assistance, no matter how deeply I wanted to shove my fist down their throat, was something I never have done before.

I only have a few, whom I can call _friends_ without gagging or snarling out loud. But those few are the most truthful I ever had...

Although they can be quite handful sometimes, it still is bearable.

_For most of the times they just make me want to rip my own hair out.._

"Is he awake?" I asked after entering the door with the medicine at grasp.

"Still groaning and weeping about how his head hurts." The lady, who I still don't know the name, answered after the click of her tongue, pointing right at the large form of an annoyance sprawled across my couch.

"I'm so sorry that he dragged you into this.. If I had known, I would've went there to pick him up myself." I shot her an apologetic look as I sent a glare at my friend.

"Whatever.. I'm leaving, the minute that my dress dries off." With crossed arms, she said.

"I see that you took a shower.." I casually pointed out, giving no comment about my wrinkled undershirt that currently covers her slim frame 

"Of course I did! What did you expect?! That moron puked all over me!" Rageful, she bellowed, sharply jabbing her forefinger towards the unknowing Bard.

"I know.. and again, I apologize on his behalf." Although a bit triggered with her tone, my voice remained calm, knowing that right now I don't have the right to even feel irate.

Last night, nearly around midnight, I was rudely awoken by the rampant banging against my front door. A snarl and a bit of stumbling later, I opened the door only to be greeted by the sight of a very unfamiliar, and beyond infuriated brunette, clinging to a clearly intoxicated Bard, mumbling incoherent words with wobbling knees.

Apparently the two were hooking up over some unknown pub, but things got out of hand once my idiot of a friend decided to drink beyond his limit, vomitting his stomach's content over the poor girl. When she forced an adressed from the shitfaced bloke, he, for some bloody irritating reason, gave mine, leading to where we currently are, right then.

"I'm off.. Good luck with that cad.." She muttered with a face of pique, fixing up her soiled dress as much as it could possibly be fixed.

"You're a good fellow, Sebastian; and bloody attractive, too. If I wasn't fuming with rage, I might have flirted with you.. How I knew your name, well, call your cute grey-haired friend or your frilly sister and ask them.." The brown-haired female said, all before slamming the door shut behind her heated trail.

After that, I immediately attented to Bard, who's still groaning with dismay as I forced the medicine down his throat and propped him properly against the cushion, not in the gentlest way of course..

Once cleared and done, my thoughts automatically went back the last line that the unnamed female said, something about a grey-haired fellow, whom I can only assume was Ciel..

_Ah, Ciel.._

For the entirety of the time that I avoided and refused seeing him, something inside me twists with agony everytime I recall saying his name, or even at the mere flash of his face on my stubborn brain, which, I daren't admit, happens quite often..

Still, I have no other choice but to carefully take my time and assure that my attraction towards the little minx of a CEO, is not at all a threat to his relationship with my sister. The said bond, may not have my blessing of approval, but I can't really do much of a thing if my sister considers it dearly.

But I still am entitled to feel a tad bit weary, am I not? It's a sudden change, considering how often we spend time together, before the big revelation happened and I could not help but wonder, how does this change affect him, or if it even does.. What would become of us, after all of this?

Once assured that Bard was fast asleep, snoring indecently atop the cushions, I gave up and let my feet lead the way, giving way to my own inhibitions and uncertainties that yearns for an answer.

_Finding myself standing in front of an all familiar door, just three floors below my own.._

●●●

Who was even more startled couldn't be clarified at all, Sebastian hadn't really thought that the person he seeks would actually be behind those doors, after he threw caution to the wind.

Ciel, on the other hand, was nowhere near prepared after gracing the sight of Sebastian's tall form, looming just outside his door, immediately feeling that irrational sense of betrayal that he knew he shouldn't even consider.

"Why are you here?" He asked, in a tone that made it clear he was not jumping on his feet from the sudden visit.

"I just.. wanted to talk. What's the matter?" Instantly, Sebastian asked, expected a bit of a warmer welcome for those hollow days.

"Nothing. Come in.. if you must." Ciel replied, nonchalant.

Once inside, the taller of the two wasted no time and forced the bluenette's eyes to meet his, desperate to know the reason for the other's indifferent facade.

"Ciel, you're acting odd. Is something wrong?" He asked, not expecting the next words that will enter his ear.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine.. I'm acting like I ought to, like we ought to. So it's you who should stop acting too familiar with me.. Need I remind you that I still am your superior, Michaelis?" With a barely contained glower, Ciel replied, not understanding where all of this irritating emotions are rooting from.

"So it's back to that, huh? Now do tell, Phantomhive; is it about being with my sister, that you deliberately did not mention, not even once, that has got you acting so peculiar and indifferent right now?!" The raven-haired spat back, his patience reeling thin from the cold and harsh treatment.

"Why should I explain it to you?! Why am I entitled to? Tell me! Who do you think you are to demand such a thing, when you're not even part of my life!" Like a dam of emotions, Ciel's words spilled out like gushing water, giving way to the pent up frustrations that he tried to suppress for almost a week. 

"I'm only tolerating your presence for the sake of this merger, I am now just wasting my time, explaining this to you, when it should've been obvious from the very beginning. Whatever it is that you thought transcended between us was all just for my company.. Get that through your head, Michaelis."

For a moment, Sebastian was taken aback, loss for words to reply from the not so gentle words that jabbed him like a knife, but having been used to pain, all his life, he stood his ground and wore the mask that earned him his place right then.

"Glad you clarified that, Phantomhive. And who ever said that I wanted to be part of your life, anyway? For all you know, _I_ could be the one tolerating _you_.." Sebastian shot back, more of as a revenge from the hurtful words thrown his way. Ignoring the sting that Ciel's words brought, instead focusing upon convincing his own self that what he just said were true.

"You have got to be the most irritating and vexing, human being ever.. Hell, I'm not even sure if how cruel and twisted you are is still considered humane, you're unpredictable, impatient, moody and without a care.. And I hated it.." The taller lad bellowed, raising his voice as if it could be of any help to at least abate the pain that gnaws him inside.

"Well if you truly despise me that much, then what the bloody hell are doing here? Shouldn't you be up there, shagging some harlot you picked up from a pub?!" Finally, Ciel blurted out, fighting off the sting of something threatening to fall from his eyes, watching as the other's brows furrow with confusion.

"Where on earth did you get that?" Sebastian dumbly asked, tone a bit calmer than before.

"Maybe when your sister and I were warmly welcomed by your slag!" He was being unfair, Ciel knew that, but the pain urged him to go on, hurt both by earlier's scene and by Sebastian's words.

"What?! That's not what you think that was!" Sebastian countered, shaken by the false assumption from the flustered bluenette.

"I'm not asking for your explanation, Sebastian.. To hell with what you do behind closed doors!" With a huff, said Ciel.

"Fine! It's not like I'm obligated to explain to you, anyway!" The ravenette yelled, before proceeding to the door and slamming it on his way out. Shaking from rage, coated with pain, and pestered by guilt..

He spent the remaining time inside his bedroom, head reeling with thousands of thoughts and a ton of emotions, swirling, bumping and colliding with one another. Time flew as he immersed himself within the deepest parts of his thoughts, unaware that Bard already left, with a note of apology on the couch, and that the sun outside already set.

That night he received a message from the subject of his sleepless nights, almost dropping his phone as an email from Ciel notified him. Rapidly, almost desperate, he clicked it open, expecting a message that somehow could patch up what was broken between them earlier, but was utterly disappointed when the coldness of the text even transcend from the screen to Sebastian's hollow chest.

**We were invited to a yacht party by a known business entity, in a week or two. He heard about the merger and would like to meet us. I'm not obliging you to come, I can handle it on my own. It would just be rude to not let you know..**

**-C. Phantomhive**

The email indicated, nothing more, nothing less.

With a heavy heart, Sebastian replied:

**I'll be there.**

Knowing that that would be the only way for him to at least set eyes over Ciel Phantomhive again.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this rubbish of an update, I somehow needed to connect the previous chapter to the upcoming one, all the whilst explaining Sebastian's side of the story. Hopefully, you'd still be able to enjoy this for even a bit. ^-^ ♡


	22. That Brother, Expressive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update's in a fortnight since I'll be heading to Singapore for a course-related presentation. I hope you enjoy this one! ❤️
> 
> I highly suggest listening to [this song](https://youtu.be/Pts-t0mGEYE) whilst reading this update.

The not so great conversation that happened in Ciel's unit, took place a week ago. A week since I've seen him, heard his voice and was that close to him. Lizzy had been spending time with him, accompanying him at work. And as shameful as it is, I was almost tempted to ask her how he has been doing, if he's mad at me.. Or if he even was aware of this unbearable longing that I've been feeling since that day of our argument.

Now, I stood by the bay side, near the yacht that tonight's party will be held at, searching for the single soul that had me thinking I'm going mad inside..

Finally, the overly familiar Ferrari parked not too far away from where I currently was, came out of it was the only person that had my chest doing backflips, my stomach churning and my palms sweaty. The moment when red collided with blue, as our eyes met for the first time in over a week, I knew that attending this party was a mistake that I'd take to the grave..

All of the feelings that I've been struggling to suppress for the past weeks, came crashing down on me like a massive wave, barely giving me enough air to breathe. And as the distance between us shorten, so do my uneven breath.

"Michaelis.." Ciel casually said with a curt nod, voice strained but still how I remembered it inside my head. He wore a deep blue suit, tailored to fit him just perfectly. He was as stunning as I recall, yet something was lacking in those pools of blue eyes, appearing dull as they were when we first met, almost a shade of glaucous blue, in lieu of the vibrant ones.

"Phantomhive.." I responded with a small nod, in return, still holding his gaze like I could do it the remainder of the day, which a voice inside my head agreed to.. 

He was the one who broke the contact and walked past me with hurried strides, I, tailing behind him. Wordlessly, we went up the grandeur and obviously expensive yacht and waited for the other guests to arrive. A room was assigned to all guests if they wish to rest, consisting of a king-sized bed, a cozy sofa and it's very own fridge.

After everyone was gathered at the event's hall, business men and business women, flooded the once empty, yet lavishly decorated space. A diamond chandelier hangs in the middle of the ceiling, tall tables lined with pastel colours, littered just for the guests, not to mention the numerous waiters and waitresses clad to fit the theme. Ciel and I were nowhere near each other, both casually talking to some potential clienteles or business associates just for the sake of connections. That's the world that we move through, the very same world that honed me into creating masks to perfectly hide what I feel inside.

As of then, I was bored beyond my limit, business gatherings was never my cup of tea, but as I said, for the sake of connections, I put on a smile and that constant nod of my head, as if I truly were paying this bloke an ounce of my attention. 

Sometimes, my eyes drifts to the crowd in search of that slate-grey head atop a petite frame, watching him chuckle and converse as polite as he could appear to be. Rare and occasional moments, he glances back and meet my gaze, but immediately averting his eyes as if he had touched hot surface. But, the thought that he's been searching for mine as well, was enough to bring forth a genuine grin on my face, making it a tad bit easier to pretend that I'm enjoying myself.

"So, a young stud like yourself, successful and well-groomed, must have someone special to dedicate all his achievements to, isn't that right?" The middle-aged bloke that I've been talking to suddenly asked, a glint of mirth in his eyes.

"I'm not seeing anyone as of now." With a polite smile, I answered.

"Silly lad, not necessarily someone you're dating. Anyone that gets you through this tiring field we're in, with one look. _Someone who you just want to spend time with and cage inside your arms, after such a long day. Someone who makes it all bearable, if not, worth it.._ If it weren't for my wife, I would've killed myself in the tub a long time ago." He explained, a chuckle followed before I noticed that peculiar shimmer in his eyes as he talked about his wife.

"Well, do you also have that someone special?" The kind lad repeated, staring expectantly at me.

Naturally, this was the time that Ciel decided to peek through those slate-coloured bangs of his and hold my gaze from where he stood, not too far away from us. As a loud thump inside my chest made itself known, I realized the answer, right then and there. With a face splitting grin, I whole-heartedly replied:

"Yes.. I think I just found mine.."

_And he's standing just a few meters away from me.._

●●●

Ciel was exhausted, both from faux conversing with people he barely know, and from trying to refrain himself from looking at Sebastian. With a frustrated grunt, he chugged half of the clear liquid that he was holding in a pristine wine glass. The night air, coupled with the breeze from the sea was utterly refreshing, coaxing the young businessman to further lean towards the metal railing of the moving yacht. 

"Just stop looking.. How bloody hard could that be?!" He softly berated himself, taking another swig as he blew off steam out in the open balcony.

Once found the chance, he immediately left that sodding hall in order to find some peace, away from the responsibility of socializing with those monkeys, and away from the heated gaze by those stunning crimson eyes.

Never once had Sebastian left his thoughts after the conversation they had. No matter how hard he tried, the pair of garnet eyes and that annoyingly smug grin keeps on haunting his memory, further more as the whole of his unit kept on reminding him of the times that he spent with the dashing bloke.

"You found serenity and you daren't even share it with me. How cruel, Phantomhive.." The familiar purr of that baritone called behind him, startling Ciel before he could even put on his mask of indifference.

"What are you doing here? Go back inside." He weakly countered, snapping his eyes away from the moving form of the VP.

"You aren't the only one who's allowed to have a little break, you know. I'm going bonkers in there.." With a soft chuckle he said. Only then Ciel realized how he longed to hear that mirthful chuckle again.

"Fine." All he could managed to say.

His breathing hitched when he felt him move closer, taking the same position and leaning both arms against the cold metal railing of the balcony, beside him.

"I wish I could just stay here.. Would they notice if I were not to return back in there?" Sebastian casually asked, almost as if they were back to when things are just that simple.

"Why stay here, then? I thought you hated me.." Suddenly his lips said, almost as if they had a mind of their own.

"I never said that I hated you." With a weak growl Sebastian replied, snapping his head to glare at the poker faced Ciel.

"Blurting out what you have to endure when with me, is basically the same sodding thing, Sebastian." That name felt perfect against his lips, having been deprived from saying it. 

But his musings were cut short when strong arms gripped his shoulders and slammed him against the metal rail.

As the shock of the sudden move left him, only then that he realized how close he was to the person whom he can't seem to shake out of his head. That very same eyes that haunts his unconscious dreams, were the same ones staring right at him, that very moment.

"You really think I meant any of those? _Do you think I really feel that way about you, Ciel?_ " His voice was strained, desperate, but still music to Ciel's ears, especially how his name rolls off the man's tongue.

"You put me into a new kind of hell this past few weeks. All I could ever think of is you, how have you been, what were you doing, or if you are going insane as I was since that day. I tried ignoring it, shoving it deep down some bloody abyss that it came from, but one look in your eyes had my weeks of hard work down the drain." He added, chest heaving and that beautiful face mixed with overflowing emotions. 

Ciel was in no different state, speechless and frozen as he realized that he wasn't the only one cursed to bear the very same consequences.. How he finally admitted that those past weeks had been the worst he'd experience.

"That girl you saw at my unit, nothing happened between us, she was just someone who brought Bard to my doorstep when the loon got shitfaced.." Finally, Sebastian explained.

"I'm not sure why I need to explain myself to you, to clear out that wrong thought you had.. I.. I don't even know what you're doing to me.. All I know is that I hate how you turned me into this shambled mess, I hate how it's killing me that you're with someone else, specifically my own sister. How you make me feel things that I know nothing about, how I long to see you again or even hear your sodding voice." Like falling snow, words came tumbling out of Sebastian's mouth as he emptied that box inside his chest, filled with something that seemed to explode that very moment.

"But you know what I despise most about this whole bloody situation?" He asked, watching Ciel's eyes as he confessed his heart out.

"It's not being with you.. Not being able to be around you, to see you, to hear, or just to say your name. I yearn to be with you and it's killing me inside that I can't do just that, no matter how I hard I try. It's true that these new feelings irritate me beyond my limit, but no matter how much of my sanity they've stolen; still, I'd rather feel them as hard as they could possibly be, _so long as you're here with me._ " Never had Ciel's chest boomed as hard as it did, that moment. He felt his eyes fill with a familiar sense of sting as Sebastian leaned closer and captured his chin. He wanted nothing more than throw his arms about that pale neck and bring his lips against the man above.. It would be so easy to just give in to the feelings that runs rampant inside his core, to just let himself be carried by the tides..

_But he knew that it wasn't the right thing to do.._

Sebastian's lips were a barely an inch away from his quivering ones when he finally found his voice to speak.

"Don't.." He mumbled in a broken voice, immediately making Sebastian move away from him with a look of confusion on his face.

"I don't want to ever regret meeting you, _so please don't make me do this.._ You know that none of this would ever be right. I'm already with.. someone else." He added, watching that handsome face realize his intentions and slightly nodded his raven-head. Sebastian gave him a small, yet obviously pained smile before turning his heel and wordlessly walking away.

Ciel wasn't even sure how long after the other was gone, when he felt the first fall of hot liquid from his stinging eyes. At first he rubbed it away with the back of his fists, but as the insistent liquid continued to fall, despite all his efforts to stop them, he gave up and let the small sobs escape from his lips, closing his eyes and dwelling through to the pain of losing something he never even had.

He continued to sob and cry his pain away with only the light of the moon as witness but after a moment of doing so, he felt his chest tighten, as if starting to lose air with every racking sob, his head starting to get woozy, along with his vision, which was starting to get clouded. With trembling hands he tightly gripped the cold metal railing for support, _then suddenly, everything went blank.._

***

He was in no mood for small talks once his feet carried him back inside, settling by the bar instead, and downing whatever the bartender could offer, anything just to deplete the searing pain that shook his core.

Of course he perfectly understood the roots of Ciel's inhibitions, in fact he ought to be the one who should've introduced the reasoning, since it was his sister involved.. His own flesh and blood.

He never wanted to intervene between Lizzy and Ciel, everyone knows how he loves his sister greatly, but who would have thought that his feelings for Ciel would grow so strong that it controlled his thoughts and actions in more ways than one, like a puppet on a string. One of the things that got him this far up the corporate ladder was control, control over his people, and control over his own self along with every emotion that he ought to feel. Now that one of those is on the brink of collapsing, Sebastian found himself standing blindly in the dark.

_"Maybe it's for the best.."_ He assured himself after another drink.

It was obvious that what he and Ciel felt was mutual, the other need not say the words for his actions are enough to sell him off. This fact ought to make him furious, for it could only mean that Ciel does not romantically care for his sister, but the thought that those feelings were directed solely for him conjured up a sense of pride and undeniable joy inside his chest, although they could never act on those feelings, at least he knew that what he was feeling were reciprocated.

A loud crash from the entryway caught everybody's attention, including Sebastian's as his train of thoughts were abruptly cut short. All eyes were on the pale young lad who was heaving and wide-eyed.

"S-someone.. Someone fell overboard!" He announced, earning a gasp from almost everyone in the room. Except for Sebastian whose face paled from the not so good deduction forming in his head.

Most of the guests rushed to the scene of the accident, and one of them was the male with jet black hair and worried crimson eyes. Even with hurried strides, the scene was already filled with people when he arrived, making it harder to confirm his suspicion. Desperate, he tried to search for Ciel amongst the crowd of finely clad bodies but with no luck, he wasn't able to find him. As the murmurs and worried ramblings grew louder, so did Sebastian's heartbeat. Opting for the next best thing, he left the scene and went through the rooms assigned to each guests, anything just to make sure that Ciel was fine.

Finally he reached the said room, almost kicking the door open from the anxiety, and once his eyes focused onto that bundled form in the middle of the mattress, he released the breath that he'd apparently been holding.

Confused and tired from shedding tears, Ciel gawked at Sebastian who was breathing heavily against his doorstep. Before he could even form any sort of reaction at all, he was being pulled by that strong pair of arms and was pressed tenderly against the man's pounding chest.

"Thank goodness you're alright.." Sebastian mumbled, tightening his arms around that stunned frame.

"Sebastian, wha-" Ciel started but was cut off when he was embraced even tighter, possessive, almost desperate. Finally, Sebastian broke away after a moment, stared at him in the eyes with a tender smile plastered on his face.

_"I just needed that."_ He announced before turning away and closing the door behind him. Leaving Ciel, confused, stunned, and admittedly warmed inside out..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I got too carried away with this one. Haha. And just to clarify things, Ciel was never the one who went overboard, Sebastian just got all protective mode and assumed his darling was in danger. xD


	23. His Bocchan, Broken

The party ended with a grand display of bright and colourful fireworks that painted the night skies. Ever since I was but a young lad, I have always been fond of those pyro-techniques, enjoying it all the more as I often watch them sparkle and unravel through the night, with my parents. 

When they were gone, I was almost certain that those fireworks would lose their appeal in my eyes, and as of then, I was just mindlessly staring at some random lights that cackle and sparkled before me. My parents' death took a lot away from me, my confidence behind a steering wheel, the ability to enjoy the things that I once loved, and the strength to hold on or care over anything at all. Or so I thought...

With his eyes on me that same moment, even after the party ended and we parted ways without a single word uttered, with his earlier proclamations on my throbbing head, I knew that whatever misfortune I had develop for Sebastian would hold me captive for a longer amount of time than I originally pressumed. It matters not how I struggle to shrug off these feelings, by the end of the day all it will take is one look from those wine red eyes.

"How was your day?" Lizzy asked over the phone, I was then laying on my back, staring blankly at the ceiling of my dark room.

"Awful." I replied simply, hoping she would sense that I'm in no mood to talk.

Apparently, she didn't, after I heard a small giggle from the opposite line.

"Is my brother really that awful to be with?" Lizzy jested, probably attempting to lighten the mood, but unaware of its opposite effect.

"It's not about Sebastian.." _It's about what I feel for him.._

"Then what is it about?" Full of curiosity, she asked.

"It's nothing, Lizzy. I probably am just exhausted." With a small sigh, I answered.

"Oh.. I'll let you get some rest then.." Her voice sounded hurt and disappointed, much like it does whenever she tries to talk to me after a long day at work.

"I can keep listening if you want.." I said, how I usually do even though beyond knackered behind the small device.

"Really?" She chirped happily, and once I made a small sound of approval, she went on and on as energetic as she started off..

With closed eyes, I reveled unto her endless stories without absorbing even a single word. In my head, I tried to picture how different the situation would be if it was Sebastian on the other line.. 

Probably, he would drop the subject upon the slightest hint that I'm exhausted, bid me goodnight and ask me to rest well.. Maybe I wouldn't even feel tired at all, trying to stifle up a chuckle from his not so polite comments about this evening's event... I felt my chest tighten and my throat choke from the words that I could not ever say, felt as if a massive wall was pressing me down unto the mattress of my bed.. I felt helpless, unhappy.. _trapped.._

As I set down the phone, when Lizzy finally decided to end the call, one message from a familiar name caught my eyes, opening it with haste and felt myself fall even deeper into the abyss of melancholy...

**I think it would be best to forget what happened earlier... Thank you for all the memories that I certainly would treasure. For all it's worth, it will never be easy to forget you, Ciel..  
Worry not, for this would be the last you'll hear of me, I won't contact you unless the merger deems it necessary.**

**-S. Michaelis**

As my vision clouded with tears, I knew right then that I lost my only shot at ever being happy again, once more trapping myself inside a suffocating room without a key.

***

Sebastian was indeed true to his words, after that night, he completely cut me off of his life, apart from the seldom updates about the now growing product line that our companies ventured together. One time, he and I had shared a lift together, just like the first time that we met.. My mouth was itching to bring forth the very same thought, but he just nodded at me with recognition and kept his straight face up until I exited the contraption, just like how he does it with our other business associates, conjuring up an unwanted sting inside my chest..

It's been so long since I've heard his voice, have seen his grin and heard him chuckle. And now, as I stood outside his door, contemplating and gathering enough strength to actually knock against the wooden door, I was as anxious as I never had.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not here because I wanted to, it's because I ought to.. Having been the subject of my aunt's call, earlier by the phone, that had Alois and I fidgeting like a bunch of blokes on hot metal shoes. My aunt Angelina could be as sweet as the cakes that I consume, but her requests are spoken law, whether she demands it or not.. That's the unspoken rule, between Alois and I ever since she adopted him into the family.

After a few small knocks, I braced myself once that heavy door swung open, revealing those wide pair of crimson eyes scanning me from head to toe. 

"Can I come in?" I asked petulantly after clearing my throat. Those raven locks shook as he nodded his head, recovering from his stupefied state.

"What brought you here? Did a trouble arise?" His soothing voice asked, making it harder for me to concentrate upon the situation at hand.

"You could call it that.." I answered vaguely.

"What do you mean by that? I haven't got all day, Phantomhive." The ice cold tone that he spoke with was enough to stab the explanation out of me, ignoring the pang of hurt that pinched my insides.

"My aunt called, she finally heard about the merger and demands to see us at once." As collected and as calm as I could be, I said.

"Then we'll schedule a meeting with her. Would she prefer lunch, or dinner perhaps?" Casually, he suggested, still holding my gaze with a blank expression, all without that amused grin that usually crossed his face.

"That's the problem, actually... She's... in paris." Hesistantly, I said, watching his expression change from blank to confused.

"Well, I can't leave the country, not with the amount of work that needs to be done."

"But I need you there!" Suddenly, I bellowed with ardency, too late to take back after feeling my cheeks heat up for the first time in weeks.

"What I meant was... She.. specifically wanted to meet both of us. And truth be told, she does not sound ecstatic through the phone.." Anxiously, I bit my bottom lip and lightly chewed on it, watching the sudden change across Sebastian's stoic face as he visibly stared and gulped at the sight.

However, the moment left as fast as it came and back was the expressionless look on his face.

"I don't mean to sound disinterested, but how is this my problem again? You are, after all, the one related to her." Bluntly, he said. Leaving me with no choice but to blurt out the truth behind the grave impact of this news.

"Look, my aunt.. Well, to cut it short, she does not think I'm quite ready yet to run the company... She acted as the CEO when my parents died, I was 21 when she passed it onto me just as my father stated through his dying will. Still, she thinks that I'm too young to handle the pressure of being the head of such a large corporation. And the fact that I agreed to a merger does not send her jumping on her feet with glee. Aunt anne, can't seem to grasp the idea that I'm already not the child that she used to care for as her own." After that explanation, I watched his face, hoping to witness that soft and warm emotion in his eyes that used to be present every time I lock gaze with them. The look that wordlessly assures me that everything will be alright, and that I only need to give it time.

"Please, Sebastian.. I need you there. It's either I wouldn't be able to thoroughly defend my decision or she won't listen to me at all." Tired of the games, desparate for any reaction, I pleaded. If I come knocking alone in front of my aunt's door, chances are she would immediately confront me about how immature the decision was or pretend to block out my explanation, no matter how hard I try to make her understand.

Whether my eyes played a trick on me, or I was seeing things that I ultimately wanted to see, but for a fraction of a second, Sebastian's face soften, his crimson eyes full of warmth that seemed to draw me in, just like how they used to. Finally he opened his mouth to speak, but that mask of indifference was once again across his flawless face.

"If you really want me there, then prove it. _Win a race against me.._ " I felt my own eyes widen at the request.. Was he seriously asking me to race again?

"I.. I c-can't.. You know what happens when.." After I trailed off, he caught my eyes, yet I saw none of the icy look that previously filled them.

"You can.. If you want it bad enough, then you certainly will." As if on a trance, I found myself nodding my head.

●●●

Not only because of the panic attacks triggered by driving too fast, but the added weight of a reliable companion, solely at stake at that very race, had Ciel's anxiety tripled, minutes after they arrived at the place.

It was an abandoned car park, two cities away from their condominium, one recommended by Sebastian himself. He brought his Carrera GT, opposing his companion's silver DB9.

After announcing a 3 lap match, officially starting after 10 seconds, the taller one casually rolled up the window, paying Ciel's tense and clearly relentless state no mind.

"Just this once.. Let me do it just this once.." The slate-haired beauty mumbled, whether to himself or to some unknown deity, nobody knows.

When both engines roared to life, off they went to try and win the race for themselves. The young CEO managed to get through the first two laps with ease, no signs of the panic attack, up until the final lap.

He was gaining the lead, a few more meters and he would win this race. Naturally, this was the time that the visions started, same as always, his parents' stupefied state in lieu of the clear asphalt ahead. 

Determined to get pass this irrational panic attack; First, he tried to calm his breathing, focused on delivering enough oxygen to his reeling brain. Next, he gripped the steering wheel tighter, eyes fixated front as if boring the empty path into his mind. When these attempts failed, and the urge to slam into the brake still shook his core, Ciel decided to close his eyes, despite knowing how dangerous it was, and tried to focus on another thought, any thought just to get his parents' death off his mind.

When a single, lingering image appeared on his brain, reality pulled him back. His heart rate slowed, his shoulders relaxed, and his chest heaved slower than its previous erratic pace. Once Ciel regain coherent thought, he noticed that he was falling behind his opponent's car but not much that it left room for an instant victory. With renewed determination and pumping adrenaline, he stepped on the accelerator and listened as the engine roared like a feral beast, the closer he was to the finish point, the more that the image stuck on his head, much like a charm that cheers him on.

Only upon arrival to their previous starting line, that Ciel realized he had won, wobbling out of his car with rapidly blinking eyes, filled with disbelief.

"Not so awful now, isn't it?." A low voice called from behind him, turning around and greeting the soft smile plastered against Sebastian's face. Chest heaving and head bombarded by thousands of thoughts he launched himself towards the tall VP and wrapped his arms tightly around the suit clad torso.

With a splitting grin, Ciel buried his face unto the fabric that covers Sebastian's chest and dwelled with, not only winning the race, but also beating his irrational fear that rooted from his tragic past.

When he let his arms loose from their previous place surrounding Sebastian's torso, he noticed the wide, unblinking and startled pair of garnets that stared at him from the sudden showcase of affection. With an elated smirk, Ciel spoke.

 _"I just needed that."_ He said, mimicking Sebastian's reason for the warm and well needed hug.

After recovering from his adrenaline filled high, Ciel casually walked towards his car and entered it without pause, still wearing that wide grin, he shouted:

"Pack your bags, Michaelis. You're going to Paris with me.." 

As he drove off and left Sebastian on his own, Ciel's smile slowly faded.. Remembering that the image that brought him back from his dreadful visions was a pair of bright crimson eyes and a fantastically warm smile.. _The same image that he wishes to see more often like nothing he ever wanted before._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update! I wasn't able to enjoy Singapore since I caught a nasty flu during my free days.. Just my rotten luck.. T^T


	24. That Brother, Boarding

Accepting the truth that hurts you to the very core, certainly is much easier when reality constantly rubs it on your face. Still, _it does not guarantee that the sting gets more bearable every time it does._

"Ring me up when you arrived safely. Don't you forget that, entendu?" My sister cooed, still holding Ciel's hands while peppering his cheeks with kisses.

"Yes. I promise." With a small smile, the other answered. Prying his luggage away from Lizzy's grasp.

"Don't I, at the least, get a good bye? I'm sensing some unfair treatment here." I jested, trying to appear unaffected by the affection that Ciel was receiving from my own sister, but ultimately avoiding any unnecessary eye contact with him.

"Of course you do. Come here, nii-sama!" A pair of arms are tightly about my shoulders the moment that I blinked.

"I'm going to miss both of you. Do take good care, please?" My little sister said between affectionate kisses placed on my cheek.

"We will. Try not to worry about us, Lizzy." Ciel interjected, which Elizabeth nodded to with a small pout of her lips.

"I should head back before I change my mind and hold you two back. I love both of you!" She waved at us one last time before reentering her pink Mazda 6 that she drove us with, all the way to the airport.

Wordlessly, We walked inside, luggage on hand and side by side but only when we were finally seated, did I conjured up my voice to speak.

"Do you think the weather in Paris would be as fair as the one we're experiencing here?" I casually asked, blurting out the first question that entered my mind.

"I never pegged you as someone who pays a lot of attention to the weather, Michaelis." With an incredulous shake of his head, Ciel said.

"I was merely going for a decent conversation.. We're stuck together for hours, why not make it less awkward?" Admittedly, with a defeated sigh, I said.

"Well, try again with a different topic. Because I assure you, you're not getting anything out of me if you keep on talking about the sodding weather." My companion said with a click of his tongue, unaware of the amused smile that he summoned up from me by the memories of his feisty little attitude.

"Here it goes, then.. Why did you decided to bring me along and meet your aunt? You could easily convince my father to accompany you, so why go through the trouble of convincing me?" Ciel visibly fidgeted under my gaze, before letting out a breath and answering with a tone of hesitance.

"Because you're the one who signed the contract of merger?" 

"The truth, Ciel.." I urged him, watching as the pair of sapphire orbs rolled in place and his petite form slump casually against the metal seat.

"Fine.. Because as much as I hate to admit it, you are quite the eloquent one. I figured, it might have its use to convince my aunt that signing that merger was not at all a childish decision. And the small fact that y-you.. calm me down.." Adorably crossing his arms and averting his eyes, Ciel said. Much as I hate to admit it, even now, I get all fuzzy and elated inside just by being this close to him.

"Hmm. Glad my eloquence made itself known then.." I jested, feeling a bit much comfortable with the huffing CEO.

"Don't let it get to your head, Michaelis. Let's see where you stand when faced with my aunt." Whether it was a threat or a warning, I'll never know.

"If she's anything like you, then I'd most likely find her endearing, too." I stated, almost naturally. Which is why it came so surprising when he rewarded me with a flabbergasted look. 

"Me? Endearing?" With a small squeak and a dash of pink adoring his lily white cheeks, Ciel asked. After an earnest shrug, I replied:

"What? I'm certain that you know of my feelings for you.. Nothing to be surprised that I find you endearing." When the colour across his cheeks darken from a dash of pink to deep burgundy, I chuckled to myself and felt a thump from the adorable sight of him speechless and flustered.

"I think that's our flight.. Come along, now." I offered and was replied with a sharp glare and a roll of eyes from the still blushing midget.

Once boarded the plane, we indulged ourselves to the luxury of being served with utmost lavish, and utilizing the hours of being their passengers.

Just as expected, we were treated as kings through the business class portion. Ciel occupied the seat next to the window, my own located next to his. At first there was silence as the dead of the night between us, but conversation was gradually created, by the help of a movie called _Butterfly Effect_ which was played through the common screen.

"If you would have a chance to change something in the past, what would it be?" I asked curiously, going in line with the theme of the movie which was traveling back in time and correcting the mistakes done by the protagonist.

"Nothing.. I wouldn't want to risk changing the future that I hold right now.. Sure, I made a couple of mistakes in the past, but that ultimately makes me who I am today." Confidently, Ciel answered. One of the things that I admire most about him is his confidence, the way he carries himself proudly and level-headed. His strong will and independent ground was what drew me in, like a moth to a beaconing flame.

Peeking through the slate hair that slightly covers his eyes, he looked at me curiously before opening those pair of lips to speak.

"How about you? Would you change anything in the past if given the chance to?" Maybe it was the way he looked at me, or simply just because my feelings for this infuriating boy never have really subsided even through the span of over a month, but the next words that escaped my lips surely did brought us both back the to awkward state that we started before.

_"I just wish I had met you before my sister did.."_

●●●

Exhausted, sweaty, but certainly sated, Alois laid on his back and stared blankly at the ceiling of his companion's room, limbs still tangled with the same one whom he was just coupling with, a few moments ago.

Their intimate moments are becoming more often, Alois rarely spend his nights at his shared unit with Ciel, instead tangled within Claude's sheets as though a butterfly caught in a spider's web. Surprisingly, both of them are as equally caught as the other one..

"How are you so good at this?" Alois praised, finally stable and coming down from the high of his euphoric tryst with the golden-eyed executive.

"It's just that you feel so good, my highness." The taller man retaliated with a bruising kiss that caught Alois off guard. Once again, Claude was on top of him, ready for another round of strenuous activity, just as Alois was.

Lithe, long and pale fingers traveled softly through the expanse of supple flesh of the boy beneath him. Golden eyes shot open, as he only then noticed the silk black socks, ridding up until his companion's knees.

"Why don't you take these off?" He asked, detaching his lips unwillingly in way of his curiosity. Hands, caressing the smooth fabric.

"Mmm, I told you, haven't I? I just like it on.. Now, where were we?" Alois urged, attempting a change of topic.

"Now, that I think about it.. I never had seen you completely naked before. You constantly insist wearing these long ass socks, even during sex. I say let's change that right up, love.. Let me see you, fully." Claude whispered hotly against Alois's ear, licking a long strip with his eager tongue. 

"Umm. I.. I-I don't think that's a very good idea, Claude." Nervously, Alois squeaked, panic surging up as he felt Claude's hands sliding right under his socks, attempting to peel them right off.

"Come on, Alois. I'm just going to lick and kiss these patch of skin until you beg for more.." The other said, continued the ministrations of his hands, oblivious of Alois' fervent state.

"Claude.. Stop.." When the jet haired man made no sign of stopping, his instinct came to action and pushed the man's broad chest with his dainty arms, instantly cutting off the sensual atmosphere.

**"I said stop!"** The blond bellowed, with voice like broken glass. Immediately hugging his covered knees towards his heaving chest.

"What's wrong?" Finally, alarmed and coherent, Claude asked. He reached out a hand but was swatted away by a clearly shaking Alois.

"Don't touch me." He spat out with a tone full of venom.

"I'm sorry.. I won't try that again." Claude mumbled in a soft tone, trying to calm whatever it is that stirred within his companion's core.

After a few breaths, Alois nodded. Crawled closer, wrapped his arms tightly about Claude's neck and wordlessly settled there like a frightened child. Which the taller one happily welcomed within his toned arms, holding him like the fragile one he is.

_He still can't do it.._

Eventually, he knew that Claude would be asking about the constance of his knee high socks, but apparently he still wasn't ready to open that up. Scared to open up his past, scared of retelling the truth.. 

And scared of losing the person he currently holds inside his arms..

***

"Ciel.." The taller one called with an earnest look of distress.

"What?" Was the answer that Ciel gave, eyes faux focusing against the view outside his window.

"I'm sorry about my previous statement. It was never my intention to make things more awkward between us." After a heavy sigh, he finally faced the man beside him and regarded the way his crimson eyes fill with guilt.

"Fine. Just.. Just- refrain from stating those kinds of words again, alright?" A small smile appeared on his face when Sebastian nodded his head like an obedient child, far from the intimidating VP that he perceived him before.

"Has anyone told you that you act like a little puppy?" From the whim of the moment, Ciel blurted out with a chuckle. Pleased with the scowl that he received.

"Not very much of a compliment. But anyway, you resemble a kitten yourself, constantly feisty but still beyond adorable, those little things." Sebastian replied, almost swooning with his words.

"You and your weird cat obsessions.." With a roll of his eyes, Ciel said. Ignoring the _'adorable'_ part.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sebastian said.

"You already did."

"Fine. How come you and Alois are very close? And why bring him with you when you moved to this country? You two appear like siblings." The taller man stated.

"Technically, we're cousins.. He's my friend since college and his family was killed in a tragic murder months before we graduate. My aunt, widowed and unable to bear a child, adopted Alois into the family, but agreed that he keep his last name. We've been together since then, Alois adores Aunt Anne very much, and she treats him nothing but her own child in return.." The blue-haired explained, recalling the shock that his friend went through before regaining his usual cheerful self.

"Oh. How was he.. since that accident?" Sebastian asked with reluctance.

"Better than he was that night when we heard the news about his family. Do you truly want to keep this gloomy topic?" Eyeing his companion, Ciel said.

"Alright, I'd drop it. I just never thought Alois was someone with a tragic past. He just seemed too.. positive." A chuckle passed his lips upon the memory of the blond ball of energy, much like his own sister.

"My turn to ask, then."

"Go ahead."

"How are you and Elizabeth even related? I mean, you look nothing like each other, not even a resemblance, and your attitudes are polar opposites.." 

"We were born from the same mother, but do not share the same biological father. I was 5 when my father almost beat me to death, my mum then decided to leave that monster and marry her childhood love, the one who I grew up calling dad. Lizzy was born 2 years after that." 

"And that man was Tanaka-san?" Amused, Sebastian shook his head and began his explanation.

"Otō-sama, is not our father. He's our saviour. He picked us up from the streets and gave us shelter, later on adopting us as his own children. Tragically, our parents died when I was 12, leaving us with nothing but our clothes on."

"You lived on the streets?! How come Lizzy never mentioned this before?" 

"One, she was very young at that time. And probably, as it is not the kind of memory that you brag about.." As Ciel stared at those calm garnet eyes, he realized that this was the first time that he actually made conversation with Sebastian that does not involve, yelling, screaming, or crying.. Just plain old, drama-less, conversation, like the ones that they used to partake in before things went into shambles.

"I missed this.." With a barely audible voice, he said.

"Riding a plane?" Asked the one with the confused red eyes.

After a soft shake of his head, Ciel answered:

"Talking.. Just talking this casually, _with you.."_

It took up all of Sebastian's restraint not to pull the smaller man closer to his chest and crush him with an embrace, right then and there. Instead, flashing a loving smile and placing his palm above Ciel's knee.

"How about we consider this trip our time machine? Go back to when things were as this simple between us.. Those days when we could be as carefree as we wish. Away from all of those that restrict us from doing so." He urge, chest booming, for his very core was pleading Ciel to agree.. _Just for this last time.._

"Are you up for it, _Bratomhive_?" He jested, yet anxious inside.

"Have I ever failed challenging you, _Sebastard_?" That being said, both males flash a smirk full of adoration, wasting no time as they immediately engaged upon conversation, after conversation, as though to make up for the time that they both yearned to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what the cover pic for this story looks like, click [here](https://www.wattpad.com/story/61733195-two-sibling-one-bocchan-sebastian-x-ciel-sebaciel). I don't know how to insert the actual pic haha. I hope you enjoyed this update, I'll be posting another one in a couple of days because I'll probably won't be able to post weekly for the month of March since my preliminary exams are fast approaching :)


	25. His Bocchan, At Ease

I promise myself, never to admit this to anyone, especially the bastard who I was currently with right then, but time itself seemed to have been thrown out of the window of that moving plane. One minute I was spending time with Sebastian, conversing nonsense or bickering over nothing whilst eating sweets that were provided by the staff, and the next, we were being ushered out of the plane.

I know that I ought to be nervous, for in mere hours we will be facing my aunt Anne, which was too soon to compose my relentless self. I was almost certain that I would spend that time in the plane, fidgeting and anxious for what's about to come, but travelling with Sebastian took my mind out of it; filling my head with nothing but the heady reel of being able to be with him once more.

Again, not that I would ever admit that..

"How are we to travel towards your house, when we both have no car with us?" Asked Sebastian, only then that I noticed he was wearing one of his formal business suits, in lieu of the casual clothes like mine.

"She asked someone to fetch us up. If my guess is correct, then that someone would be running a tad bit late." He nodded his head as a reply.

"Why are you wearing a suit, by the way? Don't you have other clothes inside your closet?" I can't help but ask.

"You seem quite frightened of your aunt. I only want to make a good impression."

"We're just proving a point, Sebastian. Not asking her blessing for our marriage.." It took about a fraction of a second before that statement blew off of my own face, feeling the heat against my cheeks as the bastard smirked triumphantly from my failure of a comeback.

"You might want to refrain from blushing so adorably if you do not want that statement to be true." That, being said, he casually walked away from me with a smug grin, obviously feeling all too proud of himself. 

But, the surprising part was the small smile plastered across my face, albeit irritated from having been left speechless, along with the pounding inside my chest..

_Am I losing my sanity for internally admitting that I missed this sodding feeling?_

My moment of weakness was cut short when I heard a familiar voice rack my eardrums. Snapping my head to the side, I was welcomed by the very loud, very vibrant owner of that long red hair, not to mention the overall red outfit to match..

"Beautiful! Tel une piece maîtresse!" The tall, red-head, with pointy teeth and bright luminous eyes, swooned out loud, swaying her hips as she bat those long lashes dreamily at a very confused Sebastian.

"Err thanks?" He mumbled, slowly backing away from the flamboyant mess that was my aunt's best mate.

"Grell. Stop harassing him." Successfully catching that monstrosity's attention, I was rewarded with a scowl, the usual one across that face whenever I'm around.

"Back off, brat.. I saw him first!" Grell whined, latching those lanky arms around Sebastian's bicep, earning a violent jerk from the said raven-head.

"I would much appreciate it if you keep those hands off me." With a highly irate snarl, Sebastian said.

"Hmm, hot yet cold-hearted! What I want in a man!" The red-haired freak squealed, further latching tighter, despite Sebastian's effort to rid her off.

"Ciel, who the bloody hell is this wanker?" He whisper-yelled, clearly pleading for my help.

"That would be, Grell Sutcliff. Aunt Angelina's best mate. They both adore the colour red and are apparently getting along quite well."

"You know that brat?" Grell asked, shooting me a bitter glare.

"He's my partner.." Sebastian explained, earning an exaggerated gasp from the latching red-head, finally letting go of the VP's arm in way of placing her hands against her hips.

"Since how long?" Grell asked, glaring at the both of us as though we wronged her in a way.

"Weeks after I left Paris.. Can we go now?" As impatient as I was, I said. But Grell clearly wasn't done with her drama yet.

"You unfaithful brat! I thought you were dating that golden-haired lass?!" Grell growled at me with an accusatory finger.

"I was, and still am. I still do not get where you're going here.." Admittedly, was my reply.

"Then what are you doing, bedding this gorgeous man right here?" He pointed toward Sebastian with flailing arms.

"I'm not bedding anyone! Get your filthy mind out of the gutter!"

"But he said, he was your partner!" About to lose my patience and my bloody mind, I was ready to engage in a rampage, gladly halted but Sebastian's sudden interjection.

"Business partner, that's what I meant. We came here just as his aunt told us to." Calmly, he replied.

"So.. you are not, in any way, dating or whatnot?" Asked the annoying one.

"No.." Both of us answered in unison, leading to a staring match between red and blue.

Finally having enough of this nonsense, I gathered my composure and grabbed my luggage.

"If you do not have the slightest intention of driving us to aunt Anne's, then Sebastian and I will be more than glad to take the cab."

"Wait! The reason why Madame Red sent me was to tell you that she had an emergency surgery at the hospital and won't be able to meet you until later tonight." In a bored tone, Grell explained.

"Which is why I decided to use the remaining time to get to be with my new man, isn't that right, _Sebas-chan~_?" with an utter look of disgust, Sebastian pulled away from Grell and went over to where I was.

"One, I am not, in any way, _'your man'_. Two, it's not _Sebas-chan_. and Three, you may keep trying _but I only have eyes for one.._ " I need not look at his face to know that those stunning eyes were currently on me that moment, for the warm feeling inside my chest already confirmed that theory.

●●●

The pair was lead by Grell through a well-known fashion boutique, one owned by the flamboyant persona herself. Although rambling rude and offensive nonsense to the small slate-head, the reddest one was still determined to spend time with the tall, statuesque, and definitely model-like male that the CEO was with.

"Why are we here? We never agreed going here." Ciel whined weakly with a roll of his eyes, somehow a bit tired from their plane ride.

"Ferme ta gueule, brat! We're not here for you. And I'm the one with the car so I get to bring you, anywhere I want.." Upon that statement, Sebastian's eyes widen as he leaned in and softly whispered against Ciel's ear.

"Should we run?" He asked with palpable anxiety, which Ciel couldn't help but chuckle to.

"Relax. She may be annoying and a tad weird but I assure you she's harmless." The CEO assured, leaving out the part that Grell wields and is fond of chainsaws.

"What are you two giggling about?" The said red-head asked.

"Sebastian just wants to get away from you, but of course, not as much as I want to." Ciel retorted.

"Whatever, little brat. As for you, my Sebas-chan, worry not for I don't bite... Not unless you want me to, naturally.." Grell regarded with a salacious look, all the whilst flashing her pointed teeth with a wide grin.

Chills run down the raven's spine, but even before he could further convince his companion to run, Grell was already pulling him out of the Red Audi R8 that they currently occupy.

"Come along if you wish, brat. Once I'm done with Sebas-chan, he will be deathly handsome like you've never seen him!" The other crooned as she pulled Sebastian inside the boutique. Racks after racks of different types of apparels were present inside, from casual, formal, accessories, even under garments, but Ciel showed them no interest for he was never one to follow fashion trends. Sebastian, on the other hand, remains a mystery.. He only ever saw the man, in either a suit, his home clothes, or that one time when he proxied for a missing model.

Grell's intention became crystal clear after grabbing a bunch of clothes from different racks, then proceeded to pulling the unsuspecting Vice President towards the fitting area. It was simply impossible to stifle up a laugh when Sebastian threw him one last look that screams the word _"help"_ before Grell shut the door behind them.

The younger one might have dosed off a bit, whilst sitting in a cushioned chair, waiting for the muffled screams and obvious resistance behind that closed door to die down, the back of his mind suggesting that Grell might have been doing not so decent things to the poor soul that was Sebastian Michaelis.

Finally, after who knows how long, the tall red-head emerged from the fitting room, with disheveled hair and wrinkled clothes, as if from a battleground.

"That man puts up a lot of fight!" She whined, pointedly glaring through the still closed door.

"You were touching me everywhere!" Sebastian's muffled retaliation.

"Because you won't cooperate! Now, come out of there so Phantomhive could witness my masterpiece, that is of course, to die for!" Grell bellowed with ardency as she loudly banged her fist through the wooden door.

"Alright! Calm the bloody hell down!" Said Sebastian voice before letting the door a bit ajar.

Blue eyes were fixated against that gap where the tall VP's head peeked through, slightly. Effectively catching Ciel's attention as Sebastian hid his huge form behind that door.

"Is this really necessary? If my suit really is that awful, then I have another pair in my suitcase."

"Hush! A work of art like yourself should only be clad with finest clothes touched by these hands." The one with the luminescent green eyes stated with a show of her hands, one that Sebastian scowled upon before turning his eyes towards Ciel.

"Ciel? A little help here.."

"It's not that big of a deal, Michaelis. Just get out of that sodding room so we could go." 

That being said, as hesitant as he can be, Sebastian finally swung that door open and stepped out with unsure steps. He was clad in a slim fitted black denim trousers that was slightly ripped without having to show patches of skin, pristine white leather Gucci, and the thinnest, most scandalous, body hugging, v-neck white shirt wrapping his toned frame.

Without his consent Ciel stood on his feet and examined the taller one more cautiously, unable to believe that some pair of generic pieces of fabric could make Sebastian a hundred times more stunning than he already is.. Or rather the other way around.. The man could wear a sack and make it appear like a masterpiece from a genius designer.

Over all, Sebastian looked even better than before he entered the room, the only problem, his fit form was almost visible through that thin shirt, every ridge, every ripple of taut muscle beneath. Leaving not much to the imagination, which was detrimental to poor Ciel's reddening cheeks and stupefied form.

°°°  
 _Translations:_  
 _"Tel une piece maîtresse"- Like a masterpiece/piece of art_  
 _"Ferme ta gueule" - Shut up_  
\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update would be in mid or latter part of March. Good luck to those who would be taking the exams just like myself!


	26. That Brother, Eloquent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my sweet nee-san: Kuronezushi, for helping me out with the french parts of this book! Lots of love! ❤️

I raised a brow at Ciel's current state of immobility. He was gawking at me with those wide blue eyes, but not a word past those slightly agape lips. Insecurity flooded my mind, the longer this wordless battle stretched.

"Ciel? How is it?" I asked petulantly, feeling my palms sweat under that heated gaze.

"I knew it! I look awful." I proclaimed after a few more seconds of nonresponse, attempting to go back inside that fitting room in order to put my suit back on.

"Wait! I.. umm.. You.. I mean, t-that looks nice on you.. Keep it. Just put on some blazer for it's a tad too thin for my taste." Was Ciel's shocking statement. Covering the lower half of his face with his little palm, but visibly reddened ears peeked through those slate-grey tips.

After that he turned his heel the other way, trying to mask that adorable blush even further. Doing just as I was told, I blindly grabbed a neat looking black blazer hanging by the nearby rack, all with a face splitting grin and a giddy sensation.

And then an unfamiliar voice boomed from behind..

"Who are these people, Sutcliff?" A stern, icy voice stated. Turning our heads, we saw the source. A tall man, wearing a black suit with rectangular eye glasses to match. Green eyes, hair slicked neatly back, and a prominent frown on that pale face.

"Will~" The red clad monstrosity squealed, rushing to this so called "Will" fellow

I watched as Grell attempted to throw herself towards the uptight looking man but was stopped with a palm direct to her excited face.

"Quit doing that, Sutcliff." He reprimanded in a bored tone.

"Will, darling~ how could I ever stop throwing myself at you when you're practically begging me with those cold cold eyes of yours?" 

"I do not do such things." Replied the cold one yet he didn't even bother as Grell almost stitched herself by his side.

"Phantomhive." Shortly after, he curtly nodded his head after finally noticing Ciel's presence

"Spears." Ciel replied back

"Who's the new bloke?" With furrowed brows and a tentative whisper, I inquired. 

"William T. Spears. Grell's Financial Adviser and one true love." 

"One true love? Uhh, did you not see how she threw herself at me, moments prior?" I asked with disbelief

"She's like that with every attractive guy he encounters, but it's always different when it comes to William. Why? Are you jealous?" With a mocking grin he asked.

"Why would I be? You're the only one I've ever shown interest to." the outcome was already predictable as I watched him go from pale to red in a matter of seconds

"You are awfully flirty today." He spat out

"As if you do not enjoy it.." As smug as ever, I teased the blushing mess that was Phantomhive.

"Shut it, you're starting to sound like Grell. Speaking of which," Ciel gathered his things with haste and faced the duo.

"Grell, William, we'll get going, Sebastian and I will just take the cab to get my car. Please tell my aunt that we'll meet her in the house later tonight." Leaving no room, for any of us to respond, Ciel left the boutique, towing me with hurried strides.

"Oi, slow down, what's your plan anyway?"

"Didn't I tell you that we are to get my car first? It's at my old flat, the town after this one."

"Why drive that far for a ride if we could take this one, instead?" Producing the key that I snatched up from Grell earlier while struggling with the clothes, I offered.

"Is that for the R8?" Ciel asked.

"Let's find that out." With the click of a button attached to the key, a sound indeed came from a plausible form of transportation, but no where near what both Ciel and I expected.

"That's.."

"-stunning.." I can help but cut Ciel off, captivated with the sight of a sleek crimson soft tail, fat-boy Harley Davidson bike that was parked beside the vibrant red car. 

"What do you mean stunning?! That's absolutely bonkers, Sebastian!" Ciel yelled with full ferocity, watching me move closer to it.

"This is so much better, I've always wanted to ride one of those. And I think, Grell would absolutely hunt us down if we are to hi-jack her Audi." I said in awe as I position myself comfortably.

"So stealing this big bloody bike, wouldn't?" He sarcastically said with a snort.

"We're not stealing anything, Phantomhive. We're just borrowing it for the mean time, and consider this a payback for those unnecessary touches that lingered on me." I shuddered a bit as I recall.

"Fine. But don't expect me to hold on tight to you, like those sodding cliché films.." Said Ciel, placing his hands awkwardly above my shoulders.

After all of the arguing, in the end, let's just say that I awfully enjoyed how those slender arms gripped my torso from behind, pumping the gas on purpose as I smirk whenever Ciel's arms tighten around my waist, face pressed against my back like a frightened mouse, hanging on for dear life.

I'm not asking for too much, just this little moment right here would be cherished greatly, especially once we return back home; _when I'm back to shoving these insistent feelings aside once more_..

●●●

Tired garnet eyes followed the relentless form pacing the room for the millionth time, head resting above the palm of his hand as a small yawn passed his lips.

"What time is it?" Ciel asked, the same question he asked, minutes ago.

"It's been 5 minutes since your last inquiry, so that'll make it 8:15."

"Ugh.. Why isn't she still here? I want this over and done.." With a frustrated groan, Ciel bellowed, along with the continuous pacing of his feet.

After buying a bunch of souvenirs for Ciel's aunt, which Sebastian would like to call bribe, immediately they headed towards the grandiose mansion, hidden somewhere in the heart of the never resting city of Paris. They were welcomed by the staff and asked to wait in one of the guest's bedroom, for Madame Red's return. The fidgeting kitten, that was Ciel Phantomhive, was entirely consumed by anxiety since then.

Finally, after an exhausted sigh, Sebastian got up from the king-sized that he previously occupied. With haste movements, he halted Ciel from walking to and fro by softly grabbing him by the arm, successfully catching those nervous pair of sapphires.

"Hey. Are you ever going to stop the nervous pacing?" Towering over Ciel's small form, he asked, too soft, too concerned to be considered teasing and his soften crimson eyes well backed it up.

"I.. I'm not nervous." Was Ciel's timid response. Sebastian chuckled at this, how dense was he to think that the prideful, confident, little brat will ever admit to being nothing but those.

"Of course you're not." Those blue eyes stared skeptically at him for this response.

"I'm just letting you know that you absolutely shan't be, for I'll do whatever it is that I can help you with.." The soothing tone that Sebastian spoke with, the sincerity in his eyes were enough to bring forth a smile of gratitude from the young CEO, momentarily halting his head, reeling with anxiety.

That was until a small knock erupted from the heavy wooden door separating them from the rest of the mansion...

Hesitantly, Ciel opened the door revealing some servant who spoke a short passage in french. After a nod of his head, the blue-haired turned to Sebastian with palpable agitation in his eyes.

"She's here." Was all he said before stepping out of the room with heavy steps, Sebastian tailing behind him.

Once they've reached the wide dining hall, lined with various sorts of sumptuous looking meals, gracefully moving servants and a massive chandelier, Ciel scrolled those blue eyes in search for the lady in red, yet found none as of then.

"Puis-je parler a ma tante?" He said to one of the busy servants obviously trying to keep that aggrivated voice well hidden.

Even before a response was made, footsteps coming down from the main staircase caught everyone's attention, came after it was a smooth, elegant voice that boomed from above.

"Mon chère petit neveux.." Said the lady wearing a silk, body fitting red dress, adorned with patterened long sleeved laces. 

She stood with confidence and finesse that emitted solely by her perfect posture and enticing smile, arms stretched wide towards the stupefied slate-head.

"Aunt Anne.." was the boy's response. Clearly, he was elated by the sight of the gorgeous female, yet he still showed signs of anxiousness that Sebastian noticed with his keen, observant eyes.

After a tight embrace, a kiss to each cheek, the two parted with a smile adoring both faces.

"My little Ciel.. Is Alois with you? It's awfully lonely here without you darlings of mine." She spoke with flawless English, a fact that secretly left Sebastian in awe.

"No, je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'amener avec moi. I came here as soon as I was told.." Ciel answered, his French was as perfect as his aunt's, smooth like chocolate against Sebastian's ears.

"That's depressing." The madame said with crestfallen voice, until she finally noticed Sebastian's quiet presence.

"Well, who is stunning young man with you, my dearest?" She asked Ciel with palpable glee.

Ciel opened his mouth, ready to explain but was turned into a gasp when a voice decided to cut him off.

"Sebastian Michaelis. Heureuse de vous rencontrer, madame. Ciel m'a tant parler de vous." Sebastian said without a single stutter, after it was a small polite bow, wearing that annoyingly charming grin of his.

"You can speak French?!" Incredulously, Ciel asked, his aunt's presence momentarily forgotten.

"Not the slightest bit, I just asked Lizzy to teach me a couple of words and sentences." With a mirthful chuckle he said. Earning an amused grin from Madame Red and a shake of a head from Ciel. 

"Surprise." Sebastian added with a perfect French accent, at Ciel's state of shock.

" _Clever bastard.._ " The younger one muttered under his breath, with none but adoration and amusement for the taller prat.

***

Grell and William decided to join them for dinner, coming no later than when the food started being served. The duo greeted Angelina but only one of them chatted loudly with her. When Grell finally noticed the presence of some others in the room, their tête-à-tête came to a stop in way for the flamboyant designer storming off to where they were.

"Why is my Harley parked outside? Last I parked it was outside my boutique!" The red-head whined, a hand against a hip.

"Then you ought not keep your keys laying around." Sebastian bit back with a grin, dangling the key with outstretched hand. After snatching the key with a whine, immediately she turned back and latch her arms around William's, both being offered seats across Ciel and Sebastian.

"By the way, Ciel darling. You still haven't introduced who Sebastian is." Madame Red said, in between small chews of the steak.

"His partner." Grell bitterly interjected from across, earning a scandalous gasp from Ciel's aunt.

"Not that kind!" The flustered slate-haired lad shot back, ignoring the small chuckle that came from the raven beside him.

"Sebastian's my business partner, he's the son of KME's CEO, current overall Vice President of said company."

"Oh. The merger that you forgot to tell me about before signing?" Madame Red replied, a smile across her face but her tone clearly states how displeased she was.

"Aunt Anne, I do believe that I am to make my own decision now as Funtom's CEO." Ciel stated, obviously booming with anxiety as he pretend to continue his casual dining.

"Being in power does not entirely mean you are to make such rash decisions, Ciel. I know you since your birth, you either wanted to prove something or was persuaded by the whims of the moment." At this, Ciel locked eyes with his aunt's displeased ones, ready to retaliate with wounded words about doubting him since then.

Until a silk like voice cut the tension for them.

"Pardon me, Madame. But if you do believe that Ciel is not at all capable of making mattered decision as such, _then you do not truly know him that well._ " Sebastian replied with conviction, watching the female's eyes blaze with slight fury, still he continued, undeterred by Angelina's disapproving glare; determined to make his point known.

"Your nephew is amongst the most mature, level-headed, and confident people that I know. He recognizes his family's effort upon building that company and I assure you that he only wishes what he thinks is best for the company that holds his bloodline. I don't mean to make matters worse, but Ciel brought me here in order to properly explain our decision." The VP added, staring through Angelina's narrowed eyes with his determined garnets.

"If my father were to disapprove this merger with Ciel, I can assure you that I'd fight for him in a heartbeat, someone with the likes of your nephew's wisdom and dedication is too much of an asset to let go.." The four of them watched as Madame Red strode towards where the pair currently was, immediately jolting Ciel on his feet in order to protect the man that stood on behalf of his honour.

"Auntie, please. It's not his-" His agitated pleading was cut short when soft pair of hands gently cupped his cheeks and brought it closer.

"Ciel, darling.." She started, softly caressing that rounded face. "If this young man right here believes in you, and is willing to take a stand just to prove that he does. Then who am I to even doubt you?" Angelina said, a loving smile in lieu the previous look when Sebastian interjected. For a moment, she shot the jet-head man a gentle smile before continuing her word with Ciel. 

"I apologize for ever doubting your capabilities. I know that you are an intelligent, talented young man, just like your father. Forgive me for coming at you like that, I only wish what's best for you. You do know how precious you are to me, yes?" A moment of weakness flooded the young boy, staring through those loving eyes of his aunt, he threw his arms around her waist and hugged the woman tight, nodding in response to the words that touched his very core.

"I'm always proud of you, darling. Never forget that." Angelina added embracing back the small CEO.

Through all this commotion, Grell and William could only watch as the drama unfolds, taking back the thought of this night being dull and boring.

"Great! Now that all is well, why don't we head to a special place in order to celebrate? Plain old dinners like this is never my cup of tea." Grell eagerly suggested, cutting short that sentimental moment.

"It better not be one of those gay strip clubs that Alois is quite fond of." Ciel spat back, having been able to regain his composure.

"Trust me on this one, I'm sure you'll have a deathly experience after tonight." Flashing those razor sharp teeth did none to assure the hesitant ones in the room, but knowing Grell.. _They really do not have much of a choice.._

°°°

_Translations:_  
•"Puis-je parler a ma tante?" - "May I please speak to my aunt?"  
•"Mon chère petit neveux.." - "My darling, precious nephew."  
•"No, je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'amener avec moi." - "No, I haven't the time to bring him along."  
•"Heureuse de vous rencontrer, madame. Ciel m'a tant parler de vous. " - "Nice to meet you, Madame. Ciel have told so much about you." 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came later than I originally planned it to be, pardon me for that. Another chap will be posted within the week (hopefully) to compensate for my lack of updates. Enjoy! ❤️


	27. His Bocchan, Truthful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is on reverse, the first part is narrated through 3rd person POV, and then comes Ciel's. Inspired by [this song](https://youtu.be/gCJ3rmiZFr8).

Whilst Grell remained true to her word about the place not being a gay bar, at the back of Ciel's mind, he wasn't the least bit surprised when it turned out to still be a bar, but the most grandiose, most popular one in town; located along one of the busiest streets in Paris.. How had Grell managed to bring them in without reservations was the least of Ciel's concern as of then.

He could feel his head throb by the loud booming music playing in the background, flock of bodies littered everywhere staying true to the concept that "popularity = people". The place was well-kempt with a sophisticated elegance to it, despite the huge crowd.

Within minutes, Ciel, alongside his aunt, watched as Sebastian was hit on by various strangers the moment that they walked inside the bar. Deciding to just let the man handle himself, the aunt and nephew tandem found a sanctuary near the well decorated wall, away from the roaring crowd. 

"Sebastian's quite the looker, isn't he?" Madame Red stated, nudging her elbow up against Ciel's side. 

"Please tell me you haven't got the hots for him. That's just plain nasty.." Ciel said with the roll of his eyes. 

"Why? Is my darling nephew jealous?" That was then that Ciel snapped his head out of sheer disbelief, feeling a tad tongue tied as he gawk at his smirking aunt. 

"Wha-? That's.. I'm!" 

"Come off it, please? I'm not oblivious to the way you look at him, and how he adores you in return.." Angelina softly berated, hand atop Ciel's head. 

Was he just that transparent? With a defeated sigh, Ciel intended no further to try and deny the truth. What was the point anyway? It wasn't as if Lizzy was there to hear it. 

"Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme.. You intend to tell me that rubbish again, don't you?" With a snort, he asked. Remembering those times that his aunt often say that his eyes gives away what he hides within. 

"I'm just letting you know that you still have a choice.. There's still time for you, dear child." Sincerely, with pained eyes Angelina said, tucking some slate locks behind her nephew's ear.

The slate-head boy is very well aware of how his beloved aunt felt about his late predecessor, knowing the pain of having been in love with someone whom you can just admire from afar..

"It's not as if I could ever act on what I feel for him, you know full well that I.. I'm seeing someone else.." Heart as heavy as lead, Ciel stated. 

"That's because you're thinking about it too much, you consider too many things. Just once, let yourself be blinded, just this once, even though it sounds a tad bit cliché, follow your heart even if it leads into the unknown.. Je veux pas que tu finissent comme moi." Before he could even find a reply, Sebastian was hastily moving towards where they were at. 

"Here he comes. I'll leave you two alone, alright?" Madame Red said, with only a wink as a warning before taking her leave. 

"Hi." The raven started, awkwardly catching Ciel's eyes. The smaller lad just nodded his head in recognition, feeling more awkward as Sebastian stood beside him and yet none of them speaking a single word. 

Finally, with his aunt's words still in mind, Ciel started to open his mouth albeit a bit hesitant. 

"Thank you, for standing up for me earlier. I've no way to know if you meant any of those words you said, but still. It helped me a lot." 

"Of course I meant it. Unlike you, who and I quote _'just tolerating my presence for the sake of this merger_ '." Sebastian said, pertaining to the one that Ciel said when the two of them fought over at his unit, clearly he was jesting, but the slate-haired executive can't help but be agitated by the words. 

"Are you gullible enough to believe that I meant any of those? It was but my fury speaking.." With a sharp glare, Ciel said. 

"How should I know? One thing you don't know about me, is that I'm good at reading people, most of them are ridiculously generic, and some of them are just plain predictable. But you, on the other hand, is quite the mystery. I could not ever fathom what's going on inside your head, or what would your next course of action be. Maybe that's what drew me so deep into you.." Again with the statement of feelings, which Sebastian clearly has no trouble proclaiming to Ciel's face. 

"Do you.. really _like me_?" Asked the hesitant one, feeling his own cheeks heat up from that seemingly moronic question. 

"What's not to like?" Sebastian answered as if it's the most obvious observation ever. 

"Shall I give you a list of reasons?" Softly he chuckled. Surely he was jesting, eleven out of ten people that he encounter hates him, the moment that his clever mouth opens. Most of them stayed in order to get on his good side, probably to take advantage of what power he holds at such a young age. 

"I could counter that with a list of my own." Sebastian challenged 

"Please.. As if you could.." 

"Try me.." Crimson eyes seemed blazing through the dimmed lights, Sebastian stated, earning a skeptical frown from Ciel himself. 

"Fine. Go on ahead. What is it that you find quite special about me?" Said the slate-haired one, certain that Sebastian would not find anything but foul words to throw.

The taller of the two moved closer, more than determined to win this battle against Ciel. 

"You're infuriating.. I hated you to the point that I can't think of anything else but you." He started, immediately rendering Ciel speechless.

"You challenge me like no one ever even dared to dream. You're clever, cunning, confident but you could also be emotional and vulnerable. Your stubbornness is annoying but highly amusing. You abhor losing, but that only makes the game more interesting. You're demanding, controlling, bossy, and the hardest to please, but you push me to my very best." Said the raven without a single stutter, moving closer to the object of his adoration, voice dripping with sincerity and burning passion. 

Ciel, on the other hand, was at loss for words.. Sebastian did have nothing but foul words to say, but how he managed to turn those negative traits into reasons why he should be adored was beyond the stupefied lad. He blinked, once, twice, and then a warm palm was pressed against his cheek, guiding him closer to the owner of those beguiling garnets that stood before him. 

"You have a very beautiful name.. Your voice resembles that of an angel.. You're unique, unlike anyone I've ever known before.. And I.. really think.." Sebastian paused, voice dropping a few octaves and eyes travelling down those perfect plump lips owned by Ciel. 

"I think that you own the softest, sweetest pair of lips.. _One that I'll never tire pressing against my own.._ " He can't help but run his thumb across those parted lips, feeling his chest thump just by being this close to the CEO, but nothing compared to how rapidly it beat upon the words that escaped Ciel's lips after. 

"Do you.. _want to find that out for yourself_?" The younger one asked, with barely a whisper, mind hazy with heart pumping erratically as though it'll jump out of his chest. 

How he longed for a taste of those lips, to give in and just let go of how badly he wants Sebastian to be a part of his life, more than a business partner, more than just a colleague, but someone to call his own, someone to own him in return. 

His mind was in shambles as of then, thoughts scattered and swirling about, but only one thing was certain, deep down inside he knew just what he wanted. 

_And that was nothing but to taste those perfect lips owned by the man that he adores.._

●●● 

Heat traveled through my face as slowly we moved closer, meeting half way with eyes locked unto one another. Am I really going to do this? Is this finally it? 

However, persistent questions as such drowned inside my head the moment that I felt Sebastian's nervous breath against my trembling lips. Closing my eyes and finally letting go, I waited for that blissful and highly anticipated moment.. 

_That sadly never came.._

Shooting my eyes open when I felt none but the cold air, Grell's disapproving face welcomed me bitterly. 

"Need I remind your naughty bum that you're dating someone else?" Grell reprimanded, holding Sebastian by the collar and dragging him away from where I was. Both beyond stunned to even say a word, I just watched his eyes as they disappeared through the crowd. 

Sighing heavily, unsure if I was thankful that Grell came to stop that moment, I went to the bar and ordered hard liquor that I usually don't drink. The sting that it left through my throat somehow alleviated the frustration that manage to crawl its way into my conscious brain. 

Moments later, a slight bit tipsy, I saw his eyes from the crowd of bodies dancing to some French pop song that I know none of. Sebastian just stood there, stiff as a rock whilst Grell swirled around him, a chuckle escaping my mouth from that foul expression on his face. 

Songs changed and finally Grell wandered off somewhere, obviously inebriated. Then came some brunette that attempted conversation with him, which I saw him respond with a succession of shakes from his raven head, holding up a hand with a polite smile.

"Probably asking for a dance.." I mumbled to myself.

Through that commotion, Sebastian caught sight of my gaze. He was stunned for a second, until a sly yet still captivating smirk ghosted his face under the strobe lights. His eyes never left mine as I saw him nod his head, conjuring up a confused frown that was against my will. 

It was then that a pair of slim arms rested on top of his shoulders, intertwining together just behind his neck. Surprisingly, the bastard just let her! Even went as far as holding those svelte hips with his own hands! 

Sebastian and his harlot swayed to the beat of the music, each beat sending a pulse of fury to my slightly intoxicated head. I knew that this was a game, proven by that smirk across his face, and that piercing look that he shoots me, every now and again. How dare that ruddy cad play with me?! As if I'll stoop as low as grab him by the arm and drag him out of there. 

Moments later, the sodding brunette got too comfortable, hands threading through those sea of raven locks, darker than ink itself, face moving closer to Sebastian's smirking lips. 

_That was when she flipped the switch.._

With trembling hands and shaky knees, I let my feet drag me to where they were, doing exactly what I said I wouldn't.. Yanking Sebastian out of the female's vice like grip. 

As I was busy yelling some insults and comebacks in French, the lights flickered and finally an English song boomed from wall to wall.

_If you could take my pulse right now_  
_It would feel just like a sledgehammer_  
_If you could feel my heartbeat now_  
It would hit you like a sledgehammer 

A gasp was all I could manage after feeling a pair of arms surround my waist, turning me around and had me crashing to an all familiar chest.

_I don't admit it  
I play it cool _

"Sebastian?! What the bloody hell?!" I squeaked in an undignified manner.

_But every minute_  
_That I'm with you_  
_I feel the fever and I won't lie_  
_I break a sweat_

"Quite the show you just made, Phantomhive." His low baritone said, blending with the music that was booming on and off.

_My body's telling,  
all the secret I ain't told you yet _

"Shut the hell up and let me go, Michaelis!"

"Oh, is that what you really want?" The bastard asked, arms still tightly cinching my waist.

_Oh oh_  
_I struggle to contain_  
_The love that's in my veins_  
_And how it circulates_

"I.. I- just leave me be and continue on with your slag!" I yelled, pushing off that broad chest with both of my palms.

"Have you forgotten that you drove her away, Ciel?" Said Sebastian, giving emphasis to my name.

_If you could take my pulse right now_  
_It would feel just like a sledgehammer_  
_If you could feel my heartbeat now_  
_It would hit you like a sledgehammer_

"Get stuffed.." Was all I could manage to say, hands gripping the fabric of his white shirt.

"Why did you do it, by the way? Why drive the poor lass away when she's just searching for some company?" With feigned innocence and curiosity, the sodding prat asked, eyes gleaming with amusement.

_You're taking over the beat of my body  
You just don't let up, don't let up _

"None of your damn business, Michaelis."

_You're taking over the beat of my body  
But you lift me up, lift me up _

"Were you _jealous_? Were you frustrated that we were interrupted by Grell?" He tauntingly asked, hot breath against the shell of my ear.

_If you take my pulse right now  
It would feel just like a sledgehammer _

"Are you drunk?!" I retaliated from his infuriating question. Feeling my bloody cheeks heat up under that smug gaze.

"Not at all. Just had enough courage to do what I always wanted to do, confront you about this confusing chase of ours." Was his straight up reply.

_So close together  
So far apart _

"That sounded drunk to me, Michaelis." I said, then feeling his arms wound tighter around my waist.

_You turn me on  
And my fire's waitin' for your spark _

"Trust me, Phantomhive. If I am drunk, you wouldn't be talking right now with those luscious lips." His voice was soft yet highly sensual, causing a heavy exhale from my parted lips.

_Oh oh_  
_I struggle to contain_  
_The love that's in my veins_  
_And how it circulates_

Giving up, I let my hands relax and limply rested them atop his shoulders. Finally meeting those captivating red eyes.

"Why are you acting this way? What do you truly want from me?" I asked through an exasperated whisper. 

"The truth, Ciel. I think I deserve just as much. I'm getting tired and so confused that I barely know what to do anymore." Emotions swirled around those precious orbs, agitation, confusion, exhaustion and such, digging a hole inside my chest as I watch his handsome face contort with distress. 

"Fine. I'll tell you the truth.."

_If you could take my pulse right now  
It would feel just like a sledgehammer _

"I wasn't jealous.. Why would I? When you had your eyes on me the entirety of the time.. I just.. despise the way she touched you so freely, conjuring up an unwanted need to drag you away from her."

_If you could feel my heartbeat now  
It would hit you like a sledgehammer _

"You aren't the only one exhausted, Sebastian.. My whole being is on constant debate whether to push you away or pull you close, to run away or run towards you." It was then that I lost control of my own lips, months and months of frustration spilling out of me like liquid.

_You're taking over the beat of my body_  
_You just don't let up, don't let up_  
_You're taking over the beat of my body_  
_But you lift me up, lift me up_

Gripping my hands tighter against the fabric of his shirt, I watched his eyes as my mouth kept on betraying me right then and there, adoring every pulse of emotion that radiates from his eyes.

_If you take my pulse right now  
It would feel just like a sledgehammer _

"I.. _I want you in my life.. I want to keep you in my life._ " I felt the sting of liquid threatening to cascade down my face, feeling helpless and vulnerable like I've never been before.

_The truth is out  
No stopping now  
I'm getting closer _

His hands found their way into my face, cupping both of my flushed cheeks and resting his forehead against mine.

_I've had enough  
Undress my love  
I'm coming over _

_"Ciel.."_ He whispered, oh so softly, crimson eyes still locked with mine.

_If you take my pulse right now  
It would feel just like a sledgehammer, oh _

By this time the music reached the part of the song that mellows down a bit, giving way to Sebastian's sensual whisper that had me trembling, inside out..

"If I were to kiss you right now, would you stop me?" 

Feeling my throat close up, my head throbbing, I remembered what my aunt said.. something about letting go and taking a leap into the unknown.

_And if you take my pulse right now  
It would feel just like a sledgehammer, hammer, oh _

"If I were to say yes.. _Would that really stop you from kissing me_?" Was the most coherent response I could think of, as of then. And yet I rested my palm against his cheek, hoping I had managed to convey my permission through that approval in my eyes.

When those beautiful crimson orbs sparkled with delight, I knew that Sebastian indeed deciphered my answer.

_Oh, If you take my pulse.._

" **Not this time, Phantomhive..** " A smirk was all I got before finally, after all of the talk, all of the chase, and all of the hesitation.. _Those warm lips finally found their way pressed against mine.._

_If you could take my pulse right now_  
_It would feel just like a sledgehammer_  
_If you could feel my heartbeat now_  
_It would hit you like a sledgehammer_

As the blaring song reached its full crescendo, so did my booming chest. I weaved my hands through those raven locks and let my eyelids flutter close, savouring that sweet, sweet taste of the kiss that I longed for so long.

_You're taking over the beat of my body_  
_You just don't let up, don't let up_  
_You're taking over the beat of my body_  
_But you lift me up, lift me up_

Every fibre of my being melted into that embrace. Everyone and everything around me burned to ashes from the warmth of those lips. I nearly lost it when the said pair of luscious lips started their forbidden dance, massaging mine in the most sensual way I never knew a kiss could ever feel like. It was as if invisible strings locked me in place within his embrace, keeping me there, making certain that I stay...

_If you take my pulse right now  
It would feel just like a sledgehammer _

Suddenly I lost sense of how wrong it was, to be kissing my girlfriend's brother in the middle of a foreign bar, filled with people we know none of.

Because as of then, I'm certain that _nothing in my life ever felt this right before_.. 

\---

_Translations:_

_"Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme." - "The eyes reflect the soul."_

_"Je veux pas que tu finissent comme moi." - "I don't want you ending up like I did."_

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27 chapters, 3 failed attempts, a flock of furious fangirls later, and finally those morons just went and got it over with. Hwew, such a relief! Haha anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and what do you think will happen to our babies now that they've crossed that boundary? Let me know your thoughts, lovely dears! ♡


	28. That Brother, Guilty

What happens in the city of love, stays in the city of love.. It was ultimately the unspoken deal that Ciel and I managed to get through as my sister eagerly crushed us both with a tight hug when she welcomed us back from our trip, demanding we bond with her and tell her all of our adventures in Paris..

_Obviously, we could not ever do that.._

After that intimate moment that we shared in the midst of a crowded bar, we found ourselves curled together at the backseat of Ciel's car the morning after. It was obvious that we did no further than kissing, since both of us were still wearing our clothes on (not to sound too disappointed about it), but the ambiance was just that different, waking up within the arms of someone who means so much to you.

Madame Red accompanied us to the airport, the very next day, insisting we stay but due to the mounds of work that we left behind, we simply could not afford slacking off any more than we already did, so naturally we declined her offer.

We still were quite touchy with each other through the duration of our plane ride back home, shared a couple more kisses and leaned against each other's shoulders every once and awhile. Up until my sister's smiling face welcomed us with open arms.. 

That was when the guilt gnawed me inside.

I was torn between the feeling of jealousy and raw guilt once Elizabeth caged Ciel inside her arms, peppering his cheeks with kisses and multiple tons of 'I miss you's.

Why does it have to be so complicated between us? Why couldn't I just like someone without aggravating my sister's relationship?

The three of us spent that entire day. Ciel and I obviously avoiding any contact so long as we're capable, back to how we used to act within the vicinity of each other, except for the added weight of that forbidden kiss that we could never tell.

I almost thought that things between us were to be like the same old monotonous one we had since I found out he was dating Lizzy, up until that little moment when we had our first joined meeting. Funtom and KME's board of directors together, in order to discuss matters more formally.

I was seated across Ciel, having to endure presentation after presentations of nothing but numeric data and graphs of some sort. It would've been much easier to focus and listen to the presentation if it weren't for those pair of azure eyes that kept on glancing my way every once and awhile, of course I would be lying were I to say that I did not enjoy the attention.

When everyone, apart from us, left the lavish room; he beckoned me closer which I obliged albeit hesitant. And just like that he grabbed me by the tie, hastily pulled me close as I did heed his call. Hesitant lips softly met mine yet he pulled away after that simple peck which lasted for only a fraction of a second, staring back at me with eyes that I could only describe as yearning.. It wasn't long before we both gave in to desire, snapping and met halfway with a more bruising, urgent, and vigorous kiss.

One second, I was elated; another, I was feeling high as though a drug was injected directly through my veins after feeling his lips moving against mine. My control slipped from my fingertips with haste, I grabbed him by the waist, sat him atop the long mahogany table and continued ravishing his lips like a starving animal given a piece of meat; which fortunately, he responded with the same zeal.

That soft tongue prodded my mouth, sensually swirling up and around. His arms are latch tight around my nape and chest colliding with my own as I run my hands up and down his sides.

We were both breathless when we parted, panting but intensely immersed with each other's eyes, until Ciel decided to open those luscious lips.

"God, you drive me crazy.." If only he had the slightest idea of how delightful he looked as of then; panting, flustered, and forehead pressed against mine. 

"Says someone who's been ignoring me ever since we've returned." I replied. Stealing another quick peck from his lips, earning a captivating smile from the smaller one.

"Ok, I have to admit, I tried forgetting about what happened in Paris.. But your horrid face somehow keeps on popping inside my head and being that close without touching you is akin to the highest form of torture.." He admitted, hands weaving gently through my hair, massaging my scalp in the process.

"Horrid? You seem to have thought otherwise, a minute earlier when you swapped saliva with me." I said with a chuckle, watching Ciel detach himself from my arms.

"Okay, enough! Shut it, will you?!" The flustered ball of adorableness huffed with dismay, crossing his arms over his narrow chest. Could you blame me if I can't help but cling my arms around that tiny waist again and press my face against the crook of his neck?

"Just for the record, I couldn't stop thinking about your sour face and vile lips, ever since that night, either.." Trailing kisses along his shoulder, I replied.

"Sebastian.." He murmured softly, ignoring my small jest in way of a small moan pass those lips after I found my path towards his neck and behind his ear.

"Yes, bocchan?" I whispered against that pierced lobe, delighted when I felt him shiver within my embrace.

"Ugh. S-stop distracting me, I've something to ask of you!" Weakly he argued, squirming slightly against my grasp. That was when I pulled off and waited for him to continue.

"I want you to come with me to this ball that I've been invited to, it stated that each guests are to bring some sort of a partner." Ciel said, hands on each of my shoulders.

"I'd love to, trust me. But what would people say once we've been spotted together?" The way that those cobalt eyes looked at me with a crestfallen expression, surely tempted me to take back what I had just said.

"You're right.." He mumbled slightly.

"I should just bring Elizabeth." It was then my turn to feel downcast, and yet I did not say a word, knowing that whatever bond Ciel and I have as of now was to remain hidden, should we want to keep my sister's heart intact.

"But we could still eat dinner at my place, tonight. Alois is on a trip with Claude for the weekend and I've bought a couple of films that I haven't watched yet." Ciel said staring at me with those wide hopeful eyes.

"I'd love that." I said, with a quick kiss to his lips. Once again setting aside that we shouldn't even be doing this in the first place.

I'm more than aware that we should stop this sooner, before I fall even further for the owner of those tantalizing azure eyes. But the question was how? How could I ever find the strength to let him go, when no one has made me this happy before?

●●●

_One month.._

One month of secret touches, meaningful eye-contacts, and guilty get togethers. Sebastian and Ciel found themselves digging deeper holes into the hidden madness that they indulge themselves upon. The simple pecks on the lips, turned into major make-out sessions within Ciel's office, the photocopy room, Sebastian's condo, and that one time, enclosed within a lift. Sweet and flirty messages were even exchanged via text or email, when one of them starts getting bored whilst working their bum off.

Of course, guilt slaps them in the face whenever Elizabeth was around, especially Sebastian. He often times embrace her so tight and whisper how much he loves her, dotes her with tons of gifts even without a reason at all. Only natural, when the VP now spend most of his nights, curled on the couch with Ciel in his arms. 

He wasn't selfish enough to ask Ciel to properly end things with Lizzy, but he also does not possess the strength to let Ciel go.. Sebastian perfectly knows that whatever his decision be, in the end either he or his sister will get their hearts broken, there was nothing in between..

"You're in deep thought.." The smaller male resting against his chest pointed out, eyes filled with worry.

"Did I wake you up?" With a sweet smile, he asked, gently ruffling those tangled mess of slate-grey locks.

"I was already awake for some time now. And you dodged a topic, Sebastian." The CEO stated, getting a more comfortable position to glare at the taller one.

"What was I supposed to say? You already know that I was immersed with deep thoughts."

"I want to know what those thoughts are.." The stubborn one insisted. After a heavy sigh, Sebastian sat up and rested his head against the board of the bed, Ciel following suit as he scrambled and sat beside the man.

"It's about Lizzy, of course. I... I don't know how much longer I could tolerate lying to her." With words like lead, Sebastian said.

"Do you.. want us to stop seeing each other?" Ignoring the lump that formed in his throat, Ciel asked, feeling a heavy weight on his chest.

"You see, that's the problem; I don't.. I want to be honest with Lizzy, and yet I want to keep you here beside me." That proclamation earned a smile from Ciel, along with a tug inside his heart, shifting position and settling across Sebastian's lap with hands on both of the raven's cheeks.

"I.. also like what we have between us, Sebastian. And I don't want it to end.." Admittedly, he said. Eyes shinning with conviction and fear, fear that Sebastian would call it quits and abruptly end what they have.

Without a verbal reply, Sebastian just opted for the next answer he had in mind. Leaning in and capturing those anxious lips that presented themselves before him. Those are Ciel's lips, pressed against his; his eager response is not a dream, his presence inside the raven's arms is real, and so is Sebastian's feelings for him. None of those are just subject of his imagination nor fantasy, he really does have something to lose should he make a poor decision out of it.

They were so lost with the taste of each other when a loud knock through the front door halted their motions. Even before Sebastian (unwillingly) detached himself from Ciel in way of knowing who it was, a loud, all familiar voice raptured their silence.

"Sebaaaaaaastian-niiiiiii! I have breakfast!" 

Both with wide eyes and gaping mouth, the pair stared at each other, horrified and panicking beyond words.

"W-what do we do?!" Ciel anxiously asked, both of them now off of the bed and on their feet.

"Umm. Hide!" 

"Where?!"

"The loo. Lock it and never open it until I come knocking. I'll handle the rest." Ciel nodded vigorously at those words and proceeded to do as it is with haste.

"Nii-sama!" Elizabeth's voice called again from the door, another batch of rampant knocking.

"Coming!" Sebastian shouted back, trying to appear relaxed much as possible.

He was greeted by a tight embrace once he opened the door and beckoned his sister in, willing all strength to look her in the eyes despite the ranging guilt that made him squirm.

"I brought Chinese food!" Lizzy announced as she settled casually unto the dining hall.

"What brings you here, love?" Sebastian asked right after kissing the top of her head as a greeting. Deciding to act more naturally, Sebastian settled down beside her sister and started eating even though he had a hard time swallowing the meal.

"Hmmm, I was looking for Ciel but when I came by his unit, he nor Alois was there. Do you know where he could possibly be?" A violent choke rack through Sebastian's body as of then, coughing up the piece of food that apparently went through his airway by mistake.

Alarmed yet alert, within seconds his sister was behind him holding a glass of water.

"Nii-sama! You ought to be careful! You live here alone and help isn't as accessible as it seems.. You really need to find a companion soon." Lizzy softly berated, gently patting his heaving back.

The raven-head wanted nothing more than to melt into a puddle of shame at those words, mentally noting how fast Karma works.

"I'm.. fine, Liz. And as for your previous question: No, I-I don't know where Ciel is.." He lied with a nervous smile, ignoring the twisted contradiction from his guts.

"Oh. I was going to invite him for lunch.."

"What for?"

"For your birthday, silly! I hope you haven't forgotten our yearly tradition of eating lunch together for your birthday.. I figured, that time will be perfect to finally introduce Ciel to Otō-sama!" Lizzy happily chirped, imagining the perfect outcome of her plan. Unaware of the grimace that Sebastian let out for a fraction of a second.

"Can't it be just the three of us? Like it used to?" He tried arguing.

"Do you not want him there?" Lizzy asked, a bit crestfallen

"I.. Not.. That's not what I meant, love. Maybe he just won't make it. Being the CEO of a company requires him to.. err... be in his office more often than not." If he could smack his face right then, he would've done so, feeling such an idiot for that lame excuse.

"That is in fact, true. But there's no reason not to try, yes?" Positively, Lizzy retorted.

"Oh. And before I forgot, can I use the loo? I forgot to--"

_"No!"_ Sebastian strongly disagreed, now on full panic mode and standing on his trembling knees.

"I-I mean, you can't.. Not as of now.."

"But why?" Confused and surprised, his sister inquired.

"Because.." He trailed of, all out of lies.

Being the ever curious one, Elizabeth was already on her feet and towards the only bathroom inside her brother's unit, curious as to why Sebastian had reacted that way. The taller one was tailing behind her, asking her to stop and fidgeting like she had never seen him before.

When she turned that brazen door knob and, as she expected, found out that it was locked from the inside, immediately she knew what was going on..

"There's someone in there, am I right?" 

Sebastian stared at her sister's blank expression, he was loss for words, beyond guilty yet utterly stupefied. That was until he felt himself being tackled, almost toppling backwards by his own sister.

" _I knew it!_ You're seeing someone! My brother is in a relationship!" With a delightful squeal and a bear hug, his sister regarded.

He wasn't sure what to feel about it, but ultimately decided that it was the best excuse that he had as of then.

"Fine. You win.. Yes, there's someone in there, someone I consider special. But could you please leave nii-san some privacy, love? I'll tell you all about it when I'm ready." It was the closest to the truth that he could ever muster, somehow alleviating the guilt that wrecks him inside.

"I completely understand, nii-sama. But one last question though.." After getting a nod as a sign to go on, Lizzy continued..

"Is she pretty?" The blond lass asked eagerly..

Again, wanting to stay as close to the truth as possible, Sebastian beamed at her with genuine joy and answered:

_"The most beautiful being that I ever laid eyes on.."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you an awful lot for the lovely reviews last chapter! Sadly, updates still can't be as frequent as the previous weekly chapters since finals is now fast approaching, thank you so much for the lot of you who have been with me through the inconsistent update pattern. Lots and lots and lots of love on your way. ❤️


	29. His Bocchan, Introduced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update before my actual exam weeks, enjoy! ^-^

"You look like rubbish.." the first words that left Alois's mouth the moment I exited my room.

"Thanks, I was aiming to look like you today.." I retorted, no where near the mood to explain the visible bags under my eyes, the scowl on my face and the nest of disaster atop my head.

"Ha ha. Really funny." Said Alois with a roll of his eyes and a scowl on his lips, biting a chunk of toast from his plate.

I decided not to reply to what he just said, opted to silently boil water for my tea. Knowing Alois, of course he'll still broach the topic.. 

In about 5.. 4.. 3.. 2...

"You're honestly not gonna tell me why the hell do you look like a walking corpse?" 1.. See? I expected nothing less.

"Let it go, Alois. I just.. had a rough night. I had a small argument with one of my insistent colleagues." Technically, It was not entirely a lie. I did argue with someone last night, that colleague being none other than Sebastian pain-in-my-bum Michaelis, and by small argument, I meant conversation that involves a lot of yelling and staying up all night due to the uncomfortable feeling of lying in bed trying not to think of him.

It was just then that I realized how much I'm getting attached to him, when I felt like half of me was missing when that phone call ended with both of us snarling fangs like a bunch of alpha wolves. It resembles the feeling of being underwater, everytime I recall that I can't call him or kiss him or simply bid him goodnight for he's certainly mad at me.

At first I tried to rid the frustration of fighting with the man that almost had been stitched to my hip for the past month, but to my dismay, I only ended up rolling all over my bed, contemplating whether I were to press that phone against my ear and say that I'm sorry, just to shut the nagging voice inside my head that demands Sebastian back. Fortunately for me, I still were able to hold on to my dignity when the rational part of my brain convinced me that it's only fitting to stand my ground for it is still my decision to make.

Funny how it all started from an invitation that I haven't even received yet..

Last night, after I went back to my unit (simply taking the lift, 3 floors down) and called it a day, Sebastian rang me up and told me about this meet up that Lizzy was planning, apparently she wanted me to meet their adoptive father, Tanaka-san, over a lunch of some sort. I can't seem to see the problem if I were to go, but Sebastian insisted that I shouldn't. I asked him the reason why, but his answer was as vague as his argument. And before I knew it, we were throwing words at each other that we didn't really mean to say.

Sure, it should be awkward, guilt-filled even. But it does not mean that I am responsible to continue my relationship with Lizzy if I were to meet her father, right? Of course, I plan to eventually break it off with her, I can't stand the thought of deceiving her any further, especially as I fool around with her own brother. I know that she deserves more than that and needs to find someone who'll love her as much as she loves them, so I plan to end this more gently with the help of her father.. According to my parents, Tanaka-san was a very reasonable man and I am certain that he would understand that what I'm about to do is for Lizzy's own sake

Another reason why I want to be there, is to meet someone who has been fairly acquainted with my late parents, someone who could share stories about them, memories, that I'll surely love to hear..

***

When Lizzy called the day after we almost got caught fooling around inside Sebastian's unit, I eagerly accepted her offer and stated that I would love to meet her Otō-sama. She said that they'll meet me there tomorrow's lunch, which would be in about an hour from now. Sebastian and I still haven't made up since the fight, and as much as I want to approach him and end this madness, I just simply can't since I am about to do the opposite of what he told me not to: having lunch with, and meeting their adoptive father.

It was still a mystery as to why would we be having lunch later, but I just assumed it was in order for me to meet Tanaka-san. After all of this is said and done, after I somehow ask him to help me break up with Lizzy, hopefully Sebastian would finally see the reason why I wanted to do it in the first place.

Getting dressed and driving to the venue was the easy part, gathering enough will to step out of my car was the arduous one. It was only then that the nerves kicked me in the gut especially as I already saw the people that I were to have lunch with, on the other side of the glass, chatting together casually on one of the many dining tables scattered about the place. Lizzy was no problem, I've known her for years; and if the man clad in a expensive looking suit with groomed gray hair, sporting a mustache and a monocle resting above one of his eyes, was Tanaka-san then I could fairly say that he emits a warm and welcoming aura even from the distance of where I was. Nothing to be intimidated about.. 

The problem lies not within those two, but from that onyx head that I saw sitting across them, he was tall, clad in a formal grey suit, his face wasn't visible from where I was currently at, but I need not to, for I can identify him from any angle within a single heart beat. Just my blasted luck.. What was Sebastian doing in there?!

Albeit beyond agitated, me being the absolute loon that I am, still I decided to do this madness despite the trembling that racked me from within. With careful strides I made my way to their table, opting to take the route outside Sebastian's line of sight, facing the back of his raven head. Elizabeth was the one who saw me first, instantaneously stood up on her feet with a squeal of delight, effectively catching everyone's attention.

"Mon amour!" I welcomed that impending hug, avoiding the way Sebastian glared at me with those eyes that I adore.

Lizzy eagerly pulled me towards them and beckoned me to sit beside her, with Sebastian right across the table, which was anything but comfortable; slightly regretting the decision of pushing this through. Until a warm, unfamiliar voice from across brought me out of my misery.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Phantomhive.." Tanaka-san regarded with the kindest smile.

"Please, that's a tad bit formal. It is nice to finally meet you, Tanaka-san.." I offered him my hand which he eagerly accepted and shook, still with that contagious smile. 

Then a sarcastic snort followed suit..

"Try, 'Bocchan'. Maybe he prefers it that way.." Finally I willed myself to stare at those eyes only to shoot him an annoyed glare.

"Ciel will do." I said simply, ignoring Sebastian's acrimonious commentary.

Conversing with Tanaka-san was one of the most natural thing that I ever partook in, the man was polite, kind, and paternal in nature, the kind of people that my parents used to consider genuine.. 

I would've enjoyed myself further had not been for those constant snarky remarks from none other than the only person who knows how to press all of my buttons. Sebastian's random, and obviously vexing comments are beyond childish! At first I tried to ignore them in way of calming myself down, but at some point my string of patience just snapped and I suddenly blurted out:

"Why are you even here? Isn't this lunch supposedly for me to finally meet your father?" 

Which proved to be one of the worst sentences that ever left my sodding mouth.. Elizabeth gasped audibly and yanked me by my face towards her direction.

"Ciel! I.. I forgot to tell you, didn't I?" Said Lizzy, guilt evident on her face.

"Tell me what?"

"We're here to celebrate nii-sama's birthday.." I felt my heart drop after hearing those words, conjuring up strength to look at Sebastian's eyes before the guilt became too much to hinder me from doing so.

His eyes were still narrowed, brows creased but it was not fury that swirled within them, but ache and trepidation. After seconds of silent eye contact, he averted his gaze, letting me wallow with the guilt that suddenly crashed down on me.

"I think I need to use the loo, excuse me for a moment." He announced before standing up and walking away with hurried strides.

Finally having enough, I decided to have a word with him. Politely excusing myself with a reason the same as his.

His words still rings in my ear, boiling the once calm blood coursing through me. How can he be so insensitive? So infuriating? And yet I still found myself following his footsteps towards the loo, gaze focused at the back of the bastard's raven head. A part of me wanted nothing more than to smack him hard on the head, but a rather large portion was telling me to hug him tight and tell him how sorry I was for wrecking havoc on his special day..

"You were quite blunt back there, clearly hinting you don't approve of me for your sister." I opted to say, leaning against the pristine white sink as he washed his hands beside me, stoically.

"What did you expect? I never wanted you for her." He answered, still not meeting my gaze, I sighed from exhaustion. 

Never have I met someone as confusing as him, never have been affected by anyone as much as he had. His cold treatment left me aching and uneasy, making me feel like it broke me inside that I'm the very reason as to why he's upset.

"And why is that? Do you despise me that much?" I asked, coming out in a weak squeak and more unsturdy than I intended it, almost sounding desperate to my ears.

I did not expect him to respond, certainly wasn't expecting to be pinned against the marble sink, as those smouldering sanguine eyes finally bore unto mine.

"It's because I want you all to myself, Phantomhive. I should be the one introducing you, you know I would, if only I could.." He growled possessively against my ear, hands on each of my side and chest pressing firmly against mine, trapping me like an animal being hunted. As I on the other hand, tried my very best not to moan in return. 

"Careful, Michaelis... Steer too close to the fire and surely you'll get burned." I answered instead, challenging the captivating eyes staring at me like a predator does its prey.

" _I'd walk through hell for you.._ You ought to know that by now." The alluring bastard said, lips hovering above mine, tauntingly.. 

Heart racing and head spinning, I closed my eyes and waited for what was to come. Completely surrendering myself at his mercy.

●●●

Throwing caution to the wind, despite situated in a place where anyone could easily walk in on them, Sebastian gave in and latch his lips against Ciel's smaller ones, something he missed for two days since they fought over the phone. Mindless and frustrated, it took them no time before jaws dropped and a dance between their tongues started within the secrecy of their colliding lips. Ciel's hands above his shoulders and his own against each side of Ciel's waist, holding him in place as he ravish his lips.

Unwillingly, Ciel was the one who broke away from that kiss that literally took his breath away, flustered and panting from the lack of oxygen. The smile that he saw across that handsome face conjured a smile of his own, staring through those garnet orbs that he adores beyond words.

"I missed you.." He softly blurted out.

"As I've missed you.." Was the sweet response.

"I'm sorry that I did not listen to you, I'm sorry I ruined your special day and the fact that I wasn't able to get you anything for your birthday.." 

A surprised yelp was let out when he was flipped unto a position where he's facing the mirror, both of Sebastian's hands still against his waist. Those passionate crimson eyes drew him in like a beacon to stare at through their reflection, and he did just that..

"Do you see that blushing midget within my arms? That's all I could ever ask for and more.." Sebastian softly whispered, nudging his nose against Ciel's temple as a sign of affection.

"You are such a bloody dork." With a delighted chuckle, Ciel said; before trailing his hand above Sebastian's nape and pushing him down level with his face. Once successful, he stood on the tips of his toes and pressed his lips against Sebastian's, which the taller lad eager responded to.

It was all but a sweet and gentle kiss.. Well, at first...

As the heat build up, frustration from two days of separation and a mess of a lunch, the pair found themselves blindly making way into one of the bathroom stalls and locking the door behind them, lips still glued to one another. With ease, Sebastian lifted that svelte waist and pinned Ciel against the tiled wall, the younger's legs locking around Sebastian's torso as he continued drowning himself from the taste of those lips.

Once detached, the taller man's lips found their way down the ivory white throat, earning him a breathless moan from the younger one.

"S-sebastian.." Ciel called, fighting the urge to close his eyes and revel completely at the moment.

_"I won't leave a mark."_ Said Sebastian in a tone filled with husk that send shivers to his smaller charge, who opted to crane his neck and give more access to the raven.

Sebastian's lips alternated from ravishing Ciel's neck to pressing them against the other's needy ones whenever Ciel tugs his silken locks, demanding more attention for his mouth. In the midst of their heated make out scene; experimentally, Ciel ground his hips and moaned when sweet friction was created, enjoying the grunts that Sebastian let out as he did it again and again, finding raw and untamed pleasure from every collision of their crotches. 

Feeling the tight constraint of his trousers, Sebastian rested his head against the crook of Ciel's neck and gyrated his hips in sync with his partner's rhythm, a frantic, uncoordinated pace. Noting every luscious moan and sweet whimper from the flustered boy, still holding him captive between the sturdy wall. Eyes locked, lips clashed, and hips relentlessly rubbing against one another, the two lost track of how long were they hidden and encased within their lust-filled and pleasure driven bubble, only noting how they both reached their peak with the other's name passed their lips and limbs feeling exhausted yet sated.

Ciel could've sworn he have yet to see what beauty looks like, until he watched Sebastian's face contort with euphoria when he found his release, eyes shut close and lips parted with barely a whisper of his name. He found himself unable to tear his eyes from the sight despite his mind being hazy from the high of his own release.

And when Sebastian finally opened those precious garnets, Ciel dove in for another sweet, short, yet passion-filled kiss..

_"Happy Birthday.."_ He softly said with Sebastian's face encased dearly within his small palms..


	30. That Brother, Solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entirety of this is written in Sebs's POV

The severity of the action that we partook in, within that bathroom cubicle only registered my brain as I felt the uncomfortable, sticky reminder that it left inside my trousers.

With every step of my feet, I recalled every move, every breath, and every kiss we shared behind that closed door, yet to say that I regret that encounter would ultimately be lying to my own self. Never have I felt so aroused that had me reaching my peak from mere friction and heat; hell, I hardly even felt aroused before. We've been blinded by lust, driven by desire but all of those rooted from the single, burning passion that presents itself should our eyes meet..

Clearly, I'm aware that we're crossing boundaries of the unknown, further than attraction, deeper than infatuation and the thought is both exhilarating and frightening at the same time. Especially as my control reels thinner the more vigorous these feelings get.

Ciel and I agreed to exit the loo separately, I falling behind him after waiting for a few minutes, naturally to lessen suspicion. I released a breath of relief once graced with the sight of those three casually conversing as if nothing had occurred..

"Sorry it took me awhile." Was my short excuse.

"It's fine.. Ciel already told us that you fellows had a little chat." Otō-sama responded with a grin. Instinctively, my eyes averted his, as the guilt of sin settled over me, gliding instantly to the shorter male from across. His cheeks were still dusted red, but light enough to not catch any unwanted attention.

"Err yes, we've settled our issues.."

"Good, because I'll not have you fighting with the man who's possibly to be your brother in law.." Father jested, earning a giggle from my sister and a nervous chuckle from Ciel.. 

Aware of the unnerving effect of the statement, quickly he cleared his throat and broached another topic.

"Alois's birthday is coming up this weekend, he asked me to invite as many people as I could for he wanted it to be a grand celebration."

"Will Claude be there?" I asked

"Of course. Those two are basically attached to the hip. And they invited your other mate, Bard." With a snort, Ciel answered.

"Wait, your friend Claude?" Lizzy interjected, which I answered with a nod.

"And Alois?" She gaped questioningly at Ciel, whom also nodded in response.

"Really?! Ciel and Alois are just a couple of months earlier than I and romance is already in the air? Do tell me who else are pairing up behind my back!" Ecstatic, my sister stated, feeling as though it's one of those moments that was created just to feed my ever growing guilt.

"Elizabeth, darling since when have you been the one to gather gossip?" Luckily otō-sama jested.

"As for the invitation, I'd leave the fun to you young lads. Although I appreciate the offer." My father added with a polite dejection.

"I'll be going! It would be so much fun! The three of us bonding together with close friends!" Lizzy chirped with enthusiasm all while latching her hands around Ciel's arm, eyeing me curiously for the sudden silence.

"Please tell me you're going, Sebastian-nii.." She added with a child-like plea.

All I could ever do was smile and say that I'll give it a thought, just to see her at ease. As much as I want to spend time with my sister and the boy the that I like, it's beyond torture to be around both of them at the same time, _especially since my feelings for Ciel are getting out of hand faster than I could ever imagine.._

***

Due to Ciel and Lizzy's persistence, I found myself parking just outside the venue for Alois's birthday, it was a grand clubhouse near a beach resort, with a perfect view of the setting sun, contrast to the bar that I was expecting at the back of my mind, knowing Alois.

The place was already littered with people, some are casually drinking, the others enjoying a chat, whilst the remaining ones were engrossed with dancing through the beat administered by the DJ on the centre stage.

The first sight that graced me, proved to be quite the shock. Squinting my brows before forming a mischievous grin, quickly I strode to the familiar man.

"Well well well, if it isn't Bard the Playboy." I teased as I noticed Bard engaging conversation with someone from the distance that I was previously at.

He elbowed me harshly and shot me a glare.

"Get stuffed, Michaelis." Bard said, appearing to be triggered more than he ought to. Ignoring the obscene action, my eyes drifted across the familiar face that he was with. Narrowing my eyes as I tried to recall seeing that familiar face adorn with large circular glasses and two high pony tails.

I couldn't exactly point it out but I'm sure I've already seen her some-

"Mr. Tall-worried-guy!" The lass with rounded glasses squeaked, pointing a finger at me.

"Excuse me. Have we met before?" I asked, which she nodded eagerly to.

"I was your boyfriend's nurse when he had his panic attack, indeed I was!" Even before I could react to the sudden recollection Bard inquired: "Boyfriend?"

"She's talking about Ciel. When he had one of his panic attacks." I explained.

"You're dating Ciel?!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Oh, right. You lads aren't dating yet. Have you told him your feelings yet?" The lady bearing cherry-coloured hair, commented.

"Enough of this mad topic and leave us alone, Sebastian." Bard huffed, clearly irate. Shooting me a meaningful glare before turning to his companion, almost hesitantly..

"So.. umm. Mey, would you possibly like to go get.. something to drink or eat?" Rubbing the back of his neck, nervously the prat mumbled, unlike how confident he usually was around ladies.

"That would be lovely." The nurse answered with a small timid smile.

Watching them walk away left a smile on my lips, sensing that this would certainly be longer than Bard's previous flings and non-committed relationships, wanting nothing more than to tease the living hell out of the bastard, the moment that I'd be able to..

"Sebastian.." 

All thoughts were cut short when that sweet voice registered my ear, turning my heel faster than anyone could blink, with a delighted grin upon the sight of the one and only cause of my thumping chest..

"Ciel.." I responded back and was almost tempted to tackle him with a hug and capture his lips.

"Are you alone?" He shook his head as a response.

"I came with Lizzy, she just went off to get us something to drink." I could almost sense the guilt in his voice, but I'm certain that my reaction was no different. Luckily cutting the tense atmosphere upon the arrival of the other blond one.

"There you are!" Enthusiastically, the celebrant made his way towards Ciel and I, Claude trotting behind the smaller lad.

"Happy Birthday, Alois. I hope you are to enjoy your special day." With a smile, I greeted. Answered with the widest beam that I ever saw him spouting..

"A special day indeed.. I'm almost certain it's the best one I've yet to experience." He looked up to Claude who was staring fondly at him in return, no sign of the usual mischief or raging lust that happens to transcend between them, more often than not. Nothing but looks of pure adoration and something deeper that I've yet to fathom..

"Anyhoo! I hope you lot enjoy the party! I expect to see you both getting wild, preferably on the dancefloor!" Alois chirped before turning around and dragging Claude by the hand, once more leaving me alone with Ciel.

"I better be some place else, then. That'll be better for the three of us.." I stated, preparing to turn my heel and leave but halted by the feel of that warm palm around my wrist.

"No.. You should stay.."

"Why? We wouldn't be able to enjoy this party together, anyway. Not with all these people around and especially not around Lizzy.." So hard, I tried to shove that pang of ache and bitterness down and hoping I managed to clear it out of my tone.

Ciel stared at me with those wide, hopeful eyes, the ones susceptible of emotion, ones that I truly wish only I would get to witness.

"Stay, please. Just seeing you would be more than enough.." It was such a selfish request, especially as he very well knows how hard it is for me to be around him whenever within the presence of my sibling. And yet to deny him of something I knew we both wanted could almost be as torturous as being with them.

"Alright." Was my small response, after a defeated sigh. Only managing to squeeze his hand with mine, no longer than a second, as a sign of affection.

It wasn't long before Lizzy came back and happily pulled me against her, latching her arms against Ciel's and my own as she demand that we spend the evening together. The sun was long past gone, replaced by the night skies adorned by twinkling stars. A bonfire was lit in the midst of the once dance floor and party is still as lively as ever, even as the microphone boomed from the centre stage.

"Since I'm seeing a lot of couples around, why not tune up the romance a bit and play something nice for our lovebirds? Get your slow-dance gears up, fellows. This dance floor's about to get mushy.." The DJ announced, earning a loud cheering from the crowd.

"Nii-san, well it be alright if I asked Ciel to dance with me?" My sister hesitantly whispered. Something inside me died with agony.. All I could ever manage was a small smile and a timid nod of my head.

Full of gratitude, she kissed my cheek and eagerly stood up to do as she said. Ciel shooting me a confused look, which I nodded to. Hand in hand they went as the soft tune started to play, leaving me alone to dwell with the indescribable pain that was my only company as of then. 

"Wait!" I heard Ciel say, as Lizzy drags him to the dancefloor. Fumbling against his pocket, he fished out his mobile phone and sent me a meaningful look. Immediately, I took mine out, after having felt it vibrate. 

**  
Remember that I'd rather it was you.. I'm sorry that we have to get through this.**

 

A sudden message came from Ciel, watching me with pained eyes as he led my sister to the dancefloor. A mixture of guilt and apology written all over his rounded face. 

_  
*A/N: from this point on, I suggest you listen to[ this ](https://youtu.be/n5wpY3tPA6E) song for a better experience.* _

 

Lizzy waved at me once they've found their place not too far out of my sight, as if making sure I know where they were at. To be honest, I'd rather look away, rather not pretend I'm alright with what I'm seeing.. Instantly, she wrapped her arms around Ciel's neck, and his was wound tight surrounding her waist.

The melody was sweet, just like my sister's smile as she stared at him with nothing but love in her eyes. When my eyes could no longer bear the sight, they drifted past the crowd. Where I saw my highly infuriating friend, the sly bastard, Claude, cradle his blond lover as if he's the most fragile thing in the world, as if for once in his life he'd found something to take seriously, to assure sincerity and devotion, looking as smitten as a docile deer. 

What shocked me the most was my other arrogant mate, Bard, get all flustered and awkward like I've never seen him before. Gone was the flirty, confident, and smug prat that I know; replaced by a mess of nerves yet genuine joy. Grinning like a fool whilst swaying slowly with the cherry-haired nurse..

Lizzy was right.. In a matter of months, it was a surprise how romance flourished like that of colourful fireworks, as if cupid himself shot arrows in the skies and waited these feelings to spread like an incurable plague. 

_I, being one of the unfortunate ones who caught it.._

When Elizabeth was younger I made myself clear that should she enter a relationship, I'll make sure that whoever that bastard may be, he'll go through hell just to prove himself worthy of my baby sister, and that he'll do nothing to hurt my precious sibling..

I had it all planned out inside my head.. I should have known better than to expect that all things will fall accordingly to my plan.

Now as I watch my beloved sister within his embrace, I can't help but feel conflicted.. 

How am I supposed to guarantee her happiness, if I'm the one who's attempting to steal it from her grasp? How am I to protect her from being hurt, when I'm doing the only thing that'll leave her heartbroken in the end?

The thought of being the one who caused tears streaming down those emerald eyes made me want to pull my selfish heart out of my chest, especially as the scene unfolding right before my eyes made me realized something.. 

_Something I should've known coming.._

Of all the tragedy, all the pain that I ever felt in this forsaken life of mine, never have I had the urge to shed tears, never knew I could care for someone who wasn't originally part of my old self; almost thought I was numb to the core. But with Ciel, it's all... _different_. He broke through the walls that I surround myself for years, strip me vulnerable of those that had me guarded, dug my heart out and demand these feelings that I never once longed to feel.

He's everything I never knew I needed. The perfect fit.. _The missing piece.._

And try as I might, it would all be pointless if I were to deny the simple utterance that _I love him.._

_I've fallen for him.._

Yet as I bear witness to that smile across my sister's face, seeing her elated like never before, all the whilst recalling all the hardships that she've been through, _I knew that I needed to stop.._

\---


	31. His Bocchan, Deteriorating

_"Michaelis speaking, leave your message after this one."_

Once again the call went straight to his voice mall, almost had me frustrated enough to throw the sodding device against the sturdy wall.

For three days since he run off from Alois's birthday, Sebastian disappeared from the face of the earth, completely without a trace. His unit is locked and unoccupied, he hadn't set foot in his office since then, and he ignores all forms of communication that we've tried to contact him with, thus far.

Lizzy was beyond worried, along with their father who currently occupies their villa. Opting to postpone some business meetings in order to search for Sebastian.

Given our situation, I'm forced to appear as calm and collected as always, with little to no care about his disappearance; which drives me absolutely mad inside..

It's bad enough that I'm losing my sanity because of his absence, having to appear apathetic about it, is too much that I barely think of nothing else other than his current location, his well-being, and the reason why he left.

I even was desperate enough to call my aunt back in Paris, chancing the probability that Sebastian is there. Foolish, I know. But I've never been this rattled to the bones, my whole life, frightened from the thought of losing him even though he wasn't mine to begin with..

"Ciel, have you eaten lunch?" Alois asked, peering through the ajar door of my room.

"Later."

I heard him let out a prolonged exhale before I felt a hand against my shoulder, detaching my attention from the phone.

"I know you're worried about him, but please don't neglect yourself along the process of caring for someone else.." to deny my anxieties was my primary thought, yet realizing my mental capacity could only do as much as give up and admit the wreck of emotions inside me, slowly I let my shoulders slump forward and peered up to meet Alois's gaze.

"Do you think he's alright?" I asked, voice caught on my throat and hating how vulnerable I sound.

"Sebastian's a strong bloke, I'm very well certain he could fend for himself." With a reassuring smile, Alois answered.

"He might never know what you feel for him but still, it isn't like you to wallow into this mess you've become since Sebastian left.. Do you truly care for him that much?" It was just then that I remembered how Alois was still unaware of those secretive trysts that Sebastian and I are engaging upon.. Feeling a bit more guilty by hiding something from the closest to a sibling I've ever had.

"I.. I just don't see the point of him running off to some place secluded. He never once mentioned any serious problem driving him to do such a thing.."

"Wait.. Since when have you two been on constant communication?" Slowly, I gulped from that minor slip up, noting how Alois is more clever than he usually lets off. Despite how often I call him moronic.

"We've been having.. casual and professional conversations here and then since we got back from Paris..." With faux confidence of someone telling the truth, I answered him. Watching Alois raise a suspicious brow whilst staring intently at me..

Despite the obvious skepticism, slowly those blond locks shifted with a small nod of his head, standing up from the edge of my bed that he previously occupied.

"Alright.. Well, just.. eat something for God's sake. I don't know what Sebastian means to you but I don't like how much hold it has gotten over you." He berated softly before completely exiting the room.

As those light footsteps slowly dissolved from the echoing walls, once again I was alone, with none but my agitated self for a companion. Yet Alois's words triggered a realization that I apparently been lacking the time to think through..

Anxious thoughts momentarily overridden, another one reverberated through the shambles inside my head, a question on constant repeat that had me contemplating as I stared blankly at the ceiling..

_What exactly is Sebastian to me? And what am I to him?_

●●●

A small sound emanated softly from the inside of her expensive Prada. With hasty, almost unlady-like movements, well manicured fingers scrambled about in order to grab hold of the rose gold phone that was the source of the sound.

Whatever hope that welled inside her chest completely wilted once recognizing that the notification wasn't from the one she was waiting for; was not a form of message from her dearly beloved brother..

Once again gloomy and filled with anxiety, she slumped back into the leather seat of the car and tried to divert her attention away from her missing brother. A small smile appeared across that rounded face once the familiar tower of condominiums came into view.

"We're here, Ms. Elizabeth.." The man behind the steering wheel said.

"Thank you an awful lot. Have a nice day!" Cheerfully she replied, grasping her things as she exited the car. Making way inside the tall infrastructure, home to two of her most beloved fellows.

Once inside the lift, her first instinct was to push the button for the 31st floor, something she had been accustomed to ever since her older brother moved into the unit, years prior. Now that it had been almost a week since she saw him last, again that crestfallen expression graced her flawless face, opting to push the 28th instead.

Needing the company of someone special, that very moment.

Before she could even knock against Ciel's door, it swung open and she found herself faced with an equally stunned Alois, holding the knob from the inside.

"Oh. Lizzy!" The blond greeted after regaining coherent thought.

"Hi, Alois.. Is Ciel in there? Or is he in his office?" With a small smile she asked, witnessing how the petite male let out a heavy sigh.

"He's in his room.. He decided not to go to work.. again.." 

A frown formed on her face. Was Ciel feeling ill? Through the years that they've known each other, Lizzy witnessed as to how much her boyfriend lives for his career, how much dedication he exerts towards his company. And missing work, for what? the third time this week? Was so very much unlike him.

"Come in, Liz. I'll just run a couple of errands then be back later." Alois said, cutting off Elizabeth's anxious trance.

As she entered the once spotless unit, green eyes scanned thoroughly through the expanse of the place, never once seeing it so scruffy just as it is, right then.

"Sorry about the mess. Usually, Ciel sees to it that this place is groomed every other day. But.." The blond lad trailed off, very much aware of the source of his bestfriend's sour and gloom aura and preferring to keep his mouth shut instead.

"It's fine. I just.. wanted to see Ciel." Lizzy whispered, her effort to keep that bubbly attitude almost slipping slightly.

When Alois beckoned towards the door, tightly shut, near the unit's dinning area, Elizabeth took small and hesitant strides until she found herself standing parallel against it. Feeling all the more anxious as the soft click of the main door rang after the other blond had left.

It took about a minute or so of soft knocking before Ciel, equally as disheveled as his their unit, opened the door with an irate click of his tongue, muttering an exasperated _"What?!"_ along with it.

Those blue eyes soften upon the sight of Lizzy's disconcerted state, eyeing the beautiful young lass standing against his doorstep with discernible agitation across her face.

"Can I.. come in?" Ciel peaked past his shoulder and winced at the pitiful sight of his room.

Deciding not to humiliate himself even further, he turned to Lizzy with a small smile before opening his mouth to speak.

"Let's just stay in the receiving area, shall we?" He said, beckoning her away from the embarrassment that was his shabby room.

Once settled atop the cushions, Lizzy immediately rested her head heavily against Ciel's shoulder, arms tightly wound around the svelte torso as though trying to stitch herself beside him.

She felt him stiffen, muscles taut under her affectionate embrace, something she had learned to cope with, from years of being with Ciel.

"He still haven't called.. I.. I'm not sure what else to do." Ignoring the added forlorn of Ciel's rigid reaction, Lizzy whispered. Her usual cheery tone replaced with obvious sorrow. Had Ciel been within Lizzy's field of vision, surely he wouldn't be able to explain how his face contort with heartache, bottom lip caught between anxious teeth as he fought off the surging melancholy from within.

"I'm sure he's fine.. Just hold on a little while longer." He muttered with forced nonchalance and conviction. His words meaning to reassure Lizzy, and his own perturbed self along with it.

Elizabeth parted herself from the young lad, studying her boyfriend from arm's length. Those blue eyes that she adores met her own in a wordless gaze, yet she felt as though Ciel's eyes were hollowed, that his stare was passing through her eyes and into some unknown world that occupies his brain, right then.

Observing him closer, Lizzy noticed how Ciel looked as if he had been resolving some major business conflict despite having been skipping a couple of days from work, the bags under his eyes entail some sleepless nights of nothing but tossing and turning atop the sheets, his unkempt and disheveled appearance was far from the neat and usually well-dressed businessman that she had known him for.

So badly she wanted to ask him if something was wrong, if he was going through something similar that she and her father had been since her brother disappeared; but a thought holds her back, as if a part of her was frightened of what the answer might be. Unready to learn whatever it was that has gotten that much hold over someone as apathetic as Ciel Phantomhive.

Her trembling lips parted but words never left past them, instead she felt the need to be closer to Ciel just to halt that mental imagery of watching him gradually slip away from her fingertips.

"I don't know what I would do without you.." She told him softly, leaving out the part that wanted to blurt out how alone she'd felt this past agonizing days, that her boyfriend felt so far even when he's within her grasp. How that growing ache inside her chest needed to reassure that she still had someone, anyone, just to alleviate the pain..

_And how she felt as though she also lost Ciel ever since Sebastian left.._

***

Almost another week without a single news about Sebastian's whereabouts, another week of heartache and false hope from the poor souls that were anxiously waiting for his return. The slate-haired CEO being one of them..

This week's only difference from the previous one was how Ciel got a hold of himself a lot better than he did initially. Gradually, he started to direct his attention back to his work, proving to be an effective distraction from checking his phone almost every minute.

In the eyes of all, he was well once again, past the misery that he went through unbeknownst to their knowledge. He put on that confident mask that intends to show that he's alright. Fixed himself as much as his facade allowed him to..

Because of course he would never let them know.. 

How he pretends that tears were never there when mixed with the water that cascades from his morning shower; that every night, the crippling pain from his lover's absence lulls him to sleep in the most despicable of ways, and the numbing fear of never having to see that alluring face again and how utterly hollowed out it leaves him..

Just as when he was ready to accept the fact that he'd be living to numb out the ache from Sebastian's disappearance, as he prepared himself to sleep from recalling their moments together, one normal evening; his phone buzzed..

Lazily, with no motivation at all, he picked it up and opened the single message with furrowed brows.

The message was short, but the impact that it left was far from simple. With nothing but three words that had his knees buckling, a strangled sound akin to a sob came directly out of his trembling lips.

**I missed you..**

It said and was from an unregistered number but his insides already went berserk from the surmise that formed by his tottering brain.. 

It was from _him_ , it simply has got to be.

And suddenly, filled with the adrenaline that shook him to the core, he lurched up from the scruffy bed, dashing out of that wrecked room, barefoot and clad only in his thin nightshirt. Ciel let his feet collide with the cold marble of the hallway, letting his strides blindly guide him to the lift that'll take him to the unit, three floors up. Following the gut-feel that told him to..

Elated, frustrated, anxious, and generally a shambled mess, he continuously pushed the button as though it'll speed the mechanism's descent, impatiently glaring at the glowing arrow until it finally reached his floor.

And when the metal doors, separating him from the inside of that contraption, opened, his cold feet was frozen right on their spot.. The first he noticed was the pair of carmine eyes that he thought he'd never see again, staring back at his wide, knackered ones.

Those eyes stared at him with passion that etched itself inside his brain, weeks of anxieties burst itself inside his core, taking in the totality of that gorgeous man that stood before him, equally as stunned as he was. It was the face that haunted his dreams every night, but seeing it once more proved that those visions  could not ever give the actual sight even an ounce of justice.

Like a wave that crashed through the sand, the realization of what he was witnessing caused his legs to wobble, almost knocked the air entirely out of his lungs.

Those crimson eyes did so much as blink before Ciel launched himself against the taller male like a madman just before the metal doors collided. Clinging to him so tight and sobbing inaudible nonsense against his chest, desperately gripping whatever those greedy hands could avail.

He was a mess, a complete embarrassment, an unsightly scene, but he cared for none of those..

Sebastian was once more within his trembling arms, and that's all it matters right then.. 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've hit like a massive, titanic-sized, block with this chapter! I literally forced, shook, and berated my brain to continue this after the 100th time of trying and failing. Sorry if this came out like the rubbish it is but I really have tried my very best to get past his sodding obstacle.


	32. That Brother, Home

Ciel was clinging to me so tight even as I staggered back into my unit, of course I was far from minding it and even went as far as picking him up and gripping him tightly against my chest, missing the feel of surrounding him with my arms.

As I closed the door behind us and softly dropped his feet to the floor, wide and unreadable blue eyes shone whilst they caught mine despite the lack of light that enclosed us. Gingerly, I bent forward, intending to connect my lips against those smaller ones that I so missed..

However, what could have been the sweetest reunion kiss was replaced with a sharp stinging sensation across my left cheek where Ciel's hand had collided after one swift motion. 

Something I was honestly expecting ever since our eyes connected.

"Bastard!" Disdainfully, he shouted with full ferocity, his eyes are once again glazed wet but this time with angered tears.

I stared at him, unfazed yet mentally preparing for more hits as I watch him tremble from what I could only assume was seething rage.

"How the fcking hell could you?!" He pushed me harshly by the chest, hands balled into tight fists as his shaky voice reverberated through the walls that confines us.

"Have you any idea what the bloody tosh I've been through?! Was it your intention to drive me insane?!" Ciel added, pulling his messed up slate locks for emphasis.

Boldly, I reached out a hand in hopes of calming him down, only to be swatted harshly with force that I never even knew he wielded.

"Answer me, Sebastian! Open that goddamn mouth before I completely lose my mind and break your fcking legs!"

"Then do it. Hit me first.."

I watch as his eyes shifted from surprise to confusion and back to palpable irritation.

"What rubbish are you spouting?" He regarded me with a barely contained snarl.

"Just hit me Ciel! Let it all out! We won't be able to talk unless you let all that anger out."

At first he stared at me as though I've spouted a second head but his hesitation reverted back to fury as he swiftly closed in the distance between us.

He pounded both fists against my chest along with words that are spoken too rapidly for me to decipher, he punched me through the gut afterwards, that had me wincing slightly from the pain. When it probably still wasn't sufficient, he kneed me between the legs and watched me topple over from the pain the shot through my very core.

I watched him pant and heave through pain stricken eyes and muttered a weak _"Better?"_ under my breath.

"Very much.." After a calming exhale he answered. Offering a hand and leading me towards the couch.

Minutes later he was glaring at me with lesser intents to kill, surprising me further by leaning close.

"You better be alright, you massive prat." He spat out, as if masking the sincerity of his concern by that condescending tone.

"It's fine. I deserve those.." With a small, guilt-filled smile, I said; still wincing from the sharp pain from that blow.

"Tch.. Idiot." Those blue eyes rolled in place and boldly slump harshly atop the sofa, I, a bit reluctant as I sat beside him.

A moment of silence passed, Ciel glaring up a head over some dead space, arms crossed tightly against his chest, whilst I took the time to admire his beauty amid the profuse tension in the air. When the unsettling feel of being ogled, over came him, he met my longing gaze with an irate one but soften as the wordless silence stretched between us.

"Explain.." He mumbled through barely a whisper, so softly that I would surely miss it had it not been dead silent around us.

"Hmm?"

"An explanation, Sebastian.. That's all I ask and I'm willing to let this issue go." Ciel explained, voice getting sturdier with each word.

I very well knew that eventually I will have to produce an explanation as to why I left, it was not a problem were I to conjure up a bunch of faux excuses that will hopefully satisfy everyone's curiosity.

But not with Ciel..

I intend to tell him the truth, the reason behind my absence, the roots of all my inhibitions. He deserves to know my side and will be needing to know this if he were to decide what move to make from here. With a barely constructed explanation in mind and a beyond hesitant feeling, I opened my mouth after a long, heavy exhale.

"I wanted - no, I needed - to get away from you.."

●●●

The young CEO wanted nothing more than to stand on his feet and lash out from the words, but the sharp pain that it left paralyzed him on his seat with nothing more than a shaky, raspy voice between those trembling lips.

"Why?" Breathless, he asked, gradually feeling that sting spread across his heaving chest.

It was then Sebastian's turn to shoot a glare, one mixed with ache and trepidation. Long, denim clad legs stretched as the taller lad stood and paced just enough to face his companion's rounded eyes.

"It isn't fair what we're doing to Lizzy. I'm lying to my sister's face! I'm bitterly trying to contain my jealousy instead of being happy for her like I ought to." The jet-haired one said with harden, yet still thought of words.

"You can't expect me to keep on making a fool out of my own sibling just because we can't keep our hands off of each other." He added, a tone harsher than he initially intended.

"So I'm the selfish one? Just by wanting to keep something that leaves me elated?" With an incredulous scoff, the slate-haired lad answered, slowly regaining his voice to speak.

He then proceeded to take small yet determined strides, stopping only when he was finally staring up at those crimson eyes that he knew and adored so well. Sebastian's words flipping a switch of realization that he never wanted to acknowledge in the first place.

"Can you blame me that I think of you whenever I'm with her? That I constantly wish you were there instead? Am I at fault that I never wanted to hurt Lizzy, but I just couldn't be without you?" Soft but ardently, he spoke, watching the swirl of emotions that present themselves through those vast carmine pools.

"You filled the void inside my chest Sebastian, something I never even knew was there.. You constantly made me feel like I'm not the dreadful person that I think I am. I never wanted you in my life, you big bufoon! You just strutted right into it and latch yourself to the point where it pains me to be away from you. So you could call me selfish, but I don't think it is entirely my fault that we're destroying everything in our paths, and if I may be truthful? I'm not yet ready to give that up." A trembling hand reached out to touch the VP's face, only to halt halfway as a newly conceived thought crossed his mind with ardency.

"Not unless you no longer want me to, of course. Unless, you're tired of it all.." Ciel added, carefully taking in the other's reaction to the words. When Sebastian remained impassive, with an unreadable expression gracing his face, a nervous gulp was all he could ever do before the grim, anxious-filled query pushed past his lips. 

"Tell me.. honestly." He paused, in way of an anxious exhale. "Do you like me still?"

For a moment, Sebastian closed his eyes, took a couple of deep breaths to calm the tidal wave of emotions that wrecks him from within. Instantly, he was met with Ciel's hopeful and agitated cerulean eyes, further urging him to speak out the inevitable truth.

"I no longer do so.. I.." How Sebastian paused and bit his lip from frustration was enough to stab Ciel like a gilded knife.

"I understand.. I-I'm leaving.." Without warning he turned his heel, and started walking towards the ornate door, knees buckling with every step and eyes on the verge of pitiful tears.

"Oh bloody hell.." Sebastian spat out under his breath, furious yet panicking from the sudden reaction.

One, two, three steps later he was trailing behind the smaller one's visibly trembling form, yanking an arm and pulling him against his sturdy chest.

Before a protest even left Ciel's mouth, he was instantly shut by the feel of warm lips sealing his own, breath literally stolen from his unsuspecting lips. The kiss lasted for only a moment, his eyes wide and unblinking with disbelief the whole duration of it.

"You really don't know when to shut the hell up and just listen, do you?" With a soft chuckle Sebastian said, still cradling the smaller face with the palm of his hands. All signs of jest left his face however, when he stared intently against Ciel's stupefied eyes, carefully conveying the veracity of the words that are about to leave his lips.

"The moment I stopped liking you, Ciel, was when I realized that simply _liking_ you is no longer enough.." He paused and beamed at him. "That it's more fitting to say that I've fallen in love with you instead." The pads of his thumb are softly touching those now blushing cheeks, creating small circular motions all with that loving smile on his face.

"Y-you what?" Ciel squeaked with incredulity, staggering back a bit.

"I'm in love with you." The jet-haired repeated, loving how unimpeded it felt. "I've only gotten so frightened since I never felt this strongly about someone before. With Lizzy on my mind, I thought the only way for me not fall deeper in love with you is if I were to distance myself and try to at least abate this feeling. Only realizing how far fetched that was along the process of torturing myself as I'm away from you."

Every moment he spent away from Ciel flashed as though it only happened days ago, those empty nights where he tried so hard not to think of the slate-haired young man for the entirety of the day, only to dream of him in the most vivid of ways. How torn he felt every time his very being missed the feel of Ciel's soft lips against his own, right after recalling his sister's vibrant smile.

"Then stay. Nobody asked you to leave, especially not me. Please, just stay.." The younger lad spoke at last, shattering Sebastian's bitter reminisce.

"I know this isn't easy, that what I'm asking is not something you could easily comply upon, but we'll fix this. I'll talk to Elizabeth, properly end things with her in the most gentle and remorseful way I could ever come up with. Just.. don't leave me like you did, I don't ever want to experience that kind of misery again." Ciel spoke, barely pleading, all whilst clutching tight against the fabric of Sebastian's shirt. 

"Does this mean that you.. feel the same? Am I not suffocating you with this confession?" 

"I'm not sure if I fully understand what love is, Sebastian. I used to think that I felt it for Lizzy and yet meeting you made me question my own notion of it, but if it is along the lines of never wanting to let your hand go, even as you drag me to drown, then I probably am in love with you..." Gently that small hand rested atop his cheek. " _Madly_.." Ciel added with the most serene smile plastered across his face.

Sebastian felt his heart metaphorically fall from his chest down to the pit of his stomach where a thousand butterflies slowly filled it to brim, just by the sight of that precious smile.

"I'm just.. so scared." Sebastian whispered, distancing himself just by a wee bit.

"I am too, but we'll do this together. I'll make Lizzy understand and-"

"That's not what I meant, Ciel.." He muttered, effectively cutting Ciel off. "I'm scared that eventually I still might need to give you up. That if we pushed this further, it'll hurt me more to lose you."

"Who ever said you will?" The younger one answered, when had he closed off the distance between them was beyond Sebastian as of then. 

Like a one of the mindless flock of believers, he let himself be swayed by those beguiling eyes that he could very well drown into and before he knew it, their lips are joined by a hungry kiss, limbs tangled in a passionate embrace, and his very soul felt like it was being sucked out of him, filling him with nothing but Ciel on his mind instead.

They unheedingly moved back and stumbled onto the couch, not enough to detach themselves from one another. Whereas, in fact, it only hastened the progress as both of them got too comfortable to start some quite indecent touches all over the place. Sebastian's back was pressed against the leather couch, Ciel situated on top of his lap with each thigh on each side of his own, his smaller palms seductively travelling up and down the taller one's clothed chest, sometimes dangerously close to that price between the man's legs. When the heat of Sebastian's hands covered both of those rounded globes from Ciel's rear, he involuntarily gasped and scornfully detached himself from his lover. 

"I missed you.. so much." The raven cooed as his lips travelled against Ciel's unmarred neck. "I need you. I want you." He added mindlessly, with every kiss.

"I do, too. Trust me, but do you know how dangerously close we are to doing something we could not ever undo?" Ciel informed.

"Yes, why? Do you want us stop? Am I moving too fast?" Said Sebastian as he carefully studied the younger's face. Desire was surging against his veins, possibly because of how he longed to touch Ciel again after those weeks of torture, and how elated the fact that Ciel reciprocated his feelings, left him; but still, he wouldn't force Ciel to do things he wasn't yet ready for.

"No, I.. don't, but should we continue on I'd like you to keep in mind one thing." The CEO paused, taking in the totality of that handsome, attentive, face right before his eyes. "As of now, you aren't mine. But after this night, you will be. You are not allowed to leave me, betray me or hurt me. You are mine and mine alone. And in return.. I will be yours.. _Solely yours.._ "

For a moment, Sebastian stared unblinking, something that momentarily filled Ciel with dread. That, however, changed when the tall Vice President unceremoniously stood up with Ciel scooped bridal style within his strong arms, that dashing smirk gracing his face. 

With quick strides he moved them inside the lone bedroom and softly plopped the slate-haired executive on top of the mattress, crawling atop the stunned Ciel (who was still waiting for his response), with a predatory gleam on his eyes. He captured that small chin with his thumb and index finger raising it closer to his face.

"You've no idea how I longed to hear those words.." He whispered softly, trailing kisses against the expanse of the other's neck. "I accept your offer. I'll be yours, just as you'll be mine, after this night.." That being said, he lowered his face once more, sharing a more heated, much more passionate kiss that effectively sealed their deal.

The rest of that evening was nothing but a blur of ardent kisses, heated moans, and slick bodies colliding with one another, with nothing but the moonlight as witness to. The cold air, a perfect juxtaposition to the warm, almost scorching heat emanating from each touch. 

As sensual as the atmosphere was, it wasn't entirely a picturesque evening. Contrary to the expectation of how their first time would be, it was slow, awkward, full of disruptions, and even humorous at some points. 

Entirely, the whole act was executed with experimental touches and backed up with a little to no experience from both parties. It wasn't the mind-blowing, earth shattering love that they've probably pictured inside their heads. In reality, it was a bit painful, inexperienced, a bit messy, and done mostly out of spontaneity or gut-feel. 

But it was the perfect night. 

_For it perfectly exemplified their striving love.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't see the need to put some graphic smut.. yet. ;)


	33. His Bocchan, Afterglow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of updates, I'm currently having my internship over at my dream company and it takes up at least 80% of my time; another chapter would be posted in a couple of days because I want to proceed with climactic parts of the story after all the fluff. ^-^

The sweet, ambrosia-like, state that I was in, immediately was ripped right out of my unconscious body. Scornfully, I peered through one eye to find that the small sodding gap between the thick drapes was the cause of my sudden misery. Blasted thing couldn't even keep the sunlight out of the room, what even was the point of putting it there then?

When the bitter ramblings finally died down inside my head, only then that I realize those weren't my drapes, that I was not in my skanky room, and the fact that I was very... nude...

Cautiously, I slowly turned my head behind me and was nearly blown away by the sight that greeted me. Without consent, my eyes journeyed through the valley of firm yet supple-looking, alabaster skin adoring that exposed back.

He was laying on his stomach, bare before my eyes except for the thin white sheet that pooled around just below the small of his back, strong arms crossed and tucked beneath the pillow pressed against the Adonis' cheek. His ebony hair, softer than the finest silk, sprawled majestically, appearing even darker in contrast to the white fabric case of the pillow. 

Ah, now I remember...  
_He made me his, last night._

A rare, face-straining, smile crossed my face, accompanied by the spreading heat atop my cheeks, memories of last night blissfully replayed in my brain like a myriad of blinding colours.

Elated, I searched for my phone, ignoring how the muscles from my neck down protested with a sore ache. Once I found the device I opened the camera and focused it towards the sight that I could very well have against the walls of my room, and never get tired of.

Being the moronic twat that I am, of course I forgot to turn off the shutter sound, causing the sleeping beauty to stir from his slumber as the sound resonated through the walls of that room.

I sat there, frozen as I watched his carmine eyes peek past those ivory-white lids, a sight that was beyond breathtaking to say the least..

Unceremoniously, he pulled an arm beneath the pillow and dragged me back beside him, shifting as he encased me in a tight grip with both of his arms and legs, akin to a clinging child.

"I can't see the need for you to a take a photo.. Soon enough you'll get sick and tired of my presence since I do not plan on ever leaving your side." The bastard retorted with mirth, although making it up to me as he tightened his arms around my frame and as I felt those soft lips against the crown of my shambled locks.

Oh, that's right..  
How could I have forgotten?  
That picturesque, perfect, view is _mine_ , just as much as I am his.

My eyes felt droopy once more, as the contentment of being caged within his warmth settled in, Sebastian's steady heartbeat against the tips of my fingers situated against his bare chest.. Hmm.. His bare chest.. I peeked down and confirmed that he also was indeed very exposed from the waist down, feeling like a pervert as I began to feel hot from our skin-to-skin contact..

Skin-to-skin.. If I could ogle his bare skin, then he could probably see mine as well.

Which lead me back to the realization that...

"I-I'm naked!" I shouted, jolting back up in a sitting position whilst pulling the sheets to cover my exposed groin.

"I love you." Sebastian said, which I raised a brow to.

"What?!"

"I thought we were stating the obvious.." The bastard chuckled at my frantic attempts to cover up myself.

"That is not funny. Now, look away as I cover myself up!"

"Do you honestly think I kept my eyes closed last night? That I haven't seen all of this-" He waved his hand towards me, for emphasis. "-last night?"

"This is different! It's broad daylight!"

"Well, I don't want to remind you of this, but last night wasn't the first time I saw you devoid of clothing.. Remember that little scene inside my shower, a couple of months ago?" At first I appeared dumbfounded, until the memory came clashing back, as well as how embarrassed that encounter left me.

I remained silent for I could no longer think of anything else to say, merely stared at my clenched fist as I don't know what else to do, that was until Sebastian decided to cut the tension short.

"Ciel." His voice called, more stern and determined this time. "All I'm trying to say is, you need not cover yourself up. You are beyond gorgeous and I honestly don't understand the need for me to reiterate it to you, when you need only stare at yourself in a mirror and witness it yourself. I did not see a single patch of skin that disappointed me and I loved every bit of you. I loved and will always cherish it in my memory, what happened last night. And I love you, for entrusting your everything with me." That hypnotic voice, the one which hadn't fail calming me down, stated. Never once did I ever questioned Sebastian's veracity with his words, his actions accompanying them never made me thought otherwise before.

"Pervert." I spat back but without meaning it at all, making sure I've made it known as I crawled back towards him and wounded my arms around his shoulders.

"You say that, but I can feel you ogling me ever since you awoken." I swear I could almost hear the smirk on his face, just by his tone alone.

"Shut up, lest I'll take back my 'I love you too'."

"You haven't said it yet." He pointed out, chuckling.

"I haven't?" Recalling the events prior, I realized that I indeed haven't said it, directly.

"Yes." With a playful scoff, Sebastian replied, burying his face against the crook of my neck.

"Well, as unfortunate as it can get, I.. love you, too." I finally blurted out, smiling like a loon from how much elated it left me, and for some reason, I'm sure that Sebastian is, too.

***

Sebastian, despite how I disagreed with all that I have (not really, but I'd like to keep that to myself), scandalously scooped me up, and carried me towards the dining room, after we've freshen up and took a shower. He then insisted to make me breakfast so I am now situated by the dining table as I watch him prance about in the kitchen.

"I told you that none of this is even necessary. The shower was more than enough." 

"Just let me, please? I've missed doing this for you." When I only regarded him with an unimpressed look, instead of responding; Sebastian strode to where I was and leveled his face with mine, flashing a wicked grin.

"Please? uh- boyfriend?" I rolled my eyes at his attempt.

"Babe?" He tried again and I scoffed.

"Honey?"

"Don't even try, Michaelis." I snap back.

"Darling?"

"Aunt Anne already beat you to that."

"Baby, then?" He asked with a raised brow

"Decent, but no."

"Fine, then how about.. Kitten? Only fitting since, to me, you are as precious as one." Knowing the bastard, and his weird yet devotion-level obsession with those furballs, I can't help but get flustered as the realization sunk in that he considers me at par with those shabby felines..

Of course that was a tad despicable when it comes to my standard; Tss, being on the same level with cats, but let us take a moment to keep in mind that that's not the case as we're talking about Sebastian sodding-cat-devotee Michaelis..

"Your cheeks are red." The moron pointed out.

"They're not.."

"Yes they are.." He watched me carefully and spoke again. "Kitten~" Fondly, he cooed. How the bloody hell do you expect me to remain nonchalant, you big, idiotic, adorable, behemoth!?

"Fine. Cook me breakfast! Call me that horrid name for all I care! But only on some occasion! Limit it to at least 2 or 3 times per day!" I wish I could say I was only imagining things, but no, the moron's eyes really did sparkled with delight at that statement!

He muttered an "As you wish, my kitten."

And just as I was about to inform him that he just used up that bloody word for the remainder of the day; soft, eager, and clearly grateful lips were on mine in a blink of an eye, drowning my previous thoughts with the taste of his mouth.

Well.. Being the generous man that I am, maybe I can just pretend that I didn't quite catch that last word he said..

●●●

A week had pass since Sebastian's dramatic return, it was full of tears and angry sobs but eventually ended with a tight hug by those who had been gravely affected by his disappearance, Claude and Bard punched him in the arm and jested that he shouldn't have came back, though the tone of relief in their voices told otherwise.

All of them demanded an explanation and Sebastian countered with a I'm-just-too-stressed-with-work-and-needed-a-holiday statement, which all of them believed and ate up without much fuzz.

All except Ciel who remained the only one that knew the truth. The one who knows him inside out, someone who broke past the tough shell that surrounds The Sebastian Michaelis, the one who had been between his sheets since his return.

By then, the guilt was a little more bearable, not entirely extinguished but all the more less as they kept in mind that soon enough, they would not be lying to Elizabeth anymore.

Ciel was the happiest he had been ever since his parents died, Sebastian's presence, and apparent role in his life was the missing piece of his unexpected ticket to bliss. On the other side of the coin, the raven-head VP was so smitten without a chance of ever getting out. For once it felt great to do things just because he wanted to, not because he ought to, being able to be himself and be with Ciel brought colour to his once monochromatic life.

The very same lad who was slumped elegantly over the massive table in the centre of his office, unaware of Sebastian's adoring glances just outside the glass door.

"Knock knock." He called after peeking his raven head past the only constraint between him and his Ciel.

"Who's there?" The CEO playfully retorted with a silly grin across his rounded face, looking up eagerly away from the pile of paper above his table.

"I love.." Said Sebastian as he closed the distance between them with haste.

"You love who?" Ciel's smirk widen once his boyfriend was finally towering over him across his desk.

_"You."_ The other replied with a quick peck against Ciel's lips.

"Je t'aime aussi.." He responded, elated, and paperworks completely forgotten.

"So we're speaking French again? Fine then." His boyfriend started, appeared to be recalling some of the phrases he had learned from his sister. "Ah! Comment allez-vous, mon chaton?" After a moment, he blurted out with palpable pride.

"God, you sound sexier speaking some language you don't know.." Ciel proclaimed and pulled the taller lad slowly by this crimson tie. "Embrasse-moi.." He whispered, sensually.

"What's that?" With his brows contorting with confusion, Sebastian asked.

"Kiss me, idiot." The younger one chuckled, lips almost touching Sebastian's pair.

"Oui, mon amour."

"Oh, that you know.. I'd gladly teach you what's 'shut up' in French." And with that he happily cut the distance and joined their lips together in a sweet kiss, one so time distorting that they might have been kissing for seconds, or minutes, or hours, and was unaware of it.

Only parting as the sound of a knock against the door rang out.

"Sir, the board now calls for you and Mr. Michaelis. The meeting will start in 5 minutes." His secretary spoke, just beyond the venetian blinds that separates their lewd attachment to the rest of Funtom.

"We'll be right there, Hannah. Thank you." Ciel calmly replied despite the panting and breathless state that kiss had left him.

°°°

Translations:

"Je t'aime aussi.."- I love you, too.

"Comment allez-vous, mon chaton?"- How are you, my kitten?

"Oui, mon amour."- Yes, my love

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I was like, "I want a different endearment, anything but 'kitten', I'm so tired of it.", but after a couple of tries, as you can see, I still went with 'kitten'. Do I regret it? Yes. But do I still find it adorable? Unfortunately, that's also a yes.


	34. That Brother, Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unnecessary fluff that no one asked for.

Minutes within the mandatory meeting that we were asked to attend and my boyfriend was awfully bored. Straight ahead he was staring, spouting that authoritative stance and attentive eyes, yet as he profusely played with our intertwined fingers beneath the table, I knew otherwise.

It was rather a challenge not to chuckle under my breath as he adorably drew circles and patterns against the patch of skin that his dainty fingers found access to, resisting the urge to bring his hand against my lips and kiss his knuckles repeatedly.

"Ciel." I called under my breath. "Stop distracting me." I added with a small and well contained grin.

"I want to get out of this sodding place. I've never met someone as dull as this bloke speaking in front. Remind me to have a chat with his supervisor after this so called meeting." Ciel groaned a bit with an irate click of his tongue.

"Just bear with it a little more, kitten. When this is over I have something in mind that will lighten up your mood." I assured him with a small squeeze of his hand.

"It's too early for sex, Sebastian."

"Good god, I wasn't talking about a shag, Ciel." With wide eyes I replied, watching my boyfriend's cheeks slowly tint with red. "Have some decency, Phantomhive." I added with jest.

Suffice to say that that did the trick of shutting him up until the meeting ended, an hour or two right after lunch time. To avoid suspicion, we exited the building separately, opting to meet by the car park instead.

"What now?" My impatient little kitten asked.

"I was thinking about going off somewhere, since it's still early and we needn't be at the office until tomorrow morning. Leaving the rest of the day to ourselves."

"Are you.. asking me out.. on a date?" Skeptically, he queried.

"Well, technically we already are dating with all the commitment and all, but I realized... we haven't been out on a proper date save for the time we spend watching nonsense on the telly all evening long." Admittedly, I was a bit nervous since Ciel was never the romantic type, his feelings are genuine, I know of that; but he just wasn't the type of bloke to show it.

His brows furrowed and formed a crease on the centre of his forehead, face contorted in an impassive and unreadable state. Just as I was about to take back the thought and suggest something else, he stood on the tip of his toes and kissed my lips.

"Idiot.." He mumbled with a smirk. "You need not ask me to, just drag me off of a cliff for all I bloody care." 

And with that I eagerly grabbed him the wrist and brought him inside my car, wordlessly ravaged his precious lips with much more zeal and vigor than I originally intended to.

***

"No."

"Come on, Ciel. Where's that enthusiasm from earlier?" I nudged him lightly with my elbow, now as we stand in the car park of our condominium building after changing to a more casual attire for our date. 

"That enthusiasm was long gone, the moment I laid eyes on this." He gestured towards the new addition to the things I love.

"Now now, you make it as if I showed you something horrid, when it fact it's quite the opposite.."

"First of all, you of all people, should know by now that we disagree upon many things. Second is that, I'm starting to think that you took the 'drag me off of a cliff' speech too literally. and Last would be... when the sodding hell did you buy this thing?!" My kitten bellowed as he once more eyed my very new, have yet to be touched, 2017 Yamaha R15, raven black with a dash of crimson.

"I bought it about three days ago... Please, kitten? I really would want to ride this with you." I held Ciel's hand and lightly tugged him closer to my new bike.

"For the first time in my life, I can't believe I'm wishing you were just pertaining to something sexual, instead of bringing me closer to my death." I chuckled at this and slowly fasten his helmet on, once he was pliant enough not to resist my attempt.

"You owe me a tad much, Michaelis. If it was somebody else, I had already left this place and ate a tub of ice cream inside my room, instead." My boyfriend said, adorably rolling his blue eyes in place.

"Yes, my little lord, expect a tub of ice cream and a plate full of cake later tonight." I assured him with a quick kiss on his forehead.

Once settled on the bike, Ciel immediately clung to my shoulders with balled fist, causing me to raise a brow from one of the side mirrors.

"Ciel, what the bloody tosh are you doing?" I asked.

"What else other than making sure I'll remain seated in place?" He replied with a condescending tone.

"Well you aren't making a difference by that grip." After a sigh, I grabbed both of his dainty arms and looped it around my waist, hearing him gasp from behind me. "There, hold on tighter if you wish. We're not strangers like that first time, Ciel, I'm your boyfriend and I'd very much enjoy it if you stayed as close to me as possible."

I kissed one of his soft palms and placed it back around my torso, loving how his grip wordlessly tighten and felt him snuggle his head against my sweater clad back.

●●●

Every now and again, once sure that the road ahead is safe, Sebastian glances back to his small charge and found his eyes shut closed every time he does.

"Don't sleep on me, little one. Open your eyes." Finally, after checking for the nth time, he called.

"I'm not sleeping you, moron! I'm frightened since you're going too fast!" Was Ciel's sharp reply, a snort coming from his boyfriend as a response.

"Says some former underground racer." Smirking, the older one said.

"This is different you cad! This does not feel the least bit safe!" Ciel managed to holler despite his frightened state.

"Well at least open your eyes, you're missing a whole lot of view to witness."

Slowly, Ciel crept his eyes open from his boyfriend's insistent urging, wordlessly agreeing about the enticing view but ultimately still scared and was clinging tight.

"If you're still frightened, then I suggest you scream or yell out at the top of your lungs." The raven suggested, earning a skeptical look from the younger one.

"Have you gone mad, Sebastian?" He muttered.

"It's the same logic as riding an extreme ride at the amusement park, love. Voicing out your fear keeps it at bay and makes it more enjoyable." Sebastian softly explained.

"I didn't know I was dating a psychiatrist." Ciel lightly chuckled.

"Just try it out, Ciel. The road is all ours." The VP gestured towards the empty highway save for the both of them.

"Fine!" He took a deep breath before weakly yelling: _"My boyfriend is a reckless idiot who drives past the speed limit!"_

"Very funny." Sebastian said with a roll of his eyes. "But try again, louder this time."

"I don't know why I do these bunch of insane acts when I'm with you, I'm really considering breaking up with you right now." Ciel jested but took a deep breath nonetheless.

_"THAT MEETING WAS THE DULLEST THING IN MY LIFE!"_ Randomly, Ciel yelled. Sebastian was about to respond when his boyfriend screamed once again, this time much louder and a lot more carefree.

_"SOMETIMES IT'S TIRING TO BE CEO! ALL I BLOODY WANT IN LIFE IS TO EAT A WHOLE CAKE WITHOUT BEING JUDGED!"_

This time Sebastian can't help but burst into fits of laughter, feeling the arms around him loosen up a bit.

"That's my boy. That was oddly specific and too detailed but nevertheless, impressive.." He praised, still chuckling lightly.

"I would have to admit that was indeed thrilling. Now, I have no idea how much longer we are to travel, so I suggest turning up the stereo." The slate-haired one mumbled, shifting into a more comfortable position against his boyfriend's back.

Sebastian complied immediately, the stereo automatically blaring a familiar beat of an intro that seemed fitting as they cruised down the empty highway. Much to Ciel's chagrin, it turned out to be a song called 'Style', making his brows crease incredolously as he searched for Sebastian's face.

"Really, Sebastian? Taylor Swift? How much more gay can you get?" He scoffed.

"What? I'll have you know that this song is quite suited when cruising, and that I'm not gay." Sebastian paused, then continued. "I've never been attracted to any man before, or any woman at that matter. It's safe to say that I'm simply just Ciel-o-sexual." He said, in a tone that sounded quite sheepish.

"What the hell does that supposed to mean?" The CEO snorted.

"It means that Ciel is the only one I find interesting and attractive. That I only ever felt love and desire around Ciel. Do you now get it, Ciel?"

"Whatever." The shorter one answered in defeat as he felt that familiar warmth spread across his chest. He bit his lower lip for a second before a sly smirk crossed his face, all away from Sebastian's line of sight.

_"SEBASTIAN IS SO GAY FOR ME!!!"_ He blurted out at the top of his lungs, a relentless chuckle following suit.

"Dammit Ciel!"

***

After about an hour and a half of travelling, they finally reached a place seemingly cut right out of a painting. A plain, vast field, over looking the ocean which accentuated the then setting sun.

"How come you know this place?" Ciel asked, still mesmerized by the combination of colours plastered across the sky.

"I happen to have passed by this place, right about sun set, during those two weeks that I was gone." The raven explained. "Come, let us take a closer look." He offered Ciel with a smile.

They walked for a couple more metres ahead of them then settled crossed-legged atop the grassy field.

"Are you fine with this? I could shed my coat for you to sit on."

"You aren't wearing a suit Sebastian." Ciel corrected with mirth, amused as Sebastian looked down his torso, clad only in a brown-burgundy, Sandro Ephemere turtleneck sweats.

"Oh. My apologies."

"Stop apologizing, you twat. It kind of is nice to try some firsts with you. First time ditching a work day, first time sitting on grass, first time riding a motorcycle, although that one was back in Paris." Ciel chuckled from the thought, pulling his knees closer to his chest and reluctantly leaning his head against Sebastian's shoulder.

"First kiss, first time in bed.." As he kissed Ciel's slate-head, Sebastian added slyly.

Immediately his smaller charge retaliated out of his grasp, a defiant expression across his face.

"Don't be so smug, Michaelis. You aren't my first kiss." Ciel replied, almost mocking..

"Oh, who was it then?"

"Lizzy." The mistake was already made when Ciel realized the consequence of his carelessness, Sebastian's face visibly harden and his eyes became frantic.

"I.. I-It's not like I was your first either." He added, a weak attempt at trying to save the conversation. When the raven averted his eyes, Ciel's pair widened. "Was I?" He mumbled.

"Were you what?" Sebastian asked

"Was I your first kiss?"

"I havent admitted anything." The taller lad replied, still looking anywhere but Ciel's unrenlenting gaze.

"Verbally, you haven't but actions speak louder than words, especially when it comes to you, Sebastian."

Finally those crimson eyes met his after a frustrated sigh, an equally frustrated expression gracing his pale face.

"Yes, it's been 27 years before I got my first kiss, you can go ahead ang mock me now.." He said bitterly, once again averting his eyes.

With annoyance Ciel stood on his knees and yanked his boyfriend's face closer to him, with nothing but an ardent need to reassure him of his place.

"Listen, you may not be my first but I intend that you'd be my last." Sapphire eyes soften after that confession. Rewarded by a smile from the love of his life.

"And not to boast your already inflated ego, but your lack of experience was hardly ever felt at all ... especially when you do t-that thing.. with your tongue.." Sebastian chuckled at the sight of his flustered lover, appreciating the lenghts that Ciel went through just to make him feel better, even if it caused his dignity.

Elated, he leaned in and captured those pursed lips, immediately feeling Ciel's arms wrap around his neck for support, it was but a brief kiss but beyond passionate, nonetheless.

"Like that?" Smiling, he asked. Receiving a slap of Ciel's hand across his chest.

They stayed there for a few more hours, chatting and bickering per usual, with Sebastian resting his head atop his lover's lap, Ciel immensely running his hands across those inky black locks, both admiring the view of a starry night sky away from the city lights. That was until Ciel's stomach grumbled against Sebastian's ear.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, sitting up from his previous position.

"It appears to be." Was Ciel's small response.

"We didn't bring any food, and restaurants and food chains are not within a mile from here.." A bit guilty, the raven muttered.

"It's fine, I could wait till we get home."

"We better get going then." He got up and offered a hand towards the other lad.

"I know that this isn't the perfect date. Hell, it's not even close to being a decent one. I mean we have no food, we have nothing to properly sit our bums on, and we did nothing but stare over an empty field for the past hours, and I'm awfully sorry if you expected more.." He muttered softly as they made their way back to the bike, stopping dead in his tracks when Ciel did so.

"Sebastian, look at me." The little one commanded.

"Do you see this?" He held both of Sebastian palms and intertwined their fingers together. "So long as I can do this. And this.." A quick kiss to the lips "It's beyond perfect.. Be it on top of a couch, a fancy restaurant, a beautiful place just like this, or even under a table, I'd treasure the memory of it for the rest of my life."

Automatically, Ciel's arms wrapped around his torso, resting his cheek against Sebastian's rapidly beating heart.

"You don't know how happy you've made me, since you agreed being mine. So stop pressuring yourself about keeping me elated because in all honestly, you needn't even try in the first place, for I already am, when I'm with you."

"Ciel.." As he wrapped his arms around the CEO's shorter framed, he called.

"Hmm?"

"I think I just fell in love with you even more.." With kisses atop Ciel's head and a sigh of grave relief, Sebastian said.

_"That ultimately was the goal."_ The smaller one chuckled.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting sick of the fluff but this one was drafted long ago and I just want to get rid of it. I'll post another one in a couple of days because I freaking want to move the plot already! Sorry for the unnecessary chapters.


	35. His Bocchan, Divulging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my dearest friend, [@reiiciel](https://tmblr.co/mqyChoy0Emgri-gU0R7VAtQ), for the idea and structure of Lizzy's moment in this chapter (you'll find out later which scene I'm pertaining to). She's the sweetest and most caring friend anyone could ask for, so check out her awesome blog by clicking the link. This one's for you, babe! ^-^ ♡♡

Yesterday afternoon Sebastian and I approached the first month of our relationship.

Much as we want the evening to ourselves, we barely have enough time in our hands due to a new client that contracted both Funtom and KME for a massive project, probably because of the news about our merger going public. We hardly even see each other these past three days since both are too exhausted for a late night visit, all because of work.

With this in mind, we talked it through the phone to have our celebratory dinner later this evening since we both have a weekend off tomorrow. 

Looking back, I never even imagined that he and I would ever be together, not with all the conflicts and constraints between us. We've been through a lot of pain and heartache before finally deciding to take a risk, which proved to be all worth it by this time. Never have I experienced the kind of bliss as when I'm with him, the kind that leaves you bloated with joy and fluttering by the chest.

Elizabeth had gone back to Paris about two weeks ago, negotiating with suppliers and sponsors for her upcoming fashion line, less guilt every time we touch but at the same time only delaying the inevitable mess of I breaking up with her.

"Mr. Phantomhive?" Hannah spoke through the speaker, cutting short my scattered thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Michaelis is here to see you, shall I send him in?"

"Sebastian?!" I gasped, almost too eagerly, instantaneously shooting up my leather seat. "I-I mean, yes, send him inside." I added after clearing my throat and calming my then booming chest.

My eyes never wavered as the glass door, covered by Venetian blinds, slowly creaked opened, not even as Sebastian smirked upon meeting my yearning gaze.

Instinctively, I jolted up my seat once more, watching his crimson eyes perk up and hasten his strides towards me; I, almost running to meet him halfway.

The moment that I was swept off of my feet into a bruising kiss of relief, it felt as though time itself stopped just by a heartbeat. Its force was so powerful that breath was literally stolen from my lungs.

We staggered back until I was wedged between the desk and Sebastian's towering frame, jaws unhinged and lips relentlessly colliding with one another. His hands were cinching my waist, and mine were threading his hair when we parted for air, foreheads pressed together, both spouting a breathless grin.

"I missed you." I whispered against his lips.

"Hmm, I can tell by the way you were attacking my face moments ago." The bastard replied.

"Tch, shut up and kiss me, servant." With a tug of his collar, I demanded.

"Yes, my lord."

And with that, his lips were once again on mine in an ardent kiss, this time more fervent and a lot messier. I felt his hands caressing the small of my back, yelping as I was lifted and situated atop my desk, still not breaking off that heated kiss.

My head was spinning when Sebastian left my lips only to attach them up against the base of my neck, licking and kissing his way up behind my ear, a spot that he knew left me shuddering every single time.

As I was feeling perilous and high off of lust, I let my free hand, the one not clutching his bicep, travel south towards the apex of his thighs and gave it a testy squeeze, elated when my man growled against my skin. Naturally, I repeated the process, feeling the throbing mass get harder with every touch.

"Someone's a little too eager for tonight." Lowly chuckling, I mumbled. Pushing past the fabric of his boxers and caressing his growing cock.

 _"Ngh, Ciel.."_ God that voice alone could get me off, as embarassing as it is to admit.

Within his pants and moans of my name as I gently stroked his erection, his fingers slowly made their way through the hem of my brown sweater and pulled it over my head, leaving only the cream, long-sleeved, button up shirt that I was wearning underneath.

My hand instantly resumed to its previous position and Sebastian then kissed his way down my collarbone, leaving a trail of unbuttoned fabric on his way.

When the alluring man towering over me groaned in bliss, precum leaking from his heated rod, the sodding door that seperates us from private to scandalous bursted open, with only one person entering my mind, the only one incapable of knocking..

"Ciel! Ciel! Come, hurry! I've some-"

All of us stood frozen in place, Sebastian and I caught right handed by how lecherous our state was, with my hand still inside his trousers, and his mouth against my almost bare chest. I was almost sure that I heard the intruder's jaw drop, unblinking eyes almost popping out of their sockets from the view that graced them.

Once I felt the slightest bit of coherence back, immediately I pushed Sebastian away from me and yelled at the top of my heaving chest.

_"Alois, get out!"_

●●●

After having made her way down Champs Elysées, successfully closing the deal for sponsorship amongst well known clothing brands down the said avenue, Elizabeth smiled and took a deep breath.

Indeed she had missed Paris, the lovely city she had built her dreams upon, the same one she wanted to visit as a child. The very reason she decided to stay and roam the city a little bit more before returning home.

Her Gianvito Rossi clad feet clicked against the pavement that will lead her to Rue de la Roquette, the place she and her friends visited quite often for their exquisite Asian cuisine, especially the curry.

White sleeve-less, flower pattered top, accompanied by a rosette chiffon skirt showed off her glowing, sun-kissed, skin that only accentuated her gorgeous pair of emerald and the ever present smile on her face.

That smile, however, wavered upon noticing the lack of that heavy, metallic feel brought about by her precious hair pin, one she treasures so dearly for it has been given to her by her dearest brother.

Frantically, Elizabeth searched amidst the massive crowd of bodies that littered the place, feeling a lot more unnerved by the second.

It felt like years as she blindly retraced her steps, bumped into a couple of people and earned some rude commentaries which fell deaf into her ears, until she felt a sudden tug against her wheat blond locks.

Instinctively, and mayhaps due to the anxiety caused by her missing pin, Lizzy swung her leg and spun around quickly, in an angle that sent whoever was behind her flat on their bum. Suprised upon seeing a young man, by the looks of it only two or three years older than her, with dark plum hair and perfectly tanned skin.

Guilt immediately washed over her as she eyed the poor bloke she sent on the ground, clad in an ashen three piece suit.

"Je suis désolé, monsieur." She gasps and helped the man on his feet.

"No no, it's my fault for pulling your hair instead of just calling your attention." The new lad explained, fingers rubbing against the top of his upper lip as sign of embarrassment.

"Is this what you're looking for?" The man opened his palm and produced the sparkling hair pin that sent relief to Elizabeth's core.

"Yes! That's it! Thank you very much! How could I ever repay you? I'm Elizabeth, by the way." She muttered as the bloke handed her the pin.

"No need to, just promise me you won't try and amputate someone else's legs again with that powerful kick." He chuckled.

Only then she noticed the lad's thick accent, his sharp features that contradicts that wide smile and friendly hazel eyes, waves of supple looking plum hair worn loose reaching his shoulder bunched together by a ponytail.

Lizzy did so much as blink and the kind fellow was already on his feet, waving her good bye.

"Wait! Monsieur! I didn't quite catch your name.." She mumbled with furrowed brows.

"Perhaps the next time we meet. Should that ever happen I'll tell you my name, Miss Elizabeth." The stranger answered with a wide grin.

"Lizzy. Call me Lizzy." Giving up, Elizabeth just added with a smile.

"Alright, ...Lizzy." And with that they parted, walking opposite paths with the memory of their meeting in mind.

***

"Um, hello? Am I seriously not going to get an explanation about what I just saw?" Alois demanded incredulously, a hand placed against his hip.

"What exactly did you see?" His raven-head companion asked, nudging his rectangular spectacles upward.

"Oh, nothing massive, Claude. Just Sebastian devouring Ciel's naked flesh and my bestfriend jacking him off in retur-"

"Alois Trancy!" A very embarrassed, very flustered Ciel Phantomhive cut him off, a tad too late since Claude already got the message.

"Really now? Are you sure, Alois? I can never imagine Sebastian ever making a move.."

"Yes, lover. I saw it with my own eyes! I even had a wee glimpse of his dic-"

"That's enough, you two! Especially you, Alois." Ciel stood up, cheeks still tinted red but composed enough to try and salvage what's left of their dignity.

"Yes, we're not going to deny that what Alois saw, was indeed what you both thought it was. On a random thought, why are you here again, Claude?" The CEO asked, half glarimg at the lazing lad situated on one of the leather covered seats littering his office.

"I came as soon as Alois told me, dubbing it as the _'Scandal of the Century'_." Smirking, Claude answered.

"Go on, Ciel. Stop dilly-dallying and continue the story!" Shooting a glare towards his blond friend Ciel mouthed 'I hate you' before urging himself to continue.

"Sebastian and I are... dating." He paused, weighing his listeners' reaction to the statement, when he (surprisingly) received none, he continued. "We've been intimate since our return from Paris but only started officially being committed to one another since he came back from his disappearance about a month prior."

"Bollocks, I owe Bard some quid!" Claude suddenly blurted out, a seemingly out of place reaction that caught everyone's attention.

"Why?" Asked Sebastian with narrowed eyes.

"Because we had a bet, he bet that you and Ciel would not be able to take all the sexual frustration and get together behind lizzy's back. I bet my money that little blue right here, would dump Lizzy first then you'll shag.." Casually, almost nonchalant Claude explained.

It took about a couple of blinks before Sebastian lunged from his location beside Ciel with a face full of incredulity.

"Unbelievable! you had a bet on my relationship even though aware of how sensitive that aspect is?" Snarling, the VP bellowed, halted only by his boyfriend's grip against his bicep and Alois's sudden dismissal.

"Don't mind Claude.." the blond said. "Honestly, without all the teasing and jest, I understand and support you two deprived idiots, but what about Lizzy?" Alois asked, all signs of teasing devoid from his worried expression.

"I uh.. I will-" The slate-head's nervous mumbling was cut short upon feeling his lover's hand squeezing his own, unaware that the taller one had already calmed down.

" _We.._ are going to talk to my sister, try and make her understand that our only mistake was falling in love." Ciel eyed his lover curiously, but at the same time very much smitten with the towering man.

"I thought I was the one who'll break the awful news?" He curiously asked still.

"I promised never to leave your side, right?" Smiling, Sebastian replied, kissing the back of Ciel's hand.

"Aww!" Alois squealed with delight, leaning wantonly against his lover's shoulder.

"Look at you two, lovebirds.." Claude interjected between the sickly sweet gazes. "I take it that you already did the dirty, since you were both daring enough to get wild on top of a desk." He exclaimed, more of a statement than a question.

The way that both of them averted their eyes, and how Ciel's face could rival a freshly ripened tomato, was enough confirmation that had both Alois and Claude grinning like a pair of loon.

"Well, well, Sebastian.. Looks like you're finally embracing your true self." The bespectacled lad tutted, circling the flustered pair like a predatory shark.

After an exagerrated gasp, Alois was the next one on his feet with the widest grin both Sebastian and Ciel saw him spouting.

"I can't believe I'd ever have the chance to sing this, but I've been practicing my whole life!" Alois said, clearing his throat. "Here it goes.."

_"Ciel and Sebastian sitting on a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G!"_

Almost chirpping with glee, he sang out loud, repeating the sodden song about a few more times before Ciel roughly told him to shut up. An amused Claude chuckling by the distance, muttering something about changing the parts of the song to _'on a desk'._

"You know what? Screw this all, I'm going home." Huffed the blushing one.

"Wait for me, Ciel! I want to hear more!"

As the roomates scrambled and prepared to take their leave, one raven called out to Ciel.

"Ciel, what about our celebratory evening?" Sebastian complained, bordering on a bratty whine.

The slate-haired one opened his mouth but was intterupted by tug of an eager hand.

"Sorry Sebastian, no bedroom rodeo for you two tonight, Ciel's telling me your love story all the waaaaay from the very beginning." And with that he pulled the CEO by an arm and dragged him away from the two remaining men, leaving one frustrated Sebastian on their trail.

***

Ciel was woken up by the blinding lights that came from his window. Head still throbbing for having been kept up by Alois's persistent attempts to gain more information. Eventually he did, secretly feeling a tad much better now that he no longer has to keep those precious memories to himself.

However, no matter how pleasant his mood was before falling asleep, nothing ever grind his gears as harsh as having been woken so early in the morning, especially by Alois's shrill, eager voice.

"Rise and shine, prince Phantomhive! Now get up so we could already start the fun!" The blond hollered, still with no regards to Ciel's privacy as he stormed towards the bundled form atop the bed.

"What do you mean, you annoying twat? Leave me alone." He replied, attempting to continue his slumber.

"No can do, little Ciel. It wouldn't be a day if your boyfriend is without a date. Besides, Sebastian already agreed and is now on his way here as we speak. So get up on your non-virgin ass, right now. " Alois said, humming happily.

Then, a sudden knock on their door reverberated.

"Oh, that's probably hi-" before Alois could even finish, Ciel was already on his feet storming and prying open the door, harshly. The crimson-eyed lad smiled upon sight of his lover, clad only in one of his sleeping button up shirts.

"Top of the morning, my dearest kit-"

"Sebastian Michaelis, what the bloody hell did you just agree unto?" Immediately, Ciel interjected, sending the signal that the taller one is in a massive trouble. This made Sebastian visibly gulping from anxiety and yet he tried to smile sweetly in hopes of calming his adorably angered darling.

"Uh, Why don't we sit and have breakfast first? And we can still back out if you want, lov-"

"Answer the sodding question, Sebastian!" His furious voice boomed, instantly prying the answer from his frightened lover.

"A triple date!" Was Sebastian's instinctive answer, closing one of his garnet orbs from the fear of Ciel lashing out. His boyfriend, however, regarded him only with wide blinking eyes, before his aura visibly darkened and that frightening scowl returned back across his small face.

_"A fcking what?!"_

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this took so long, I've been awfully busy and exhausted these past few days.


	36. That Brother, Catching Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last fluff..

"Can't we just watch a couple of films, cuddled on the couch whilst eating a bag of crisps?" Ciel whined, his fingers laced with mine but his azure orbs glaring towards the people in front of us.

"Shut it, Grumpy-pants, this is probably the only exciting thing you'll ever do in your beyond dreary life.." Alois shouted back, sitting beside Claude who was behind the steering wheel of his new Lexus GX 460 premium.

"Except dating Sebastian behind his sister's back, naturally." Bard commented and bumped his fist against smirking Claude's. To his right was his quiet _"lady friend"_.

"Hey!" Both of us glowered, occupying the furthest pair of seats.

"That's not very nice, that's a sensitive topic, yes indeed." The lass he was dating reprimanded, resulting with the wanker apologizing like a kid caught stealing sweets. Ha, serves him right..

Of course, the very first thing Claude and Alois did when Bard and the nurse, apparently called Mey-Rin, arrived was let them in about what Ciel and I do inside private premises. Knowing those wankers, their story was more likely to be far too exaggerated than the truth.

"Sebastian.." Ciel suddenly grumbled, biting his bottom lip frustratedly. Instantly I pressed my thumb against his small chin and tugged it free from those pearly white teeth.

"Why do you keep on doing that?" He spat back with an irate click of his tongue.

"Because you don't know how much that makes me want to ravage your lips, you little tease. I want to be the only one biting them for you and I can't do that as of now."

My lovely boyfriend blushed from my lewd confession, but smirked defiantly nonetheless.

"That's all your fault, bastard. We could ultimately still be in bed right now, my mouth on places that leaves you breathless and grunting in pleasure.." He smirked, and just as my restraints snapped and I was about to connect my lips with his freshly bitten ones, he flicked his fingers against my forehead, effectively driving me away.

"We could have done all that and more.... had you not agreed coming here with this bunch of apes!" He bitterly retaliated.

"We could all hear you, you know." Bard said from in front of us.

"Now I'm starting to regret my decisions in life." Ignoring the comment, I replied.

"Hmp. You ought to, for you're not getting anything from me tonight." My smug little kitten warned.

"Hmm, how about right now then~?" I teased, because I simply just can't help it, he's even more adorable when huffing from being irate.

"I'd like to say get a room, but honestly, I'm really curious how you two are like in bed. So, by all means, just pretend we aren't here." Alois commented, and my little darling shouted something very undignified that will surely put his well-known image to shame, if I were to reiterate it.

Well, there goes my chance of getting some action later this night.

***

We arrived in a bizarre looking place, after an hour or two of travelling, it was a like a massive festival/amusement park in a unknown location, I'm pretty sure at least a mile away from the nearest city.

"This looks suspicious, are you sure this isn't some shady orgy where everyone is high as fuck?" Ciel spat out, with a glare directed straight towards Alois.

"Relax, Mr. CEO, this is perfectly legal and no one would find you lovers here, you have to have these babies to get in." He produced three gold tickets that resembled the ones from the movie about a chocolate factory.

"That does not answer my question of what exactly am I seeing right now, Trancy.."

"Fine, it's some sort of a festival for couples doing couple things and activities for pairs, they change location every event which makes it perfect for secret lovers like you two. The ticket is an admission for two people and are quite expensive, you ungrateful sour-puss." Alois regarded us with a pout.

"Sebastian? Are you really up for this?" My Ciel inquired like a child.

I let my eyes take in the totality of the place, and if our secret is as safe as Alois had just said then I see no point of not giving it a try.

"It looks fine and I actually am quite curious as to what this place offers." I honestly replied, affectionately squeezing Ciel's hand.

"Hmmp." The spoiled little prince huffed and crossed his arms atop his chest, letting go of mine.

"Come on now, kitten." I reached forward and touched his cheek, which he was about to lean against until:

_"Kitten?!"_ Our four companions suddenly hollered in unison. Most especially Alois with the widest pair of eyes and the gaping mouth.

"You," He pointed right at my darling. "-Ciel motherfcking Phantomhive, the bloke with an ego as tall as a building, lets your boyfriend call you kitten?!" He spoke with disbelief before bursting into fits of laughter. "Oh my sides hurt! Help me, Claude!"

To be honest, I need not look at my boyfriend to feel the dagger-like glares that he was shooting at me. If looks can kill then I assure you I'd be killed by my own lover..

"Two.. You only have two more chances to call me that sodden name, Sebastard." He muttered with gritted teeth, making me chuckle in response.

"That's fine, I'll stick to Bratomhive then." I retaliated with mirth, startled as I watch him roll his eyes in place yet taking hold of my hand once more.

"Oh I just knew it at first glance that you two would be perfect for each other!" Mey-Rin fawned over our intertwined fingers, my lips curving up into an unwanted grin at how indeed perfect it made me feel.

●●●

Admittedly, Sebastian was almost dragging his boyfriend upon entry. He had to bribe him with various treats such as the blue candy floss on a stick, a giant pretzel, and some chocolate-dipped churros.

They rode some featured rides but nothing too extreme, taking into consideration how Ciel reacted being on a motorcycle back in Paris. 

Eventually they ended up trying the horror mansion, along with the two other pairs, which to Ciel's disbelief caused his lover to appear paler than his usual ivory glow, he could also feel how Sebastian unconsciously tighten his grip on his hand which resulted a chuckle escaping from his lips.

"What?" The seemingly frightened behemoth asked.

"Nothing, scaredy-cat." Ciel cooed.

"Psh, I'm not scared.." Was Sebastian's expected response.

Feeling adventurous and sly, Ciel used his other hand, the one not being crushed by Sebastian's grip to grab one of the fake branches beside him, lowering it to touch the disoriented VP, shaking it lightly and whispering a low:

_"Boo."_

"JESUS BLOODY CHRIST!" Sebastian hollered upon the unknown contact, leaping roughly a metre away from the then laughing Ciel, almost doubling over as he hugged his stomach from the intense laughing.

"I.. didn't- That was so much better than I expected!" He wheezed between laughter, tears forming in his eyes from mirth.

Wordlessly, the raven clicked his tongue in annoyance and navigated the route with hasty strides, the previous fright replaced with a wounded pride as Ciel struggled to keep up with him until they finally exited the place.

"Oi! Sebastian!" The younger, half-called, half-whined. Panting from the brisk walk he just did in order to not lose sight of his boyfriend.

"You're honestly going to me ignore me over that simple jest?" He asked with incredulity.

When the taller bloke still refused to acknowledge his prescene he let out a sigh of defeat and made his way to the silent Sebastian.

"Okay, I'm.. sorry." He mumbled, tugging the hem of Sebastian's shirt like a child.

The taller one wordlessly accepted that apology, the only indication that he did was when he extended his right hand towards Ciel as if urging him to take it, which the CEO gladly obliged upon.

They had lunch together with the others and played various games as couples like bowling and paintball, Sebastian and Ciel both getting too competetive that leads to an argument whenever they lost to either Mey & Bard or Alois & Claude.

After eating yet another round of greasy donuts and corndogs, Ciel was ready to call it a day until they passed a booth with flamboyant signage that states:

**Two-Choice game: Test your compatibility!**

Which the other pairs agreed to try without asking for Ciel and Sebastian's consent, something that had been the habbit of their day.

Once inside, three pairs of chairs lined in front of a wide screen that flashed the instruction, simple questions with two choices will be given, with every same answer as your partner, your meter of compatibility will increase and indicate how compatible you are, the stages are:

**Total opposites, Indifferent, With Similarities, Compatible, and Perfect Match**

The first question flashed and results were already proved accurate, with Ciel and Sebastian not earning any point as the game continued to progress.

**"Pancakes or Eggs?"**

"Pancakes." Mey-Rin and Bard answered, both grinning like idiots.

"Pancakes." -Ciel

"Eggs." -Sebastian

The pair answered simultaneously.

**"Which do you prefer? Winter or summer?"**

"Winter." Mey-Rin and Bard said.

"Summer." Was Alois and Claude's response.

"Summer."-Sebastian

"Winter."-Ciel

**"If your partner is an animal, are they a rabbit or a tiger?"**

"Tiger." Claude and Alois answered in unison, sending salacious looks at one another.

"Rabbit." Mey and Bard.

"Tiger, I guess? Since he likes cats."-Ciel

"He's as tiny as a Rabbit." Sebastian cooed, which Ciel sent him a glare for.

**"Last question, which do you prefer: Chocolate or Sex?"**

"Sex." Alois and Claude answered rather casually.

"Sex." Mey-Rin mumbled blushing, along with Bard who was rubbing the back of his neck with his palm.

"Chocolate." Ciel snorted as though it was obvious.

"Sex." Sebastian answered along with Ciel. When the smaller one shot him a look of incredulity, he shrugged his shoulders in response.

"What? I'm not a fan of sweets.."

"Well, I'm not a fan of sex either." Ciel replied with a snort.

"Really? Are you meaning to tell me that those hours you spent moaning my name, the pleadings for 'faster' and 'more', were just a bunch of lies?" Was Sebastian's sarcastically smug retort, causing a heavy blush to creep across the smaller one's cheeks.

"One more word and you'd be shagging your hand for a week, you ruddy cad." Glaring at his smirking boyfriend, Ciel warned.

Then came a rather amused laughter from one of the facilitators, effectively catching both Ciel and Sebastian's attention.

"Is something the matter?" Was the taller one's somewhat offended question, but instead of replying she reciprocated the action with another query.

"You fight like that of a cat and a dog and yet here you both are.. You two must be so sickeningly in love, aren't you?" The lady asked, with obvious genuine.

Their eyes met after that seemingly unexpected question, and for the first time throughout the whole day, they surprisingly both have the same answer in mind..

"Yes." The pair harmonously replied, one spouting a wide grin, another was silently flustered; but both with a thumping chest.

In the end, both Alois and Claude and Mey and Bard scored _Compatible_ , whilst Ciel and Sebastian hadn't even passed the _Indifferent_ stage, but deep down they knew that these differences and bickerings are what makes them the _perfect match_ based on their own personal gauge..

***

The day was ended with a massive party with a lot of alcohol and loud booming music, eventually the 'boring ones', Sebastian and Ciel, as dubbed by their companions, were able to enjoy it for a bit, reminiscing their first kiss in a bar back in Paris.

Of course it was expected that Alois and Claude were both intoxicated by the end of it. Forcing Sebastian, as the only one who did not consume any alcohol, to drive them back to the city.

The travel was quiet, since the four eccentric lot were all passed out and cuddled together at the back, Ciel quietly riding shotgun beside his boyfriend.

"It was exhausting. Like baby sitting a bunch of four year olds.." Finally he blurted out after recalling the day's events. A small smile forming across his face as he eyed the sleeping pairs behind them.

"But, I'd be lying were I to say that I did not enjoyed myself.. But just by a wee bit, mind you." He added, responded by a chuckle from Sebastian's side.

"It was indeed a surprise that we were able to have fun considering it was these loons' idea in the first place." He commented with a grin, recalling his favourite parts of the day.

"You know what I love most about this day?" He softly asked Ciel.

"What?" The younger lad replied, eyeing his boyfriend curiously.

"That I no longer need to keep you from my friends, that I was able to show them how precious you are to me, how unimpeded it felt to kiss you and hold you for somebody else to see, and to emphasize that you're mine." Sebastian answered sincerely, elated that he was able to feel like a proper boyfriend to Ciel for the day, doting him, clinging close to him, whilst still providing the neccessary challenge in their relationship.

"I don't know how you manage to get more and more cheesy the longer I stay with you." The CEO muttered with mirth.

"I don't hear you complaining, Ciel." Sebastian's amused response.

When the traffic light turned red, the pair of dainty hands wasted no time and pulled the driver's face towards his own, capturing his lips in an abrupt kiss.

"That's because I love you, you massive prat." He muttered after they broke apart.

"Now, which one of us is getting more cheesy?" Sebastian teased albeit left blissful by that kiss, because things are just that way between them, they wouldn't quit teasing and quarelling just to be dubbed _'ideal'_ or _'compatible'_ because in their own little way, what they have is already _perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates for almost a month. Now that my internship is done, hopefully I can update this once a week again. ^-^


	37. His Bocchan, Powerless

It is now approaching the fourth month of our relationship, two months after that fated encounter that lead to Alois and others' discovery of the truth behind Sebastian and I. 

Surprisingly, all of them kept their mouths shut whenever around Lizzy, careful not to drop any suspicious hints or act different within her presence. 

As for I breaking up with her, opportunity rarely present itself since she had been in and out of the country for her clothing line launch which would be happening in a fortnight. Plus the fact that Sebastian had never been busier after his promotion as CEO about a month ago, surpassing the challenge of successfully merging with my company. Their father Tanaka officially retiring and entrusting the company to his heir. 

It was now easier to make up for those busy moments, ones when we rarely see each other, ever since Alois knew and understood why I spent some evenings over at Sebastian's unit; no longer do I have to sneak out behind his back or come up with excuses as to why I won't be sleeping in our unit. 

Currently we are having lunch in my office after Sebastian surprised me by bringing home made lunch, claiming his schedule wasn't as busy as usual. 

"I told Elizabeth about my meet up with a possible multi-million dollar client and she was as eccentric as you were, she wants us to have dinner tomorrow night to celebrate the occasion." Sebastian said in between bites of his food. 

"That's fine by me. Do you think.. we could tell her then?" Reluctantly, I asked. 

"Tell her what?" 

"You know... about us." I mumbled in response. Sebastian's face tighten for a moment but heaved out a sigh as if calming himself down. 

"I really wanted to do it after her launch but there's no point in delaying the inevitable, we've stretched this out way further than we intended to and an opportunity like this might take a whilst to occur again." I explained which he solemnly nodded to, I know this will hurt him more than it will hurt me but I intend to be there for him like I promised I would. 

"Okay, we'll do it tomorrow." He muttered and reassuringly reached for my hand, bringing it softly to his lips. 

"Thank you." I whispered and flashed him a grateful smile. 

Taking in the sight of how he visibly paled and fidgeted after that conversation, I again reached out a hand and was immediately met by those confused crimson eyes. 

"You know, I could always do it on my own. It is my responsibility to her after all." At first he appeared lost, but eventually realized that I was pertaining to breaking up with Lizzy. 

"Ciel I promised I'll be there with you." 

"And you will, I'll be representing the two of us. We are a pair, aren't we?" I smiled at him and held his hand tighter, watching the commotion through those wide carmine pools. 

"Will you be alright?" He asked reluctantly. 

"Hopefully, do me a favour and take your mind off it, will you? You still have an important meeting later tonight." Sebastian leaned forward and planted a sweet kiss against my lips, parting with a smile plastered on his face. 

"Thank you an awful lot, kitten. I love you so very much." I felt my heart melt from the sincerity of his words, forcing the inevitable truth out of me. 

"As I love you.." 

*** 

The day had been very exhausting per usual, not only that but it had been quite the surprise as Elizabeth left a message through my secretary that she'd be meeting me at my unit. 

Naturally, I deemed this as the time to finally confess to her my relationship with Sebastian. A tad short on notice and preparation, yes; but I really want to get this done and over with. 

Whatever script I managed to conjure up in my head, however, was thrown to the rubbish tin once the sight of a sobbing Elizabeth greeted me after opening the front door, sitting by her lonesome on the couch with only the city lights from the window illuminating the area. 

"C-ciel." She rasped, breathless. Her green eyes rimmed red and welling with tears. 

"What's the matter, Lizzy?" Alarmed, I asked her and pulled her closer to stand on her feet, immediately she wrapped her arms around my torso. 

"Gone.. All of it.. All of my hard work and effort." 

"What do you mean by that?" Instead of a reply she detached herself from me and scrolled through her phone, trembling as she finally faced it towards me. 

Photographs from a fashion line launch flashed through the screen. Photos of eccentric, eye-catching, summer apparels can be seen, complete from swimwear, tops, shorts, dresses, and even flip-flops. The designs are eerily familiar since they'd been the same ones Lizzy showed us, months prior to this one. 

When the realization that her designs had been stolen, sunk in; I faced her once more with wide and confused eyes. 

"How is this possible?" I mumbled in confusion. 

"Maybe it's my previous assistant.. S-she quit after we had an argument about some sponsorship. I believe that she has a copy of my works since it's part of her job to consult them for adjustments." She sobbed once again after relaying the information. 

"We'll sue her then, give me all the information you could gather about her and I'll ask Hannah to refer you a lawyer who have handled similar cases." I sternly proclaimed, gritting my teeth from the sudden fury that the news brought me. 

"You.. you'd do that for me?" 

"Why ever not? I care for you dearly, and this is not something to take lightly." Elizabeth wound her arms tighter around me at that and lead me back atop the couch. 

"Hold me? Please?" I heard her mutter after a moment. "Just this once?" She added after my lack of response. 

"Alright.." I gave in and wrapped my arms around her 

"Thank you. I love you, Ciel." 

I can't find it in me to reply, do not have the strength to utter another lie nor the courage to tell the truth that will surely shatter her even more.. 

Surprised as I was, I stayed still even as I felt her lips atop mine, gently caressing my own as her long lashes draped against those soft cheeks, eyes shut close as though revelling in the moment. 

She clung closer to me, her soft lips trailing from the sides of my mouth to the underside of my jaw. I tried so hard not to push her away, just awaiting the moment that her kisses halt and she settles back quietly against my chest. 

I thought I could endure the guilt and lack of response nagging in my head, but when one of her hands found its way inside my shirt, atop the bare flesh, I felt my skin tingle akin to being touched by a hot surface. Not the same kind of electricity with Sebastian's every touch, but the kind that urges you to flee, the kind that resurfaces all the guilt, mistake, and debauchery that you've been supressing down. 

"Lizzy.. Stop." I grabbed her wandering palm and pulled it out of my shirt. 

"Why? I'm ready, Ciel. We've been together for years and I really need you tonight." She whispered, eyes pleading and searching for any sign of affection I can give. 

"I'm.. sorry, Liz. I-I just.. can't." I replied, deflated and utterly ashamed. 

"Why not? Don't you want me?" Ache was evident in her tone, her eyes shimmering with trepidation and anxiety. 

"Elizabeth, just please.." Unable to form any more reasoning, I opted to bargaining with her, like the businessman that I am. 

"How about you stay here for the evening and I'll accompany you till morning?" The pain of rejection still was apparent on her face, especially through her emerald orbs, but she nodded nonetheless, _as though settling with whatever I could offer as of then.._

●●● 

Time seems to pass with turtle speed as he waited outside the massive office, the supposed dinner was canceled since his prospect opted to meet him in there instead. 

Finally the heavy wooden door swung open and out came a tall lass in a expensive jumpsuit, obscuring his view of the man that he came for. Georg Von Siemens, owner of a widely known german distribution company that specializes in alcoholic beverages. 

The said female winked and waved at him upon passing, which he ignored as his prospect finally beckoned him closer, looking a tad scruffy for someone supposedly so powerful. 

"I apologize for the delay. Bloody insistent, that one is." The man chuckled, fixing his crooked tie and attempting to salvage his mess of a hair. 

_Ah, office sex._ Sebastian thought to himself. 

"It's fine, Mr. Siemens. That was hardly a wait." He started before standing up and offering a hand. "I'm Sebastian Michaelis, new CEO of Kuro Manufacturing Enterprises." Was added with his charming smile. 

"Please, call me Georg. And I know of you, boy. The whole industry practically does." His prospect stated after shaking his outstretched had. 

"Really now? Well that was quite the shock.." 

"Nonsense, it is only natural since you are one of your generation's protégé. Vice President at the age of 22, brilliant if you asked me!" The man chuckled once more, making Sebastian smile politely from the praise. 

"Unlike that Phantomhive heir that you established business with, the kid clearly only has been designated as CEO since the company was practically his inheritance." Whatever positive impression he established was wiped clean as of then, clenching his fists from the insults that his unknowing lover received. 

"I beg to disagree, Georg. I've been working with Funtom's CEO for nearly a year now and he certainly possess the capability to handle the company, even exceeding his predecessor's performance, if you ask me." Calmly, he defended Ciel's honour. 

"Whatever you say, boy. But I can't help but notice how you sounded almost offended by that opinion, when in reality it shouldn't even concern you." Georg raised a curious brow at this. 

"To be honest, Phantomhive and I are close.. friends. So it is only natural that I clear out his image." 

"Oh? Make certain that you're only _friends_ , Mr. CEO. I won't tolerate that kind of lecherous acts from one of my supposed business associates." Sebastian squinted his eyes at this, slightly unnerved by the man's tone. 

"You seem to have first hand experience with these 'lecherous acts' that you speak of." Boldly, he inquired. 

"Bah! It's my bloody daughter. Off shagging an equally lovely lass. I couldn't stand her choice of debauchery so I banished her from our house and cut off all ties with her. There is not an ounce of homosexuality running in our blood, so I therefore concluded that she is no daughter of mine." Mr. Siemens venomously spat out, a mixture of disgust and condemnation crossing his face. 

He then turned to Sebastian with a malevolent smile, a grin that serves more like a warning than a welcoming gesture. 

"You are quite certain that this Phantomhive brat and yourself are no more than friends, correct?" 

An internal battle happened in his head for a split second, to deny or defend Ciel. In the end, weakness overtook him, his need to achieve his goal overpowering his sworn love to the said lad, as he slowly nodded his head. 

"Uhh, certainly. He's dating my sister and I'm dating.. someone else." He cursed inwardly, sure that he won't be able to take back that lone bit, hoping it would be left unnoticed. 

"Ah, I knew I saw a heartbreaker in there somewhere. Now, tell me about this lovely lass of yours." Easily as that prayer appeared, as swift it was to be denied. 

"She has.. dark hair, wide and sharp eyes, voluptuous curves. She's also smaller than me, but a lot more defiant and fierce than she lets off." Sebastian lied, twisting some of the truth but ultimately still describing his Ciel. 

"Marvelous! What do you say, you and the lady have dinner with me and my wife sometime?" 

"We'd love to." He cringed inwardly, head reeling with possible solutions to the conflict he just agreed upon. 

"Wonderful! Now, off you go. It was nice meeting you, laddy." Mr. Siemens proclaimed. 

"But, what about my business proposal?" 

"We have plenty of time to do that, my boy. You needn't worry about it." The man replied with a supposedly reassuring pat to his back. 

Sighing, he took his leave and started walking towards the door, halting when a question rose from his curious mind. 

"A curious inquiry, by the way." Sebastian started. "Was the woman that left a whilst ago, the wife that you speak of?" He mused, because clearly that lass had been too young to be the mother of the child that Georg had just spoken of. 

Once more, a mirthful chuckle reverberated across the lavish office. The man regarding him with a half-grinning, half-incredulous look. 

"You amuse me a tad much, lad. Of course not, she's just one of my playmates. As well as one you ought to have in the near future." He grinned at him, and Sebastian finally bid his farewell, patience reeling thinner with each second he spends with the man. 

_"Appalling hypocrite."_

He muttered silently with gritted teeth. But as he recalled how he blatantly denied his lover, and cowardly pretended as someone he's not, _how was he any different?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck to those who will be going back to uni/school in general, like me! We can do this! ^-^


	38. That Brother, Cheating

My head was reeling with all the frustration that that meeting left me, if I wasn't raised well and was just brave enough to let this opportunity go, I would have taught that arrogant cad a lesson when it comes to respecting others with different preferences.

But as my coherent brain kept telling me, this deal is the perfect opportunity to prove my competence as the new CEO, to validate my prowess despite my relation to the previous head.

A knock on my door cut me off of my anxious thought, guessing it might be Ciel, asking about the sodden dinner last night.

I opened the door and was surprised to see my sister on the opposite side, silently thanking this wasn't one of the mornings where Ciel and I are amidst fornicating.

"You're a tad early, Liz." I pointed out but embraced her nonetheless.

"I just got back from meeting the lawyer that Ciel's secretary recommended." I squinted my eyes at this.

"Why are you in need of a lawyer?" At that moment her green eyes well up with tears and she immediately tackled me with a hug, letting me in about the theft of her designs and how Ciel urged her to file a case against that bloody cunt.

"Let me handle it and I'll make sure she'll rot in prison." I offered through gritted teeth.

"This is my battle, nii-sama. I would naturally want to be the one fighting it." She commended confidently, making me well up with pride.

"That's my little warrior." I cooed softly, cradling her small frame.

"I'm so lucky to have you, oto-san, and Ciel. I wouldn't know what to do without you lot." She mumbled in response.

"I'm always right here, love. You'll always be the number one, and the only girl in my life." I kissed the crown of her blond locks at this.

"What happened to the lady you were dating?" She detached herself from me and stared at me curiously, having me gulp from that minor slip up.

"Err.. things got too difficult between us." Was my timid response.

My sister pouted and hugged me tighter.

"Bummer, I really wanted to meet her." She said, jolting back up and regarding me with an excited look across her face. "But no matter, I want to introduce you to the lawyer that Ciel's secretary referred. Her name's Mally and she has the same raven hair and scarlet eyes as you! Oh you two would look so adorable together!" She suggested erratically.

"I think there's no need for that, dearest. I'm quite fine on my own." I tried and reasoned with her.

"Nonsense! I want you to be as happy as I and she's amazing and very sweet, a bit feisty but I'm sure she's your type. She's also very pretty." Was her reply, berating me like a child.

"Please just give it a chance, Sebby-nii?" Flashing those wide, adorable eyes, my sister pleaded. As though I could ever deny her of anything..

"Alright, love. I'd get to know this lass that you speak of.."

And with that, she squealed with delight, her previous forlorn momentarily overridden, which brought a smile on my lips.

Ah, the things I do for this little one..

***

True to her word, Elizabeth indeed set up a date to introduce me to her lady friend.

Still, I haven't expected it to be this soon.

We are now dining awkwardly at some Chinese restaurant, Lizzy out to use the loo for the third time, which I highly suspect is a way to get the two of us alone.

She wasn't jesting when she stated that the lawyer is pretty, I can clearly see the appeal, curly dark raven hair that could rival my own, and wide scarlet eyes to match. She's very verbal and snobbish, much like my kitten; feisty, just as my sister described.

"Men are just the more difficult species." She commented after witnessing a commotion not far from where we dine, a break up if I'm not mistaken.

"I beg to disagree, Ms. Mally."

"And why is that?" She squinted her eyes at me.

"For starters, you women have been very unpredictable as far as I can remember. You generalize every experience and are quite susceptible to changing moods in a blink of an eye." I casually explained.

"Yes, those superficial bits. Like most of you are enticed with, you lot fall in love with your eyes, not your hearts." Clearly this was coming from personal experience, judging by the pang of ache hidden in her tone.

"Well it's your own fault for not being aware of how beautiful you truly are and I'm not even talking about the physical sense of beauty, no need to blame it on all of us lads."

Silence was the only response I got, expecting a furious retort from my condescending statement. I lifted my gaze and found her flustered and speechless as she stared at me.

When Lizzy came back, Mally was no longer speaking, a prominent blush across her face as she silently ate her lunch. Due to my tight schedule, I bid my goodbye after finishing my meal, which finally provoked a reaction from her.

"Wait!" She called out and caught me near the glass door exit. She pulled out a card and handed it to me.

"In case you-err- you want to.. talk or just a have challenge of opinion, I guess?" She mumbled, averting her eyes and covering the lower half of her flustered face.

"Am I safe to assume that you enjoyed that little banter?" I asked with mirth.

"Tch, It's not like I want to date you or whatnot." I chuckled at this and said my farewell, feeling her presence until I was about to enter my car.

"Oi! I'll hunt you down if you don't give me a call!" I heard her call out, clearly indicating her interest in me. It isn't as if I could ever return those interests.

Even if I wasn't madly in love with Ciel, I'm in no need for a girlfriend, it'll only take up my time and I haven't been interested in anyone before, save for my lovely little kitten.

But as I drive away from that place, I glanced through the rearview mirror and saw her still standing outside, recalling how I described my "lady" to Mr. Siemens and _finding her as the exact same fit._

●●●

Once Sebastian left, the ladies immediately went to work and documented the possible theft of Lizzy's designs. Hours ticked by, the sun had set and was now getting late when they decided to halt their progress for tomorrow, glancing at the clock that flashed 10:16.

"Would you mind if I asked why you kept glancing at your phone?" Mally suddenly asked, startling Elizabeth that she even noticed that.

"Don't get me wrong, that's pretty normal. How you appear crestfallen after every look is what I'm curious about." She added with genuine concern adorning her pale face.

"Oh.. it's just that.. My boyfriend haven't called or texted me today. I wanted to thank him for asking Hannah to introduce me to you but he seem unavailable." She timidly explained 

"Is that all? As a female myself, I can clearly say you're not telling all of what's bothering you.. It's actually fine if you do not want to."

After a sigh of contemplation, Lizzy smiled and replied.

"It's fine, this might be what I really need to ease the burden.." Was how she started, face devoid of any jest as she uttered the next words.

"I think my boyfriend's having an affair."

"How come?" Her companion asked with skeptically furrowed brows.

"Well, you see he's been colder and more stiff to my touches these days. And.. I kind of offered him myself last night and he.. turned me down." A heavy blush blanketed her soft cheeks, after having to recall how needy she appeared to be last evening.

"Hmm.. Have you considered that he's probably just not ready for that yet?" Mally offered as a response, easing Elizabeth's heavy feeling from the thought. She smiled brightly and let the positive reasoning take over.

"Maybe.. Ciel had indeed always been the shy and conservative one, and maybe he's just occupied with more important things right now than chatting nonsense with me."

***

_"Fuck! Ahhhhn~ Sebast-ah! There!"_ He wailed in ecstasy, arms trembling from the intense pleasure that his backside was receiving. His own hips pushing back against the jutting thighs behind him.

"Here?" The taller male inquired, angling his hips upward and hammering that sensitive bundle of nerves hidden within velvety flesh.

"Yes, Oh god! Again! Ngh!" Nearly blinded by euphoria, he let his arms give out, cheek pressed against the cool mattress of his bed, ass raised high and red from the continuous slapping of his lover's pelvis.

Strong hands found purchase around his waist, pulling him hard with every forceful thrust, the entirety of the bed creaking with disapproval.

"Fucking hell Sebastian! Ugh! So good~" His insides being massaged deliciously by that taut ridged flesh that belonged to his lover, submitting completely to bliss as he did nothing to muffle the sounds of debauchery from his lips.

***

"How long have you two been together?" The raven-head female asked, watching Lizzy contemplate for a bit.

"Turning 5 years, this year."

"And you haven't done it yet?!" She asked, genuinely surprised.

Shyly, Elizabeth nodded her head.

"Have you consider the possibility that.. you know.. he might be gay?"

Lizzy gasped and appeared offended at this.

"Absolutely not! Ciel is quite the man, the perfect gentleman!" She defended her man, triggered by the words as she watched the lawyer chuckle in response.

"Relax, pet. I'm merely jesting. I'm sure that's far from the case.."

***

A surprise yelp left his kiss-bruised lips when those toned arms grabbed him by the waist and pulled him upright, his vision momentarily swirling from the rush of blood.

Only to be brought back to coherence when he felt his lover's throbbing cock sink deeper into him from the new position, his rear atop Sebastian's abdomen, his back pressed against the massive chest, and the lad's lips lapping languidly against his neck.

"God, Sebastian! Faster, please!" He mewled wantonly when those powerful hips started thrusting up again, pinpointing his most sensitive area.

"Are you close, kitten? Do you want me to stop?" The older one jested, nipping one of the CEO's reddened ears, suckling the sapphire earing and swirling it with that sly tongue.

"No! Don't-ah stop! Don't you.. dare stop!" Ciel commanded, panting and nearly delirious with bliss.

"As my lord wishes." He chuckled breathlessly and grabbed Ciel by the back of his knees, pulling them apart as leverage to thrust his engorged shaft more efficiently, feeling the fluttering walls suck him back in with ease, greedy like his kitten; delighted when his lovely lover wailed louder and more wanton, one hand tangled through his matted black hair, another one encircling his own leaking arousal, seeking quicker release.

A few full thrusts later and he was weeping inside the cavern that only he was granted entrance to, not halting his movements until he felt Ciel's muscles flutter around him in rhythmic pulses, signaling his own peak and feeling the warm release cascading against his thighs.

A moment of silence was shared as they both came down from the high of their bliss, settling atop the stained sheets, both too exhausted to mind the mess of a state they're in, limbs tangled together. 

Sebastian stared  fondly at his little love, cut short as he grimly recalled his plan in order to close the deal with Siemens.

"Kitten, are you still awake?" He called, stroking Ciel's exposed back.

"No." Was the lad's amusing reply. "Why?" The CEO added after a moment, blue eyes now head on with this crimson ones.

"I've told you about the homophobe president that I had dinner with, correct?"

Ciel replied with a small "uh huh", recalling their conversation prior, despite his drowsy state.

"Well, I might have told him I have a girlfriend, in order to lessen suspicions. Now he demands to meet the "lady" through a dinner with his wife."

"I'm not dressing up as a girl, Sebastian. If that's what you are suggesting.."

"No, Ciel. I already know how to get out of this mess. Lizzy wanted me to date the lawyer that your secretary referred, I could faux date her for a whilst until I close the deal... That is if you'd allow me. I don't want to keep this a secret from you.."

"Which lawyer? Beast?" When Sebastian sent him a dumbfounded stare, he added: "That's what Hannah and the others call her.." 

"Anyway, that's not how you get out of a mess, Sebastard, that's how you sink yourself further in it.. So no, I don't agree with this so called 'plan' of yours."

"There is no need to be jealous, my love.. I assure you, you're my onl-"

"I know of that, you twat!" Ciel cut him off, a bit flustered but hidden by the lack of light.

"That is far from my concern. All I'm saying is you'll be creating more complications for the both of us. Need I remind you that we still haven't told Lizzy the truth?"

"I'm aware of that, and the possible conflicts of this plan but I need this to work my way into that deal." The raven-head explained.

"You know what? Do what you want, who am I to stop you? And why ask for my permission in the first place?" Ciel huffed, clearly furious, turning to his side, facing away from Sebastian. He tried to reach for him only to be swatted harshly back in place.

Running a frustrated hand through his sweaty locks, he located his phone and made the most stubborn, most selfish decision he have made so far.

**Are you free tomorrow evening? I'd love to take you out for dinner. -S.M.**

He typed, then sent it to the lawyer they apparently call _Beast..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the climactic parts, you lot. Thank you for sticking up with me... ♡ Last 28th of August was this fic's first birthday! I've been working on this project for a year! Hahaha I'm so ashamed. XD


	39. His Bocchan, Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays!

Sebastian still pushed through the plan, wooed Beast and eventually got her to consider them dating. He'd been bringing her to the meet-ups with his prospect and flaunting her like the trophy girlfriend she is.. 

Of course this had been the cause of our first massive fight, weeks of argument and sleepless nights. Eventually he reached out to me and proclaimed his undying love, bribed me with home baked sweets and smitten words. 

Being the love-sick fool that I am, somehow I agreed and made amends with him... admittedly, being guilty of putting him in a similar situation as I still haven't broke up with Lizzy. Foolish, I know, but I guess logic just doesn't apply when it comes to the matters of the heart...

Don't get me wrong, I can still feel his sincerity, could see the remorse in his eyes every end of their meetings with his prospect. I know that I ought to convince out of this inhumane facade but I guess I'm just too weak to burden him even more, as I'm the lone person who knows how much he's already suffering.

The only thing that irates me so, is how we need to be extra careful not to get too proud of our love, and how Beast latches herself against Sebastian's side almost every chance she gets...

"I'll be right back with some drinks, mon amour." Said Lizzy with a quick kiss against my cheek, cutting off my bitter ramblings. 

Currently we are situated at my unit, discussing things about the ongoing case which involves Lizzy, my presence merely a support as part of my role as the perfect boyfriend. 

"Ian told me that you are fond of sweets.." Beast stated rather randomly. 

"Ian?" I asked with creased brow. 

"Lizzy's brother. You know, tall, greek-god-like lad?" 

"Oh, you mean Sebastian?" 

"Love, we are far past those formalities." Her giggle rang like sharp blades against my ear. 

_Ian? IAN!?_ Is that seriously what she's calling my man? And the sodding prat lets her!? Un-fucking-believable! 

"Well, what about him?" I calmly asked despite my severe level of annoyance. 

"He mentioned you like sweets, desserts and what not, we are going to an all-you-can-eat dessert cafe that just opened up near the next city. You and Lizzy should join us." She offered, but my mind already picked up some rather interesting bits. 

"Just the two of you? And that bastard don't even like sweets." I'm pretty sure that came out more like a condescending snarl than an inquiry, because I saw how she visibly flinched from my harsh tone. 

"Umm, It's supposedly a date, so yes, it's only the two of us, unless you and Lizzy are free to join... only if you want to, of course." Her explanation was quite hasty and clearly anxious, as she well should be since I'm really not enjoying this conversation thus far. 

Deciding not to bite her head off in order to gain information, I put on my best " _this is my trying to get along_ " smile and continued on with her. 

"I'll think about it. In the mean time, do tell what other things have Ian told you about me?" _Did he mention I'm his sodding boyfriend?_

"Not much, but he mentioned that you two are quite close.." _Hell yeah, we're close! He's been buried in me for fuck's sake!_

"Well acquainted, yes." Was my surprisingly calm respond. 

"Who are you fellows talking about~?" Lizzy finally arrived with three glasses of what I can only assume were lemonades. 

"My boyfriend." Beast proudly exclaimed. Tch, if only she knew who holds the true leash around Sebastard's neck. 

"Aww! What about nii-sama? How are you two doing? Do tell!" Lizzy excitedly quried. Do I really need to be here for this? Seriously? 

"Well, he's ever the gentleman." Beast mumbled with a flushed grin. 

"I know that! What else!" Elizabeth was almost bouncing on her seat by then, I, trying to sink in it. 

"He's naturally caring and sweet, and as I've told Ciel, he's taking me to this all-you-can-eat dessert cafe tomorrow, would you fellows like to join us?" Immediately Lizzy squealed and literally jumped from her seat. 

"I'd love that! Ciel loves sweets and it's the perfect bonding for the four of us! A double date!" She went on, delighted. I do care for her a lot, but times like this makes me want to just keep stuffing cupcakes in her mouth so she can't just drag me off to hell without my consent. 

"Anyway, back to you lovely lot. Have you naughty ones done it yet?" Elizabeth lowered her voice, causing a prominent blush to blanket Beast's cheeks. 

"Elizabeth.. he's.. here." She mumbled and timidly pointed at me. 

"Oh, come of it. Ciel does not mind those bits. Correct?" Lizzy asked me with a tilt of her head. 

"Not one bit." I replied with a smile, clenching my fists tighter than I ever did. 

"Well.." She started.. I swear to all things holy and unholy, say yes and both you and that fucking prat will be wishing you just stayed safe inside your mother's womb. 

"No, we haven't. As I've said, he's quite the gentleman and haven't even made a move at that department." I felt myself release an anxious breath, not even aware I was holding one. 

"Well, I think that's all we need to discuss for today. I'll see you both tomorrow then." The lawyer beamed at us before taking her leave. I, already mentally preparing for tomorrow's pretentious event. 

*** 

Five minutes in and I already wanted to back out, upon sight of my dashing lover clad in a navy blue turtle neck sweater and black trousers, it took all of my will not to mount him right then and there. 

The fact that he's been eyeing me just as starved did not help calm my raging hormones down. 

"So glad you could make it." Beast greeted, wearing a purple floral dress that complimented her pale complexion. 

"Are you jesting? We're so excited for this!" Lizzy retorted with enthusiasm. Yes, _we.._

"Hello Ciel." Sebastian suddenly called, almost making me laugh at his awkward attempt. 

"Hello to you, too, Sebastian." I responded, fighting off the grin that wanted to cross my face. Wondering how those two words made my heart skip a beat and left me elated much as he was, based from his shimmering crimson eyes. 

We ate as planned and sampled tons of desserts, something worth every quid if you asked me. 

**I wanted to feed you :(**

A message unexpectedly flashed through my phone, eyes scanning the place until I saw the sender standing near the chocolate fountain. 

**Feed me what? ;)**

I chuckled at my own teasing response. 

**Tsk tsk. Naughty child.**

Came the reply. 

**To be perfectly honest, I still prefer eating your sweets.**

I texted back and wasn't able to contain my mirthful chuckle from the response I got. 

**Which sweets are we talking about here? ;)**

Was the bastard's reply. 

"Who are you texting, Ciel?" Lizzy inquired. 

"No one, just one of my employees sending a joke." 

"Really? Share it to us then." She beamed brightly. 

"Uh, you wouldn't get it, love. It's an inside joke." Somehow I managed to reason out just in time. 

"Oh okay.." she mumbled, clearly downcast that left me rather guilty afterwards. 

We wandered the mall after the two hours of dessert eating was up, trailing behind our companions as they gushed and went on about trends, apparels, and whatnot. 

On a particularly long wait, both Elizabeth and Beast picking up and trying on clothes, I got bored and walked out of the boutique, landing onto a small floral shop, not far from the said boutique. Unsurprised when I found out Sebastian was not far away from where I stood. 

A moment of silence passed, both of us seemingly admiring the blooms of different colours, until he finally decided to close the gap between us. 

He unceremoniously grabbed my hand and placed a gorgeous blue rose against the waiting palm, smirking as he caught me off guard. 

"I love you." He whispered, after handing me the rose, placing a sincere kiss atop my forehead. 

"As I love you." I whispered back and pocketed his precious gift. Fighting off the urge to melt into a puddle of flush and joy. 

"Now run, because I didn't pay for that." My eyes widen but before I could even confirm this statement, he grabbed me by the arm and ran, ignoring my protests as he chuckled with childish delight. 

Eventually, I gave up and just followed his lead, running like a couple of renegades in love. 

_Which we actually are, if you give it enough thought._

Once done shopping, the ladies decided to watch a film as the last activity for the day, Sebastian and I obviously both groaning with silent displeasure. 

Lizzy seated on my left, Sebastian against my right, and his companion on the opposite side. 

Awfully bored, I almost felt my consciousness slip, slightly nodding off to sleep when a sudden warmth brought me back to coherence. 

Unexpectedly, I felt the familiar feel of his warm hand intertwine with my own, enveloping my smaller one with his massive palm. Low enough to be unseen, and nothing short of affectionate. 

A smile of content graced my face as I dwelled with nothing but his hand against mine. 

"Are you cold?" He asked, which I was about to respond to when another voice answered it for me. 

"A bit, but this will suffice." I heard Beast's voice, then felt her snuggle against Sebastian's chest. 

To be honest, I got so used to be the only one whom he had shown affection that I expected to be the recipient of that query, knowing that I was wrong left a pang of ache inside me that was spreading like a poisonous wildfire. 

I was so used to the feeling of losing myself in our own world, consisting only of he and I, that I almost forgot we were both with somebody else. 

I felt his head snap against my direction when I let go of his left hand, how he attempted to grab hold of it once more until I saw his _girlfriend_ cling tighter against him, through my peripheral vision. Leaving little to no chance for him to even touch my hand. 

Was this how he felt every time I'm with Lizzy? Had it always been this painful? 

Because if the answer is yes then I think I might need to reevaluate how strong am I to actually _endure all of this.._

●●● 

The silence was ear-numbing after dropping off Mally, then Lizzy, following suit, using the alibi that they live together in the same building to finally be left alone whilst travelling back. 

Sebastian was well aware of his little love's sudden change of demeanour after watching the film, connecting it with his affectionate gestures to his supposed girlfriend. 

So badly he wanted to talk, to apologize, to reassure, anything just to get his feisty little kitten back; but was quite ashamed of having to place his darling in a spot which clearly got him so upset. 

"You can drop me off of my office for now. I need time to think about us." Timidly, almost mumbling, Ciel stated. Panic surging through him from how Ciel formulated the statement. 

"Kitten, please? Let's go home and talk about this. I'm sorry that I got you upset, just please let's talk this through.." He pleaded, eyes drifting front and to the side where his unmoving lover sat. 

"Let me off, Sebastian.." Was the stubborn reply. 

"No. Just listen to me, please?" He tried again, not a sign of stopping the vehicle any moment. 

"Stop the bloody car, Sebastian!" Ciel hollered, after an irate click of his tongue. 

"No, Ciel! I'm not letting you out of this sodding car until we fix this!" Unwantedly, he raised his voice which wasn't taken lightly by his upset love. 

"Fine then! I'll fucking jump my way out of there!" Ciel dared and removed his seatbelt, attempting to unlock the door. Sebastian slammed the breaks at this and nearly caused the smaller lad to collide against the windscreen. 

Panic overtook him after noticing how frightened his dearest appeared to be, immediately grabbing that rounded face within his trembling hands. 

"I-I'm sorry, love. I'm really sorry, please tell me you're fine... Please?" 

Ciel sighed as he took in Sebastian's disconcerted state, crimson eyes almost quivering with fright and guilt, shimmering with unshed tears. Gently he held the larger pair of hands and softly removed them from his cheeks. 

"I'm fine, Sebastian.. But please, just let me go, I really need some time to myself after how upset and exhausted I was today." He rasped and noticed how pain was etched instantly across his lover's face. 

"Okay." Sebastian quietly mumbled, feeling his heart metaphorically break by how Ciel worded his forlorn. 

Wordlessly, he watched how the love of his life got out of the car and walked away from him, the feeling of losing Ciel wrenching his insides all over again, but this time it's a hundred times more painful.. 

Because this time it's real, and this time, _he's the very reason as to why he left._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so sorry for the long and sudden hiatus. A lot of shit happened, my mum died, had to catch up a mountain of work at my uni, family drama, etc. But I have every intention of finishing this fic, and in fact, writing the first chapter of my next sebaciel fic! Thank you guys if you decided to stick around despite the long wait, I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^-^


	40. That Brother, Adorable

My feet felt like lead as I walked into that front door, practically dragging myself inside. Without Ciel in it, my unit now feels no more than a hollow space, never realizing how truly alone I was before I met him.

I plopped down the couch with a heavy sigh escaping my lips, lazily covering my eyes with an arm; head swirling with thoughts of him.

What if he decided to break it off with me? Can I handle it? The mere thought of losing him makes me want to scream my lungs out and weep out all the fluids in my body. Losing him would be equivalent to losing a part of me that I didn't knew existed.

Adrenaline coursed through me when I heard a small knock against my door, instantly surmising that my kitten awaits outside the door.

I almost threw it open after striding towards it with haste, and for the first time in my life, I was actually disappointed upon the sight of my dearest sister's face..

"I know it's late, but can I talk to you for a moment?" She muttered, no sign of her usual jolly self.

"Of course." I responded after getting over the initial shock, beckoning her inside.

"What's bothering you, love?" I asked once she's settled inside.

"Do you promise not to tell me off, nii-sama?" She countered, still as serious as I've never seen her before.

I gulped and felt a lump on my throat, only managing a nod since I knew my voice would betray me right then.

Instantly, tears flowed like cascading rain from her emerald eyes, her petite form visibly trembling from the sudden sobs that racked her small chest.

"I-I think.. I think Ciel is c-cheating on me." She proclaimed between each ardent sob, each word feeling like a knife against my own chest.

"How come?" I somehow managed asking.

"He's b-been colder and ..more distant to me now, I offered him myself some time ago but he blatantly rejected me.. A-and he was texting someone earlier, all grinning and smitten." Elizabeth relayed like a child complaining, still weeping her eyes out.

"Are you sure of it?" With this, she momentarily paused, wiping her eyes at the back of her hands to look at me straight in the eyes.

"I hope I'm not. But I can feel it with every fibre of my being, he was with me this entire day and yet I didn't even feel that he was really there.. I've loved him since I first met him, nii-san, I know how it feels, I can tell when someone's in love." She heaved from that fervent confession, taking small steps towards me, still holding that crestfallen stare.

"I know of it.. He's in love.. but not with me.."

Fresh tears once again fell down those rosy cheeks, all I could ever do was pull her inside my arms and tightly press her against my chest, taking up all my will not to let my own eyes shed tears.

I let her sob within my embrace, like I've used to when we were little. The only difference was the rotten guilt that left a wound inside my chest. 

I've always had the urge to maim whoever caused my little sister's tears, this time there's no other culprit but her own brother.. But how could I even punish myself when I'm already suffering this much?

I love my sister.. I really do.

I’d sell my soul for her, give up anything and everything I own, solely for her sake. I’d sacrifice my life and scoop out my heart for her and her alone… 

But the only problem was those are no longer mine to give, _for they already belong to Ciel the moment I proclaimed him my love.._

***

Lizzy spent the night in my unit, I let her take the bed and occupied the couch instead. I'm pretty sure sleep wouldn't even visit me that evening.

I lie awake, contemplating my decisions, and life itself. How sly and unfair it is, how it sometimes feels like a really sadistic game.

I've tried ringing Ciel's phone after Lizzy left, unsure if I were to say what transvered that night, or be true to my word and keep it a secret between us. I wasn't able to even make a choice since he answered none of my multiple attempts to talk with him.

I did not even bothered dressing up for work since I've no desire to even set foot outside my unit. Beast, or Mally rather, keep ringing my cell which I all ignored due to my pathetic state of lament.

Suddenly, as though with a mind of its own, I fished out my phone and dialed the number that flashed on the screen, hearing a response after the second ring.

Immediately I voiced out my intention..

"Hello? Do you lot have something to do tonight?"

●●●

His mind was off somewhere yet his limb kept trailing across the paper, with a pen at hand. Bags under his eyes serves as evidence of the lack of sleep last evening, since he'd spent it contemplating about his problematic relationship.

A sharp ring coming from his cell caught his attention and made him sigh with utter frustration. He didn't want to talk with anyone right now, especially not this one..

Still he picked it up and brought it against his ear, hearing the familiar voice from the other line. Only then noticing how late it was when he glanced by the clock against the wall.

"Ciel.." He called out.

"What?"

"Come here, please. I need you here. I'll send you my location." The voice stated.

"I don't want to, just leave me alone.." He spat out, face scrunching up in a frown.

"Don't be selfish, this isn't all about you. Have you thought about me? If I'm okay with all of this? Because to tell you the truth, I'm not! Not one bit!" Ardently, the voice from the other line proclaimed, making Ciel roll his eyes from every word.

"Okay, Alois. Cut the sodding drama lines. I only said I don't want to go out tonight and you're babbling on like I broke your heart or something."

"Haha, pretty convincing eh? But to be really honest, what I've said was just the exaggeration of the truth. We really need you here and I freaking can't handle this on my own, highly amusing, yes. But still, I think you could handle this better.." His friend stated.

"What do you mean? Don't beat around the bush and tell me what's going on."

"It's Sebastian.." came the weak response

"What? Why? What happened to him?" Ciel asked, almost at the edge of his seat from the sudden anxiety.

"He's.. beyond intoxicated.."

And with that he left the comfort of his seat and drove to the address that Alois had just sent.

***

The mere look of the place was indeed an indication that his lover wasn't sober, since it was the type of place that you wouldn't expect encountering someone as aloof as Sebastian Michaelis.

However, it was exactly the type of place you could definitely expect bumping into Alois and Claude, lounging lazily over some VIP room.

"Where is he?" He sternly asked.

"By the bar, all by himself." Claude answered, pointing towards the direction of his wayward boyfriend.

"Why aren't you lot with him? What if he hurt himself?" Ciel chastised, hating how doting he sounded.

"Go see for yourself." Alois stated, pinching the bridge of his nose as though in great pain.

Wordlessly, the CEO left the couple and strode towards Sebastian, shot glasses lined in front of the clearly inebriated man, who beamed at Ciel the moment he sat beside him.

"Cieeel~" He slurred, a light dust of flush adorning his sharp features.

"Uh, yes. Now, let's take you home Sebastian." He urged and attempted to steal the glass of whiskey from his hand.

"No." The taller male replied. 

"No?"

"Yes, no." Sebastian said with an eager nod.

"Why?"

"Because I am not done with drinking, I need to drink because my baby is still mad at me.." Ciel raised a brow at this and regarded his lover curiously.

"And who's this baby that you speak of?" He asked with a scowl.

"You~" Was the cooed response.

"Oh. Well, correct answer. But I don't want you drinking any more than you have, so come along now, we're leaving."

"You're leaving? Why? Don't you love me anymore?" He pouted and those crimson eyes can clearly be seen with unshed tears.

"Oh no, don't cry. I still love you." Ciel cooed, much like consoling a child.

"B-but you left me.. last night. You said I wasn't your baby anymore.." The raven-head muttered.

"I did not say that."

"But I felt it, and it hurt." Mumbled the drunken lad. "It hurts here." He pointed at his chest, and Ciel can't help but fall for the adorable drunken state of his boyfriend.

He leaned in and placed a tentative kiss atop Sebastian's chest, smiling up against the raven-head.

"Better?" He asked, which Sebastian shook his head to.

"It also hurts here." He said, pointing at his lips. Ciel chuckled at this but still gave in and pecked his lover's lips.

"Even when drunk you're a sly bastard." Ciel said.

"So does this mean you are not mad at me anymore?" He asked, hopeful crimson eyes staring at Ciel.

"We'll talk once you're sober. But keep in mind that I still love you, and that I never stopped." Reaching for Sebastian's cheek, he replied.

"Okay. But I want you to prove it to me.."

"How?"

Instead of a reply, Sebastian appeared to be grasping his pockets for something, he gave up eventually and faced Ciel once more.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Albeit hesitant, Ciel tentatively fished out his cell and handed it to Sebastian.

The drunk executive then opened up the front camera and started recording the two of them.

"Now, say what you said again." He called out to Ciel, who was trying to hide his face whilst snatching the phone from Sebastian's hand.

"No, Sebastian."

"If you're shy, I can go first then.." He wrapped his free arm around Ciel's shoulders and focused the camera at him.

"Look at him. Isn't he beautiful?" The intoxicated lad, started. "Now this boy, this feisty, bratty, lovable and adorable boy, is my baby.. My darling kitten, my baby Ciel.. He's mine so back off boys and girls.." He tilted his head at this and shouted towards the crowd of people, still with the phone at hand.

"Oh kitten, I love you so very very much." Sebastian then peppered the younger one's cheeks with open mouthed kisses "-say that you love me too, baby." He added.

"Sebastian, you're drunk." Ciel pointed out.

"Love drunk, babe.. Nooooow tell me, you love me.. Please, baby?" He pleaded adorably, which Ciel rolled his eyes into but complied, nonetheless.

"Fine. I love you.." He muttered, fighting off a grin.

"Say my name. With those words." By then, Sebastian was nuzzling him like the cats that he so very much adores.

"I love you, Sebastian." Ciel said, glaring yet highly elated.

"Nooooo. Call me Sebby! I'm your Sebby and you're my baby!" This had Ciel laughing out loud, glad that his boyfriend got all of that in record so he could remind him of the embarrassing scene, later on.

"I love you, S-sebby." Ciel replied after an exasperated grunt. "Happy?" He asked, the drunken man nodded frantically as a reply.

"Yup, I love you more, my baby kitten.." He whispered and caught Ciel off guard when he kissed him full on the lips, still in front of the recording phone.

It was almost expected how Ciel blushed madly like a freshly ripe tomato after that kiss, finally managing to snatch the phone from his drunk boyfriend.

"Okay, you've had your fun. Now, let's go home." He sternly berated, only to find out Sebastian wasn't even listening, crimson eyes fixated elsewhere, specifically towards the pole where a dancer now gyrated against.

"Ciel?" He called after snapping out of that stare.

"What?"

"Want me to dance on that pole~?" The raven-head asked with a salacious grin.

"No!" His boyfriend hollered, yet flushing up until his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, this story is basically finished but I just can't seem to write the scenes leading to the ending. Which is why I'm taking too long to update. I'm considering changing up some parts so I could write the ending smoothly. (Also, as I'm currently so obsessed with the fic I'm working on. It would be posted after I finish this one and it's 10000x better than this mediocre piece xD)


End file.
